Angela
by MyLife6789
Summary: After dealing with Nanette Manior for many years, Angela decides to go off, but regrets it after Nanette gets her something nice. Nanette is then bullied in high school, but after Angela saves her, she is sent to a Troubled Youth School for the Summer where she meets Nanette's supposed twin sister. So, will Angela be able to make amends with Nanette?
1. Before you Begin

Small Warning before Beginning of Angela

If you are sensitive to more dark subjects including Depression, Death, Sexuality, Violence and other mature topics related to real-world problems, or if you DO NOT like Angela Anaconda, please find a better Fanfiction. The purpose of this story is to entertain and provide a decent story for viewers and not traumatize people. In addition to this, the writer of this has no rights or copyrights to the Original show and any names in the story is not related in real-life and exceeds itself as pure fiction. If you wish to continue, then have fun and enjoy the story.


	2. Ch 1: I'm Tired Of It

**Okay, You may be experiencing some editations in this, but just to be sure. I had to FIX the dates and some things for the plot being a head in other futures. Enjoy the fanfiction! Sorry about this! I'll explain in other chapters!1**

Angela (A Spin-off of Angela Anaconda)

Chapter 1 – I'm Tired of It….

July 17th, 2008

Age: 17

Forest near Tobermory Troubled Youth School

Weather: Slight Rain/Drizzle/Possible Thunder

So, I am in the rain inside of a tent with some random brunette who I thought I can trust…this has been a long summer. I was scared. The girl next to me couldn't process everything, so she just sat quietly while the rain was drizzling outside. Both of us are just sitting in a tent together quiet and in shock after what we just witnessed; what just happened; The girl with the slightly long auburn hair? That's me. Yeah, I have changed a ton since the last time you saw me in the 3rd grade, huh? With mud and bruises across the face and look like I just saw the ghost of my Grandma Lou. I was nearly pale after nearly not eating or drinking a day or I haven't taken my medicine. It has been a truly long summer on account of…. I mean with the fact of what I just went through. I bet you are wondering how I got here? Yup, we are starting with a cliché story of the ending and going to back the beginning. Well, it's my story, my rules. And no one can stop me. Let's start with how it truly began. So, sit back, relax, get your six pack of beer, tissues, and WHATEVER you want. Its' going to be a long story.

**September 1st, 2001**

Age: 9

Tap Water Springs, Canada

This was not just an ordinary Saturday, this was a Saturday where I was just going to the doctor and my mom and dad were taking me while my brothers, Mark and Derek were at their stupid usual football practice. I always knew they were cavemen. My mom and dad, also known as Geneva and William, are super awesome! They are awesome on account of how great my dad is as an inventor! And how awesome mom is an artist. Even to the point of making me dress like my mortal enemy at one point, Nanette Manoir! But we will focus on her later.

So, my mom and dad were with me and it was this woman asking me just ordinary questions.

"Honey", my mom told me "be honest with all of us and me and your husband are behind you every step of the way as usual".

As she said that, she was holding on to my dad's hand. So, the female doctor asked me a ton of questions such as my daily life at home, school and I was honest with her the best way I can be. I told her how often I shifted a lot from homework and even hanging out with my friends. I told her I was hyperactive in just about anything, I was playing with my hands a lot during class, and then told her about how much I daydreamed in class or just…. anywhere really and about anyone

The doctor was really nice, but a few days later she came back to our house and told me that I had something on the account of me not being sick.

"I hate to say this, but your child has OCD, or Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder for short. From what your friends, family, classmates, and even teachers at Tapwater Springs Elementary School, it does show."

"What does that mean?" I ask standing up. "and how did this happen?"

"It normally occurs when a person is easily distracted or daydreams a lot, verbal repetition in some sentences, or in this case, majority of your sentences, and from what your friends have told me, you do it along with the lack of memory you have."

"Is….is it possible to cure it or just take some medicine and make it go away?" As I ask that, my parents and the doctor made looks at each other. Then the doctor sighed.

"I am afraid not, but it is treatable. We have medicine able for you to help you control it. Regardless of this, Angela, you are a bright woman and you have a bright future. You can still do anything your mind sets to regardless of what obstacles you face. Now, the medicine will be prepared in less than a week and life will be back to normal. I guarantee it."

The doctor then tells us goodbye and then I just wanted to be alone for a while. I just told my family I wanted to be alone and they respected my decision. While I was laying in my cluttered room, I couldn't help but to think. This was all my fault. How was I supposed to know I had it? Was there any way to prevent it?

**December 3rd, 2005**

Age: 13

My house, Tapwater Springs, Ontario

You thought the day I had OCD was worse? No, not by a long shot the death of a close friend….no, my best friend…..had died.

Me, Johnny Abatti, Gordy Rinehart, and Gina Lash were at the funeral of not one specific woman, but an animal. An animal who was there for me day one. An animal who I was ready to give up to even the likes of a female non-French horse named Nanette Manoir, but this wasn't the way I wanted to give her up like that. After getting hit by a car, the life of my fluffy hero….

…. King was gone.

My mom had finished shoveling and I wanted the body of King to be put near his doghouse. It what king would have wanted. While Gordy and Gina tried to console me and Johnny try to make a ton of jokes. I couldn't deal with the fact that King is dead. Everyone left me alone as I started to cry. Every sound I heard in the background or even Nanette's insults to me was just an afterthought, I paid no attention on account of my dead dog. While I'm crying, I guess I can tell you about some of my best friends who all the same age are as me.

Johnny Abatti is a guy who is one of my first best friends who rocks out a blue haired Pompadour (typical anime character right?) and owns a pizza shop named Abatti's Pizza with his Uncle Nicky and his Auntie. He has a crush on me…but I just never felt the same to him.

Gina Lash is probably the closest to me. She loves food like no tomorrow even to the point of selling me out for food. But we had a ton of differences and forgiven each other a ton. She was even the first person I told my OCD and she said she would be there every step of the way. Even if a hot dog was in the way.

Gordy is one of the sweetest people ever, too. His dad is a coach, Cody Rinehart, who supports him every step of the way even though he may not like football. He has Asthma and carried and inhaler with him and loves to cook too!

**December 8th, 2005**

TapWater Springs High School, Canada

Regardless of them being my best friends, I just didn't want to talk to them the past few days. Even with Mrs. Brinks (surprisingly) as our substitute, I didn't want to put my head up for how close our Christmas break was. Me, Gordy, Johnny, and Gina were all freshmen at the Tapwater Springs High School, and I was honestly too depressed about Christmas.

"Alrighty class!" Mrs. Brinks yelled with deep pitched voice "It's that time of the year again where we do Secret Santa, but I learned my lesson from a few years ago and this time your special someone will be PERMANENT as I write down your name and the person who you give your gift for."

Ms. Brinks was my 3rd grade teacher and boy, she still has growing up to do. Except she wasn't as attached to Nanette after she went into the 5th grade with me. Ms. Brinks had giant long hair and a giant body where she had a deep voice a bit and sounded like a pig. She hated me, but now sees me as a normal student thankfully.

As all of us lined up and got our names…and I hate repeats…I got NANETTE MANOIR AGAIN!

As I looked across the room, I saw Nanette Manoir laughing in the corner about how she probably got me, too or just got Johnny Abatti again. Nanette Manoir is a girl around my age who just always throws insults to me and wanted to just ruin my life, she used to wear a stupid French beret and a stupid black skirt. But for once, she looks decent with her denim jacket with a white shirt inside and navy-blue jeans with her long curled up hair she brags about. She brags about how she is French but doesn't know it all except the word, Oui. She is probably the reason I have OCD in the first place…all she ever has done is be mean to me by trying to hurt me in the bicycle race to even try to be rude to me or my family for being "low-class". The last time she got my name, she exchanged for some one last minute.

"Oh Angela, dear!" Nanette exclaimed across the room. "I hope you don't get me another toaster again. Only God knows you are too middle class to afford anything nice!" All of the students laughed in the room except my best friends.

"Well, Nanette." I mumbled to myself "I'll give you something you can't afford. A soul. Because I'm going to rip it out of you on account of how much I want to rip it out."

"Oh, my dear sister Angela" Josephine Praline mentioned "you still have very much to learn." I forgot to mention Josephine Praline was a close friend of mine, too. Well kind of. She is Catholic and even helped me obtain an "angel" if I became nice to her…but I'm honestly having a hard time trying to find an angel like she mentioned. But she is still really nice to me here and there.

"Well, what else am I supposed to get for her?" I asked Josephine.

"If you can talk to me after class, I do not mind helping you, my child" Josephine suggested.

"We will have the party the day before Christmas break starts! December 14th, mark that on your calendars!" Mrs. Brinks said. After the bell rang, I decided to meet Josephine in the girls' bathroom on account of how great of an idea she claimed to have for me.

"Angela, I have a perfect idea of what to get for Nanette. But you must listen to me very carefully, my child. If you really wanted to get revenge, then you must get something nice for her. And I mean something nice. A toaster really doesn't count…."

"But she likes French stuff! And you know how much that didn't work last time. I couldn't even think of the good things about her for just some crummy list! Why do I have to be nice again to that bitch anyways?"

"Angela! Watch your mouth! The Lord is simply watching as usual! Because Angela, the best way to overcome evil is not be overcome by evil but overcome evil with good. Why can't you make something for her? Isn't your dad an inventor?"

"She likes French stuff and my dad is teaching me how to weld to become an engineer and create stuff like my dad."

"Well…. why not make the Eiffel Tower for her?"

"Isn't the Eiffel Tower a bit big?"

"No, Angela, I mean make like a mini model for her?"

"Ok fine, but if it doesn't work, then I blame you!"

"Angela, I guarantee you this will be worth it in the long run! Now, go my child! Make the Lord truly happy!" Josephine exclaimed. I will never understand her Josephine. So, I then went home after school was done at 3:00 p.m. and asked my dad for a bit of help for my Christmas gift. My dad was still an amazing inventor but was growing a bit older because he was having gray parts in his hair. Me and my Dad went to the garage so I can discuss my idea.

"Well, Angelfish," My Dad asked. "what is your idea for this year's Secret Santa?"

"For starters, I love you, but can you stop calling me that for right now? I'm going to make something for Ninny-wart."

"Nanette? Are you sure about that? She has been rather rude to us in the past. And you know how she can be."

"I know, Dad, but she is my person for Secret Santa again! That's two in a row! Even Mom wouldn't believe it. My friend Josephine told me the best way to get back at her is to do something nice for her. And I want to play with the welder again!

"Um…. honey, why do you want to play with it?"

"Because my friend gave me the idea of making a mini version of the Eiffel Tower! And I feel like it would be a good challenge for me as well."

"Well, Angela, if you really want to make one, then why not? It's Christmas time, so let's be Merry!"

Me and Dad then started to brainstorm on account of how where we were going to get the metal from. The good news is, we have the entire weekend, the bad news is, we need resources. We made a blueprint of how it was going to be at least 3 feet and how we can get some Christmas lights attached to it and make it plug up and make the small Tower light up! We decided to ask a few of my friends. Johnny and his uncle Nicky didn't have jack diddly squat, and Gina didn't have any connections. But oddly enough, Gordy's dad had a small connection to a former military friend and hooked us up with sheets of metal.

Gordy's dad then came over and dropped off the sheets of metal we could use and told us to let us know if we needed any more metal. Then me and Dad got started on it.

**December 9th to 13th, 2005**

Our House's Garage

My dad then got his radio and listened to a ton of Christmas songs like "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas" and "Christmas of Love".

I never thought a blowtorch could be so dangerous, but so much fun! Although, my dad would never let me do it alone, so he only let me do on account of how dangerous the thing can be. But making the mini Eiffel tower was kind of fun with my dad. We even got to wear these really cool safety face masks and My mom got Christmas lights and that wasn't so hard. The hard part was making a ton of parts just for the tower. Although, my grandma's old jewelry can help make the Eiffel tower look nice as well and light up with the Christmas lights.

Every day we made small progress and I was so excited to give Christmas cards to my best friends and see how Nanette will gush and ache of how much she loves my gift. "Oh, Angela, your own gift is so amazing it will make regret how much I hurt you all of my life!". She will tell me that bubbling blue eyed oaf is.

Me and my dad worked on it for a while every day even working on it while I was doing my mathematics homework until the 13th. It took some doing, but me and my dad finally finished our 4 ft metal Eiffel tower. The tower we made navy blue with a ton spray paint on account of normal paint didn't really stick well. We used some of my Grandma Lou's jewelry that consisted of Red and Green in the middle of the tower and regular Blue jewels on some of it for style. Then the legs and the arc of the Tower had lights that were attached to them. We tried using hot glue for the lights, but we used zip-tides instead and spray painted those to make them look good.

"Oh, Angela!" My dad remarked "We forgot one small thing." He then got a toothpick and a small piece of paper putting the colors of the official French flag, then put it on the tip of the tower. Then it was the time for the piece de resistance. Hey, I know more French than Ninny-poo! It was time to plug up the lights and see how hard we worked on it. The metal Eiffel Tower was so beautiful it looked like the Sirius star.

"Dad, it looks amazing. Thank you for your help!"

"No problem, Angelfish. If Nanette doesn't like it, well there is absolutely something wrong with her."

Now, the real challenge begins. Wrapping up my mortal enemies' gift on account of I can't wrap worth a crap. It took a while, but my present for my mortal enemy is wrapped in Green Christmas paper like last year. Now, I'm ready and prepared for tomorrow on account of how much Nanette will bow down on how great it is.

**December 14th, 2005 **

My House, Canada

7:30

Today was simply the day, but not just any day. It's the day that I get full revenge on Nanette Manoir. I put on my blue jeans, brown boots, orange shirt with green windbreaker jacket with a reversible green jacket. Before I went downstairs with my secret Santa gift, I took my Prozac like the female doctor prescribed to me a few years ago and I brushed my auburn chestnut hair. But while I was brushing my hair, I couldn't help but to hear what she said years ago when I found out I had OCD….

"Regardless of this, Angela, you are a bright woman and you have a bright future." I kept looking at myself in the bathroom mirror and just kept looking at myself. I grew. I was skinny but I still had the freckles on my face from when I was a kid and I had longer hair. It grew, but not by much. And more importantly, my "size" on my chest was average. Ninny-wart had a bigger size than me, but barely. Imagine two coconuts cut into sixths, that's how big that idiot is. I'm just small and it makes me feel…. useless….

"Come on down, Angela!" My mom said snapping me out of my cold blank stare into the mirror. "Your Dad is taking you to school today! And it's the last day before Christmas break!"

I rushed down stairs and got my backpack even though we are having a Christmas party and even watching a movie.

"Angelfish, do you have everything? Where is your gift?" My father said. After that, I gasped and rushed back upstairs to get the gift and put it in the back seat of the car. While dad was driving, I pulled out my phone and started listening to some of my downloaded songs and put it on shuffle. So, I listened to the Culture Club's Time of the Heart for a few minutes and I dozed off a few times. I didn't know I liked these kinds of songs.

We arrived at Tapwater Springs High School and carried my gift inside while saying good-bye to my dad. As I walked into our class room, a few people dressed up in tacky Christmas sweaters including Ms. Brinks, and a few of my friends dressed normally except Gina and Johnny wearing Red and Green striped outfits. Our classroom looked great with the silver tinsel being hanged up in the room and garland being around Ms. Brinks desk. Everyone looked normal compared to what Ninny-wart was wearing.

Ninny-poo decided to wear an actual Santa Claus outfit with her stupid Goldilocks' like hair and even had black boots. I'll give her props she actually looks decent, but she will flip out with the gift I have for her.

"Well, Well, Well, Angela Anaconda." Nanette said walking to me while I walked in setting my gifts in the corner with the other gifts. "How do you like my outfit? I bought in the mall just recently and I love it! Its' better than what you normally wear." Then just gave out an evil laugh as usual. The bell then rang, and Ninny-wart said waving "Have fun, loser!" then we all sat at our desks. I then gave my best friends, Gordy, Johnny, and Gina my Christmas cards.

"Thanks Angela!" they all whispered in unison as Ms. Brinks entered the room.

Ms. Brinks was surprisingly nice enough to bring a ton of drinks for the class and her chocolate cookies which were actually pretty good on account of how horrible she normally cooks. One time I tasted her prune cookies and they taste super burnt. Then, all of us watched a couple of movies before we started doing Secret Santa after lunch. We watched weird movies such as A Christmas Story and A Christmas Carol. So, this was it. My chance to get back at Ninny-bitch.

After lunch, we started with Secret Santa and I could hardly contain my excitement, nor could my hands even stop shaking. Why on earth was I so nervous of just giving it to Ninny-poo? Johnny gave Josephine Praline a ton of coupons to his pizza place, Gina gave Gordy some new ice skates on account of how he loves ice skating now, and Gordy gave Gina cinnamon swirls from Mapperson's Bakery. She absolutely loved them.

Now, it was Nanette Manoir's turn…

"Now, the person who has Nanette's gift, please come forward and give her gift!" As Ms. Brinks said that, Nanette was fluffing her hair out of pride to see what gift she was getting. Then I got up out of my seat and Nanette was giving me a smirk of evil. Then I gave her giant present.

"Gee, Angela, I wonder you got me this time? A giant toaster? Boy, Angela. You sure do never change. Even if you finally got a bigger package. I bet it costs more than you." Nanette cackled. She then started to open her gift and tore off all the paper leaving alone the appearance of the tower. Everyone was in awe of how it looked with the jewelry and the lights. Even Ms. Brinks thought it looked nice. Everyone murmured about how awesome it looked. Nanette just stood there looking at it. Speechless. Music to my ears.

"That's not even the best part, Ninny-poo. Get a load of this!" I then plugged up the lights and the tower started to glow with its bright lights. It wasn't extravagant, but it looked incredible.

"Angela, I'm proud of you. You took my advice." Josephine said out of happiness putting her hands together as she was about to pray. Nanette was still speechless because of how great it looked. And I enjoyed it. Every. Bit. Of. It.

"Well, what do you think?" I said crossing my arms in victory.

"Angela….this is pathetic." My jaw dropped after she said that. I couldn't believe it. All of my hard work went to waste. "What did you use more toasters as usual?" Whatever other insults she used against me was just went over my head as my mind went blank. I didn't daydream or whatever…but my mind was enthralled with anger. Something just snapped.

"Hey, Angela? Are you deaf? Or did you forget to take your medicine again?" Then I just grabbed Josephine's drink of Orange Soda and just dumped it all over her stuff blonde hair. I absolutely lost it.

"Nanette, I'm fucking done with you." I yelled. Suddenly, Nanette's eyes just opened wide in shock. "Nearly 10 years of your bullshit. I'm tired of you. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of your insults. Trying to one up me. I wanted to try and be nice to you! I made something you wanted to enjoy. Or at least try. You try to get in the way of everything I do even if I just want to have fun, just for the sake of fun. You ruin my childhood every time I looked at you. You disrespect my family, you disrespect my friends, and you disrespect me. I thought I could try to be nice to you for once….no, TWICE. And this is what you do to me. You know what I wanted for Christmas, you know what I really want? I wish I never met you. I wish I never even interacted with you. I WISH YOU WOULD DROP FUCKING DEAD!" Then I just bolted out of the room and ran to just into the janitor's closet curled into a ball and started to just think and weep.

Then I imagined I was in a boxing ring with Nanette as we were both in our respected corners. Nanette was in her corner looking at me while Karlene and January, her minions, were prepping her up to fight me. But little did Ninny-wart know. I wanted to murder her.

As Johnny, Gina, and Gordy prepped me up, too, the bell rung, and our fight was beginning. She was in her stupid pink shirt and shorts along with boxing gloves and I in my orange boxing gloves, shirt, and shorts for the fight.

"Oh, Angela." Nanette says trying to give a right hook. "I do wish you gave me a better gift than the one you made me yourself. It is literally the worst thing ever in my life." She will say to my face. But I just ignore her and decided to knock all of her teeth out. Then she lay flat on the floor unconscious. I decided to get on top of her and keep punching her even if she is still bleeding and the bell is ringing. Camera flashes are still going on while I am punching the unconscious body of Nanette Manoir. Even my friends and Karlene and January are trying to stop me, but I just want her gone. I WANT HER OUT OF MY LIFE!

…but my imagination couldn't save me from all of my tears shedding from my face. I just cried and cried. I worked so hard and Nanette just acted like I was middle class from her. Today was so bad, I couldn't even remember anything else that happened.

**December 24th, 2005**

My House, Canada

I was in my room and just lying in my bed. I didn't care about Christmas Day. I didn't care about it at all. My mind was in a rut on just everything that went. What's worse is that my Grandmother Lou died of a heart attack and my own family didn't tell me until a few days later. I just wanted to be alone. I didn't care about how I didn't take my medicine today or even how loud my annoying brothers, Mark and Derek were. I just wanted to die. I don't know, but I just felt like it.

"Honey," my mom said knocking on my bedroom door. "There was a package for you and i'm going to set it next in front of the door." Then there was a small pause. "Honey, we understand what you have been going through. I am sorry for everything. We just didn't want you to feel even worse. You must be mad at all of us and you have every right to be. But we just want to see your face one time... tomorrow is Christmas and it isn't an Anaconda Christmas without you. But come out whenever you are ready. We love you, sweetie." Then the footsteps of her are heard. I then decided to see what the package was on account of the fact of how long I was in bed for.

I opened the door and there was a small package listed for Angela. So, I opened the present and there was an orange scarf which looked oddly similar to the one Nanette was going to give me the last time Nanette chose me in the Secret Santa in 3rd grade. Under the orange scarf was a note that said, "Dear Angela Anaconda, what I said was truly insecure and rude to you. You were actually trying to be kind to me. You were being a friend for once to me. I understand everything I did to you in the past was hurtful towards you and your family. What I did was inexcusable. So here is my Christmas gift. What I should have given you years ago. The gift of silence. I won't bother you anymore. You have my word. And this is the last goodbye or should I say, "Au Revoir. Your former mortal enemy, Nanette Memoir. P.S. I wish you and your family a very merry Christmas. For once, I'll actually miss you."

I feel like I should be really be happy that Nanette is gone from my life after I read that, but tears just started raining down from my face. This orange scarf now contains memories of my old mortal enemy, and this just hurt me inside. Nanette Manoir was gone from my life and for once... I feel sad. I thought putting Nanette out of my life would bring joy to me. But for once, I feel guilty for hurting her among all people.


	3. Ch 2: Who Am I?

Ch. 2 Who am I?

**May 8th, 2008**

TapWater Springs High School, Ontario, Canada

Age: 17

Junior year. A lot to think about. The senior year, getting a car, getting a guy, harder classes, the future. Guess who isn't thinking about those things? That's right, this auburn-haired girl. Our English class was reviewing for the final which I really didn't care about. I was making a B+ but I really don't feel THAT motivated to make an A. All I can really do is make a B- for the course. All I was doing in the corner of the classroom in my desk was looking outside of the window containing the clear blue skies symbolizing Summer was close. In my blue jeans with holes, white T-shirt and orange windbreaker jacket my Mom got me years ago, I was way too depressed because I'm going to be all alone this summer. Why you ask? My best friends are going to be moving this summer.

Gina has grown a lot these past few years and she is pursuing her career to be chef after graduating. Ironic because one of her goals is to lose some weight, and she already lost 20 pounds by just working out for a couple of months with Gordy. I forgot to mention, they are finally a couple now. No, Gordy didn't bribe her with food, and he isn't his sugar daddy, but they went on a date and hit it off. Gina is going to be moving Toronto where she is going to start working there as one of their chefs; the best thing is she is going to be trained too. So, she is in good shape.

Gordy and Johnny are going to be close to each other this summer and probably be the best of friends on account of Gordy's dad coaching the Edmonton Oilers and Gordy is going to try to help his dad coach the team and Johnny is going to try out for the team. Pretty big jump huh? I never thought Gordy and his dad liked Hockey nor knew about it. Since Johnny has improved over the years since he joined our school's hockey team and Gordy was great in coaching the football team at our old school, so I don't see why they don't give it a shot.

"Ms. Anaconda!" My English male teacher yelled at me. "Since you are daydreaming as usual, you can answer this question. Who says this and which story from William Shakespeare is this: How I hate the Moor, and it is thought abroad, that 'twixt my sheets?"

"The main antagonist from Othello, who is Iago."

"For someone of your caliber, your intellect never fails. Take notes, kids! The stories of Othello and Macbeth WILL be for the final! So, I expect you all to do well for the final!" A good small amount was taking notes while most of them were talking and murmuring about me or what they are going to do about this summer. I don't give a fuck about anyone in this school except my best friends.

Suddenly, the class speaker comes up, "Mr. Johnson? Will you let Angela Anaconda come to the office again?" As the announcement is made, everyone in the classroom just goes _Oooooo_ just like a bunch of fucking 6th graders. Fuck. Wonder what bs is happening this time? I then walk down the long hall ways and enter the Principal's office but instead greeted with someone else.

"Hey, Angela," The principal stopped me at his office, "I meant to say your guidance counselor needs you." Wait, is she? I then head over the counselor's office to where Geraldine Klump was there! She was my counselor after I went off on Nanette Manoir and was willing to work with me and discuss some of my frustration and depression I have been dealing with lately. She was a former substitute from the 3rd grade and she loves alligators. I was happy to see her again. But she was dealing with two idiot boys arguing until I showed up.

"Shit...its' her." One of the blonde headed idiots said. Can people seriously give me one fucking break for a second.

"Look, guys. Let's save it for tomorrow's session, alright? You both need to stop arguing and meet a compromise. Now, get both of you." The two boys were staring at me and running outside like they saw a ghost.

"They act like I just committed a murder." I said sitting down in front of Ms. Klump.

"Well, Ms. Anaconda, people have rather afraid of you. Apparently, people have been coming in here and saying you have been threatening to kill people and giving people death glares." People think I'm going to kill someone?

"Male and female students have been saying you have giving people constant glares and a group of girls said you were threatening them."

"People have been glaring at me acting like I'm going to hurt them. Like I'm that violent. And which group of girls?"

"I can't remember. Someone by the likes of Heather?" Heather? I think i know about a group of Heathers. Or should I say the Heathers. They pick on anyone and blame anyone for how they proclaim how gorgeous they are. When really, they are rude and cruel.

Heather Miller, the redhead, one of the tallest in the group let alone the strongest. I heard about how she challenged one of the linebackers of the school to a fight and caused his arm to break and lie how about how he quote on quote "fell down the stairs by accident". Miller can bench press 200 pounds alone without breaking a sweat and a force to be reckoned with. She has blue eyes, a nose piercing, and oddly enough likes the color red.

Heather Brooks was the smartest of the group. The chick rocks out blonde hair with pigtails and glasses because apparently, she is blind. Blind as a bat. She took her ACT and nearly made a perfect score, a 35, I might add. Me? I just made a 30. Lowest you can make is a 12 because you can just sign your name and bam, you made a D+. Anyways, how is she part of the group of Heathers? Well, she is a perfectionist when it comes to her intelligence, so she got angry because she didn't make a perfect score. As a result of not making a perfect score, she got so angry she put firecrackers in every bathroom in the school and I mean EVERY bathroom. The girls', the boys', and even the janitors' and the teachers' bathrooms. She made them trigger off the same time. What's worse is that she got off scot free.

Then, there was their leader, Heather Evangeline Lane, Yep. A small acronym for HEL. She has black hair and soul like the devil. She gets triggered every time someone calls her Helen or Helga. She is a blend of Brooks and Miller, but she loves to quote a lot of shit from the books she reads. She imagines the world is her playground and can knock out a dude's teeth out. What is the scariest thing about her? She loves to quote some of the darkest quotes ranging from Shakespeare. I don't understand why these women are bullies but targeting me is a bit strange.

"The Heathers? You seriously believe them? You seriously believe the rudest people in possibly all of Canada?"

"Angela, regardless of your decent grades and your performance in some of your classes. People have been coming to me about how you have been telling them to fuck off. On top of that, you have even thrown trays at random girls out of anger as well... I'm starting to worry for you, Angela Anaconda."

"People have been making fun of me for my OCD and judge my clothing They judge my best and friends and accuse me of being a "Homosexual" because they haven't seen me with a guy since the 3rd grade. Not my fault I'm not interested in anyone. I just haven't found the right person. People have been constantly been afraid of me because of..." I didn't even want to finish that sentence because I really didn't want to think about her...

Ms. Klump then sighs and speaks again, "Angela, I've known you since the 3rd grade and being your Guidance Counselor was literally the best moment of my life because of two reasons. One, you are a genuinely smart girl and bright. Two, just because people are mean and rude doesn't mean you should start a ruckus or even hurt people. You are being no better than the bullies, or even the Heathers."

"Then, who am I supposed to be then?" I asked her.

"I don't know the answer to that. You still have plenty of time since you are a Junior and right now, your future is still bright. Just don't let the people get to you. Now, go ahead and get to your last class. Let me know if you need anything, sweetie. Alright? You are like a daughter to me and I mean it."

I then left Ms. Klump's office and into the crowded hallway of Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, and stuck up Seniors with my best friends, Johnny, Gordy, and Gina next to my locker.

"Everything go ok in there, Angela?" Gina asked. "We saw you in Ms. Klump's office and we were worried about you."

"Yeah, Angela." Gordy said before using his inhaler. "We just want to make sure you don't do anything risky or get hurt."

"Yeah, we don't want you getting angry again!" Johnny exclaimed. Then, Gina punished him by punching him in the elbow.

"I'm fine guys. I just got called in for stupid crap. People said I had death threats against them. Just false allegations as usual. And I'm not going to get angry again. I promise. I feel fine and normal..." I died out on my sentence on account of...I mean because I saw the Heathers' picking on some people. I couldn't see who they were picking on because of Miller's giant self in the way. One of the girls being picked on looked like Karlene except her hair was much shorter. Miller was holding Karlene by the arm, while the other Heather girls were talking to this one blonde...a blonde with curls in her head... it can't be...

NANETTE? She was wearing blue jeans with holes just like me and wore a blue jean jacket with a white t-shirt in the middle. I couldn't believe Nanette of ALL people was getting picked on. OK, the 4th graders picking on her was different, but she was getting bullied. I didn't even know she went to this school! And the girl talking to Nanette and poking at her was Heather Lane. Nanette even looks like she is about to cry.

"Hey, Angela, are you okay?" Johnny said waving his hand in front of me, but it failed as the three reckless girls were picking on Nanette Manoir.

"Angela," Gina said putting her head on my shoulder "I really don't think we can do anything about this. Except get a teacher. Don't do anything you want to regret, Angela."

Actually...yes, I can. I had to think about this because Miller was the strongest.

"Gina, sorry about this, but I'm taking your books for a second."

They were trying to stop me, but for once... I'm taking matters into my hand. Klump doesn't want me to be like them. I'm not going to be like them. I then walk towards the Heathers' and kick Miller's leg first causing her to trip and then swing at her head with Gina's giant Geography II book causing her to knock on the ground.

"What the hell?" Heather Lane freaked out ignoring Nanette for a moment as Nanette just falls onto the floor holding her arms up on her head in defense that Heather wouldn't hit her. Then I back handed Heather Brooks and slammed her into one of the lockers causing it to open. Thank God, it didn't have a lock. As I then grabbed Brooks' pigtail hair and then Miller's long hair tied it into the holes to put in the combination locks. I used my windbreaker jacket to tie their arms together and make sure they don't try to intervene with Heather Lane.

Lane then hit me causing my mouth to bleed and then pressed me against the lockers across from the stunned Heathers'. "You got a lot of balls for a woman who has no business she shouldn't be in!" She yelled at me. Then I headbutt her as a bunch of the students surrounded me and Heather Lane and started to pull out their phones taking pictures.

"Oh, I get it. I see why you stepped in." She started yelling. "You care about this, legally blonde freak. Awwww, it's so cute! Hey guys, don't worry about taking Goldilocks to the Prom because this middle-class dyke is take her there!" I then grabbed her and tossed her to the school floor head first. Then I got on top of her and started punching and wailing at her and threw punch after punch after punch causing her nose to bleed with everyone just shouting and screaming "Fight, fight, fight!" I didn't even know where Nanette and my friends were. I just wanted one thing... her to know pain.

I still keep punching her face in until two of the teachers grabbed me and took me away. I don't know why but punching her felt really fucking good. Even if the teachers carried me, just letting it all out of my system and wail on three of the biggest bitches in the entire school. Felt so freaking amazing. I couldn't help but to back at Heather Lane getting up with a black eye and her female minions still stuck in the lockers. Even Nanette couldn't figure out what happened. She just looked back at me. And you know what I did?

I looked back with my bloody smile. Knowing it was my last time seeing her.

**Hey Guys, The next chapter will be posted later on today. I had a lot on my plate lately. Hope everyone is having a great day so far!**


	4. Ch 3: Welcome to Tobermory!

**May 10th, 2008**

Tapwater Springs High School Council office, Ontario, Canada

So, after the fact I just beaten up Nanette's bullies. My "disorderly conduct" got me suspended for three days and a meeting with some of Renfrew County's disciplinary staff to see about my punishment on account of beating up those bitches. Across from me and me mom sitting at a table was 5 people, the principal, three other principals from the other schools, and my counselor, Geraldine Klump.

"Ms. Angela Anaconda, we gathered you here on behalf of how you assaulted three women, Heather Miller, Heather Brooks, and Heather Evangeline Lane, we are here to discuss what your consequences will be for your actions." Geraldine Klump said to me.

"I truly believe the woman should be held back a year for her actions. Her actions have caused an uproar in our school and worst of all, she did this less than 3 weeks before the semester is over for the summer!" The youngest principal on the far left of the table said. As he said that, my eyes worried even more and my eyes widened because I may get held back even with good grades and

"Before we even come to the conclusion," my principal said. "we have to hear the students' out before we can even reach a decision. Angela Anaconda, please arise and explain your actions and we shall decide our consequences with you."

I stood up and then made my case. "These three girls have been hurting multiple people. She was hurting a blonde woman who looked about my age and they have bulling people regardless of how smart or pretty they look. They should be the ones punished and not me! The teachers just now wanted to show up when I was fighting their leader. Even if they have their way, they really want to ruin their lives for others..." Then I was interrupted the woman principal by the one person who wanted me to get held back a year.

"May I ask which blonde woman it was?"

I then sighed and said her name. "Her name was Nanette Manoir. She was an old classmate of mine and I couldn't see her get hurt."

"Janette?" Klump said. "Oh, Nanette Manoir! The girl you used to be really rude to you."

"Manoir? the blonde haired principal spoken to me. "She is actually a relative off mine since a woman named Bunny Manoir. I believe you know her. I remember one time where she got a model of a tower or something?"

"A handmade Eiffel Tower?" I asked in confusion.

"Did you make that for her? She loved it and I believe she still keeps in her room?" I said scratching my head.

"Can we keep the subject on task? We need to make our decision and we can't just make our decision on trivial matters let alone her condition of being nice and causing a riot." The person on the far right said so rudely.

"Her condition is 'that' she has OCD and that blonde girl was a woman who used to bully her. She went on about how she was rude to her in all of our counseling sessions." Klump said.

"That still gives her no right to start fights before Summer even begins!"

The old wrinkly woman next to Ms. Klump also made a small comment, "Ms. Anaconda, I know this is bit of topic, but can you explain to us how you made this Eiffel Tower?" The man who made a bunch of angry comments then just face-palmed.

"Um...me and my dad made it for her for Christmas. We decided to make it out of sheets of metal and weld it together some old jewels of my Grandmother Lou before she passed away and some Christmas lights."

"You welded together a model of a historic landmark?"

"Nanette likes french stuff so I made her the Eiffel Tower. I wanted to start off my small dream of being an Engineer since my dad is an inventor."

Everyone besides the angry person and Ms. Klump looked at each other and then my principal spoke. "I do remember the Eiffel Tower you made a few years ago was very well made. I remember our high school even made an newspaper article that made your creation as their headline the month after Christmas and even some of the science club wanted to know how it has made. Regardless, Angela Anaconda hasn't really caused trouble up to this point and her grades have VERY improved ever since she came in as a Freshman. Her ACT is even moderate enough to get in some of the colleges in Canada."

"Is everyone here ignoring the fact that this woman fought three girls and she is not getting punished for it? Rather being praised for her works?" The man on the far left retorted.

"I rather find that impressive that she took on three girls by herself" Klump added.

"Ms. Geraldine!"

"Enough, enough. The lot of you." my principal said calming the council down in silence. "Yet, you do have an overall decent performance in school, we cannot let you go out without any punishment. Although, I really do not believe that being held back a year before the year of your Senior year is an option that is a valuable conclusion."

"Then what is going to happen to my daughter?" My mom asked.

"I do believe that we should give your daughter something to do this summer. Have you ever heard of Tobermory Troubled School for youth? The normal consequence is her to be held back, but this is an acception I'm willing to make. Tobermory Troubled School for Youth is for those ranging from 12- 17 who have been struggling with themselves with other worldly issues such as depression, anxiety, and other problems they have dealt with in social situation in the real world, home and school. Angela Anaconda would have to go there for the summer and then she can resume the Senior year and possibly graduate. If anything, the school would even pay the fee for her and if anything does happen the school will be accountable if anything happens to her."

"That is something I think would be good for Angela." Ms. Klump said. "The school has been high regards for well-known activities and barely any trouble occurs in that place."

"Is that a good idea for everyone?" Everyone including Ms. Klump and the one person who wanted to get rid of me agreed. "Then it is settled. Then I hereby declare Angela Anaconda successfully free of all disciplinary charges ONLY IF she attends the School for the Summer. Your guidance counselor, Ms. Klump will give you the details this upcoming Monday. Dismissed."

My mom then gave me a ride home, but it was a very awkward ride home.

"Well, at least, I am going to graduate at least."

"Yeah, but you are going to be gone the whole summer. I don't even know what to say after what happened. The fact you started a fight before school ends, or the fact you SAVED the person you hated so much let alone made fun of us so many times."

"She was in trouble, I couldn't just leave Ninny...I mean Nanette there being bullied by herself. She is spoiled and rotten, but no person doesn't deserve that."

"Even when I told your father this, he was really shocked. Angry, but more shocked! Honey, it was still wrong that you got into a fight with those girls." Then there was another awkward pause in the car before my mom spoke again. "Angela, you have changed a bit. Granted you gotten smarter, but with your Grandma's loss and what happened between you and her. I'm worried for you. And this is what I was afraid of."

My mom wasn't entirely wrong, but I couldn't have Nanette hurt. Just seeing her hurt by someone else...it felt wrong to me. All of those years of guilt still hold on me.

"Angela, be honest with me. You don't like have feelings for….women...do you?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked in anger looking at my mom.

"I mean nothing is wrong with it, honey." She said while stopping at a stoplight.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, Angela. It's just this happened between me and your father before we met. When I was bullied by a bunch of girls in my old high school. Then your father protected me from them, he didn't fight them, but tried to resolve it in a peaceful manner. The girls laughed at him, but Bill protected me out of love. He wanted to be there for me every step of the way just like we are there for you, sweetie."

"Well, trust me, Mom. I don't care about Nanette at all. Heck, two days ago would be the last time I will ever see her."

And trust me it is. I'm just glad that I protected Nanette while I had the chance. A couple of days later, I found out from Ms. Klump that I will be attending the Troubled Youth School on May 31st at 9 a.m. The location was about an hour away from where I was. That day will be my orientation day and Ms. Klump will be dropping me off and a woman named Quistis Williams will meet us at the entrance of the School. She mentioned to me to pack plenty of clothes, shorts, and whatever I need. While the place is supposed to really nice, she mentioned it's going to be a long summer.

And it was.

**May 31st, 2008 **

30 miles from Tobermory Troubled Youth School, Ontario,Canada

Early in the morning

This is it. The first day of going to the Troubled Youth School. I'm really nervous and i'm just going by myself.

So, I finished double-checking all of my stuff, my chargers, my clothes, shower equipment my mom gave me, my prescription pills from my doctor, my diary and whatever I found important to me. And made sure I had it all. I still felt like I was missing something. I searched around my room before I had to go downstairs and wait on Ms. Klump to take me to the Troubled School. But as I looked around I found the orange scarf from years ago from Nanette. I decided to pack that as well and head downstairs and tell mom, dad, Lulu, my baby sister who is now 4 years old, and my annoying brothers Mark and Derek.

"Well, Angelfish, this is it. Call us often, okay? Or just call us when you get there." My dad said.

"Honey, we are really going to miss you. Summer isn't just going to be the same. " My mom said nearly shedding a tear.

"I'll message you once I get there." I said hugging my family as Ms. Klump was entering the driveway. Then Lulu told me, good-bye as I entered Ms. Klump's car and I waved my family goodbye as Ms. Klump and I were pulling out of the driveway and heading on our way to Toberway Troubled School for the Youth.

On the drive up there, Ms. Klump and I were on the road towards Tobermory Troubled School for the Youth. I took a nap about halfway there, we stopped by a few gas stations and got lost one time.

Although, we were getting close and Ms. Klump decided to wake me up from my second nap. When I woke up, the sun was bright as I could tell it is morning and we were on a road surrounded by beautiful green grass surrounding us and a beautiful clear meadows with trees in the background.

"Wake up, sunshine." Ms. Klump said poking my arm. "We're almost there. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, a bit nervous."

"Oh, don't be, sweety. They have amazing security, children young and around your age who would like you, and the headmistress is absolutely great as well."

"What is she like exactly?"

"She is a nutcase, but I mean that in a good way. But there is one thing we really do need to talk about. Angela, you are sweet girl, but you need to be careful about your actions. You are nearly 18 years of age and if you were 18, things would be different now. I understand you may cared about Nanette..."

"I really don't care about her. She just needed my help."

"I felt like you really did on account of how you fought three girls picking on her."

"Great, my friends are all gone and now my own counselor is saying 'on account of' just like I used. I should have taken more Adderall this morning."

"Honey, so what if your friends are all gone. It's time to make new ones and I got a feeling a lot of kids with your same kind of problem. More importantly, you have a bright future ahead of you. Don't throw it away." There it is with the bright future crap again and me 'caring about Nanette'. Tell me something I don't know exactly. Ms. Klump's GPS then said Tobermory School for the Troubled Youth was less than a mile away and we were greeted to a sign that said "Tobermory School for the Troubled Youth, and there I was . Less than a few miles from dealing with a long summer and possibly dealing with other people. I was really anxious about how no one would like me. Ok, sure I beat up three random girls. But this is completely different. I'm normally okay with being around Gordy, Johnny, and Gina. But this is different. So, Ms. Klump parked in the parking lot across the road from the entrance of the School. In front of the entrance was a white woman with blonde hair and brown shorts and a Hawaiian outfit. She was very skinny, but tall. She reminds me of someone on an Alligator TV show my Grandma Lou used to watch. She was waving away at us to come over and meet us. She seems like a nice person.

"There she is. Head mistress Quistis Williams. She is quite a genius. I'm gonna help you over the entrance and this is where we part ways, Angela."

"Alright." I said. Then we walked together to the entrance and spoke to the head mistress.

"You must be Angela Anaconda!" Quistis said in excitement. "A lot of the teachers have spoken about you and Ms. Klump said you were a very bright student. I'm Ms. Quistis Williams."

"I-I-I'm Angela A-A-Anaconda. I want to be like my dad and become an engineer." I stuttered a bit.

"Awww, that's incredibly sweet! Well, Ms. Klump, I have all the information you have given me and Angela will be taken care of this summer!" What am I her daughter? She is acting like I just came out of her womb and became Jesus Christ or something...she needs to chill a bit.

"Well, Angela, this is where we part ways. Any last words?" Ms. Klump asked me.

"Will I ever see you again?" I said to her.

"Absolutely! You still have my number, so call your mom or me if you need anything!" Ms. Klump then helped me with my bags and then drove pack in her car waving back at me as she was pulling out of the parking lot and back onto the highway. I couldn't help but to look back at 2000 Honda Civic. Yes, she had an old car.

"Well, Ms. Anaconda, let's welcome you to Tobermory School for the Troubled Youth!" As we passed through the wooden doors of the entrance that held the sign "Tobermory School for the Trouble Youth" with a weird slogan that says "Don't be mean, and the place will still be green!" It's' a weird slogan, but as we entered through the gate...the slogan kept the camp's reputation. I know it's meant to be school, but it looks like a beautiful, green camp.

As we entered the camp, the school looked like a garden. There were children and adults playing around in harmony. Next to the entrance looked like the male and female cabins and there were a bunch of people playing in the Tennis court that was right next to us and everyone laughing and chattering together in harmony. In front of us was the flagpole that held the official Canada banner. Across from the flagpole looked like the main building. It spread out about half the School grounds and it looked to be about two floors high. Behind the building looked to be the lakes occupying the outskirts of Tobermory as I could see the beautiful town of Tobermory. Everything looked incredible.

"Ms. Quistis, everything looks beautiful. I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, that's just the start. While we do follow a strict set of rules, everyone here gets along well. Security here is even nice, and we have the best counselors and staff her to complete whatever needs the children wish and make sure they are understood and loved."

"So, this place is kind of like an orphanage?" I asked her while we walked past the flagpole.

"Kind of. Its' not the one you see in movies. The children here have been rather dealt with a lot of trauma and hardship in the past. Some have caused too much trouble to their loved ones and even came here. But no worries! The majority of them have changed their ways and supposed to be out of here by early this summer! We have at least 40 kids and a good chunk of them have improved ever since." As she continued to talk, one small, black child with black nappy hair that was tall up to my shoulder just stared at me and I couldn't help but to say something.

"Hello...? My name is Angela Anaconda. W-w-what's yours?" Then the boy just ran away into the other direction.

"Trying to make new friends I see?" Ms. Quistis said while approaching me.

"Who was that?"

"A boy named Joseph. Yet...he likes to be called Illinois. But he is still really nice and sweet to everyone. Even knows how to draw as well. But going back to what I said. While we have amazing security to protect everyone and an amazing reputation, we also make sure this place is 100% clean."

"_Don't be mean and keep the place green?" I repeated the slogan from the sign causing the head mistress to chuckle._

_"_You are smart as they say. But let's go to the office and get you straightened out, sweetie!" Me and Ms. Quistis then entered the big building through the glass doors and was greeted with the walls being pure white as if they just finished the building and even the floor being orange and white being my favorite colors.

"This is the main building. Where all the faculty members and trainers for each activity we do are here in this building. Don't worry, they don't live here. The security have lives too." She then let out a small chuckle. "Down the hallway to the left at the end leads to the swimming pool, then on the far right end of this hallway is the volleyball court and leads outside to the Archery field, which is the first event of the week for everyone. And if you follow me, then I will guide you to my office and show you how we run things around here. So follow me."

She honestly seems really nice to me. She reminds me of my grandma Lou. She talked a lot, but you still can't help but to love her because of how weird and awesome she was. We climbed up the stairs to the second floor and then walked a short distance to her office. She opened the door to her office and she had a TON of stuff in her office. She had a window that gives a great view of the School and the cabins as well as the entrance. Then she had a ton of Monty Python mini figures on her desk and a bunch of posters that had rock bands on them like _Kiss, Metallica, Queen, _and even _Dio_. She then told me to take one of the two seats around here.

"Well, Ms. Angela Anaconda, let's see what we have here." She then pulled out a file that had my name on it as she quickly skimmed through it. "Honestly, your only thing that affects your record is really the assault on some women at your high school and your tardies in the past. You have history of daydreaming in addition to your OCD diagnosis and you have decent grades enough to make you past and graduate. That alone is an incredible milestone! But I do want to ask why this recent incident before your Senior year?"

"Short summary, an old friend was in trouble. Girls were being mean to her. And she needed a hero for once."

"I would ask for details. But from your record alone, you really don't seem like a bad person. The only reason you are here is for that one record of violence. None of your teachers, peers, and even family members say you are violent, just...well, childish. But since you are nearly are one-half of the oldest people here and your record, I will make you a small deal..."

"Wait, one-half?"

"Oh, the cabins we saw earlier will be where you will be staying at this summer. And I decided to pair you up with the oldest person here, Jane McGrath. She is nice...most of the time. She is normally bundled up and only does the weekly activities. She doesn't help out with the community service, the cafeteria, or even interact with the kids. Lately, I'm worried about her and with your condition. I really think she would bond with you the most and hopefully break out of your shell." She then propped her feet on the table. "Anyways, I want to make a deal with you on account of how you are close to finishing High School and pursue a brighter future."

"Why is everyone telling me that? First, people think I care about Nanette and now its me having a brighter future."

"Because I truly do believe you have a brighter future." She said to me passionately and even decided to look outside the window while standing up. "Angela, I truly do believe every action has a reason, good or bad. And whatever you did in the past to those women, I assume it was for a good reason. Maybe you were bullied, they were bullying people, but I am here as a headmistress to see the good in children like yourself and share it with the rest of this nation. Maybe even the world. So, here is my deal. I can't just let you go because you have to fulfill your consequence of your actions previously enacted. The deal was for you to stay here until August 31st before school starts back. But I may let you out early and spend the rest of your summer with friends and family."

"I don't understand why you are being so nice to me. What's the deal?" After I asked she then took a seat beside me in the other wooden chair with a soft cushion.

"The deal is that you do not cause any trouble and act on your best behavior. If you can give me few weeks I can see if you are worthy enough to be released early. What do I mean by best behavior? Participate around here, do some community service or just participate. Okay, you don't necessarily have to do everything, but show me you care about your future. Show me that what you did a few weeks ago was the right thing. Within my studies at my former college, everything has a cost, but has benefits."

"Well, what are the rules around here?"

"Well, I would give you a handy dandy notebook, but it's summertime and everyone's brain needs a break. I would make our female and male head counselors help you out. But our female head counselor is getting prepped up to serve the students and the male head counselor should have been here minutes ago."

"Male and female head counselors?" I asked in confusion.

"I figured that some of the students would be open to people more in relation to their specific genders. So, I organized a head counselor for the males and females, which is ironic because we have 20 boys and girls evenly. It's truly funny when you think about it. Among the cabins, the head counselors' have the biggest one because it just occupies that head counselor only and they are about the same level of a faculty member and near the level of security. So, they will love to talk to you in private or public at any time and ask any question you ask. So do not hesitate to ask them anything. The male head counselor is a blonde haired boy named Cody Longheart, an expertise in Tennis and even won a few tournaments for his high school in the past, and the female head counselor is our very own-

Just before she answered, a blonde haired boy just busted through the door. "Sorry, head mistress! I left a few things in my cabin! Oh...is this the new one?" He had average high fade, pompadour hair. It reminded me of Johnny Abatti's hair a bit. He was taller than me and even a bit muscular. He looked around 18 years old. And he looked at me for a bit. It was kind of weird.

"Well, here is one of them at least, Cody Longheart, Meet Angela Anaconda. I forgot to mention there were a few more coming later after lunch. And tonight, we are having a bonfire tonight in honor of the new people coming in! Is it possible for you to get Angela acquainted and guide her to the activities center near the building? It's about time for everyone to have lunch."

"Yes, ma,am. Ms. Anaconda. Right this way." He then walked with me downstairs back to the entrance and then started talking to me.

"Where are you from, Ms. Anaconda?"

"Tapwater Springs, it's about an hour away from here. But do you mind telling me the rules of this place? Ms. Quistis was going to tell me, but she never told me." I asked after we passed through the glass doors.

"Certainly, no violence or sexual assault or alcohol abuse or use. Respect one another, participate in the activities, running away from the place and leaving the premises is not permissible unless notified to the Head mistress, if anything is needed, don't bottle it up, and cellphones and technology is only used in emergencies when used in public and permitted by authorities. Yes, you can use it in your cabins and we have Wi-Fi. We aren't savages. Although, no one plays video games around here, weird."

We then proceeded into the activities center as the first thing we see into the center was all of the kids were lined up chatting and talking with each other causing an uproar of happiness into the center. There was a ton of women serving the food which looked like spaghetti, but there was one woman who stood out to me while she was serving the drinks ranging from lemonade to Iced Tea in giant metal jugs to everyone who got food already. She had brown hair and was curled up into a poofy, short ponytail that was about 5 inches in the back of her hair. On top of that, she was wearing a short white buttoned up t-shirt with brown shorts up to her knee along with a blue sash and wore a bit of makeup. But She was a bit taller than me and had an average size bust and bold legs. And most importantly, she had the face of my old mortal enemy, Nanette Manoir. So I couldn't help, but to ask.

"Hey, Cody, who is that girl? The one serving the drinks."

"Oh, her, that's the female head counselor named Emily Manoir. She is awfully nice to everyone."

MANOIR? She couldn't be related to Nanette Manoir can she? As I was thinking that, she then looked at me and we just stared at each other for a good minute while she was helping the others. We didn't glare at each other or even smiled, we just stared at each other like we never met. But I was still scared to even approach her.

"You gonna get in line, or you just gonna stare at her?" Cody said chuckling. Then I decided to go to the long line. Boy, was I starving. The kitchen staff was really nice to me and even welcoming me. Then I finally confronted Nanette look-a-like. Then I noticed one thing from the brunette...

"You have blue eyes..."

"Excuse me?" Emily said. "You must be Angela Anaconda."

"Um. Yeah, I'm Angela. You must be Emily. I heard a couple of good things about you and I just got here."

"Likewise. But the head mistress said a couple of good things as well." Then Emily offered me a Lemonade. "Let's see if what she says is true. Have a wonderful lunch, Angela-dear. Someone from security will escort you and your luggage to your new room."

Angela-dear? That...was a much more weird encounter than I thought. Maybe I was just hallucinating. But I decided to eat my spaghetti at one of the white round tables in the lunchroom. Suddenly, Illinois, or Joseph, decided to sit by me and wanted to know me better.

"Hey, is it okay if I sit with you? I noticed you sat by yourself and I wanted to try and get to know you better."

"You were the boy from earlier. Go ahead. I don't bite." Illinois then sat down in front of me. "Do you go by Joseph or Illinois?"

I prefer more Joseph though, Ms. Williams likes to be friendly to me by calling me 'Illinois'. It's honestly a bit weird at times, but she is very energetic and kind to EVERY person here."

"She is that kind?" I say while I am eating my Mac & Cheese served by the staff. Salty, but satisfying.

"Absolutely. I mean one time while we were all swimming at the pool. One of the kids was all by themselves. Then, she started talking to that kid and they both started crying together because the woman was suicidal about her grandmother having cancer. Then, the next month, the girl was much better than before and even got out early."

"How long ago was this, Joseph? And is the girl doing okay now?"

"Well, the girl is now in high school? And I think she is going to try and get a degree in Marketing was the last time she told us. She didn't go to your old school, but one further from here. What was her name again? Um…."

"Lilly! How could you forget about her?" Another kid sat beside him and shouted out where nearly the entire floor could hear him. He had a white t-shirt with a giant logo that had Kablam! on it and blue jeans with holes like I used to wear. His Blonde, unruly hair and freckles stood out because it looked like a version of me only as a boy. He was slender and but was super energetic. "You used to talk to her all the time!"

"Matthew, calm down." A slightly larger woman said to me with a slightly country accent. She had a pink t-shirt with daisies all over her and smiles on them with some black shorts that showed her legs, which reminded me of chicken legs. She had a ton of food on her plate ranging from Mac and Cheese, Spaghetti, and even 3 pieces of bread. This woman kind of reminds me of Gina Lash, on account of how much she ate and spoke about food. "Are they bugging you? I know Matthew can be a bit much, but he is tolerable at times. Joseph, here, is a sweetheart."

"No, they were just talking to me. You guys want to sit with us?" I asked the blonde and the thick woman.

"Too late!" Matthew said with a smile. "You must be the new kid? Boy, we could use a bit of spice around here."

"Spice?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"He just gets bored super easy around here. Normally, there is everything to do and even more on the weekends."

"OH! She doesn't know about the-" Matthew was interrupted by Joseph and the woman's shush. "Right."

"The what?" They just give me more confusion.

"Nothing, we'll tell you later on. My name is Alex. Alex Davis. What's yours?" She said as she stopped eating her food and extended her hand to me.

"Angela. Angela Anaconda." I said shaking her hand. "What is there to exactly do around here?"

"Well, you think for Tobermory School for Troubled Youth, we have classes? But nope, we have nothing but activities and events here. And Summer is the best time to do it around here! The students we get here on the Summer are rare, but it makes it more fun. Mondays are swimming days, so we go into the building and learn how to swim. Tuesday, is Archery so we go to the Archery field in the back. Wednesday is Tennis and Cody is one of the best tennis players here."

"I remember, Quistis told me that. He won a couple of championships once."

"And supposedly he has his eye on you!" Matthew said with a smirk putting his arm around Illinois.

"Matthew, come on, buddy." Alex said in a agitated tone and then whispered to me. "Cody has been giving you a couple of looks, but personally I think you can do a bit better. Anyways, Thursdays we have Volleyball, then Fridays are our Venting Days. They are pretty much days where the boys and girls truly meet and just talk about their problems and their past. We normally meet up with the male and female counselors. There are few who has their own counselors, but they only meet in private and only Quisitis recommends it. Do you mind telling us how you got here though? If you don't want to talk about it then I understand."

"I…" I hesitated at first, but being around these guys felt like Johnny Abatti, Gordy Rhinehart and Gina Lash were there with me. "I got sent here after fighting three girls who were bullying an old classmate of mine. Her name was Nanette Manoir. I hated her in school, but I couldn't let her be bullied by someone else."

"Manoir?" The three kids said in unison. Then they all just looked at each other. Then they looked at Emily Manoir.

"What is it, guys?" I asked her.

"We didn't even know she had a sister. She never brought it up. She didn't say anything to anyone." Joseph said. "The only thing she talked about was her parents' divorce a couple of months ago."

That is weird. From the past, Nanette never even mentioned a twin sister. The only person who looked REMOTELY close was a woman named Cici Le Creme. Yes, corny name, but she was a former exchange student from France who came to our school once. I really met her to only to prove that Nanette Manoir really was a fake when it comes to learning French, but it backfired COMPLETELY making her popular than she ever was. Well, since how similar they look, I might as well ask if she knows Cici Le Creme.

"You must be Angela Anaconda." A skinny person with curly hair, a mustache and a light brown buttoned down shirt with dark brown pants spoke to me in a scratchy voice. "Ms. Quistis told me to escort you to your new cabin, mam. I'll be waiting at the entrance." Then he just walked off.

"Who was that guy?" I asked in confusion.

"That apparently was head of security, Donny or something. If you ask me, I kind of don't trust him." Joseph said nervously.

"He is alright. Normally stays up in his office all the time though." Matthew said in accordance to Joseph.

"Well, I might as well meet up with him and meet my new roommate for the summer!"

"Be careful, Okay, Sweetheart?" Alex said. "You're new roommate is Jane McGrath. She is the oldest person here. And she is normally hardheaded." I gulped after what she told me and even was a bit startled by it.

"Will I see you guys again?" I asked with a frown.

"Yeah, of course. Maybe we can even hang out while you are here for the summer." Joseph said with a positive smile. I then told my friends Good-bye and then stood up and took my tray to the rack on top of the trash can receptacle. Then met the weird security guard near the entrance and we started walking to my new cabin.

"Well, Kid. You are lucky, you get to be close to your female counselor, Ms. Manoir. Quite a genius I tell you. And she has been helping out between school and Holidays for nearly a year as of now."

"School?"

"I can't remember where she goes to school at, but she is quite a cutie, too."

"Um, that's nice?" I said raising an eyebrow up in total awkwardness. As we approached the long narrow way of the other female cabins. There was about 10 of them excluding the counselor's cabin. my cabin looked a bit old, but still looked well and clean with its Teak wood. My cabin was about 10 ft and 10 ft in width tall like the others with 2 windows, but Emily's was about 2 ft taller than the rest of ours. You could tell its Emily's right next to us because of how it is tall like Cody's on the other side and how pink her cabin is compared to the other cabins. The only color every other resident's cabin was Green and that was only the roof.

"Well, kid. Here you are. Your new home for the summer. Try not to get into too much trouble. Couldn't help but to read your file." Then he just put his hand on my shoulder. "Let me know if you need anything." Then I just brushed his hand off of me and then turned around and looked back at me while he was walking to...wherever he was. So then I walked into my new cabin for the Summer and I was greeted with a skinny white colored woman in brown shorts showing her bold legs and orange short with short brown hair .She was just sitting on her bed in an Hollywood stretch pose looking up at her window on the left side of the cabin. She had a ton of Aquatic posters and fish posters that has pictures of Hammerhead sharks to even small little Flounder and Clown fish. It covered her side of the room up to her clothes drawer which had jewelry on the top of her dresser. All I could see on her dresser was just a few things: A necklace, two rings, and a tiara. With the way she looked and how her dresser was set up, she seemed like a princess. But her attitude said otherwise.

"Hey, Tom Sawyer." She said to me. "You gonna quit staring at me or are you gonna make your move?"

"Um, excuse me?" I said backing away a bit.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as strong or mean. It's been a while since I had a roommate."

"How long have you been here?"

"A couple of years. But anyways, if Quistis didn't tell you it, I'll be the first. Welcome to Tobermory School for Troubled Youth. The place where fucked up children and teens come here, vent, and stay out of trouble. Nothing happens around here so get used to it. Unless you want to be a total shit and cause trouble and possibly land in a deeper part of the 'School'. Or land in Jail, which isn't too bad." I then blushed because she said a ton of curse words my Dad would kill me just for saying.

"You alright?" My roommate chuckled and then turned to me crossing her legs into a criss-cross applesauce position. "You just sound like you just hit puberty. You new here?"

"I'm Angela. Angela Anaconda."

"Jane McGrath. Let me guess. Judging from your appearance, you either have some kind of disorder and it screwed you over, OR you told your parents to fuck off. Am I right?"

"Well, you are right about one thing. But that's not it. I fought off three girls to protect another old classmate of mine."

"Interesting. Boy or girl?"

"It was a girl, why?"

"I know you look like the person who looked like you like girls, but damn you just proved my point already. Who was the lucky girl? Your girlfriend?"

"Seriously? I'm not into them. I didn't know girls can like girls? Or is that even allowed?"

"Kid, you are sheltered. But all jokes aside. Who was it?"

"Some idiot named Nanette Manoir. She was an old classmate, then I told her to fuck off and now we barely speak anymore until after that fight I had with three girls. Other than that, that was the last time I saw Nanette."

"Manoir? I didn't know our Counselor had a sister. Isn't it kind of awkward around Emily? Or does she doesn't know? I know I barely know her except she is nice, but don't you have like a history with her sister?"

"I know, I had a bad history with Nanette, but I couldn't help but to try and save her. I didn't want her to be hurt. I hated her, but I never want her to be hurt by the likes of bullies."

"Ohhhh, it sounds like you don't hate her, but really care about her. Emily didn't treat you like crap?"

"I don't like Nanette!" I said in anger. Then I sat on my new bed next to all of my stuff. "But Emily was a bit weird. _"Oh you must be the newest person. I really hope you enjoy it, Angela-dear." _ I said mocking Emily.

"Hmm….that is actually interesting." Jane said with a smirk. "It sounds like Emily is giving you the special treatment."

"What?"

"She is nice to everyone here and literally put a lot of effort into this place, but call ANYONE a Dear? It sounds like she is hitting on you a bit. Or at least trying to. Heck, Cody got caught trying to hit on her one time and Emily never called her a dear."

" She then put her hands on my shoulders and guided me to the window screen door. "Look at her." She pointed to Emily talking to Ms. Quistis. They were laughing and giggling for reasons unknown. "That perfect face of hers, with that short, brunette hair like yours. She is skinny like you but had bold legs and such amazing skin."

"I have auburn hair."

"But point is that it sounds like Emily is taking a liking to you. At least, notice some of the signs she MAY distribute to you during the week, alright?"

"Well…" I then looked back outside at Emily and I thought at least to try to be friends or at least entertain this nut job for the week. Besides, the quicker these days last, the faster I can get home. Although… "Look, I really don't know you that well and I just don't feel comfortable hitting on the female counselor."

"Fine, I figured it would spice things up." She then plopped her head back down on her bed.

"You have a lot of fish posters in this wall. You like the ocean then right?"

"Before I ended up here, I used to live with my grandmother Memaw and we used to live near an Ocean and I was fascinated with all the fish we used to catch all the time and we used to dive under the sea together with a bunch of snorkeling gear and swim down to the bottom of the ocean. That jewelry over there is my old mother's jewelry...well, before she passed away."

"What about your grandmother?"

"She is alive, but I haven't seen her in a while. What about you?"

"Well….my grandmother Lou died of a heart attack. She died a little bit after Christmas. She gave me some of her old jewelry to help make my Christmas gift for Nanette, the girl who I saved. Grandma Lou even tried to teach me how to scuba dive once. Although, the worst thing is my parents didn't even tell me. I was devastated I didn't even talk to them for a few days." After I said that, we both went silent for a few seconds. I guess it was because she didn't know what to say.

"Angela, I'm really sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. I'm just happy that your Grandma is okay." Jane then frowned a bit.

"Hey, look. You know what? I'll at least talk to her. I mean worst case scenario we can be just friends."

"You really mean that?"

As I was about to say I will do it, I noticed that there were some magazines under her bed. And the cover had _Playboy_ on the magazine and the white skinned woman was barely wearing any clothes except for a black bra and underwear. I honestly couldn't help but to blush at what I just saw and quickly turned around in the other direction.

"What on earth did I-I-I-I just saw?" I stuttered.

"That you weren't supposed to see!" She then quickly kicked the magazines under her bed.

"I thought guys were supposed to look at that stuff! Not women!" I then shield my eyes in fear.

"It's complicated!...wait, what?"

"Guys like guys, and women like women right? That's how Mom put it when I was younger. But then again, she apparently mentioned about how it was fine about if I was in girls, even Ninny-wart."

"It sounds like you and this Nanette girl have a bit of history. Why?" She then sat next to me as she asked that.

"She has been so rude to me. She has been harsh to me my entire childhood, my family, friends. She rejected my first Secret Santa gift in the 3rd grade. She tried making me haul her luggage. She made me literally be her servant for a day, calling her _Ma Cherie_. She was rude to my family. She is the reason why I have OCD. She is the reason why I constantly think about her when I was younger and I wished awful things to her. She was awful to my best friends and even my dog. She considered me 'middle-class'. She ruined my family's thanksgiving and even gotten them sick. She…."

"Okay, Okay, I get the picture, Kid. But why save her if she has been rude to you pretty much since you were born?"

"Because I just feel like Nanette shouldn't have to go through that. I didn't want her hurt. I didn't want her to get hurt like I hurt her years ago. All of the years of her treating me like crap were all just the piece of the puzzle when I told her I wished her dead years ago. I made her a secret Santa gift because I wanted to be nice. Just because SHE didn't like it definitely didn't give me any excuse to tell her that. I wished her fucking dead to her face that day. I remember her face picture perfectly. Her eyes widened and like she just saw her dog fucking die."

"Oh now, you want to curse?" Jane said sarcastically.

"Jane, I can't take any of that back. It's my fault that I can't see her anymore. Emily probably hates because of what I did. The day before Christmas she apologized to me, but gave me my wish: She left me alone. But after I saw her gift and that note, I thought I was happy she was gone, but tears just shed from my eyes and I just wanted to die. Like everything just…...Everytime I think of her, I wished I'd go back in time and stop myself from telling her that. Even with all my friends gone to different parts of Canada, just Nanette being gone because of me…...I can't…." A tear just shed from mine again. Did I really care about Nanette?

"Angela. It sounds like you really do care about her like you do your old best friends like you mentioned. Times have changed and now….its' going to sound weird, but now a female and a male can like a male or a female….that sounds confusing, but if a female really likes a female or a male in this case….Um…." She rubbed the back of her head in nervousness. "I really can't believe they didn't teach or saw you this. Whenever a person sees a person they really like. They do nice things for them and um…..they are willing to sacrifice things for them. They are willing to like this person for who they are rather than just the clothes they wear, the music they listen to, and even how rude they are. But sometimes not everyone is going to like what you like. If anything, just because you lead a Horse to water, doesn't mean they are always going to drink it. Alright, let me ask you this, have you ever had feelings for one of your best friends?"

"Johnny Abatti was the only person who ever liked me, but I never really cared for him. He always picked his nose and he really wasn't that smart. Gina likes to eat a lot, but she is super smart and my best friend. Then Gordy Rhinehart, he loves Gina Lash so that's out of the question."

"Alright, so what about this Nanette? What do you know about her?"

"She likes to do Ballet. She likes to be super-egotistical. She thinks she is French, but she really isn't. She is selfish sometimes, but majority of the time. She loves to boss me around. She doesn't sing well, AT ALL. Then she likes eating the Pizza crust first. Then she loves EVERYTHING French and brags about how well she does at everything. Then always wants all of the attention."

"Angela. It sounds like you can write a list about her…."

"Because I dealt with her all my life and she has been rude to me most of all. But just I didn't want to see her hurt. I don't like Nanette Manoir!"

"Look, I'm not saying you like her. But at least take my advice into account, okay? I know there are some good people here, and I think Emily is one of them. Well, if she doesn't treat you like crap that is. But so far, I honestly think she has a small crush on you. Or at least trying to be friends with you as the worst case scenario. Alright?"

As she finished talking, the PA system on the flagpole in the middle of the camp voiced by Quisits made a small announcement, "Children of Tobermory Troubled Youth, please meet up at the flagpole as we introduce a few other students and then have our bonfire to start the official first day of Summer!"

"How long have we been talking for exactly?" I asked. Jane then walked up to the screen door saw the Sun was setting in the background making some of the windows in the city of Tobermory past the ocean bordering us from the town. Thus, my first Saturday at this place was nearly over.

"I guess for a while." I then stood up. "So, I guess we are friends now?"

"I don't know. We make really good enemies if I say so." Jane said with an evil look, which made me worried for a second. Then she let out a small chuckle. "I'm only messing with you. Just stick with me, and I don't mind teaching you some things for free."

" 'Teaching me some things?' "

"I'll show you. So do we have a deal?" Jane then offered to shake my hand.

"Yeah, we'll be best friends this Summer." I then shook her hand.

"I….I got a feeling we will be, too." Jane said smiling. "Now, we got a bonfire to see, don't we? Screw those kids coming. Food sounds really nice, too. I hope they have barbecue." We then went through the door and started to make our way to the flagpole. I'm shocked she was venting to me and talking to me with how much Joseph, Matthew and Alex were talking to me about how hard-headed she is. But she doesn't seem that bad…..at first glance.

So, we made our way to the center of the camp and a ton of young kids around our age and some smaller were gathered together and in front of the crowd was Ms. Quistis Williams and standing next to her were Emily and Cody on her left and her right were some of the security for the night shift I presume.

"Well, their families just dropped them off about less than an hour ago and we have three more new people going to to join us today." Then three girls just appeared and they all…..They were the Heathers. The most important thing that stood out the most was Heather Lane's bandages on her face from my punches. I could tell she is out for revenge.

"Meet Heather Miller, Heather Brooks, and Heather Evangeline Lane! They will all be with us this summer, too!" Everyone said Hello to them, but I just stood there in fear because they were the same girls who were bullying Nanette a few months back. How did THEY end up here and not some jail cell? Lane then looked at me among everyone in the crowd and just gave me a smirk.

"Please to meet you all, I got a feeling Summer will be quite for fortuitous for the three of us." Lane said with an grin.

"Um, Angela?" Jane whispered to me. "Those girls you mentioned in your small story and with how that girl just looked at you. Those are the girls aren't they?"

"Yeah…..I don't know what landed them up here. But God."

"Still need help? Again, you are gonna need someone to teach you." She said in a cheerful tone.

"I handled them once. I can handle them again." I said frowning my eyebrows. As Quisitis made her announcements we decided to make a small bonfire near Cody's cabin because the boy's campfire pit was one of the biggest and all of us can gather there together. Everyone started to make their way to the Boys' cabins, but the Heathers decided to talk to me first apparently.

Lane, why can't we just beat her scrawny ass already? This place is too good for her." Miller said clenching her fists.

"Why can't we just toss her in the river and cut off her hair already? She messed up ours a couple of times!" Brooks said fixing her cracked glasses.

"Enough, both of you." Lane said fixing her long black hair. "Looks like you got sent to this shit hole, too. And you already made a friend. What, you like this chick, too? Or blondes wasn't really your type?" Jane looked like she wanted to rip the heads off of the Heathers already, but I decided to step in.

"Look, Heather Lane. I'm not in the mood for your crap this time. You started it all and I decided to end it. You bullied Nanette and I'm tired of you girls getting off Scot free as usual. It was time for you three to stop being the 'perfect' little girls all the time. It was time for you three to grow up."

"Perfect….." Lane said in a slow tone. " _The more a thing is perfect, the more it feels pleasure and pain._ Maybe you are perfect in your own way, Angela Anaconda. We don't plan on making your life a miserable hell, tonight that is. But this Summer…..Let's not spoil anything shall we?" Then the Heathers made their way to the location of the bonfire. Then it was just me and Jane for a minute.

"Those girls are weird and creepy…..I honestly thought they were gonna start a fight with me. I guess they are still angry at me with the ordeal. You okay, Jane?"

"Dante's Inferno."

"What?" I asked.

"Just walk with me dude and I'll explain." I decided to walk with her just to try and hear her out. "Okay, She just said a quote from _Dante's Inferno_. The story talks about how a man named Dante went through the fiery depths of Hell. To summarize, it has some really nice and beautiful elements….It has some really dark elements and she may have adapted some really dark stuff from that book so…..Just be careful, okay?"

"I really don't understand. I've taken care of them before."

"They look like they really want to fuck you up. I mean like they want to like really mess you up. Angela, just be careful, alright?"

We all were around the campfire and started just talking. A lot of the boys' and girls were in lawn chairs and some were on the ground. Ms. Quisitis wanted to sit on the ground along with Cody. She was talking to the Heathers' getting to know them better. Jane was sitting by me, then Joseph, Matt, and Alex. As usual, Matt doesn't really shut up. But my eyes were locked into the fire and I just couldn't help me just to think with everything happened. First, I was in 3rd grade dealing Ms. Brinks' crap and being , and now i'm here because I beat up three girls bullying my mortal enemy. I think the better question is…..why?

Then among all things, I caught Emily staring at me. Did she just stare at me? Emily was now in a pink and blue shirt this time I guess because she was working earlier and didn't want to smell, but what is her deal with me? She was nice at me earlier and now she is staring at me. She was in her lawn chair next to Ms. Quisitis just looking in the other direction. Then she just got up. "I forgot something in my cabin and then I'm going to check on the security. I really haven't heard from them in a while, Ms. Quisitis."

"Umm...okay? But come back soon, please! We are about to have some S'mores."

"It's fine. I much rather let everyone eat without my company. My role is make sure all members are happy and comfortable. Now, if you excuse me." She then left to her cabin. Jane then started to talk to me.

"Sign #2, started to look at you. Want me to write this down for ya?"

"Want me to slap you, Jane?" I whispered back. "And she wasn't looking back at me. Me and her just looked at each other by accident."

"Short stuff, Emily was looking at you for a good bit while you staring into the fire."

"Wait, what?" Matthew apparently overheard us and Alex and Joseph covered his mouth then continued to muffle some stuff as people even the Heathers and Ms. Quistis looked at us in curiosity.

"Is everything alright, Angela?" Ms. Quisitis said.

"Yeah, Angela, share with us what you were talking about with your friends." Heather Lane said with a smirk.

"Well…." I said being a bit startled since everyone was watching us.

"Angela, was telling me about how she likes scuba diving, but she never learned how to really swim before her Grandmother passed away. So, Matthew was shocked when he heard about how Angela can't swim when ironically that is when " Jane said to help me out. Me, Alex, Matthew and even Joseph were absolutely speechless. Like it was the first time, we heard her say anything nice. I think I just found me my new Gina Lash.

"Yeah, that's right. I never took up any swimming lessons from my Grandma, but she just helped me down to the bottom and that was it."

"Poor Angela, we are sorry for the loss of your Grandmother. Mondays is our swimming days, so we can definitely teach you how to swim!" Then everyone resumed their normal conversations and The Heathers ignored me for the time being.

"Jane, thanks a ton. I knew you were awesome."

"No. You didn't." Jane chuckled.

"I ran away." Joseph then spoke out.

"What?" I said in confusion. Then me, Matthew, Jane, and Alex looked at him.

"I ran away from home. My parents always fought in front of me and my siblings. They always fought and separated a lot ever since I was 5 years old. I know there were some moments where we spent time together. But it felt really forced. And my dad was abusive to us. Our mom didn't really didn't say anything. So it was really hard to talk to my mom about anything. Whatever we tell her relayed to my dad and one time he hit me….I know running away wasn't a fun thing. But I wanted to get away from my family until my parents changed at least. Ms. Quisitis Williams then found me on the side of the road and I told her my story. I told her that I wanted to get away from my family and she took me here. Then I met Matthew and Alex. So all of what I said was three years ago."

"So, why tell me and Jane?"

"Well, today is my three year anniversary and I wanted to celebrate it with you, Matthew and Alex. And I guess your new friend can join us, too. So thanks you guys for being my friends. Well, new friends." As Joseph told us that, Alex and Matthew decided to hold on him as they just called for a group hug. Even Alex started to shed a couple of tears.

"Wow, kid. Um….thank you. This is technically the first time we met." Jane said blushing and rubbing the back of her head again.

"Joseph, don't you ever want to see your family again?" I asked out of curiosity. "Don't you still love them?"

"Absolutely, one day. I do want to see them again. And I want to apologize for how I ran away. How I hurt them when I left. I know I was a kid, but I still am. I'm 16 years old. It may not look like it, but they are still proud of me even if my dad my possibly hate me."

"Even if it is someone you hate? You want to try and set things right with them?"

"Ummm….yes, my parents mean the world to me. And even if my dad doesn't care for me. I still love him. One day, they will change. And we will be a family again someday. I know it's been three years, but that doesn't mean I have to give up. I got friends here who can support me. So, I'm not alone." Joseph spoke to me. Just because me and Nanette hated each other that doesn't mean I can't try to make things right…..maybe Nanette cares about me as a friend now and if I apologize to her…..maybe we can try to be friends again. Then I just had a small thought to myself:

_So, now entrusted with the task of saving the Pretty Princess of Tobermory Fields and find her in the tallest room in the tallest tower being guarded by the ugly, three-headed Heather Dragon. Me and my trusted Squire-in-training, Jane McGrath, decided to save her in a journey on our trusted steeds through mountains and scorching deserts traveling upon many days and many nights. We risk our life and limb to reach the Heathers' keep. _

_As me and my brave cohort enter the castle, we are greeted with the Green scaly three-headed monster in our full metal Knight armor. _

_"Knight Angela!" The three headed-beast exclaimed. "You have no right to be here! Your existence is futile for the Princess is fine just where she is! And our Keep shall be your grave!" The dragon then gave a full burst of flames through their mouths as exhale an enourmous amount of fire. Jane uses her gigantic shield to cover us as we are unharmed by the flames. We then look up after shielding the blast as the tower that the Princess is being held in. _

_"Angela, go! I'll handle the monster!" Jane pulled out her silver sword and readied her stance to strike the monster. "The stairs are behind the monster. You can run up the tower and I'll deal with this beast!"_

"_No! I won't let you do this alone!" I say to Jane._

_"This isn't up for debate, Noble Angela." She then ran towards the beast and started swaying her sword distracting the three-headed monster. "Run, Angela! The Princess is waiting on you!"_

_I then attempt to run towards the stairs leading up to the Stone Tower where the Princess is being held, but the Dragon swung her tail at Jane, but hits me instead as I latch on to the Dragon's tail. The Dragon then started spinning around and around causing me to nearly be sick._

_"GET OFF MY TAIL, YOU DYKE!" The Dragon then whipped her tail and sent me flying into the top of the tower and I fell through the ceiling of the tower. _

_As I got back up with my armor being fully dented and covered in rubble, I noticed a bed that was covered by a white veil and a person was laying down. That must be the Princess. I then walked towards the bed and pulled back the veil of the near her bed uncovering a woman dressed in a wedding dress and her face covered by her white veil. Uncovering the veil, I was greeted with the Princess' blonde Goldilocks-like hair and Nanette Manoir's eyes closed with her smirking. With her eyes still closed she finally said, "It's about time you came, Angela Anaconda." Then she slowly opened her eyes and still with that smirk. _

_NANETTE MANOIR WAS THE PRINCESS?_

I then came to again and noticed I was still with everyone at the Bonfire. Then I made my first major decision.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head back into my cabin. I'll see you there, Jane."

"Are you okay, Angela?" Jane asked.

"I'm great. I'm ready for this summer on account of I think I am ready for what is going to happen."

I then started to walk back to my cabin and rest to the night. But I wanted to take care of one thing. I had to confront Emily. She probably secretly hates my guts because of all the rude things Nanette may have said about me, but I have to try and talk to Emily and see if I can set things right with Emily. So I decided to approach her cabin, but the door was already unlocked and it was empty and quiet. I decided to go into her cabin.

Her room looked like I was inside of the main building here near us or even the inside of a French building. She had one bed just decorating in pink. Pink sheets, Pink Comforters, and Pink Pillows. And had a bunch of posters that had a ton of female posters near the left and right windows of her room. I didn't know who these women were but they are were posing like they were models. But in the middle of her room near her bathroom was a poster of a woman in a ton of medieval armor. This woman was standing valiantly with her left arm on the hilt of her blade while her weapon was in the ground. The poster had _Jeanne D' Arc_ in Bold Red text with Flames around all of the letters. As I approached the poster in the empty room, I stepped on something in the middle of the room. It felt like a book. So I decided to move my left foot, and when I saw the book. It wasn't just any book. It had the words:

"_Nanette Manoir's Extra Private Diary Full of Deep Dark Secrets"_

I then picked it up and wondered why on earth Emily has Nanette's diary among all things. And why bring it here? I remember seeing it WAY long ago in the 3rd grade when Ninny-wart had my New England Coat by accident, but I could never get it open.

"Why does Emily have Nanette's diary? None of it makes any-" Before I could finish my sentence, arrow was being pointed to my head as a voice said "Drop it. If you drop it, I won't shoot." As I dropped the diary, I put my hands up so I wouldn't get shot and as I turned around…

I saw Emily with a very modern looking bow and arrow pointing at the back of my head ready to shoot me. " I didn't ask you to turn around."

"Emily, wait...I have a logical reason of being in your cabin."

"Why is that? To take my sister's diary? I'll give you props my room has been unscathed and left the way I left it. So I guess you aren't trying to take my stuff. But that doesn't give me any reason to trust you yet."

"Why do you have Nanette's diary?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions. She gave it to me before leaving for France. Now, start talking. I don't mind making it look like an accident in here."

"I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you about Nanette."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know we didn't have the best friendship, but I…...I want to see if you can find a way for me to talk to her and see if I can try to be friends with her again…." After I said that, a long pause occurred in the cabin for a small second.

"I don't buy it. Prove it." Emily said moving closer to me with her bow and arrow.

What can I do to prove her sister that I actually mean what I say. I have nothing on me that can…..

"Take me to my cabin." I said.

"Excuse me?"

"Me and Jane's cabin is right next to yours. I have something there to prove I care about Nanette and I want to make things up. You can even escort me and if I don't have it. You can do whatever you want to me. Just please let me show you, Emily."

"Fine." Emily then sighed and dropped the bow and arrow and placed it under her bed. "But that doesn't mean i'm letting you off the hook yet." She then pulled out a small knife and put it behind my back. Then a few seconds, I let into my cabin and checked a couple of my unpacked bags and then I showed her the orange scarf Nanette gave me for Christmas years ago.

"This…..was a piece of the last time I ever heard from Nanette Manoir for a while. I hurt her, more than she hurt me. This was the only sign of Nanette being nice to me, I couldn't even throw it away. The note that she sent me along with it...I thought I would be happy she was gone from my life, but tears just ran down my face. Like a waterfall or a dam bursting. I thought I still hated your sister, but after tonight. I want to set things right. All I want is to meet your sister again and try to be friends."

Nanette's twin sister was entirely speechless after I showed her the orange scarf and didn't know what to say.

"You really want to see my sister, Angela?" She said dropping the knife.

"I really do. The worst thing is maybe she may just not want to be friends….all I want is forgiveness."

"Shit…..fine, you win."

"You mean it?" I held both of her hands with my hands in merriment. "You really think I can get Nanette to forgive me?"

"With the way you sound, its possible. Once you leave this place, I'll help you talk to her, alright?"

"That's all I need, Emily." I then noticed I was holding on to her soft hands then I let go of them. "Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry! I didn't know where-"

"Angela, its fine. I get it. But I do need to go to bed soon. Everyone is going back to their cabins and Jane should be back soon."

"Right, so….I'll guess I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely, I'm your counselor. So don't hesitate if you need anything okay? We can talk at any time and any place. So…..i'm here for you." She then opened the door and started to leave the cabin. "Also, one more thing, Angela. Nanette, me and her talked about you a bit, but…."

She had a hard time trying to get the words out of her.

"Nanette never told me how cute you looked." After she said that, my cheeks were bright red.

"Um…..G-G-G-Good-, I mean thank you, E-Emily." I said. But why was I so nervous.

"Night, Angela."

Emily called me cute? Is this what Jane was talking about earlier? A woman liking a woman? But why does Emily like me? I didn't bother to even unpack because I just wanted my night clothes. Then I laid down and waited for Jane to come back while I was laying down in the bed with my comfy green comforter, green pillows and the bed felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. But thoughts just ran through my head after the encounter with Emily. I felt like I was seeing stars and just looked straight at the ceiling of the cabin.

"Hey Angela, you okay? We just finished the bonfire a few minutes ago and your friends wanted to talk…..okay dude, you are staring at the ceiling. What happened? What did you do?"

"Me and Emily talked." I said staring straight at the window. As I said that, Jane just grabbed the nearest chair from the desk in the corner of the cabin and sat down and said, "Go on." while she was sitting with one leg on top of the other acting like she was a professional psychiatrist.

"She is going to help me set things right with Nanette. She is going to help me fix things."

"Well, Kid. There you go. Now, you just need to deal with the Heathers. Honestly, they seem like they want to fuck you up."

"I'm not worried about them….but there was another thing….Emily…"

"What? Emily what?"

"Emily…...called me cute."

Jane then just plopped into her bed and started screaming into her pillow and lifting her long legs up and down after hearing what I said.

"NO FUCKING WAY SHE SAID THAT!"

"Jane, calm down!"

"Angela, I called it! She SO has a crush on you dude! OH I am so, so, SO gonna help you out this summer. She wants it, and you DEFINITELY WANT IT. So, as of now, Welcome to Jane McGrath's Guide to Getting Down and Dirty!"

"Oh my god, Jane, no! Even the title of….whatever it is sounds wrong!"

"As passing the first step, here is your free gift to the program!" She then just tosses another Playboy magazine at my face with another woman on the cover trying to take of her clothes with her blonde hair. Again, this apparently makes me blush.

"JANE!" I then tossed at her window. I told her to stop, but I just put the covers over my head while Jane exclaims "Oh, Angela! I'm so proud of you. Not even YOUR FIRST DAY and you got a woman all over you! MAN! I have never been this excited….." Then continues.

Yeah, this is gonna be a long summer isn't it?


	5. Ch 4: The First Week

June 1st - 6th, 2008

Tobermory Troubled Youth

It took me all day yesterday to unpack, but Jane was nice enough to help me unload. I put all of my clothes in some of the drawers Jane agreed to share with me since I told her about how I would maybe spend half of the summer on the camp. She even told me more about how the place has a washer and drawer in the one of the rooms in the Main Building. I keep forgetting the name of the Building. Although, Jane spent most of yesterday telling me about all of the dudes who hit on her in the past before she came here.

Anyways, today was my official day at the Troubled Youth School and today was the first task of events, but we wouldn't start until 9:30. Right now, it was 8:45 in the morning. Jane woke me up…..not the best way though….

"Wake up!" Jane yelled at me overlooking my bed standing up straight. "Rise and shine, maggot! Time for you to get out of your birdie PJs and smell the coffee!" Then she just pulled my covers off my bed and started to fold them into squares and plop them on the bed.

"Jane, is that really necessary?"

"Heck yeah, get up. I'm already dressed. I even got your swimming outfit already."

"YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY STUFF?" I said jumping out of my bed.

"Wasn't the first time man." Jane said. She was already in a light brown shirt and in her brown shorts that came up to her knee holding her swimming outfit. "I didn't know you had a outfit like mine. Today is supposed to be a free day for everyone and it's your first day too."

"A free day? But I don't know how to swim."

"Relax, Ms. Quisitis is a natural swimmer and she'll teach us today, too. We are even supposed to play a small game of Marco Polo."

"For someone who is hardheaded you really are active and social." I said changing into my orange swimming one piece suit and sandals.

"For someone who is scrawny is a rail, you aren't bad as you look. Now, come on, we're meeting your friends up there and your girlfriend is going to be up there." Jane said approaching the door. Then I threw one of my pillows at her and hit her in the head.

"Ouch….yeah, I kind of deserved that." Then we started heading over to the Main Building together and met Joseph, Matthew, and Alex at the entrance. Joseph was in his blue shorts and he had skin that looked like it was smooth as a baby's bottom. Matthew had on the same brand of shorts except he wore green shorts, but he wore his yellow floatees on his arm. Alex was in a pink swimsuit and frills on the bottom of her outfit that looked like a tutu. She reminded me of Gina Lash's large figure when I was younger.

"Matthew, they GIVE you floatees, you know that, right? You don't have to bring your own every time." Joseph said crossing his arms.

"Nothing wrong with being prepared right?"

"Matthew, we love you, but you aren't going to drown. We have like four lifeguards and you can choose to go to the deep end right? And we are gonna be in the middle part of the pool today you know that right?"

"Oh, we are?" Matthew then tosses his floatees at me. "Hold on to them for me, will ya, Angela?"

"Matthew absolutely hates the deep end for some reason. Says there are monsters down there or something."

"Jane, you...sound optimistic for once." Alex said looking at her.

"Well, Angela, I guess hit a soft spot in me. I guess. You guys ready or what?" Jane then walked inside the building.

"Ok, what drugs did you make Jane take? This isn't her."

"She enjoys telling me things. Jane is more weird, than hard-headed and deadly. Now, today is swimming?" I ask them as we then walk down the hallway on the left of the entrance.

"Yeah, Jane probably told you, but today is supposed to be a free day, but you apparently don't know how to swim. But don't worry, we have lifeguards and they will teach you. It looks like Jane already went ahead."

We then entered the room where they had the pool and it was absolutely huge. It was about 25 yards to 50 meters long like the one you see in the Olympic games every year on the local channels. It looked deeper on the right end than on the left end. The entire room looked like a gym and smelled like Chlorine. All the kids were in their swimming outfits along with the Heathers in their tankinis along with Jane. But Heather Miller and Brooks just had to wear matching outfits. Lane wear her devilish red like she was one of the lifeguards. All of them looking like they were posing for a swimsuit magazine.

Quisitis was wearing a normal bikini, but she looked average. Not like Ms. Brinks, but just okay. Next to her was Cody who was in Blue and Orange Hawaiian swimming shorts while he was staring at me while Ms. Quisits was talking about what was going on today Emily had a one piece as well but had was wearing red like a lifeguard. Sometimes I looked back at her for a couple of reasons. She looked pretty okay…..like she was kind of cute, too. And the other reason. She called me cute, and gave me a couple of glances at me as well.

_Then I just imagined that me, Johnny Abatti, Gordy Rhinehart, and Gina Lash were all at the beach together in our swimming outfits and imagined all us of putting Nanette Manoir in the sand. Don't worry, we only buried her up to her head!_

"Angela!" Ms. Quisitis yelled. Then I noticed everyone else was in the pool including the Heathers and Jane. Everyone was in their click. Some was on the deep end, but some were practicing in the lanes like one of the Heathers. I guess Miller is tall, strong, and a great swimmer. Jane and Brooks were just watching Miller. Jane was with Joseph, Matthew, and Alex trying to see who could hold their breath underwater the longest. "Angela, is it okay if you are paired up with Ms. Manoir"

"Um. Yeah, that's fine. As long as she doesn't mind."

"Oh, Angela. I don't mind. Really I don't."

"Wonderful as usual, Ms. Manoir." Ms. Quisits said with a smile. "Now, I'm gonna gather up some of the student to see if anyone wants to play Marco Polo. The children seem to like playing that game at the start of the week." She started to dive into the pool. She is absolutely weird.

"So….um. Are you ready? Do you need any floatees? Flippers?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm not that afraid of the water." I said to her. "But you don't mind teaching me?"

"Yeah, of course. I enjoy your comp….I mean I enjoy teaching the young ones. Now, let's get in the pool and get started with your first lesson." She then went into the pool from the small stairs and then I followed her. So then me and Nanette's twin sister was in the pool….together.

"Alright, we are gonna see what side of your body is the most heavy. And do to this you are gonna lay forward and backward on your body and we will see what side you will float on."

"You aren't gonna try to drown me are you?" I then imagined her face as Nanette Manoir for a second and then was a bit shaken.

"Angela, you can trust me. I'm not gonna let you drown. I'm not gonna let you get hurt. All I'm gonna do is put you underwater and see what side you float on." I then closed my eyes and then she started to put me underwater on my back side first and I just sank to the bottom of the small part of the long Olympic pool and then Emily helped me back up.

"Alright, now let's try the front part of your body. You did fine underwater, too. You were really calm around me. You ready?" I just nod my head to tell her him ready and she put me down head first gentle. Then while I was on the bottom of the floor. I started to float straight up then rose my head from the water coughing.

"Hey, I did it! I learned how to float! Emily?" Emily then started floating on her front as well. But then didn't move for a second. "Emily? Emily?" I then started shaking her and Emily rose up and chuckled a little bit.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to scare you. Also, you can let go me now." I didn't realize I held on to her arm.

"Crap….I'm sorry. I was just worried…"

"It's fine. I am really glad you were concerned. It shows you somewhat care about me at least, Angela."

"Um….how old are you?" I asked.

"That's an odd question. Why do you ask?"

"You called me a 'young one', but you look almost around my age."

"I'm 18. I just recently became 18 not too long ago. You?"

"17, but I become 18 in August."

"Really? Well….maybe you should invite me to your birthday whenever you do get home. I can get you something nice."

"I mean I don't mind inviting you. Just bring yourself….I mean, you don't have to bring a gift. Just bring…."

Emily then just chuckled even more a bit. "It's fine. I understand. Stop being so nervous around me so much. I tell myself that too sometimes."

"What?"

"Mind if we continue? You are doing a good job. Now, we need to move on the next lesson. You noticed how I made a couple of bubbles under water? You don't need to breathe underwater because if you do, it will make you cough and make you drown if you do it too much. Rather push all the air out of your nose. Like this." She then dived into the water and started doing the bubbles again. "Now you try. Push the air out through your nose underwater like you were blowing your nose."

I then did as she taught me and I didn't cough under water but breathed when I rose from the water.

"There you go, Angela! You are learning."

"I am, aren't I? Now, when do we learn to swim?"

"Well, I might as well teach you the most important thing since we nearly have to finish up soon. We may have to finish up for the day, and it looks like they are nearly done with their game of Marco Polo. Everyone excluding the Heathers was playing as Matthew was it and was about to run into one of the walls of the pool.

"Hey, Matthew, watch out!" Joseph said as Matthew hit his head first. But he was okay.

"Um…okay…..But now is the final lesson. Your first stroke."

"Huh?"

"Watch me, okay?" She then dived into the pool and started to swimming from one end of from where I was and then came back to me. "See what I did there?"

"Can you show me how?"

"Okay, since you are dominant on your front this stroke will help you. First you got keep moving your legs like I was doing."

"Like riding a bike?"

"Actually, yeah! That's a good way of doing that. Now, you got to move your arms in an Arching motion. and then start kicking your legs, but don't do it too fast. Or you will just stay in place."

I did as she told me, but had a bit of trouble breathing under water and had to stop for a second.

"Hey Angela, your form is great, but remember our breathing exercises? Turn your head to one side, the left or right, and breath quickly. You can do it, Angela."

I tried doing as she told me and...I felt at ease. It felt fun and the water was controlling me, but in a good way. My body was being one with the water as I stroked and breathed on one side while swimming. Then next thing you know, I was already on part of the side we were on. I finally learned how to swim!

"Hey, I did it!"

"Nice work, Angela! You learned how to swim! Although, its' nearly time for us to pack it up for the day."

"Hey, Emily, I'm curious. Can we do it again sometime this Weekend or later?"

"You mean swimming together? I don't mind at all, Angela. We can swim just the two of us. If you want, that is."

"I...would honestly love that. I mean like that."

A few hours later, it was nighttime and it was time for us to get into bed and rest for the next day.

"So...Emily taught you how to swim. How'd that go?" Jane said getting into her black shorts.

"It was awesome! She taught me how to swim and breathe correctly."

"It sounds like your girlfriend taught you a couple of things."

"She is not my girlfriend, nor am I interested in women!" I said tossing my pillow at Jane.

"Yet she wants to meet with you 'just the two of you' when she wants to go swimming again?"

"She is just being friendly!"

"Sure, whatever. Get some rest, Angela." Jane said turning off the light near her bed.

"Night, you jerk." I did the same thing and texted my family I was doing well and even told them I learned how to swim. Then I headed off to bed. Throughout the night, I heard a bunch of wind. But then I woke up in the middle of the night and I saw a figure near my bed...but it wasn't just any figure...it was Nanette Manoir...

I then woke up early next morning around 9ish with sweat that nearly drenched my face to the point where Jane looked at me funny.

"Um...too much food from yesterday?" Jane said putting on some brown shorts that came to her knee. I couldn't help but to look at her a bit with how amazing her skin was a bit. Heck, she looked great. Why was I thinking of this? "Hey Angela, quit staring. You'll make your girlfriend jealous."

"SHE IS NOT MY-"

"I'm kidding. I'm just starting to doubt you by saying you like boys a bit." Jane chuckled.

"What are we doing today, McGrath?"

"Well, Anaconda. Today is Archery. Don't worry. Everyone is getting a turn. Emily will be there so you can fix your eyes on the target and Emily." She said putting her military camouflage on.

"I really want to punch you now." I said angrily

"And I want World Peace, End World Hunger, and demolish everyone who wants to kick people out of their homes for their sexuality, but you don't see that happening now do you, Sweetheart?"

I then snarled at her as we were getting ready. "I love messing with you. It's cute to see you super agitated."

"It's cute when you actually clean up for once, Jane." I then got myself an orange t-shirt along with some brown shorts and brown shoes and we started to make our way to the Archery field on the outside of the right side of the building.

All the kids were bundled up together afar from the targets being away from the school while the beautiful city of Tobermory was in the background with the fragrant water bordering us from the town. The targets were pretty big and had a red in the center, blue as the color outside of it, yellow as the proceeding color, and black as the near edges circling the entire thing. Looking at those 8 targets was making me a bit dizzy.

"Alright, today, we do a bit of archery. We were going to see who is the best among the boys and girls among their retrospective age groups...but we do have a couple of people who are brand new so we might as well line up in groups of five for our respective genders and see if any of us has improved. You guys are almost there! We do have our Counselor's along with our faculty on standby to help each and everyone of you. Each Target Zone has a Bow and Arrow with about 50-100 arrows. So, let's get started and I'll put you all in random groups! Let's have some fun today kids!"

I was ready to attempt to learn how to do Archery but of all the groups I was paired up with…..I had to be paired up with Heather Lane among all people in our group. It was a couple of other girls, but Lane just stood out the most. What's worse is that I have to look at her on account of she is in front of me while I am the last person in our line and she started to talk to me. I'm glad Emily is close to our group and target in case Lane tries to do something. She looks really cute. Lane looks like a pile of garbage with her poofy black hair.

"Well, Angela. Just because you are the new kid doesn't mean you are getting any special treatment." Lane whispered to me

"Just because you can knock someone's teeth out doesn't mean I'm afraid of you. Oh wait, we established I can handle you already on my own."

"You just got lucky that's for sure."

"I didn't get lucky. Lane. I got smart and outsmarted you."

"You got a big mouth, you smart-ass. I guarantee you won't last long this summer, kid. Us Heathers are gunning for you, you freak." As the line was getting shorter, it was Lane's turn up. She then readied her bow and arrow and got all of her targets near the bullseye, but inches off from it in the bullseye of the target. "Keep your eye on the target and not on other females, your blonde girlfriend isn't here to support you. Nor anyone is for that matter." As she said that, the other Heathers she was walking towards she just stood and started to watch me as I was up. I tried reading my bow and arrow but the arrow just flew out of my hand and on to the ground causing the Heathers to chuckle. Then I readied my bow and arrow again and released the arrow. I hit the target but barely at the very bottom and the arrow was tilted to the left when it hit. Then the Heathers' laughed again.

"Be quiet, leave her alone!" Emily yelled. "She is trying at least! Stop laughing at her and being mean to her." She then approached me. "Here, let me help you." She then made me get into my original position when I readied my bow and arrow. "Let's fix you up. Move your right foot up and left foot back a bit." I moved my feet up as instructed a bit. "Good. Now, lets get you more confident in your pose." She positioned my arms a bit more. She was awfully close to me a bit…..like she was on my back a little bit and firm when she touched me. And why was Emily blushing a bit.

"Are you okay, Emily?"

"Are you okay, Angela? You're kind of blushing….." She said still holding my hand while I was holding the arrow back. I don't know why I was blushing either…. "Now, just aim for the target and then let go. Just take a deep breathe and let it go." I then took a deep breathe and then let go of the arrow and I got it near one of Heather's arrows near the bulls-eye!"

"Nice job! I mean good work, Angela." Emily yelled. I then readied my final bow to take my final shot.

"Congrats, Angela. You finally did something right in your life for once."

"Leave her alone, Heather. I mean it. She is just trying to have fun and have a decent summer."

"Or what? What are you gonna do? Punish me? You are shorter than me….as a matter of fact you look like that Nanette. That's right, you are a Manoir. I hate your family along with that pathetic, Nanette Manoir. She is your sister isn't she?" Lane was approaching near Emily.

"Lay off of her. I mean it, Heather."

"You have no right to tell me what to do." She said grabbing her arm. "As long as Nanette is living, she is my main priority. And it looks like she sent her ugly twin sister as well….interesting. This is going to be a great summer. That is for me, I mean." The fact she grabbed on to Emily like that…...I then started to go all the way to the end of the targets where I was and then just grabbed some arrows on the boys end.

"Um...Angela, what are you doing here?" Cody said. Heather just looked over at me in confusion along with her little minions from the other end. I then started aiming my arrows and let my body do the work as I let go of each arrow. And I hit bulls-eye. After bulls-eye. After bulls-eye. Cody started to let his jaw drop after the 4th bulls-eye I obtained from walking down to each target causing everyone including Ms. Quistis to look and make Heather let go of Emily. For my target, I not only got a bulls-eye, but I also got hit all of the arrows that Heather made down the middle of her old arrows. Now, her arrows just look like I just chopped them with an axe. Then, I grabbed Heather Lane by the collar of her shirt.

"Listen, lay off of Nanette, lay off of her family, and, more importantly, lay off of Emily. I mean it. You have no authority and you are just like everyone else here: a human. So, why don't you and your goons straighten up and leave her only." Me and Heather just glared at each other now.

"Awww, that's cute. You are into blondes and brunettes. I guess you got feelings for her now too.

As I raised my right hand to punch her…...the first thing on my mind was: I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!

"Angela Anaconda! If you punch her, I guarantee BOTH of you will be in major league trouble." Quistis screamed to the top of her lungs. She was right. As long as she didn't hurt Emily, I realized she wasn't worth my time. So I let go of her collar.

"As for you, Missy, you are coming with me, your behavior was unacceptable, and none of the counselors will be treated like this. Come with me. Now!" Ms Quistis demanded as Heather Lane gave me the smug look and then followed her. I then spoke to Emily.

"Hey, are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. If she hurt me, she was going to get in major trouble."

"Yeah, by me." I said clenching my fists.

"Angela, its' fine. You don't need to be like a brute like her. You being there for me is enough."

"I just didn't want you hurt. I mean….I do enjoy being there for you, too."

"Um...hate to break it up." Cody intervened between us. "But now we are packing it up for the day. Besides, I got a feeling the headmistress is going to be up with her for a while."

"So….I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Absolutely. But I am next door to you, so bother me with anything you want. Just let me know anything."

"Thanks, I'll be on my way."

"As am I!" Emily yelled. Then we both collided head first and had an awkward pause. Then we both went in different directions.

Again as it was nightfall, me and Jane were getting set up for bed on account of tomorrow was going to be a great day for Tennis. But Jane just had to open her mouth again….

"Today, today was the day I realized I was I was your younger sister. Today, I realized you are a potential badass."

"Can we knock it off? I just want to go to bed and I was trying to protect Emily."

"Uhhh-huhh." She said shaking me while I was laying down looking in the opposite direction of Jane. "I saw you trying to grind on each other!"

"She was the one doing the stuff!"

"Ah ha! You admit she is hitting on you!" Jane chuckled. "But I REALLY wanted you to knock her teeth in today."

"Maybe, I'll do it tomorrow. Night, Jane. I'm going to bed. Say what you want." I then started to drift off into a deep sleep, but it was dark around our room and I saw Nanette again….but she was walking towards me and started chuckling and then gave a loud laugh causing me to wake up.

Luckily, I woke up to the birds' chirping and Jane getting a shower.

"Why do I keep having nightmares….I need to talk to someone about this." I thought of something. What if I talked to Emily about this? I would talk to Ms. Quistis or my other friends here on the camp, but they would just look at me funny. So i got some shorts on and another orange T-shirt then started to head towards Emily's cabin.

"Emily!" I said knocking on her cabin door. "I really need to talk to you. It's important." I was about to knock again until Emily Manoir unlocked the door. She was wearing her usual stuff except she had an orange sash and brown shorts that came up to her knee.

"Hey, Angela. What's up? You need anything?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Come in." I then decided to sit on her bed as she sat beside me. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Lately…." I was starting to regret telling her, but I had to figure why. "I haven't been sleeping well and I have been getting a ton of nightmares and….I've been thinking about your sister, Nanette. She has been in all off them this past couple of days."

"Thinking about her how exactly?" She then inched over to me a bit more. "Like what happened in your dream?"

"She just stood there and started to laugh at me in my dreams so far….I just don't know what else."

"Angela….it sounds like you REALLY do care about her…..but your past is starting to haunt you."

"What do I do?"

"Well….do you feel like you can set things right with Nanette?"

"I don't know…..I just feel like she is still mad at me. I'm a bit scared."

"Well, why do you feel comfortable around me compared to my sister?"

"I mean….I don't know. I feel happy around you and like I can tell you everything. You have the face of Nanette, but you are one of the sweetest women I have ever met."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah…..I mean. You are a good friend! I mean that on account of how nice have you been to me." Why was the air feeling a bit awkward after I said that?

"I really think you are a sweet woman, too. You have been really kind to me ever since you stayed here and…..you would make a good bodyguard, too." Emily said rubbing her arm.

Bodyguard?

"_Retired, Detective McDirk. He is now my personal bodyguard." Nanette Manoir said showing off her personal bodyguard for her show and tell in the 3rd grade._

"_But I have a pen here that glows in the dark!"_

"_Oooo, may I?" She said taking my spy pen for show and tell. "I must simply write down in my diary of how EVERYONE loved my show and tell. And, of course. How YOU were tardy."_

"Angela? Are you okay?" She said touching my hand. "Angela….why don't….why don't you use me to help you out? Say make me like a practice dummy for you and help you out. Heck, why don't we have our own counselor sessions and practice what you would say to my sister?"

"Emily….that's really awesome! But why are you helping me out so much? I thought you would hate me because of what Nanette said."

"Absolutely not…..as a matter of fact, Angela Anaconda….I…"

We were then interrupted by the speakerphone in the middle of camp. "Everyone who isn't near the Tennis courts come by soon or you will be pronounced as tardy!"

"Let's talk again later, okay? I'm here for you, Angela Anaconda."

"Umm….thanks a ton." I said to Emily.

"Also, I'll make the lunch staff know to give you some Milk. It will help you sleep better at night and make you have less nightmares. Wanna walk together to the tennis courts?"

"Sure...I don't mind."

We walked together to the tennis courts, but walking with Emily….It feels right, even if she does look like Nanette Manoir. I feel like this is a woman I can trust regardless of how much she compliments me, but I feel like she has her own agenda for being this nice to me.

Now, everyone was playing tennis in two separate Tennis courts. Ms. Quistis was teaching me how to play since I didn't know how how to play the game or hit the ball properly. She told me hitting it underhanded and hitting while it was in the air, but she did it in a form I couldn't do at all. So my best bet was to play underhanded at hit the best way I can.

"Alright, Angela. We'll make you play against Cody, I heard he is really good. So watch out!" Quistis said. Wow, thanks that will really help me. So while we played and I did not get a single point against Cody. I feel like he was showing off because every time he hit the ball, he just smiled and winked at me….the guy is being weird now.

He hit those balls so fast. Although, it was really nice of Matthew, Alex, and Joseph were cheering for me while I had my match against him. Even Jane and Emily were supporting me from the sidelines of the court….well, Emily was trying hard not to. Emily does look really cute with that brunette hair. Although, my next opponent was supposed to be a bit "easier", but as it was Heather Miller getting ready to serve against me next. Lane was cleaning the floors of Main Building on account of how much trouble she caused yesterday.

"This is for Heather, you witch!" Miller said as she hit the tennis ball like a rocket and hit me straight in my nose as I fell to ground and I just closed my eyes for a minute.

Next thing, I knew. I was in the nursery of the main building because I was one of the three white, comfortable beds within the room. I can't believe she knocked me out with just the force of a Tennis Ball. I guess the rumors of her being a force to be reckoned with are true. I noticed there was a bandage on my nose and a lady, who I guess was the nurse with how old she looked with a white outfit and glasses that looked like something an aunt would wear, was fixing up my nose.

"Great news: your nose isn't broken at all and the bleeding will stop in a day. Bad news: you are gonna have to have that thing on for a few days. I'm not gonna lie, you took a really good hit. But luckily, you weren't stabbed or any major injuries. She seems like trouble with how tall that freak is."

"Wait, how did I get here?"

"Wow, lost your memory, too? Well….you got hit in the nose during tennis and-"

"Not how I got here, but how did I get IN HERE?"

"Oh, well, missy. After you were unconscious, your friends helped you in here. I'm good with names for my age, I guess, a Joseph, Alan, Janette, Matthew, and the female counselor helped you in here. They said you were very heavy."

"When can I go back?"

"Well, you were released for the day because of how long you were unconscious for and how much blood you lost originally. Never thought, two girls with the same name would get in trouble the first week. But I can let you go in a couple of minutes. You will just have to go back to your cabin." She then went over to her desk and got a red lollipop for me from her bowl of candy. "You know, kid. It's not the first time we had trouble here. Not many kids like our head of security. He acts weird around everyone, but he isn't a creep in my opinion." Now, that she mentioned it…..he was acting a bit creepy around me a couple of days ago.

"So, tell me, you got a crush on little ol' Emily?"

"What? Seriously? I have a crush on no one here, Gramps."

"Oh, you must be a feisty one, but I can guarantee that SHE has a crush on you. When I told all your friends to leave, she was the one who wanted to stay until I could tell her if you were okay or not. Even then she wanted to stay until you woke up. I haven't seen that much commitment until I met my husband. The first time I broke my back he was there by my side every minute and fixed my favorite food, Sweet Potato Soup, Handmade. I can tell you right now, kid. She seems like she wants to be there for you at least. We used to live in age where people of the same-sex could not even date. Now, it's legal unlike the U.S.A."

"Hey, that's where my Grandma Lou was from."

"Trust me, kid. You don't want to go to America. Stay here."

"Huh?"

"You will find out if you do go. Just don't go. Also, she wanted me to give this to you." She then gave me a milk carton and a note that said "Come to my cabin afterwards, I have your lunch since you slept through it. Hope you are resting well, Emily Manoir" in all cursive writing. "I'll tell you right now, kid. Don't let an opportunity like this go to waste for you two sweethearts. Now, go. Get out of my office."

After that….encounter with the nurse, I went straight to her cabin. I wonder what she made for me. On the way, I finished drinking the milk that Emily gave for me.

"Hey, Angela. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Thanks again for giving me the milk. Now, what is it you wanted to give me?" She then gave me a brown paper bag full of food. Then I opened the bag to see a small bag of potato chips, a granola bar, and a….baloney and ketchup sandwich? That used to be my favorite sandwich I used to eat all the time when I was younger.

"How did you know this was my favorite? That is…..really amazing of you."

"I just made a lucky guess. I was just worried about you and I didn't want you to starve so….there you go."

"How can I repay you?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something simple for you." Emily chuckled. "Now, you go get some rest."

"Wait, Emily." Emily then stopped as she was about to open her cabin door. "What did you want to tell me earlier?"

"Oh...I….I wanted to tell you something, but don't laugh, okay? When I was younger, I had a girl who was annoying and had a voice like yours."

"Hey!"

"But overall…..me and her fought a lot and I do some stupid stuff that I still regret and she regretted, but the difference is…..I can never change how much I hurt her and me fixing that relationship was too late. It isn't late for you. You are an incredibly sweet woman and I don't mind helping you as long as it takes. Even if it's the rest of my life."

"Emily….Thank you." I then walked in the other direction towards the cabin….but my heart started racing a bit. I don't know why….

"Emily!"

"Angela?" I didn't even know what I was doing, but my mind just blanked out for a minute….

"_I want to be with you, Emily. My desire is to be with you."_

"_I want to be with you, too." She then came to my embrace and then gave me a quick peck on my lips and ran back inside her room_.

WAIT, WHY ON EARTH WAS I THINKING OF THAT?

"Angela? Are you okay?"

I had to say something…..

"When we were swimming that day, I think you were really cute in Lifeguard outfit." Good job, Angela. Good response, now…...WAIT WHAT?

"Angela, you look good, too. I mean in general...I mean…" Emily stuttered.

"I need to go. I'm sorry, Angela. I want to enjoy this food. Mmmmm. Can't wait." I said rubbing my subject.

"Alright, I'll go into my confines of my own cabin. Have fun!"

We then both quickly paced back into our cabins trying to figure out what happened. Oh, great….Jane is back, too.

"Hey, are you okay? You took a hit earlier."

"Can we talk? I just called Emily cute and I have no idea, why. Please help me!" I said grabbing Jane and shaking her. "I can't like the girl of my mortal enemy's sister!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Chill. I saw you talking just a few seconds ago. What did she want?"

"She gave me some food and surprisingly my favorite food, too." I said as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Angela, I'm gonna put this in the most simple way I can." Jane said as she was sitting on her bed across from me while holding her hands together like she was about to pray. "She. Wants. You. To. Sleep. With. Her." I then coughed on a part of my food and had to take another drink of milk Emily gave me. "Angela. She wants you, dude."

"What are you talking about? You mean like take a nap with me?"

"Angela…..oh, god. Have you ever heard of sex? Or even had it? Or even got off before?"

"Got...off?"

"Oh….you never done it before….."

"Done what?"

"Okay….whenever a woman wants to get off….they decide to….play with themselves…."

"I'm confused."

"Okay…. Oh God, Angela." Jane then blushed a bit and face palmed herself. "Okay, okay. You know that thing below your crotch. Okay, this is getting weird. We women whenever we get excited over a guy, or in this case a girl. We decide to rub ourselves….'down there'...our Vag-."

"Wait, Wait….so those magazines you have…..Oh my God, Jane!" I said putting my head into my pillow.

"That's not the subject here! The point is she wants you, dude."

"Can…..can women have sex?"

"Angela…..you are seriously scaring me a bit. Yes. women can get off and have sex with each other as well as guys. In my opinion though, women with women can have a lot more orgasms."

"What is an orgasm? And makes you say that?"

"For starters, an orgasm is when a man or a woman has reached maximum pleasure and wants to let all out after climaxing my yelling or just breathing heavily and-"

"Okay, stop, stop, I get it."

"Kid, you got a lot to learn." She then grabs a box under her bed. "Luckily, for you. The doctor is in the building." Jane then tossed a bunch of magazines at me that had women on them. One was apparently naked.

"Jane, you are so weird! I don't want these. Nope. No, no, no."

"Yes, Yes, yes. One day before this summer is over. I don't care if it's a man OR a woman. You may dear lady are gonna have one day, night, or moment to yourself and just let it all out. You are gonna climax this summer one way or the other."

"Stop saying that! Fine, I'll do it for you; just to make you shut up…"

"No, do it for you. It's healthy and a GREAT way of stress relief. Just don't do it, all the time. If you do, there's something wrong with you. Especially if you do it in public."

"Ugh…..Jane, you are nuts."

After that annoying event with Jane, nightfall approached and then I went to bed. I needed a long rest after my nose was nearly broken.

I felt a bit better when I went to sleep, but this time I dreamt that Nanette was on top of me holding my arms down laughing at me with a devilish smirk, but this time, she was in her stupid blue beret and authentic french outfit with her black skirt. I told her, "Do your worst, Ninny-wart! I'm not afraid of you!"

I then woke up again, but I wasn't sweating...I felt happy and better when thanks to the milk. Today was Volleyball within the Gym of the Main Building on the right side of the building. Thankfully, Heather Lane and Miller were in the deep end after what they did to me these past couple of days. While I was walking with Jane on the way to the Gym, I saw them mopping the floors and giving me death glares. I gave them a thumbs up and they responded by flipping me off.

Today was a fun day on account of I was playing Volleyball with Alex, Matthew and Joseph today. I was teamed up with Joseph for a few games. None of us took the game seriously, but we just had fun. That and I loved just throwing it up in the air and hitting it with all the force I had. Even one serve I nearly hit Heather Lane while she was mopping.

"Oops, sorry, Heather. I should have aimed for you." Lane then mouth me to F-off and then continued to do her punishment chore.

"Angela, you are really good at this game." Joseph said to me. "I never knew you were strong or played so well."

"I'm okay. It reminds me of when I used to play tetherball all the time when I was younger." I was then getting ready to hit the volleyball. "Heads up, Matthew!" I then hit the ball and accidentally hit Matthew in the face. Don't worry, he is okay.

"Well, kid. I never knew you were this strong." Jane said sitting on the sidelines of the courts with Emily who was watching us as well

"I know, right? I mean…..I am glad, Matthew is okay."

"It's cute you are trying to hide it, honey." Emily then just gave her a look. I decided to wave at Emily and give her a smile and she waved at me back with a cute smile as well.

After Volleyball was over, it was then lunch and then me and Jane sat together to eat and just talk.

"Alright, so how much you want to bet that Emily is gonna ask you out?"

"Is that all you are gonna talk about? Why don't we talk about something else?"

"I mean tomorrow is Group Therapy on the 2nd floor of this building, so might as well vent it all out. But for your sake, alright. If you were gonna die, would you rather die to 20 human-sized chickens or 20 chicken-sized humans?"

"Fine…..20 chicken-sized humans." I said as I was eating my Macaroni and Cheese. Then Emily came towards me.

"Hey, Angela. Ms. Jane. May I sit with you, Angela Anaconda?"

"Why did you say her full name? I'm not gonna ask, but I am going to pretend to get something else to drink while you two ladies chat. Oops, I gotta get me some more to drink." Jane then walked off.

"She is really weird." I said.

"Is she trying to hook us up, Angela?" Emily said sitting down next to me at our table.

"What? Absolutely not, she is just telling us about we should be more friendly to each other. On account of it is the key to making friends with Nanette again."

"Well, Angela, if you really want to be friends with my sister again, then you are gonna have to stop lying."

"Oh, come on. Jane is trying way too hard."

"To what? Set us up together? She is making it obvious. Although…"

"What?"

"It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." I then felt a something bump against my brown shoes.

"What?" I said after I stopped drinking my milk.

"Hey guys." It was Alex's voice as she was joined by Matthew and Joseph who wanted to sit by us. Matthew sat across from me with Emily as he had a bandage on his nose, too.

"Hey, Angela! Guess what? I got a patch on my nose, too!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Sorry about earlier, Matthew….I didn't mean-"

"Oh, its' fine! We are twins now!" He then offered me a high five I couldn't refuse.

"Well, I'm back guys, I got my drink still got room for me….?" She stopped talking after she noticed Alex, Matthew and Joseph joined us as well. "Well, I guess I'm still here for the Wedding. We all about to accept our vows and hold our peace?"

"Jane, come on." Joseph said with a slightly angry look.

"I mean come on, is there still time for the reception?" I decided to let her in our little "Reception" by flicking some Macaroni and Cheese from my plate with my spoon on her nose. "I'll take that as a no."

Tonight, I slept well again, but I had another dream with Nanette, but she was still on top of me like last time.

"Oh, Angela, I'm not going to do anything, miserable to you tonight." She then said putting her beret on top of my head. "I'm gonna do this!" She then drive her head into my face, face first, causing me to wake up and started to scream loudly. Then Jane splashed some water on me.

"Okay, I think Group Therapy will help you out today. Also, THAT WAS FOR YESTERDAY AND LEARNING TO EAT DAIRY PRODUCTS! Now, get up. We're gonna be late."

Today was group therapy and sadly the Heathers were all there because Ms. Quistis at the meeting said _It would be good for them_. All of us were on the second floor which was the library there were a ton of books surrounding as and we were all grouped up in a big circle. There were 20 of us including the Heathers, Jane, Alex and I. I am excluding Emily because she is just to make sure things don't "get out of control". I guess she meant that because of Heather Lane, but today was a good way to vent and relax for our Friday before the weekend. A lot of the students talked to each other about how they got there ranging from being abused by their own parents or loved ones, constant alcohol usage, and even running away from their homes. It felt tender and a bit heart wrenching.

"I used to be start fights all the time at my old school and what's worse is that I used to yell at everyone. The teachers, my family, and even my ex-boyfriend, but he would tell me what I would have to do and what I would have to wear. He took control of my life and I couldn't help but to take it out on everyone else I knew."

"Alex, did you two break up at least?" I asked her across the circle in our seats.

"Yes, but I didn't feel entirely better. I still felt angry at the world. A couple of weeks later after we broke up. I got into a fight with my little 9 year-old brother. I hit him and then I hit him again. All, I just remember is little Jordan cried and my parents sent me here the next day…..It's been about a year now since that happened."

"Well, Alex, it is safe to say your progress has been getting a lot better and you are one of the sweetest people the School has ever had." Ms. Quistis replied and Alex gave a small smile. "Oh my goodness, I nearly forgot to tell everyone early this morning. Tomorrow, we are going to Hamilton tomorrow to watch the Hamilton Tiger Cats do their early scrimmage season game, and apparently they invited us to go free of charge! Excluding Concessions that is. So the game starts around 2:45 and it is an average 4 hour drive. So, We are going to ride the 2 buses together and leave approximately 10:00 a.m. in the morning. Everyone will need to be at the entrance NO LATER than 9:45 a.m. so DO. NOT. BE. LATE." Ms. Quistis seemed a bit excited to be going.

"Now, I figured it would be time for the new ones to tell how they got here since we are a group and to make this School a strong community like it already is. We need to build upon it and trust each other. So….Angela, why don't you go first? Tell us why are here."

Everyone around the room looked at me including The Heathers and Emily. I guess they were really ready to hear for what I'm about to say. "Well…..I got in a fight with a couple of girls before the semester was over and they were hurting someone I knew and I wanted to stop them."

"Was this person a close friend of yours that was being hurt? Why didn't you pick another alternative?" Ms. Quistis asked.

"Because there was little time to think. I didn't want her to be hurt."

"Was this woman you saved close to you? You aren't giving us much details is what I'm asking."

"Well….this girl used to be mean to me and my family all the time. We met each other ever since Childhood, but I didn't want her to get hurt by someone else. A few years ago, one Christmas I got her something nice let alone made it, but she did not like it so I went off on her….I even wished she would die and among all the years I've known her since my childhood. She got me an orange scarf that I still keep to this day. I can't help, but to hold on to it because I don't know what is more painful. How rude she has been to me for years and years or that one day that I told her that I wished I never met her. If I could go back in time and change everything, I would go back to that day and just say...I'm sorry."

After I said that, a small heavy atmosphere was in the air.

"Ms. Quistis, I'm sorry, but I have to use the bathroom for a small bit, I guarantee I will be back-" Emily said.

"It's certainly fine, Emily. Go ahead. Well….Angela, I feel like you made a small breakthrough, but what was her name? The girl you saved, if you don't mind me asking."

"Her name was Nanette." For some reason, the Heathers had a small evil smirk when I said that. I couldn't help but to speak out against them. "I'm sorry, Ladies. What's so funny about that?"

"Its' adorable that you care about your girlfriend like that. Thankfully, you no longer have to see her again. A monster like you doesn't deserve the meaning of love anyways."

And a tramp like you and your other chihuahuas you call your minions couldn't even beat me up. You three dolts had an opportunity to overwhelm me, but you didn't did you? As long as I'm around, I will protect Nanette Manoir. Even from walking trash cans like you three.

"Heather! That is rather unacceptable! Well. Let's see what you got you three here."

"Actually, Ms. Quistis." Heather Brooks said interrupting her. "We all participated in a prank."

"All of us had put Firecrackers in a woman's glove department in her car and instead of freaking her out. She got burn marks on her skin causing her more pain and even nearly blinded her." Heather Lane remarked.

Everyone's eyes opened wide and started murmuring. I am more curious of how they got in her car and how did she make the firecrackers go off…

"That is rather shocking….but nonetheless, I believe you three have to potential to make this summer great and turn a full 180!"

"I got a feeling I will." Lane said looking at me with a smile.

Trust me, Heather. I'll take care of your goons and I will make you break this summer.

Lunch came around and apparently no site of Emily was even seen. I was honestly starting to worry about her a bit. Today was Pizza Friday and Jane, Joseph, Matthew, and Alex were sitting with me at our usual table. I then decided to text my Mom and Dad and let them know I'm doing okay.

Me: Hey Mom, how is everything? Everyone okay?

Mom: Yes, Sweetie. Dad misses you and so does everyone else. I haven't seen Mark or Derek lately because they have been busy with College.

Me: I'm really happy. Tomorrow, we are gonna go to a football Scrimmage game. I got a feeling Mark and Derek would have loved that.

Mom: They would have. How are things?

Me: They are great. I made a ton of new friends and the faculty here likes me. The headmistress may even let me home early if I keep up my good behavior.

Mom: That is absolutely wonderful! We love you, sweetie and we miss you a ton! Message me before bed, okay? We have to go and do some shopping for dinner tonight. Mark and Derek are coming home for the weekend.

Me: Okay, I will, Mom. Love you, too.

"Hey Angela, we got something for you." Joseph said to me.

"What is it?" Alex then bumped my arm with her shoulder giving me a small envelope. "You are invited to-"

"Shhhhhhh! Not out loud!" Alex said. The letter said, "_You are invited to our Secret Society Meeting. Where everyone gets to feel like a kid. Tonight will be a special night so come at 11:45 p.m. We are meeting at Cody's Cabin. DO NOT TELL ANYONE." "_We figured you had every right to join us after what you said. So, you and Jane are invited. Tonight is gonna be a special night of fun and tomfoolery. Just make sure you aren't followed."

"Wow, I'm actually a bit excited, Alex. I'll be there. But I got to go. I need to check on Emily."

"For someone who doesn't like Emily, you sure do care about her." Matthew said.

"Don't push it." I said with angry eyebrows.

"Sorry."

I then went to Emily's cabin to check on her.

"Hey, Emily. Are you there? It's me, Angela."

"Oh, hey, Angela." She said opening the door.

"You got a minute? I just wanted to check on you."

"Yes, I just had a small stomach ache, the nurse checked me out, so I'm fine. So tomorrow, we got to Hamilton."

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of Football, but my brothers are! And I love traveling in general."

"That's how I am. I just love traveling. One day, I aspire to be a great model. But I was meaning to ask, tomorrow…..you want to hang out together?"

"You mean like sit on the bus together and what not?"

"Yes! That's what I mean. I just want you to make sure that you are fine and not to loud on the bus."

"I'll try not to be." Then we gave a small laugh with each other.

"Anyways, I'm gonna get things set up for tomorrow, well clothing-wise. Also….what you said today...that was really sweet. If Nanette heard that, she would love to be your friend again."

"You think so?"

"Of course, you are the sweetest woman I've known for a long time. You are kind and generous, but why did you want to protect me from Heather Lane during Archery?"

"I just felt like….I didn't want you hurt. I don't want anyone else grabbing you like that."

"Well, maybe…." Emily then put her hand on my arm. "I should try protecting you at least. It is my job."

"Maybe….you can do it, tomorrow?" What else was I supposed to say?

"Angela. Oh, gosh. I'm really sorry I did that." She then quickly refrained her hand and acted like she just committed a crime.

"You have really beautiful blue eyes." WHAT THE FUCK, ANGELA?

"You have really beautiful green eyes, Angela."

Why am I acting like this? My heart was racing a bit and started to just make me feel jittery.

"Um….I need to go."

"Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." I replied. "See you tomorrow." I then ran back to my room and plopped head first into the bed face down into my pillow screaming to the top of my lungs.

"Nice one, Kid. Not only you made your move, but you both SOMEHOW made it awkward." Jane said coming from the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"How were you even watching?"

"I heard you knocking on her door, but kid now do you believe me? She likes you dude. She wants to spend time with you, and make time for you like you do her. And I'm starting to think you like girls, which isn't a bad thing."

"Jane, this isn't funny."

"Dude, there is nothing wrong with being a lesbian. Come on. Just chill. Liking a woman is natural."

"That's what is called?"

"Well, the perfect term is a Homosexual, but I guess that is better."

"My heart was racing and I didn't know what to say."

"Holy shit, dude…..you actually like her, too. That's it, tomorrow. I'm hooking you up."

"Jane, you just made my shit list."

"Angela cursing and liking someone. Best. Day. Ever."

"Jane not shutting her mouth and being annoying. Longest. Week. Ever."

I then decided to get some rest since we had to get up before 12:00 p.m for this _Secret Society_, but this night would change me. Why?

I dreamed about Nanette again, but this time, it was different. Instead of headbutting me, she then was laying in the bed next to me.

"So, now I'm here with you. Right now. What are you gonna do?"

"Nanette, I'm sorry. What I did was rude to you and I want to make things up. I want to start over or at least try to. All I really want is your forgiveness."

"Well, Angela, we aren't going to make up. Sorry to disappoint." Nanette said putting her beret on my head.

"Then what are you here for?" I said in a scared tone. She then pressed her lips against mine with her eyes closed while my eyes were still open. Nanette still kept going like she enjoyed it. She kissed me passionately as her tongue entered in my mouth and intertwined with mine. And…..

I enjoyed it. I closed my eyes too. I didn't care if her stupid tiki beret was on my head. Just her lips pressing against mine felt like heaven. Like all of my problems went away. She then started to kiss lower down my face and started biting my neck. I wanted more and the way she did it felt bliss. She kept digging her nails into my back as I couldn't help but to just moan out a bit. I wanted more…..

"Nanette…..Nanette…..I missed you…."

"Angela…...Angela…." Nanette said.

I loved every bit of what Nanette did to me. It felt…..

"Angela, wake up!" Jane said turning on the light. "We are gonna be late."

My eyes were wide open as she yelled at me. I looked at Jane's alarm clock as it was 11: 20 p.m. and crickets were chirping outside.

"Angela….are you okay? You were moaning a bit…."

"Its' fine….just let me get changed."

"Um...Angela…." She then pointed to where my womanhood was and saw there was a wet spot.

"How did I wet myself?"

"Um….Angela…...you didn't wet yourself….."

"Then what?"

"Well…...whenever a woman has a sexual dream they normally moan and they….'burst' whenever they have those kind of dreams…..so congrats…..you already climaxed and it isn't your first week yet. Now, come on. Get dressed and let's hurry up."

Wait a minute…..Nanette was in my dream….and we were kissing…...so the Wet Dream was caused by….

ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?

**Well, sorry for the long, long chapter. If you enjoyed it, I am happy. I am going to make it a bit shorter next chapter and do my best to make it more interesting. See you guys in the next chapter. And have a great Easter Weekend! (If you celebrate it!)**


	6. Ch 5: Coming Out of the Bathroom

Ch. 5 Coming Out of the Bathroom

**June 6th, 2008**

**11:35 p.m. **

**Tobermory School for Troubled Youth**

Me and Jane were making our way to Cody's cabin, which is a weird place to have a secret meeting on account of how he is a Counselor. Although, I'm still wondering about what just happened for me. I had a "wet dream" and Nanette was in it.

"So, Angela. How was your first wet dream?" I hate Jane sometimes. "Kind of a sign since it's' about a woman."

"I'm going to get you, Jane." I whispered as we passed the entrance. We were halfway there. The only thing that was there at the entrance was a Night Guard, but he was too busy watching TV in his little booth. Then we pressed on towards Cody's cabin. We could see the lamp lights from Cody's cabin so we were getting close. "Okay, me having that 'dream' was just a coincidence. Not a sign or anything. What is this 'secret society' anyways?"

"As long as we aren't joining a cult or sacrificing someone's blood, I'm down at least."

We then slightly knocked on Cody's cabin. Then greeted with Cody's voice. "Password?"

"What password?" I said to Cody

"It should have been in the letter."

"I got it right here, Angela. _Staying clean is the best way to make Tobermory Green?_"

"I don't think that's the slogan, Jane."

"At least you have the password, come on in, the food is getting cold. Hurry, let no one see you." We both slowly entered the room as we were greeted by Cody, Joseph, Alex, and Matthew who were all in chairs in a circle and had some of the pizza from today. The room was covered by a ton of football posters and had a ton of bears on some of the other posters. On his desk was two

"Shouldn't you guys be eating this late?" I asked.

"We are only getting one slice. Besides, if I eat too much, I get nightmares." Joseph said.

"Well," Cody said closing the cabin door. "Welcome to the Secret Optimistic Society. There are a few of us, but in this case its' really good."

"So what do you guys do?" I asked Cody.

"Play games, Talk a ton. And have fun and just chat."

"That's it?" Jane asked. "It sounds….interesting."

"Well, we are gonna have to cut it short a bit. I am going to have to get up in a few hours….but that doesn't mean we can't mess around with our new recruits."

"If you make me do something unnecessary or dirty, I am obliterating all of you." Jane said.

"Okay…..well, tonight we were gonna play truth or dare, but this time with cards." Cody then pulled out a deck of cards.

"Um. I never played Truth or Dare, but I know you don't play cards with them." Matthew said with a nervous smile.

"You do in this version. This time. The person with the highest number gets to declare truth or dare and the lowest number has to do that truth or dare. You guys ready?" Everyone nodded their heads in response and then Cody started passing the cards around. I drew from the top of the deck and got a 2 of Spades. Great Start.

"Well, I got me a Queen. Anyone else got anything higher?"

"I got a 10." Cody said.

"8." Matthew said.

"I got a 3….." Joseph said in defeat.

"You, Angela?" Jane asked me and then looked at my card since she was sitting next to me. "Oh...a 2….I'm gonna make this interesting for you. Marry. Fuck. Kill."

"Jane!" Joseph said.

"Fine. Marry. Flip. Kill. Nanette, one of the Heathers, and the Head of Security are your choices."

"I'd Marry…...Nanette."

"That is a very interesting choice considering your 'dream'..." Jane remarked.

"Huh?" Cody said.

"She had her first dream that excited her, and it was a woman apparently."

"Dude! Not cool!" I said to Jane.

"Oh…." Cody said in disappointment.

"Well, Angela…" Alex said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you liked Emily."

"Not you, too…."

"You guys do make a good couple. I'm not saying its' a bad thing. I am kind of shocked Emily has a sister."

"That is weird, not even her records say she has a sister." Cody remarked. "She never mentioned anything about any family members; just an uncle."

"Maybe she is an orphan?" Matthew replied.

"No, she mentioned she had a family. She used to be in a wealthy family, but then she wanted to get away from her family when they had a divorce. Said she wanted to be on her own. She was tired of their crap apparently."

"No wonder she is a sweetheart around me."

"So you admit she likes you, about time." Jane said.

"Fuck off….I'd flip…..one of the Heathers'."

"Okay, that I'm not that shocked by that one." Jane said.

"Why do the girls hate YOU specifically?" Alex asked.

"The girls hate me on account of how much I beat them up in defense of a girl I used to be classmates with."

"Yeah, her wet dream come true." Jane chuckled.

"I'm going to punch you if you keep hammering it in like that!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, come on, you two. I don't want to get us in trouble." Cody said trying to calm me down. "So, that means you are killing….."

"Head of Security!" Matthew said.

"I'm not surprised….I fucking hate that guy. He is such a creep. He always talks to the women at this place the most."

"He placed his hand on my shoulder and told me that me and Emily was cute….."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jane said looking at me with wide eyes.

"She said we were cute and placed his hand on my shoulder….He is a creep, but I'm not afraid of him." Jane was going blank for a second and then spoke again.

"Right, my bad. My bad. Who's next?"

We then passed around the cards and this time I got the Queen. Alex had a 10, Joseph had an 9, Jane had a 7, Cody has a Joker, and then Matthew had a 3.

"Wow, the luckiest boy on this camp just became unlucky." Cody said with a smirk.

"Shut up, dude." Matthew said with a frown. "I'm just gonna be a man, now. Alright, Angela. Do your worst."

"Okay…...Truth, I know Alex and Joseph on how they got here, tell me how you got here."

"You really want to know?"

"I was just curious."

Matthew just made a big sigh and then looked at Alex and Matthew. "A few years ago, I used to live an urban family. My mom and dad died in a car accident. Then my grandfather wanted to take care of me…..the past 5 years, he would mentally abuse me and force me to take him to the Store down the street of where I used to live and get him drinks. I'd wait every 10 minutes or even 30 if he is talking to a woman…...every other night when I'd get home from school, he'd beat me for losing another job or because he wants to….Then one night while I was watching TV, he just got up one night and got a shotgun…..I didn't want to look, but his reflection of every procedure he did before shooting himself and blood splattered against his seat just curled up. The police came in and found him. They asked me why didn't I didn't call sooner I just told them…._I just wanted to finish my cartoons like he wanted to_. So, with no one to call a home, it was either an orphanage or here. So I wanted to come here." Things became really quiet after his story, but then he wanted to talk again. "I used to be a quiet boy all the time, but when I met Alex and Joseph, I was happy I couldn't contain my excitement."

"Joseph…." I said with a frown. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know. Joseph, and Alex told me your stories, and I just wanted to know yours, too. You guys just remind me of my old best friends before they moved. Gordy, Gina, Johnny…."

"Wait, Johnny? Johnny who?"

"Abatti?"

"Abatti? Johnny Abatti? Of Abatti's Pizza?

"How….did you know that?"

"When I was younger, I used to go there once while me and my mom were still alive. The pizza place was really amazing. It was nice and the people there were nice. Johnny was kind of stupid, but he was really awesome in the end. Angela….that's really sweet that you consider us like your own friends. I know we just met, but you are really cool and sensitive like Emily says."

"What?"

"I'm a loudmouth remember?" Matthew chuckled. "I spoke to her once about you and she just couldn't stop talking about you."

"Can we move on for a bit?" Cody asked.

"Screw you, dude, we were honestly talking. Angela is really cool."

"We are on a time limit though."

"Fine. Let me draw this time." Cody was going to be drawing first. I had a 6. Joseph had an 9, Cody had a 10. Matthew had a 3.

"Well, I'm in charge again." Jane said revealing her Queen card. "I'm gonna do a double dare this time."

"Can she do that?" I asked Cody.

"I'll allow it. Proceed, Jane."

"Alright, the two people with even numbers…...has to kiss for one minute in the bathroom."

Everyone just widened their eyes except Matthew who said, "WHAT THE FUCK?", out loud a bit. I had an even number and Cody had a 10….. So…

"Well, Angela, first, you get a woman. Now, you got a guy to kiss all over."

"Oh, Hi, Heather. Didn't see you there." I said angrily at Jane.

"You two. Go in there. Queen's orders. Now."

We both went inside Cody's small, but clean bathroom on account of Jane's stupid ruleset.

"Can you believe her? Um….Cody?"

Cody was sweating a little bit and acting a bit anxious. "I have a crush on you."

"Wait, what?"

"I like you, Angela. You are tough as nails, sweet, and kind to everyone."

"But….we just met…."

"At least give the kiss thing a try."

"Ugh….let's get it over and done-" Cody then just kissed me on my lips while his eyes were closed, but mine….were still open. I don't get it. Why are my feelings different here than they were in the dream? Why was I bored with this guy and enthralled with Emily?

Wait, a minute...I'm enthralled with Emily? All I could think about was Emily while Cody was….awkwardly kissing me.

_You don't need to be a brute. You being there for me is enough._

_You have been kind to me ever since you stayed here and...you would make a good bodyguard, too._

_Maybe…..I should try protecting you at least. Its' my job. _

I then pulled myself away from Cody's kiss causing him to be a bit confused. "Angela….are you okay? You seem flustered. Was I bad?"

"Its' just me…."

"Why?"

"I…..think I'm a lesbian…." I couldn't fight it anymore. I couldn't. I walked out of the bathroom with my head looking down at the wooden floor of Cody's room with everyone else staring at me and Cody still in the bathroom.

"Angela, are you okay?" Jane asked. "What did he do?"

"Jane…..I don't like guys." But there is one thing I do like….. And I can't believe I'm saying it. "I like women…." Everyone was really shocked after what I said.

"Well….its' about time you came out of the bathroom." Jane said with an evil smirk.

"Boo, you stink!" Matthew said at Jane. As a result of his actions, Alex smacked him in the back of his head.

"Well...it's nearly 1 a.m. so I guess we have time for one more dare after that...um...yeah, I don't even know what just happened." Cody remarked. We both sat down to our respective areas and then drew a card. Cody had an awkward frown on his face...but I'm sorry...I just don't feel the same. I felt more around Emily.

"I got a 8." Cody said.

"I got a 5." Jane said.

"I got an 11."

"I'M THE KING!" Matthew said out loud. Then he pulled a bag that was squirming around and around in the bag.

"What is in that bag...?" Jane asked.

"Simple, my mysterious mistress! I have the bag of which the holder of the lowest numbers must go and put these frogs in the vicinity...of the Heathers' cabin!"

Everyone's jaw dropped even Cody was shocked a bit.

"You want me and Jane to do what? At this time of evening?"

"There is a reward for your efforts." He then pulled out a 20 Canadian Dollar Bill. "If you do, I'll give this to you if are able to put the frogs in their cabin."

"How will you know we put them in there?" Jane asked

Matthew then gave us a small butter knife. "Tomorrow morning, we will all be near the entrance right? You have to put a small X on ANYWHERE on the wooden cabin. If one of us, sees that X, you, Angela, will obtain the $20 dollars." That 20...I could get Emily and Me something for tomorrow.

"Well...I have no use for it. Besides, putting those things in there will be my reward. You ready, Angela?"

"Wait! Won't we get caught?"

"Not if you are quiet, besides, security is gone. If things haven't been stirred up now, it won't until tomorrow. Anyways, you ready?" Matthew hands me the bag.

"Yeah...I am." I said weakly. "The Heathers' live close to us. So lets go.

Me and Jane went around quietly of the Heathers' cabin near their screen door.

"Angela, you got the bag?" I pulled it out of my windbreaker jacket and shown the bag to her. "Alright, you go in. I'll hold the knife on for you in case things go nuts." Which I really hope wasn't the case. I tip toed slowly into the cabin as I opened the screen door. Luckily, the snores of Brooks and Miller drowned out the noise of me opening the door, and I made my way towards the center of the room. As I looked around the room, I saw Heather Lane with her eyes open wide open...but she was breathing as she sounded asleep...I guess people sleep with their eyes open. I then let all the frogs out on the floor and then started my way out back.

"Did you do it?" I showed her the empty bag now. "Alright, I just marked on the side of her door." She pointed to the small X near the door. We then heard a bit of moaning somewhere.

"Where is that coming from?" Jane said in shock.

"Is it coming from our cabin?"

"I don't know, but let's check. And let's be quick. I don't want to get caught by the Heathers."

We slowly paced ourselves to our cabin. All our lights were off and the items in our room was unscathed just from looking through our screen doors.

"Okay, if its' not coming from OUR room...is it a ghost?"

"Angela, this place is not fucking haunted."

We then heard a couple of more moans coming from Emily's cabin.

"No way..." Jane said moving over to her cabin and near the side window. I followed her quietly, then we both sat down for a brief second.

"What are you talking about? She could be in troub-"

"Shhhh...listen, you idiot." We just heard more moaning in the background but this time her lights have been on and then she started to speak.

"Angela...Angela Anaconda. I want all of you..." She then paused to make more moaning and heavy breaths. The more she spoke Jane had wanted to explode with laughter. "Angela...make me yours. I'm your pretty princess, and...you are my king. Make me yours...make me yours...Oh my god, Angela...Fuck...Make me yours with that strong body...make me..." Her moans started to get louder and louder.

"Holy shit...now you believe me when I said she likes you?"

"She...she is doing this..."rubbing off" thing. Isn't she?"

"No shit, Sherlock. She wants you. Now, can you get a move on? We got to meet back at Cody's." As I was about to get up and follow her as she already was. I was still sitting there listening to her.

"Angela...don't stop...please." She moaned more and more. Is it all that interesting? I then started to wonder to...so I put my hands down my shorts, and just started rubbing...

"Angela...God I want all of you. Your fingers are just..." The more she talked about me let alone moaned...I couldn't help but to play with my womanhood so much more faster.

_I couldn't take it anymore. If this is how I really feel about her, then I'm gonna show her._

_I bust down the door and Emily is shocked and scared._

_"Angela...I can explain!" No need to Emily Manoir. I just push you down on your bed and just start to kiss all over you while you continue to think about me. _

_"Angela...you are my king." Emily moaned. "Angela...Angela...Angela...I'm all yours..."_

"Angela, you idiot! Stop playing with yourself and GET. UP. I didn't know you were there for 5 minutes." Jane whispered in an angry tone pulling my hand out of my shorts.

"Jane, stop. You told me to do this." I said puling my arm back.

"Yeah, BUT NOT IN PUBLIC!" We then kept pulling back on each other until we both fell and made a loud thud.

"Who's there?" Emily said as she fell out of bed.

"We got to hide." We then hid behind the back of her cabin. And by the time, we got to the back of her cabin in the shadows. Emily was already out in her pink pajamas with her bow and arrow the same as the last time I was in her room.

"Be quiet, Angela."

Emily was creeping closer and closer to us as we saw the tip of her arrow. I never told Nanette I'm sorry. There it is...my summer is pretty much...

"Hey! What's wrong, Ms. Manoir?" One of the guards that came from the Main Building said.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something. I'm going back to my cabin. Sorry."

Me and Jane went back to our cabin and quickly went into our bathroom to talk. Jane was a bit agitated at me, but she will let it go.

"Dude….you almost got us in trouble."

"I'm sorry! I was just caught up in the moment."

"What moment? I know you like Emily, but you nearly got us killed!"

"Well, YOU were the one who wanted me to rub one off apparently this summer."

"Yeah, NOT IN PUBLIC...Look, I'm sorry. I yelled at you...alright? Just don't do anything like that again, okay?"

"Okay, Jane McGrath. I'm sorry. Let's just call Cody really quickly and tell Matthew we got it done. Where is my cell phone?"

"Dude….how did you get Cody's number?"

"Ms. Quisitis gave me Emily's and Cody's number just in case." I then dialed Cody's number and asked him to put Matthew on the phone.

"Angela? Hey, did you get it?" Matthew asked.

"We did as you said, but we nearly got caught by Emily because of…..well…

"Angela wanted to 'get off' from Emily."

"Jane….dude, come on; look, stay there tonight, if you did your job, then we will give you the 20 dollar bill on the bus. Cody says from the itinerary and the roster of students, you, me, Alex, and Joseph will be on the bus together with Emily on there. Cody will be on the other bus with the Heathers sadly."

"Well, smooth-talker, guess you get a chance to flirt with her tomorrow."

"Jane…."

"Actually, Jane makes a good point. With all the commotion that goes on tomorrow and if you said is true, then Angela may have to try and distract her. I don't know, Emily may want to be around you tomorrow. Besides...the Heathers are gonna go nuts tomorrow morning….so we may need to get some rest. I'm already back at my cabin with Matthew."

"Alright, see you in the morning."

June 7th, 2008

7:30 a.m

Tobermory Troubled Youth School

We sleep for a few hours and I just put me on a orange shirt and put on some blue jean shorts that came up to my knee.

As me and Jane woke up a bit early and was going to get ourselves some quick Breakfast from the Cafeteria of the Activities Center, but as we were getting past the Flagpole, we heard Heather Brooks started screaming to the top of her lungs.

"Oh my god!" Brooks said running through her door. "They are literally the most disgusting thing ever to man!"

Heather Lane and Miller were the exact opposite. Lane was carrying two in her arms like they were children. Miller wasn't phased at all.

"These creatures?" Lane said. "They are absolutely wonderful! I want to take them home and adopt them!"

"This is what I think of your creatures." Miller had one in her hand and crushed the frog in her bare right hand leaving nothing, but the remains of a leg and an eyeball. The sight of it nearly sickened me.

"Miller, what the fuck! I wanted to keep that one, too! Now, I have three left….." Lane said petting one of her frogs.

"Ugh, let's just get something to eat. Before we get some warts….and I don't mean from the frogs." Miller said as she passed us and looked at us. Then both Lane and Miller started laughing.

"How did only one of them get scared?"

"I don't know, but its' fascinating…..only because Brooks got scared."

"Well, let's hurry up and eat and get on the buses. I'm just excited to have fun with Emily."

"You have an obsession with each other I swear. I bet you had an obsession with Nanette, too."

"Only because she bullied me! Gosh, Jane. You need to lay off on me _hitting on women."_

**9:50 **

**Near the Entrance of the Troubled Youth School**

Here we are on the city buses waiting for us to start heading out to Hamilton. Everyone was waiting on the old woman, who was our bus driver, to get on the road, but Ms. Quistis standing on the bus near the driver taking roll call.

I expected us to have a school bus, but we had this kind of "Motor Coach". It has air conditioning, the seats were super comfy and there were small tvs that would could watch on if the Bus Driver gives us a movie to watch.

Alex and Joseph were sitting by each other and Jane and Matthew are sitting next to each other. I was just sitting by myself.

"You waiting on Emily to sit by you?" Jane asked.

"I honestly don't see why not. Hey, Matthew."

"Yeah?" Matthew said putting his head over my seat.

"We did as you said, but we didn't get much out of it."

"Yeah, only Brooks was able to really freak out. Lane wanted to keep a couple while Miller literally killed the rest." Jane said crossing her arms.

Alex, Matthew and Joseph just looked at each other in shock. "Well…..I did see the X on the side, and I'm shocked they didn't notice, but here you go." He pulled out the 20 Canadian Dollar Bill like he promised. "You definitely earned it. Okay, guys chill, Emily is coming." I couldn't help but to look at Emily with what she was wearing. Emily had on a dark green cotton-like shirt tucked in her blue jeans with her belt wearing light brown shoes. The first thing she did was look at me with a brief smile before talking to Ms. Quistis. Last night, it was awkward, but she was thinking about me….as much as I thought about her. Maybe I can make today good for her as well.

"Hey, Angela." Emily said to me. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I saved this seat for you." She then sat with me and just sat with her hands together on her legs. "You look really good, Emily. I figured you wanted to dress up normally."

"Well, today felt great due to the weather and I wanted to look special today."

"How did you sleep?" Why did I ask that?

"I slept like a baby. You?"

"Yeah, I slept well. So what did Ms. Quistis talk to you about?"

"She was giving us the rundown for today. We are picking up the tickets up the stadium and we are going to get something to eat on the way. We are going to Cravens Family Restaurant in Hanover. The founder of the School will be paying for all of the children here which is really nice. After that, it should be a straight shot."

"Alright, everyone!" Ms. Quistis yelled. "Everyone is accounted for and we are heading off now!" Everyone cheered and clapped as the buses started to move. I'm really happy I'm on the bus with Emily and my friends and not with those idiot snakes I call the Heathers.

"So Angela, what are you excited for today?"

"I mean...I am happy you are out here. I'm happy we finally get to hang out without anything worrying us."

"Yeah, i'm pretty excited, too, Angela." She said with a smile. "How do I look?"

"You look really good, Emily. Your shoes even looked good." I noticed her feet were a bit bigger than mine.

"Thanks, my uncle got them for me last summer. He is pretty much my guardian at this point."

"Guardian?"

"I live with him. Its' because of my parents' divorce and I couldn't bear to hear them argue everytime I got home from school."

"What grade are you?"

"I was a Junior, but now I'm a Senior like you."

"How did you know I was a Junior?"

"Nanette told me."

"How is she exactly?"

"She is having fun as a model, and she is doing well."

"Does she...miss me?"

"I assume so. She has been busy in France." Wow, all of my friends HAVE moved, including Nanette. "Angela, can I ask something?"

"Do you like anyone? Or have a crush on anyone?" I then heard a buzzing noise from my phone due to a text message from Jane saying, _Dude, she is asking who you like. She likes you. Go ahead, say how much you like her ;)._

"Sorry, that was my mom texting me to be safe, but at the moment..." Emily gave me a brief smile. "I do have a small crush on someone."

"Who is the lucky person?" Emily said.

"Nope, not telling you." I said teasing her. I'm not going to lie. Emily is always cute, but she just reminds me of Nanette a bit too much. Its' gross that I'm liking her sister, but Emily's personality...she is just really sweet. She wants to be around me.

"Well, Angela, I figured we would get to know each other better. Let's see, I like dancing, Ballet, Gymnastics, and I love French Food.

"I like a lot of Bugs, Animals and Dogs, Karate, and I love Engineering."

"So, you want to be an Engineer?"

"I want to be an Engineer because my dad is an Inventor and a Salesman. He has been like that for a while."

"That's really awesome. I may need you for hire one day." Emily chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna have to charge you then." I also chuckled.

"I'll pay you anyway you wish then, Angela." Is she trying to flirt with me?

"So...ever heard of _Kung Fu Crab_ or _Mega Giants_?"

"Yeah, I used to watch it while we were younger. Although, I'm into different kind of movies."

"Like?"

"I love Romance movies. Comedies are fine and Drama movies are my forte as well. I'm not the biggest fan of horror films."

"I hate horror films, except the old ones, they are really goofy and funny!"

"Right? Although, my favorite movie is _Les Miserables_. What about yours, Angela?"

"Well...that's a good question. I really never had a favorite movie. I guess I do love Western Movies and some Cartoons."

"That's honestly not bad. What hobbies do you like to do?"

"I love spending time with my friends. I love bugs and mud. I also love to hike and walk, too."

"Sorry, if I'm asking a lot. It's just my first time on a...I mean talking to you. Finally talking to you."

"Yeah, I'm excited to have some fun with you for a bit today and just see where it goes." Fuck, why I am so weird?

"So Angela, what were your friends like back home? Nanette told me about your friends and I was hoping you would tell me more."

"Well, Gina Lash was one of my best friends. Sure, she loves food, but I swear all the food she ate went to her brain. Then, there is Gordy Rhinehart, he was the nerdiest among us, but he knew how to dance and he is a really sweet person. And then there was Johnny Abatti, he was the dumbest among us, but he had a pizza place that he took us to all the time. He asked me on a date and-"

"And what? What did he say?"

"Well, I was going to say I didn't like him. I never felt that way about him. Heck, I never felt anything for guys."

"Wait, what?" Emily said. Wait...I don't need to give hints that I kissed Cody last night or I would get ALL OF US in trouble.

"I mean lately I just haven't found the right person for me."

"No, I mean what do you mean for guys?"

"I mean. Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"Actually, no, I haven't."

"Well, I don't know...Can I tell you something? I really don't want you to laugh."

"You have my word. I promise."

"A couple of nights ago...I dreamt of Nanette..."

"But you told me that already." Emily chuckled.

"We kissed in my bed..." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, well...um...did you enjoy it?"

"Promise me you won't laugh."

"I told you I wouldn't. Just spit it out." She said crossing her arms.

"Yeah...I did. I don't know why, but I felt more out of it. I can't believe a woman who is my mortal enemy kissed me in my own dream."

"Angela...do you like my sister?"

"No! no, no, no, NO! It was a one time thing, alright? It just happened. The goal still stands after I leave after the Summer is over. I'm gonna graduate High School and find Nanette."

"You like women, don't you?"

"What, no! I mean...its' not a bad thing is it?"

"Of course not, its not wrong. I'm...kind of the same way. I used to like a girl. She was really nice to me, but she moved away. I never even got to say good-bye to her."

"Do you still care about her?"

"You remind me a lot of her. Sweet, compassionate, sincere, grown up. I might have a crush on you, I might not. I may hate you, I may not."

"If you hate me, why ask to spend time with me today? Why look at me sometimes and then say I have cute green eyes and try to get close to me in Archery?"

"Why want to protect me from three rude girls, Angela?"

"Because I really care about you, Emily. I want to protect you."

"Angela...you really are a sweetheart. How badly do you want to protect me?"

That is a good question. I guess she is trying to test me. "I can't really tell you how much I can protect you, but I can show you."

"Angela..." Emily stuttered a bit. "Do you want me?"

"Attention, everyone, settle down!" Ms. Quistis said as she finished talking to the bus driver and some of the staff also on the bus. "We are near Cravens Family Restaurant everyone on this bus has their table so no worries. Everyone on this bus has its' own separate table. So, once we arrive at the Restaurant, we will gather and follow there single file. Ms. Emily, you will help me get everything set up once we stop, alrighty?"

"Yes, Ms. Quistis."

"Perfect as usual."

"Angela, if you want we can talk about this later."

We all arrived at the restaurant and we were super excited to see the amazing food they have, but we don't have to deal with the Heathers since they were on the other side of the Restaurant. The place looked like a modern dinner with its wooden tiles and wooden layers. The booths for the other customers had a table with velvet seats that were attached into the small booths. We were getting a long table that was able to hold 20 people including the people on the bus. Me and Emily along with Quistis sat next to each other while Alex, Joseph, Matthew, and Jane sat side by side across us. We were all asked what kind of drinks by the pretty waitress wearing red all over.

"Water." Alex said

"Dr. Cola." Ms. Quistis said.

"Sprite Delight." Jane said.

"Dr. Cola." Joseph said.

"Orange Spring." Matthew said.

"Sweet Tea, mam." I said.

"Same as her. Sweet Tea, mam." Emily said.

Then everyone started talking a bit with each other while thinking about what to eat from the menu.

"Hey, Angela, what are you getting?" Emily asked.

"I may get me a _Big Country _burger with a side of fries. I don't want to get sick during the next two hour drive."

"That may be something I want, too. So Angela."

"Ms. Emily?" I said to her.

"You have really nice hair."

"Thanks, I thought you hair looks really nice to in that ponytail."

"Awwww, hey, Matthew, Joseph," Jane said while looking at her menu. "The couple are already giving themselves more compliments."

"Jane, lay off before I flip this table on you."

"Angela! Do not threaten people. Especially on this trip." Ms. Quistis who caught what I said.

"Yes, mam."

"Jane, can you just let me and Angela have a decent date for once?"

Jane chuckled after she said that while Matthew coughed a little bit from his drink as Alex and Ms. Quistis both face-palmed. Emily couldn't give out to laugh a little bit causing me to laugh to on account of how cute her smile is…..damn it, I did it again. Might as well play along.

"Honey?" I said to Emily.

"Yes, dear?"

"I do sincerely believe that our daughter Jane needs to have a timeout while we have our adult business."

"Yeah, its gonna be _adult_, alright." Jane muttered. I then kicked her shin under the table because of how annoying she is being. "Okay, you win. I'm gonna keep looking for what I want." Then me and Emily laughed a little bit more.

"You two are weird." Joseph said. "But a good weird."

"See, Matthew," Alex said. "I told you he was a sweetheart."

After the lady got all of our orders and 20 minutes of waiting, they got a ton of waitresses to hand out our orders. Me and Emily got the _Big Country_ burgers with fries. The burgers were great with how the burger patty looked incredible with how medium rare and ready it was on account of it being topped with sesame seed buns, lettuce, cheese, tomato, and pickles. It looked so ready, I couldn't wait to take a bite out of it, so I took a big bite of it.

"Holy cow….that was a big bite, Angela….you took out like half the burger." Emily said in shock.

"Hey, I nearly forgot. I need to take my Adderall." I pulled out my pills and used my Sweet Tea to take my pills. "Now, back to eating!"

"You have OCD?" Alex said eating her Grilled Cheese Sandwiches.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"My Grandmother was the same. Except she was picky about everything being a certain way. And she was more of a chatterbox more than you."

"Hey!"

"Not that I mention it, Angela. You use the word _On account of_ alot. Why that word?"

"I guess, I like using that word. I don't really know. I guess, its' catchy?"

"Well, I like it." Emily said. "It's cute."

"You think everything about Angela is cute." Jane said with a smile.

"I do. Heck, I think Angela is cleaner than you, too." Emily said with tact. Then everyone else laughed while Jane rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but to laugh, too. I then felt something brush against my foot. I looked down and saw light brown shoes touching against mine. I couldn't help but to play along with Emily and play footsie with her.

Later on, we all got back on the bus and headed back on the road to Hamilton. I noticed my eyes was getting a bit watery and I was yawning a bit.

"Angela, are you tired?" Emily said getting her Pink cover from the small booths above us. Everyone else was asleep, too on account of how we still have a 2 hour drive. Even Ms. Quistis was knocked out and slouched in her seat from eating too much food. "You seem sleepy. Don't worry. I'll wake you up."

"Can we still talk for a second?"

"What's up?"

"I thought about it…you are an amazing woman."

"So are you Angela."

"I just….."

"If you need to sleep go ahead. I want this to be natural if you do want me." Emily said laying down looking outside the window for the blue sky while the bus was traveling.

"Thank….you…." I then started to just drift into a deep sleep. Everything else that would be going on just went silent.

_So, now its' time for the Babbling Crusader to return as there is a bank Robbery in the town of Hamilton caused by the Brookler, Miller Light, and General Lane. The Brookler is a dastardly woman who loves to use her stupid cane and wits to try and outsmart those who stray in her path wearing a dumb Doctor's Jacket. Miller Light is another woman who uses her brute strength to topple buildings and break people in half, but not me! She was nothing but muscle with how tiny her legs were that she used her giant arms to walk. She has Then there was General Lane, the worst among their group, she has an army of Frogs at her disposal and make people kneel before her psychic powers and wore a bunch of camouflage with an army hat _

_I decided to crash their party by flying through the ceiling. Some of the hostages were owners of the Bank, Ms. Quistis and Cody, and there frogs holding guns._

"_It is I, the Babbling Crusader, will defeat you stupid excuses for villains and save the city of Hamilton. Let go of these innocent bystanders or face the consequences!" But where is Miller Light? General and the Brookler were there with her frog minions._

"_If you are here the save them, who is there to save you?" General Lane said as Miller Light came from behind me and tossed me up as she threw me down on her knee causing my back to ache terribly. Miller then continue to hold me up in the air as the Frog Minions aimed at me. Is this it? Is this the end of the Babbling Crusader and the City of Hamilton, Canada?_

"_I am here to save the Babbling Crusader!" Just then another figure with a magical force that carried Miller Light away into a Jail Cell created by psychokinesis. This woman was flying with a black cape, dressed into a tuxedo outfit with a top hat and a mask with a half a smile that revealed only half of her of her face and she had a blue eye on her other half. "You still have me to deal with as well, The Miraculous Manoir! Here to save not only the Bank of Hamilton, but the Babbling Crusader, too!"_

"_Not if she is full of holes! Shoot the Babbling Crusader, now!" The Brookler said with an evil laugh. I try to shield the bullets from the frog minions, but the Miraculous Manoir then swoops and pulls out her Magic Wand and creates a force field that absorbs all the bullets. _

"_Hey, Boss," One of the minions said as they finished unloading their guns. "She got this force field thingy and we can't get through it."_

"_FIND SOMETHING THEN YOU IDIOTS!" General Lane screamed._

"_I got something for all of you." The Miraculous Manoir said. "Get a 'lead' of this!" She then spun the circular force field around faster and bounced all of the bullets they unloaded back into the bodies of the Frog Minions. The Brookler and General Lane were still fine apparently. "Are you okay, Babbling Crusader."_

"_Yes, Thank you for your assistance."_

"_Let's finish them off together." She said extending her hand. I accepted her hand. As she made a psychokinetic rope and we both tied the General and the Brookler together to make sure they don't escape. Then the police came bursting in and took Miller Light, the General Lane, and the Brookler in Police SWAT Trucks._

"_Ms. Babbling Crusader." The fat cop told me. "Your heroic efforts have saved the city of Hamilton. How can we ever repay you?"_

"_Well...I certainly can't take ALL the credit. I was assisted by-"_

"_Assisted? It's just you!" A skinny cop said standing by the fat cop. I then looked around and say the Miraculous Manoir leaving in the night sky. I couldn't help, but to follow her. I caught up to her on top of a nearby building with the Full Moon being in the background. _

"_Miraculous Manoir, wait!" I caught her attention as she turned around at me. "Why did you save me? Why did you help me?"_

"_Because I come from a different timeline were you were not saved because of me. I came to save you. I came to aid you and make sure your existence is safe, but my work here is done." She was ready to fly off, but I grabbed her hand before she could fly off. _

"_But why don't we fight together? We can be a team! We can fight the evildoers together! I can protect you like you protected me."_

"_That is extremely charming….but I just don't want to lose you. I'll do it on one condition. Close your eyes." I did as she did only for her to have my mask fully off as well as her mask revealing that she is Emily Manoir. "My identity is revealed! The entire world can see us now,"_

_She then came up close to me with her hands on my shoulders and whispered, "Let them look" and then kissed me on my lips with my eyes closed. I then put my arms around her waist and embraced her body with mine on account of how much I enjoyed the Miraculous Manoir's lips upon mine and thus came a new duo within Hamilton….._

I then woke up to us being stuck in traffic and saw a sign that said "Hamilton, 30 Miles away" and the next thing I noticed was Emily Manoir's head was upon my shoulder asleep along with everyone else being asleep. Her amazing thick legs were upon her seat and her slightly, large feet were showing barefooted. She then woke up since me waking up caused me to move a bit.

"Angela, I'm really sorry. I just was tired…."

"No, Emily, I enjoyed you being on my shoulder. I enjoy your company. I enjoy you." I told her straight to her face. Now, I know what I really want.

"Oh….well, I was getting really comfortable." Emily then went back to her original position on my shoulder. "So, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well because you were in it, Emily."

"Was I really? What did I do?"

"You kissed me…..and I enjoyed it."

"You did huh…."

"Would you enjoy it?" Emily then placed my hand on her left leg under the covers.

"You are gonna have to find out, Angela." I then started to slowly rub her leg. "About time you did something for once." She then responded by putting her hand on my leg. She had the upper hand because I was wearing shorts.

"You've been waiting for this for a while, haven't you, Emily?"

"You are the one who looked at me first. Do you want me, now, Angela?" She then slowly went higher up my legs….and it got me more excited.

"I don't know. Do I?" I went higher up on her legs, too. I don't care if she is wearing blue jeans. I was going to protect her, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to flirt with her either.

"Admit it, Angela Anaconda." She whispered in my ear. "You can't wait to get your hands on me." After she said that, my body was hot like lava and my urges just wanted to kick in and I wasn't thinking about it either. This is really happening.

"If we weren't on this bus, I'd make your body quiver over me."

"Angela….."

"Emily Manoir…you are the most perfect person I've ever seen." She was still stroking my legs while I went higher up her legs near her special spot. This is it, my chance to tell her. No….I think its time to show her.

"Close your eyes, Emily."

She then closed her eyes and then whispered: "Make me yours, Angela Anaconda." I

I then tried to go in for the kiss while she had her arm wrapped around me and we both nearly made it to our sensitive parts of our bodies under the covers. I am finally going to kiss Emily…..about time.

"We are near Hamilton!" The bus driver said as she honked the Motor Coach's horn causing everyone else to wake up…..just as I was about to kiss her. We both pulled our hands to the original positions to make sure we didn't get in trouble.

"Oh, um, well...Angela," Emily said folding her cover up. "I guess we are here."

"Yeah….we are." As everyone else was waking up, I figured it wasn't good to leave my Miraculous Manoir empty and sad. I decided to give her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed a little bit as I quickly turned back around to the left window. She then responded by putting her hand back on my leg and stroked it for a minute more…..which I didn't mind at all while I was looking at the city of Hamilton in the background.

Watchout Hamilton, here comes the Babbling Crusader and her partner-in-crime, the Miraculous Manoir!

**Okay, I lied this one was a bit longer. Sorry about that everyone. I just have too many ideas in my head. I'll try to keep it a bit shorter this time. Hope you are enjoying it so far!**


	7. Ch 6: Hamilton, Torture, and Math Pt I

Ch. 6 The City of Hamilton and Torture Galore

Tim Horton Stadium

2:25 p.m

We then arrived at the Hamilton Tiger Cat Stadium and it was packed. We all were bunched up together, but it was nice to pass through the city. The city was absolutely huge….I couldn't believe that no one told us about this city earlier.

Hamilton had a ton of amazing buildings and houses being surrounded by Harbors and Piers that held ships and boats. People fishing left and right. Don't even get me started on the Stadium alone!

Hamilton Tigers Stadium, or Tim Hortons Field as Ms. Quistis said to us after getting the tickets and passing them out to us, The stadium could hold over 24,000 to 40,000 bystanders for both Soccer and, in this case, Football fans. She told us that normal football games last from 6 hours to even longer maybe. But this game was 2 hours since it was a Scrimmage game.

So, many people were there and chanting "Hamilton Tigers!" and clapping as we entered the stadium, but she was shocked because it was a Scrimmage game. The police officers there escorted us to our seats on the middle row of the gigantic stadium. Me, Emily, Jane, Joseph, Matthew, and Alex all we in a single row while Ms. Quistis was in the other row. The best part was the game was starting and I saw none of the Heathers in sight….life is really good.

"So, Angela." Emily spoke to me sitting right next to me. "Are you having fun?"

"Absolutely! My brothers would go nuts from seeing this place. It's huge and they LOVE football!"

"Yeah, I'm really glad you would like the field trip. I was a bit worried you wouldn't like it."

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, I have been having fun with you lately."

My phone then buzzed and I thought it was my mom, but it sadly was Jane.

Jane: Awwww, more sappy crap? Yeah, that will really get Emily riled up like you did on the bus :-)

Me: YOU SAW THAT!

Jane: I'm proud of you, kid. You finally got a set and grabbed what you wanted it. Literally. Lol

Me: I'm going to punch you if you don't shut up.

Jane: Come onnnn, I'm your wingwoman here to help you on the runway of love.

Me: Jane, no. I'm not desperate, okay?

Jane: I am going to help you. Don't you want to have Emily to yourself?

Me: Jane, if she likes me, she likes me, if not, then fine.

Jane: Dude, she likes you. She flirted with you in front of a ton of children and she didn't question me being your daughter….any other girl or boy would think that would be weird.

Me: Just get to the point before I ignore you and watch the game with Emily. She is starting to get on to me and I don't want her to think I'm texting another girl.

Jane: Fine, take her to the concessions and get her something nice. You still got that $20 Matthew gave you right? Get her a drink or some popcorn.

"Sorry about that again, my mom was worried about me since I didn't text her this morning." I told Emily. "You want to-"

"You want to-? I'm sorry, go ahead." Emily is really cute.

"You want to get something to eat from concessions with me?"

"Yeah, let's walk together. It's nice to get out of this seat. It's gonna be a long walk." She stood up and then held on to my hand to make sure we didn't fall when walking down the stairs. Then we walked a bit around the stadium on our to concessions stand on the other side of the stadium on the Away seats, although, Emily didn't let go of my hand, I kind of liked it.

"Hey, Emily you haven't let go of my hand."

"Well, I just didn't want you to get hurt." She doesn't want me hurt, huh? I decided to get a firm grip on her hand.

"I guess you can protect me this once, Emily. It would be a shame to let an opportunity like this. On account of how you promised you would protect me." Just then somebody was booing and throwing popcorn near where we were but then we looked at the booing and even threw a candy bar at Emily. Then I turned around near the crowd and saw three dudes who looked like they were in high school yelling and screaming at us.

"You two look absolutely hideous together! How do they even have sex?" One black haired kid with a white tank top said.

"Both of you are abominations to the country of the Maple Leaf Flag and the planet Earth!" One fat kid yelled at us.

"Hey you, you!" The skinny kid in the middle pointed at me. "Just by looking at you freak, I can tell you are a bottom!" He then threw his drink at Emily, but I got in the way and decided and block it, but my outfit was drenched. All three of the kids started to laugh and high five each other, but there were police officers who escorted them out of the Stadium. Some people did clap for who didn't want to see those jerks again and for how I cheered for how I shielded Emily.

"Emily, are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that Angela. That was really sweet of you. I'll pay for you, and get some paper towels."

"No, it's fine. I can pay for it, but I will take your offer on the paper towels on account of how wet I am." NONE OF YOU TAKE THAT OUT OF CONTEXT!

"Come on, Angela. Let's get something to eat. People's hatred is starting to make me hungry."

"Hatred?"

"People truly believe that a Man and a Woman should be wed together, but people are so stuck to that belief people even hold riots, protests, and even kick those who believe otherwise kick them out of their homes…" Emily said with a frown as we continued to walk.

"But why" I said. "Feeling something for another person is completely natural. Having feelings just for anyone is normal. The thought of love for someone is fine, but….its just wrong to criticize someone for caring about a man or woman regardless if you are either or. Like How I have for you."

"Angela…" Emily said while blushing. Shit, I didn't mean to say that.

"I mean How like everyone else is like for everyone else. I mean let's go get something to eat now!" Why did I say that? We then continued to go to the concessions stand on the other side and a couple of minutes later we arrived, but there was barely anyone there. We were both shocked by how small the line was since it was Halftime already. Now, we got in line and I was going to get us some popcorn, a hot dog, and a couple of drinks and get some paper towels.

"One large size of popcorn, Two medium sized drinks of Dr. Cola, and a hot dog for me." I tell the people working at the concession stand.

"Can you get some Paper Towels, too? Someone was rude and threw their drink at us." Emily said.

"Coming right up. Hey, Charles! Can you get this lady some Paper Towels, too!" The woman said to the Charles guy. Although, Charles was a bit confused with how the guy was pointing to the Paper towels near the Drinks in the freezers. "Sorry about that, our friend speaks French so it's a bit hard understanding him. He barely speaks English, but he is a really nice person. We will get the food for you asap in a minute."

Emily then gave a small cough, "Sir Charles, voulez-vous s'il vous plaît apporter des serviettes en papier à ma petite amie?Une secousse lui jeta un soda."

"venir tout droit. Votre petite amie est plutôt chanceuse!" I had no idea what either one said, but it was nice to get some paper towels and dry me off a bit. Then we got our food and started to walk back to our seats near our group.

"Emily, what did you say to him to get my paper towels?"

"Simple, I just told him to get some Paper towels for you in French." I then walked in front of her and stopped her.

"Wait….you actually know French? Nanette could barely understand it."

"Yeah? I just studied it for a few years. If you want, I can teach you."

"You think it would help me have a better chance to be friends with Nanette if I learn French?"

"Angela, I think Nanette would think you are cool just with how you've been acting lately." I was honestly a bit confused by what she said.

"Well, look what we have here." It was Heather Lane with her goons standing right next to her. "If it isn't Manoir and her pet. You should realize that pets can't eat certain foods especially popcorn. We may be worried that she may choke on it."

I then stood in front of Emily to make sure she doesn't get hurt in case the Heathers do something. "Well, Lane, I least I know how to eat properly. Rodents like you shouldn't even be around us to long. You will give us the plague just standing there. Careful, Miller and Brooks, I heard she is contagious."

"If it wasn't for the Female Counselor being there, I'd knock your teeth out."

"Helen, come on. I want to just have fun together like we used to. Just ignore Angela for today. Please?"

"Come on, girls. Besides, it looks like she is all drenched up. What happened, Angela? Did you fall into the Toilet?"

"For your information, Heather, she was trying to protect me from some dudes."

"Why?" Heather Miller asked with one eyebrow raised. "What were they doing?" Even Brooks and Lane were shocked by asking that.

"They threw their drinks, food, and candy bar at us on account of they were calling us names."

"What kind?" Miller said taking a step forward.

"_How do they have sex? You both are abominations to this planet! I can tell you are the bottom. _Stupid stuff like that." Miller then just walked past us.

"Miller?" Lane yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Letting them enjoy their date. If Angela really wants to protect her girlfriend and have a good time who are we to judge them. Besides, this tall girl wants something to eat." She then continued to walk to the Concessions.

"Finally, someone who wants to have a good Summer. We'll deal with her later, Lane. Come on." Lane then also went with Miller. Lane then just gave a giant sigh full of anger.

"Angela, you got lucky today." Then she also walked with the her minions. I don't know what was more weird; the fact Brooks called Lane, Helen, or the fact that Miller, who broke a football player's arm, wanted me and Emily together. We then continued to make our way back to our seats with our group.

"Angela!" Ms. Quistis said to us as we were about to sit back down. "Are you okay? I send the police after them because they were bullying you for literally no reason!"

"They thought we were a couple and they just started throwing stuff at us."

"You two a couple? Now, that's entirely rich!" Ms. Quistis chuckled. "Now, go ahead and go back to your retrospective seats. The game is nearly over."

I honestly was too busy to notice the store, but I was still weirded out from our encounter with the Heathers. Like why was Miller nice to me and Emily earlier?

Eventually, the game was over and Emily and Cody had to talk to Ms. Quistis in the entrance because it was already 5:00 p.m and we had to get some quick dinner soon so all of us had to wait a bit. I was talking to Alex, Matthew, Jane, and Joseph waiting on all of us to get back to the bus. Then all of the cheerleaders exited out of the Stadium, too. One of them saw me apparently and wanted to talk to me. She was dressed like the other cheerleaders on account of how she had long black sports pants with a yellow line on the side of her legs, her white shirt that had "_Tiger Cats Cheerleaders!"_ on there as the logo and how she had yellow and black stripes on the sleeves. Her stomach was showing a bit and she was a bit skinny, too. She had red hair and had a nice piercing with beautiful eyes like Emily and Nanette have.

"Hey there, I'm one of the Tiger Cat Cheerleaders."

"Hey there, one of the Tiger Cat Cheerleaders, I'm Angela Anaconda. It's kind of a first for a cheerleader to be talking to me." What I said made her laugh apparently.

"I mean my name is Louise. I'm from around here and I'm just participating because I'll be going to college around here next year. But I saw what you did earlier. Protecting that girl. You know….um…." Just then I saw a bunch of girls in the same outfit as her started to giggle a little bit and even a couple of them just roll their eyes at me. "Oh, them, ignore them. Some hate me liking girls and some support me, but I just let it slide." She gave me supportive smile. "Right, sorry! Sorry! I was just curious if…...you want to do something together sometime."

"Well, I mean I can't right now sadly. I have to-"

"Hey, its' fine. I get it! You were with that girl earlier, but is it okay for me to give you my number?" Jane overheard the conversation and I saw her jaw drop and eyes just widen. Even Alex and Matthew tried to fix her face and body.

"Well, I can't say no to a friendly face like that." Louise then pulled out a pen and paper out of her sports shoes and wrote _Louise Smith 411-345-9880_. "Hey, let me know if anything happens. I'd honestly like to know you better." She then gave me a small wink and decided to go back with her Cheerleading group while they murmured and whispered "_You were way too strong again!" _and "_I know!"_.

Emily then came up to me and spoke. "Angela, who was that?"

"Good question, Jane, is this more of your tricks?"

"Hey, its' not my fault she wanted to sleep with you!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Dude, that cheerleader just gave you her number and you didn't even look at her. She just came up to you and just bam, she gave you a free wink."

"Well, how did you respond to her, Angela?"

"I was going to tell her I won't, but she just gave me her number. Although, she was really nice. Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious just for being curious."

"It sounds like Emily is jealous." Matthew said. Then Emily stepped on his foot.

"But Angela, are you and Emily, okay?" Joseph said. "We didn't even know that you were being bullied."

"Its' fine. Just some rude people being rude as usual. As long as Emily is fine, then that's all that matters." Alex then just gave a giant _"awww"_ after what I said. "So where are we heading now?"

"In the next couple of minutes, we are heading over to _Chicago Style Pizza Shack_ a few miles away from us. Then we got a long drive home. We will be back by 9:30, 10 p.m. sadly."

"Guess we will get some good Zs on the way back, huh?" Matthew said.

"Matthew, we love you, but you are super weird." Joseph said.

We got some pizza from the _Chicago Style Pizza Shack_, but decided to stay there for 30 minutes for dinner and then leave. We had a long drive on the way, and decided to get some rest. Emily sat beside me again and I nearly fell asleep again.

"Angela, you look tired again."

"It is late on account of how late it is."

"Its only like 6:30. I was hoping to talk if that's okay."

"Yeah, of course. What's wrong?"

"About earlier….that cheerleader. She was talking to you."

"I guess she wanted to be my friend. And I just met her."

"Angela, she gave you her number."

"What this thing?" I pull the note in front of her.

"Yeah, aren't you going to talk to her?"

"Why would I? Besides, I rarely use my phone."

"That's not what I meant...I mean she likes you."

"Like like? I'm not really interested in her. Besides, we just met."

"Well, I was just checking." Emily seemed a bit jealous. I decided to test the waters and put my hand on top of her hand that was sitting on her lap. After a minute, she didn't get angry, but gave me a small smile.

"You know...I'm getting a bit tired. If you want, you can sleep on my shoulder if you want." I said to her. I figured I could show that I could trust her, but I feel like she already trusts me, but she likes me, too. She then accepted my invitation by laying her head on mine.

"Do you really think anyone will notice?"

"If they do, I don't care. Everyone is about to sleep anyways. Emily...I had a really good time with you."

"I had a really good time with you, too. Angela….I have to tell you something….On second thought, never mind."

"What's wrong?"

"I like you, Angela" She said before closing her eyes and snoring quietly. I then fell asleep as well. All I would remember is that our hands were intertwined in a interlock position.

We then came back from the trip around 9:15 and we were all ordered to go back to our cabins. Jane ate too much to talk to me so she just plopped on the bed and went to sleep and prepared for a relaxing day tomorrow.

I did hear my door open quietly that night. I then got up to fix the screen door then I turned around and go back to bed, but I was halted to see a shadowy figure knock me out unconscious. I woke up every now and and then to see myself being dragged across the ground of our campus. I could see the Girls' cabins often, but I just closed my eyes.

"She is finally awake." Someone said.

"Look, let's just do this and bring her back to her room asap." I couldn't tell who was there, but I just saw a frog in a person's hand. I then looked up to Heather Lane, Brooks, and Miller looking at me. "About time you woke up. You are a pretty heavy sleeper."

I then woke up to a room similar like mine, but it was decorated differently. The lamp light on the desk was the only thing on. I just saw tons of posters from bands such as _The Runaways, Evanecence, Paramore, Joan Jett, Sleater-Kinney _all over the Cabin.

"You!" I said to those mindless numbs. I tried getting up my hands were tied up behind the wooden seat I was in and I had a collar attached to the metal chain that strangled me a bit. "Oh, what's this, Lane. Torture, huh? Do you this with every person you meet? I bet that's why you are still single and lonely." Lane then gave me a slap across the face.

"You got a big mouth as usual, kid." Lane said pulling up and chair and sat close to me. "I bet you are wondering why we gathered you here today."

"You mean you and Brooks. I'm just here." Miller said slouching on her bed bunk. "I promised I would bring her here, and that's that."

"So YOU dragged me here!"

"Its' not my fault. You are heavy. You don't even look that heavy."

"Enough, both of you. Angela, we have a score to settle with you."

"What because you can't handle me on your own? You have to your own cohorts to try and take me down."

"If we weren't aren't on the grounds of the Troubled Youth school, I'd have you buried alive right now. What you did a few weeks ago was Personal family business and you stepped past the line you should have never crossed. Saving your girlfriend was a BIG mistake."

"You mean Nanette? You girls were bullying her for no reason!"

"If I were you, I'd 'pipe' down." Brooks said holding some firecrackers while chuckling. "We don't want you to have an accident like Nanette did. Personally, I'd love to make a BBQ like we nearly did with her in her own car, but sadly we got the shoulders of that pig instead."

They didn't…"You were the ones who not only put firecrackers in anyone's car, but you put in Nanette's car?"

"You met Nanette's family before right? Much younger?" Lane said. "Let's just say her mother owes my family a ton of money, and I figured if we can't get it out of Nanette, I figured we send them a sign that my family means business."

"Wait a minute, why don't you just talk to Nanette's mother and just negotiate or I don't know ASK her mother to give you the money."

"Because ever since Goldilock's family got divorced for the past 3 to 4 years, her mother has gone awol." Miller said.

"What did you say?" I say in shock.

"Her family got divorced, we don't know where her mother is. We could ask her father, but he is gone, too. So, now it's the game of _Where in the World is Bunny and Howell Manoir?_" Brooks said waving her firecrackers around. I didn't even know that Nanette had her parents divorced…...sure, they were rude and stuck up to my own family, but I never thought they would get a divorce.

"But now, until we find Nanette and her family, we are stuck with you. The same meddling freak who got in the way. Now, you are gonna tell us where Nanette is." Lane said with an angry look

"I really don't know where she is. You act like we were best friends."

"Then why the hell would you save her?"

"Because I care about her! I don't want her to suffer by freaks like you!"

"That is REALLY interesting. Like you do Emily? Well, if we can't make you talk, we can try to make your girlfriend, Emily Manoir, talk then. They look like twins, so I figure why not make Emily squeal and tell where her family is. I got a feeling Emily would tell us with our 'methods'. Although, I got a feeling her little pet here wouldn't mind if we talked to her, would we girl?" Lane then started scratching my nose like a dog. She went way too far.

"Lane, I really think bringing her girlfriend is WAY too fa-" I then took a big bite on Lane's finger causing her to have a blood curdling scream and she responded with "WHAT THE FLYING FU-!", but before she finished I headbutted her to cause her to fall to the floor. I then tried to get out of my tied up hands and tried to get up even being attached by a chain. My face even started to turn red by how much force I was trying to exert. I didn't care about my well being, just people like Lane shouldn't exist on account of how much she wants to hurt Nanette and her family, but Emily, too!

"Holy shit…..she is nearly breaking the chain and she is out of the rope. Who the hell are you?" Brooks said. I'm Emily's girlfriend, you bitch! I then snapped out of the ropes and then tried to get this dumb collar off of me.

"Angela, wait, wait." Miller said to me. "She isn't going to hur-" Miller was interrupted by Lane pulling a switchblade near my throat.

"Tonight, Angela Anaconda. You are on my shit list. By the end of this summer, your head is going to be on a silver platter because NOBODY fucks with me."

"And if you ever lay a finger on Nanette, her family, or even Emily. I'll hunt you down." All the Heathers' widened their eyes a bit. "Emily is too important to me. She has been one of the nicest people I ever met and I really like her. If you even go near or try to hurt her, I'll find you and I'll end you." I just gave her a smug look.

"Heather, I'm done. You promised no one else will get hurt. Yall have fun. I'm going to read some comics in the bathroom." Miller then walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Fine, we can do the rest of this. Brooks, give me one of your firecrackers, tape, and a match. I want you to hold her down."

Brooks then held my arms and closed my mouth. Lane taped a firecracker to the skin on below my right shoulder and lit the firecracker on my shoulder. Even if it was just one small firecracker, it stung like hell to make me nearly wiggle out of the chair. I was still screaming by how much it hurt.

"Tell ANYONE about tonight, I'll be sure to cut you and Emily in your sleep!" She then punched me in my stomach causing me to go unconscious.

Then I immediately woke up around 8:00 a.m. in the morning to see that Jane was still asleep. I guess Miller took me back to my cabin while I was unnoticed. Was last night...real? I decided to get up and see if it was real. I went into the bathroom and checked my right shoulder, it had the burn mark of the firecracker, it was about medium sized.

"If you girls go near Emily, I'm hunting you down." I said to myself in the mirror. I then decided to dress up in another orange shirt along with some blue jeans with some holes and my windbreaker jacket and head over to the Activities Center for some early breakfast.

As I got me some cereal from the Breakfast staff, I saw Emily was sitting by herself with a ton of papers and a calculator. She was scratching her head a lot and using her fingers…...why does that….

_She then turned into Nanette Manoir for a few seconds. She was writing on her Math Test like she did in the 3rd grade and struggled to try to do the math on account of how she used her fingers to count. Then, she gave me an evil glance telling me, "What are you looking at Angela Anaconda?"_

"Wait, what?"

"Angela, are you okay? I'm shocked to see you here so early. I figured you would be asleep like the other kids."

"I just wanted some fresh air and get up early. Do you mind if I-"

"Go ahead, I'm just studying. Me and Cody have to take our Counselor course tests this Saturday and they just HAVE to be Junior class level Math and History for the course. I can kind of understand the History, but the Math is just unbelievable Algebra and stuff I can't remember like the Unit Circle and the Foil Method."

I decided to look at some of her problems she struggled a little bit with a problem that had _(2x - 3)(3x -5) _and she had many scribbled out Circles, but I'm shocked I remember some of this stuff in school. That and I do like math ever since the 3rd grade.

"Here, let me help, you have to multiply the 2x and 3x along with the 2x and the 5 to get 6x^2 + 10x because both integers are positive like this." I then drew out the problem in a more clean manner and showed my work. "Then you multiply the 3 and 3x and 5 retrospectively getting you -9x - 15." Then I continue to show my work regarding the problem. Then you after FOILing everything out, you get 6x^2 + x -15. Did I go to fast?"

"No….you have x because 10 is the bigger integer compared to -9 so it would have to be 10x -9x giving you the x right?"

"There you go! What else do you need help with?"

"I do need to memorize the Unit circle, so can you help me?" I then started to draw off the Unit Circle to the best of my ability. "For starters, you have to have four quadrants and you have four major points in the Unit Circle. To make this simple, you notice how there is a pattern for some of the points in the Unit Circle?"

"What do you mean?" Emily said with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, look here." We were both looking at the Unit Circle now. "You notice how all the numbers are least ½, √3/2, √2/2, √2, 2 and √3/2? Even some of the numbers with Pi with them have a pattern. You notice that?"

"Angela….you are actually right. I see what you mean by that. It actually makes a bit of sense! Angela, how did you become this smart?"

_A few years ago after King died , I used to go to the library all the time and just pick 5 books from the library and start to just read them and I mean anything. I would go downstairs and ask my family any five topics._

"_Hey, Mom. What is your favorite topic?"_

"_Well….I always loved to cook and-"_

"_Cooking, got it. I'll be right back, I am going to the library."_

"_On a Saturday morning?" My dad said reading his newspaper. "Shouldn't you be out hanging out with your friends?"_

"_Well, I just want to get some fresh air and I might see them on the way."_

"_Well….alright, sweety. Be back soon okay?"_

_Every now and then I saw Nanette at her stupid mansion and she would always say, "Well, well, Angela Anaconda, going to the library again?"_

"_I'm going there to get me some books. You know to read? Something your brain can't do."_

"_Well, Angela, I guarantee you you have the mind of a chien, which is French for you are a total idiot."_

"_Nanette, you are epitome of stupidity, which is English for you are dumb."_

"_Riff-raff."_

"_Degenerate Clown. Also, Ninny-poo, your dog is eating the trash again, might want to get get him before he gets sick again. Oh, wait, he is already sick of you." _

"_You make ME sick, Angela Anaconda." We then just gave ourselves a giant glare before I headed off to the library. Her anger fueled me to become stronger. It made me sit every weekend to become smarter. I then developed a passion for Mathematics and learned a lot of things on my own. One day at the library, I read a book on Engineering because my dad said it was like inventing, but better. It mentioned everything about how they can build cars and even work on Spaceships for something called NASA….and that's when I wanted to be an Engineer. My dream was to be great like my dad._

Just then, some other students came in along with the Heathers came in and started to get Breakfast as well.

"I guess you can say I had a lot of inspiration in my life. When is your Counselor Exam again?"

"Saturday." I guess I can TRY to help her. I can help her on her off time and more importantly….I can protect her from the Heathers.

"Emily….is it okay if I can try to-"

"Do you want to help me study for the Exam? I feel like I can be more focused with your intellect and you can help me release some stress…." Both of us just had bright red cheeks after what she said.

"Emily….what do you mean by…?"

"Ignore that! Do you want to help me?" Before I can say anything, I saw Heather Lane give me a glaring look, I would give her a look back, but it would cause suspicion and I don't want to alarm Emily on account of her safety. "Yeah, I can. I'll help you make a perfect score!"

"Well, Angela the Tutor, when shall we start?"

I then held on to her hand and said, "Whenever you like, my student."

Both of us gave a small little laugh and smiled back at each other with joy.

**Well, I made it shorter, but I'm gonna have to make this a Two Parter. But the next one I'm gonna leave a little surprise and bring a character from Tapwater Springs for a 'visit'. Wanna know who it is? Guess you are gonna have to find out! Hope you guys liked it :) Leave a review, Comment, Favorite or Follow! You guys are great and thanks for reading! I'm glad people like this show like me!**


	8. Chapter 7: Hamilton, Torture, &MathPt2

Ch. 7 Hamilton, Torture, and Mathematics, Oh my! Part II

June 9th through the 14th

Toberymory Troubled Youth School Activities Center, 2nd Floor Library

12:00 p.m. in the Afternoon

Me and Emily took up all day just to learn the Unit Circle, but it is a very hard thing to memorize because of all the degrees and coordinates. Emily did fully understand it since she drew the graph perfectly except for one degree she missed on the Large dry erase board. We had a couple of other books regarding the topics and I was going to teach her the Quadratic Formula afterwards.

"So, in quadrant III, its 7π/6, 5π/4, 4π/3? Not 3π/3?"

"There you go! If you want, we can take a break and focus on the Quadratic Formula."

"Hey Angela, thanks again for helping me study. Your methods are actually simple and is helping me learn more efficiently."

"Anytime! I figured I'd put some of my talent to use for you." I said erasing the dry erase board with all my previous work. I had some thoughts about how those dudes threw their food at us. It was just on my mind for a while and I just had to ask. "Emily….before we continue, can I ask you something?"

"Yes! I mean...go ahead, Angela."

"That day...when those guys threw their food at us." I said said sitting by her at our table. "Why did they do that do us? And said all of those mean things? They didn't even know us…."

"Angela...people like them do not understand that some people feel different. Some women just don't like men and men don't like women. And people just want to use their 'beliefs' to give it a reason to hate us. They want to disown you and act like you never existed. Your own mother even abandons you…"

"Emily….what's going on?"

"I mean….people are considered 'homophobes' people who hate on people who love their own sex more."

"What do you classify yourself as?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise on my own life." I said staring into her eyes. Then Emily just gave a huge sigh before speaking again.

"I like girls. I have no feelings for guys whatsoever. I used to like guys when I was younger and only dated one guy….for three weeks."

"What about that one girl you used to like?"

"I never told her how I felt. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life next to being a jerk to her."

"Have you told Nanette?"

"About my sexuality? She is really happy for my decision. Just like she would be happy for you, too."

"Ha, Nanette, happy for me? She would tell me about how poor I am and saw something stupid in French, which she is not."

"Angela, if you really want to apologize to her then you gotta stop talking about her like that. If you want to be friends again, you got to have some faith in her."

"I told her to fucking die…..she is still mad at me over that."

"I told her about you and me as a couple and she seemed really fine."

"What did you say?"

"I told her we were a couple."

"Wait, wait, Emily...its' just that…." I wanted to ask Emily out myself. I want to confirm it together. "Why did you do that?"

"Wait….so what was the point of you being so steamy around me on that bus yesterday?"

"What was with you touching my legs and nearly kissing me?" I replied to her. She then picked up some of her stuff and stood up.

"I thought you wanted me?"

"I do." I did.

"Then why are you making a big deal out of this? You know we have to talk about us sooner or later." Then she started to walk away in the other direction. I had to say something to get her to calm down, and I really didn't want the Heathers to get at her.

"Emily, wait!" Emily still kept walking. I had to say something different. Something that will grab her attention or show her something….wait, that's it! "Why don't we talk about this in my room?" Emily then stopped in her tracks and turned to me.

"By ourselves?"

"Yes, my ourselves. We can do whatever." Emily then darted her eyes to see if anyone was looking at us.

"What about Jane? She will be gone right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I do need to learn the Quadratic Formula…..you and me, study session, tomorrow after the activities, your place."

The next day after we had Archery because it was Tuesday. I told Jane about how Emily was coming over.

"OHhhhhh, she wants to be alone with you, huh?"

"Jane..come on. Please?"

"I get it," She said with a smirk. "She wants to get down and dirty."

"We just have to talk!"

"Uh-huh, but fine. I have been annoying you a bit." She said crossing her arms. "I'll let you to it." She then started walking to the cabin door and opened it as she saw Emily with her books. Emily had an Orange T-shirt on like mine and was wearing brown shorts. "Oh.., see you are prepped up and ready to 'study'."

Emily then came in with a growl at Jane. "Hey, Angela. Ready to study again?"

"Yeah, come over here and we will get started." She then pulled out some pencils, paper, some Mathematics books and even a calculator out of her backpack and then took a seat.

"Okay, okay, I got to ask before I go. Was it just kissing on the lips on the bus, or was their finger stuff involved?" She said chuckling. I'm gonna show you some fists if you don't leave.

_I then got up and started wailing on her face while I had her pinned to the floor and even used a chair on her._

Just kidding, but I did, throw a couple of books at her before she left. "Alright, alright, you win!" She said as she slammed the door.

A few hours later, we had papers of all our previous work regarding the Quadratic Formula and of the Unit Circle all over the cabin room because Gina Lash told me that "_Repetition is the key to memorization"_ so we decide to do all of our previous problems along with our new ones again and again, so that way she has a between chance on the exam. We did our next problem upside down from the bunk beds because I read in a book that putting yourself upside down makes all the blood come down to your brain and makes you focus so much more. It was tough because we were upside down, but our hair just laid down like we were about to fall off a building.

"Angela…..why are we hanging upside down from your bunk beds."

"To make you focus more often, its' supposed to help you become smarter and think faster."

"Will I be upside down for my exam?" She said with an eyebrow raised.

"No, but it's supposed to be a challenge! Now, try to solve the equation of x^2-3x-4=0 by using the quadratic formula."

"Alright….the quadratic formula is -b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus 4ac and then divide by 2a, right?" Emily said writing out the equation and Formula like we practiced.

"Good, now, go on." Emily then did the problem as her own hand was moving like she was casting a spell.

"So, would our answer be 4 and -1?"

"Good job! You are getting a lot better."

"I had a lot of fun with you even with tedious Math, but….have you thought about it?"

"You mean us? Yeah, I'm glad I'm having fun with you that's for sure."

"Well...that's not what I had in mind, but close enough. Anyways, I need to get back to my room and prepare for tomorrow's Tennis session. We are supposed to be learning a ton of new stuff from Cody."

"Eww…..he takes Tennis way too seriously.."

"I know, right?"

"Anyways, I got to do some laundry tomorrow. Do you know where we can do laundry at?" I said to Emily upside down.

"There is a laundromat down in the basement near Solitary Confinement."

"Solitary Confinement?"

"Only one person has really entered it. The only security person that is in Solitary Confinement is that Donny person, but he volunteers to do so."

"He is kind of a creep." I tell her. "He put his hand on my shoulder one time and he just gave off a weird vibe."

"Angela, let me know if he does something else to you, okay?"

"Hey, if he does anything to you. I'll nab him. He looks weak anyways."

"Angela!" She said pushing my arm. "But in all seriousness, do you want to study together while you are doing laundry?"

"Yeah, we still got a long week to go, so I don't mind helping you out." Just as I said that Jane entered through the door. She then took a long look at me and Emily hanging upside down and then looked at all the paper scattered across the room and walls.

"Okay….I'm just really happy that there is paper all over the walls instead of….well…."

"Just help us down, Jane." I said to Jane in an angry tone.

Later on after we cleaned up my mess, me and Jane started to talk with the lights off laying in our beds.

"So, you two studied more, how'd that go?"

"It was fun, we talked a lot and….can I ask for some more advice?"

"Is it about Emily?"

"Yes….but, I think I want to ask her out….I get this feeling of happiness every single time around her."

"Then what's the problem?" Jane asked.

"I want it to be the right moment. Tomorrow, we are studying in the basement of the Main Building and I got to do laundry after Tennis."

"Well….you do NEED to wash your laundry tomorrow. Alright, how about this ask for like a day off from studying or if take a couple hours of a break to spend time together ALONE, and see if you can pop the question. I would go and help you….but I don't want to be in the basement again." Jane said with a slight frown.

"Wait, you were the only one in Solitary Confinement? What did you do?"

"I tried to escape multiple times. I hated this place. I still do, but shit happens so guess you got to roll with it. Of course, that creep of Security had to be watching me to make sure I didn't do anything."

"What do you have against that guy? I get it you hate the guy...but why?"

"I…." Jane just didn't know what to say at the moment. "I don't want to talk about it. Angela...I want to go to bed." I tried asking her what's wrong, but she didn't answer at all.

The next day after Tennis activities were over, me and Emily carried by basket of dirty clothes to the basement of the Main Building. I tossed my clothes into the washer and continued to help her study. We got one of two tables near the washer and dryerf We reviewed the Unit Circle together and figured out more problems regarding the FOIL Sequence and even told me how she felt about the exam. The Counselor Exam would have no Word Problems and reviewed nearly every major event in the Civil War.

"It's only Wednesday and I feel prepared for the exam already."

"Good, I am glad. Hey, can I ask a question?"

"Yes, of course."

"I was curious sometime after you take the test or if the summer is ov-" Just then as I was about to ask the question, Cody entered the room interrupting me.

"Angela, oh hey, Emily, I was going to try and find you, too, but I guess I can kill two birds with one stone now." Cody then gave a giant sigh before what he was about to say next, "Ms. Quistis wants you to stop 'interacting' with each other so much."

"Excuse me?" I said to Cody.

"Ms. Quistis thinks you two being together all the time and being "sexual" with each other is too distracting for all the other children here, preferably the other ones. Look, I really don't know if what she says is true, but can you guys keep a low profile until I don't know, later?"

"Seriously, we're just trying to study and have fun and make memories with each other." I said to Cody. "Why can't she just tell us herself instead of sending you as a lackey? Why send you when you when YOU have to study for the Counselor exam, too?"

"Because of two reasons, one: she apparently thinks I'm the best person to bug and Emily has been slacking off lately, to be quite honest, and two: she considered this as a "warning".

"Slacking off?" Emily said in an agitated tone.

"Screw off, Cody. Emily has been busting her ass of just like the rest of the staff here. She promised to be my counselor trying to get over my own mental trauma. She has been helping with the students, your sorry-ass, and even with Ms. Quistis." I said standing up out of my seat. "You've been really rude lately and I honestly don't like it. If you and Ms. Quistis really don't like how we're friends and just have a strong bond, then lay off."

Cody then sighed and face palmed slightly. "_Counselor,_ huh? So I guess the rumors of you two being together are true. Look, I respect it, but just don't get on her bad side." Cody then started to leave the room, but stopped looking back at me. "Also, Angela, don't mess with me like that again." Then he left the room.

"He is unbelievable." I said sitting back down. "Trying to break us up? That really annoys me."

"Strong bond? Break us up?" She said smiling while twirling her pencil around. "I never knew we were officially a couple." Then she chuckled.

"I was caught in the moment! Shut up!" I said collecting some of the papers.

"But in all seriousness, thank you, I never had anyone stand up for me before."

"There….okay, I'm tired of being patient." I said putting my calculator down. "I have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Friday….we can still studied as planned, but...is it possible for us to go swimming together? The two of us? I want to learn more techniques and I want you to feel relaxed before the Exam Saturday."

"Acutally….that's a really good idea. Friday at 3:00 p.m? I'd like that very much."

So then it became Thursday night, we decided to study our tails of since Emily wanted to prepare for the exam. We studied the FOIL Sequence, the Unit Circle, a bit more History and whatever she wanted to talk about. Jane was laying down listening to some old R&B music on her Walkman Cassette Player. Then we heard a knock on the door, it may have been Cody since we "keep hanging out" together.

"Let me get this one guys, it may be Cody again."

"Why Cody?" Jane said taking her headphones out of her ears.

"They want us to stop seeing each other saying its' bad for the kids." Emily said.

"What's the point? You two are being mature about it and they are gonna have to deal with it when they are older. Might as well make you two into a lesson."

"I really don't know how to say after that…." Emily said in a confused tone.

"Just stay here guys." I then got up and opened the door and saw Miller standing there by herself.

"Relax, I'm by myself. Can I just come in for a second? Please?" Miller said with her arms crossed. She then entered the room and Jane just bolted up like she was about to assault her while Emily just started at her like her life flashed before her eyes. So, I decided to stand by Emily. "Hey, I just said relax. I'm not going to hurt you or your girlfriend. Look, I just want to apologize for me and the others' actions against you and your date." We then all look confused for a second.

"That's...a first…" Jane said lowering her guard.

"Angela, I still got beef with you after your attack protecting your that girl a month ago, but you got a heart protecting Emily and Nanette like that. I honestly thought you were just stupid when you protected Nanette from the three of us, but when you took the hit for Emily….it made me think for once. So, look, I don't want to be friends with you, AT ALL. Although, I just came here to apologize."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Jane said staring at her.

"I'm not changing anything. I'm just saying Angela is not a bad person. For an idiot like yourself, you aren't so bad, but don't cross us again." Then she started to head to the door. "Keep up the good work protecting your girlfriend at least." She then closed the door slightly and went back to her cabin.

"Why are people so weird at this cabin?" I said.

"Look, Angela….is it okay if I go to my cabin? I'm a bit tired." Emily said.

"Yeah, absolutely! Meet up tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm super excited! I'll see you tomorrow, my teacher." She said picking up her books with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, too, my student." Emily then darted out of the room.

"So, you are gonna ask her out tomorrow then?" Jane said laying down.

"Yes...I'm going to do it while we are swimming. I'm going to ask her out."

"I'm proud of you, Angela. You are finally being a man."

"But I'm a woman, Jane McGrath…" Jane then sighs and tells me good night.

Then came the big day. It was Friday and we were supposed to meet up at the swimming pool at 3:00 so I decided to meet her there at 2:55 in my orange one piece swimsuit, but the time I was a few minutes early she was already there. Emily Manoir was wearing a different outfit. She was was in a magenta bikini this time and her shorts she was wearing was like a tutu...she looked absolutely great with her...sensitive skin….

_I then imagined Nanette Manoir in front of me as she said, "I certainly hope you aren't planning on taking any impetite dips! I should report you to the Lifeguard!"_

"But its' swimming hours!" I yelled out loud.

"Um...yes, Angela. It is swimming hours and you'll be fine with me. Are you ready?" She said holding my hand. I then nodded in response to her. We both slowly went together in the water and then started to swim together underwater. We performed the strokes she taught me from the past week, and even my favorite stroke, the doggy paddle. It reminded me of King so I wanted to perform the stroke. Me and Emily then started to hold our breath underwater just for fun. Emily tried to make me laugh every now and then with her funny faces underwater. Me being with Emily….I had felt purpose….

_So now, me and Emily are now scuba diving with my Grandma Lou contacting me with a mini walkie talkie inserted in our Helmets. _

"_Alright, Angie Pangie, we got to find the treasure sunken in the bottom of the ocean 20,000 leagues under the sea. You and Emily got to work together! Watch out for Hammerhead Sharks!" A few minutes later, me and Emily entered a sunken ship and then found the treasure! We both grabbed one end of the chest and started carrying it to the top only to be halted by- _

_Hammerhead sharks! Or should I say Heatherhead sharks. I readied my harpoon gun to shoot at the two sharks, but a small little claw grabs me and Emily along with the chest and starts pulling us up as the Heatherheads try to attack us but fail miserably. It wasn't my Grandma Lou who did it, but Heather Miller in her sailor form. Guess she wants a piece of the treasure as well! _

"Angela! Are you okay? You went out for a few minutes." Emily said to me as we rose from the water.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just went out for a second."

"You want to play a quick game of Marco Polo? I got a few minutes before I have to go."

"Alright. Who's going first."

"You go first. Close your eyes. Then count to 3, then start shouting, Marco."

I started counting to 3 then I shouted, "Marco!"

"Polo!" She yelled but I heard it faintly.

"Marco!" I then swam to the right a few inches a bit.

"Polo!" It sounded like she was closer.

"Marco!" I swam closer a few more to the right.

"Polo." She was super close and then I couldn't help but to open my eyes. To see her right there in my face. I then just then held her around her waist and she put her forehead on mine as she smiled. I really felt something for her…..she looks like Nanette, but her personality is pure.

"Emily…"

"Angela…. I'm sorry go ahead."

"I want to ask you something." Just say it…..tell her. "This past month I know this is a bit much….but I feel all excited around you and I just can't help, but to put you on my mind a lot. You are sincere, creative, and really intelligent. Lately, I get butterflies being around you. So….I've been meaning to ask you….will you go out with me? I mean whenever the summer is over."

Emily then gave me another smile.

"I've been waiting on you to ask me that, Angela Anaconda. Yes, I want to go out with you, too." I don't know why, but for the first time. I felt really happy. I felt something inside of me that felt….real and natural.

"Hey, Angela, I got to go. I still got to study for tomorrow. Want to meet me at my place tomorrow afternoon?

"I don't mind! Just let me know how the test goes okay?"

"I'll try to get a perfect score for you." She said while winking at me as she went to the locker rooms in the back. I just laid back in the water just imagining myself….me and Emily are finally together….wait, me and Nanette's sister? Together? Oh my God, she is going to kill me! I then sprung myself out of the water and headed to the locker room to try and figure out what just happened. As I saw Emily about to change, I saw Cody approaching her next to her locker in his swimsuit still. I then decided to hide in the shadows and over here him.

"Are you ready for the exam?" Cody said.

"I'm ready for it. Angela helped me prepare for it all week, and I'm really pumped."

"Yeah...that's what I've been meaning to ask….are you and Angela, really together?"

"Yeah, we are. I like her. She has been….absolutely one of the coolest people I ever met and she really does care about me."

"Look, no offense, I really don't think it's healthy….and Ms. Quistis may be on to something. You have been rather unfocused lately."

"Not healthy? Unfocused?" Emily said closing her locker. "Angela has helped me SO much; she wants to protect me; she has been helping me study for the exam; and most importantly she wants to make time for me. She wants to make an effort for me every day like I do her. Every time I'm around her…..she makes me feel like I have a purpose."

Emily….. You really do like me.

"Emily, I personally think you can do a lot better."

"What are you talking abou-" She then interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. Emily then pushed Cody away in disgust.

"Cody...what the hell are you doing? I'm not into you like that….I'm not into guys like that at all….why would you-"

"Great, not you, too." Cody said.

"What are you talking about?"

Shit, Cody….you just screwed us up. I had to step in now. "Cody…" I said with clenched fists. "You fucked up." I then walked towards Emily and held her hand.

"Angela….we were just having a friendly chat. I kind of wish you would-"

"I'm not in the mood for your shit, Cody!" Cody and Emily's eyes just widened. "I bet you telling me that we should stop "meeting together" from Ms. Quistis was YOUR doing on account of you just wanted to get into somebody else's pants!"

"Okay, Angela-"

"No! Just no! What you did was unbelievably sleezy."

"Fine, just back off, Angela." Cody said in an agitated tone.

"Or what? You gonna tell on how happy I am with Emily? How we both like her? You back off before how I tell Ms. Quistis on how you were gonna force yourself on to her. Now, I mean it. Back off or Ms. Quistis will be the least of your fucking problems!" Cody then just slowly started to walk in a different direction...not turning around at us.

Me and Emily then sat in one of the benches in silence before we changed back into our original clothes.

"Are you okay, Emily?"

"I'm fine...but what did he mean by _'not again'?"_

I can't lie to her anymore…."Me and Cody kissed before. I didn't like it. It was some stupid dare I had to do."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"What?" I said in confusion.

"Did you enjoy it? Like at all?"

"No."

"Why?"

"When our lips touched…..all I could think about was you. I really don't know why."

"All you could think about was me? So you imagined me while you two were kissing."

"Yes, why?"

"Angela...I want you to be honest….the other night, someone was at my room near my cabin…..was that you?"

I can't lie to you, Emily…."Yes...that was me." Emily then gave me widened eyes. "Why….do you ask?"

"That night I was doing something…..to, um….I had to something to…"

There I go again. I just felt something in my stomach that I had to get out. "Emily that night I was doing the same thing." Both of us had an awkward silence. "That night I heard you moaning. I wanted to help you out...but my body….wanted me to do the same thing.."

"Wait….so you and I….want each other…..that way, too?" Emily said blushing.

"I guess it is that way…." I said rubbing the back of my head. Emily decided to break the silence by kissing me on the lips passionately. I couldn't help but to hold her my left arm around her waist and my right arm through her smooth brunette hair. We kissed for a good, few seconds. Then we just looked at each other in our eyes for a moment.

"Did we just…..kiss?" I asked Emily.

"Yup.." Emily stuttered.

"Is….it bad that I liked it?"

"I liked it a lot." Emily said smiling

"Emily…" My heart was beating so fast. "I like you. I really do like you." I held on to her a bit more firmly. "Like….I lot. I really want to do that again."

"Well….let's do it AFTER I ace my Exam, okay?"

"You got it….so we're…?"

"Girlfriend and Girlfriend, now. Officially." She said as she smiled.

A few hours later, I told Jane the big news.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"We made it official today." I said with a grin on my bed. "I asked her out when we swam together, then we kissed in the Locker rooms."

"Holy shit….Angela, you are a God."

"I am beyond happy, too."

"Alright, so now the thing is, you got to prepare yourself for when you guys 'do it'."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Sex, dude. I'm talking about sex."

"How would that even work between two women?" She then made a V shape with her fingers and put her tongue in between them. I blushed at what she fully meant and then tossed my pillows at her on account of what she finally meant by that. Then I just went to bed covering my head up in embarrassment.

"You can't hide it forever, Angela." Jane said before going to bed.

The day of the Counselor Exam for Emily Manoir was here. I was super nervous and started darting around Emily's cabin for a while. It was noon and I was too concerned about Emily to focus on Lunch. Jane, Joseph, Matthew, and Alex decided to check on me since I was pacing around her cabin for over an hour.

"Hey...Angela, are you okay?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just anxious on account of Emily taking her test."

"That reminds me…" Joseph said twiddling his fingers. "Jane told us the news….we all just want to congratulate you. We never thought you felt that way, but I'm really happy you found your special someone."

"Wow, that's really sweet of you." I said.

"Yeah, we are really happy. We know about how long you wanted this, well from Jane's perspective." Matthew said.

"Hey, Angela!" Emily said running to me from the Main Building. She was carrying a packet full of papers as well. "I need to tell you something!"

"What is it? How did you do?"

"Well….we sadly didn't get a perfect score like we both wanted, but…." She then unfolded the packet to reveal her Counselor Exam to be a 99. "I guess, a nearly perfect score is good enough, right, Angela the Mathematician?" Then she gave me a giant hug.

"Wow, Angela. You are cool and pretty smart, too." Jane said crossing her arms. "I guess I should ask you for some tutoring if I ever get out of here."

Then the Mega Phone on the Troubled School Flagpole blared throughout the Camp, "Attention everyone, there will be a new student arriving here shortly for the Summer, please meet near the entrance in 2 minutes for the arrival of a new student!"

"I wasn't told of us having a new student coming." Emily said. It's possible Cody didn't even want to bother talking to her after yesterday's events. All of us then approached the near entrance as the official Troubled Youth bus dropped off a woman and Ms. Quistis was hiding her appearance.

"Hello, everyone, please welcome our newest guest…." She then stepped back to reveal our newest person. She was wearing dressy brown shoes, a black and white striped skirt, and a blue shirt with a cross on her white collars. She was wearing red glasses as well with her tied up black hair. "I present you from Tapwater Springs, Josephine Praline!"

"Angela?" Josephine looked at me first among the crowd

"Josephine?"

It couldn't be….why is she here among all places?

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope you guys liked my reveal! I'm gonna try to upload A BIT faster. Anyways guys. Thanks a ton for the wait, and the next chapter will be up SUPER soon!**


	9. Ch 8: The Binding of Angela

Ch. 8 The Binding of Angela Anaconda

June 14th - 21st, 2008

Tobermory Troubled Youth School, Activities Center, 1st Floor

12:15 p.m.

Josephine Praline is here among all people! Josephine is the same age as me and nearly as tall as me! Me and Josephine Praline decided to get some lunch in the Activities Center before it closed at 2 and we decided to talk a ton.

"Angela, I am so shocked to see you here! You look...different."

"You don't look like you changed either." I said chuckling.

"How did you end up here?" Josephine asked eating her plain white rice.

"I got in trouble in school and beat up some bullies picking on Nanette, and oddly enough they are here!"

"You beat up people? And you defend Nanette? I find that hard to believe after what you said to her years ago."

"I'm trying to find her and apologize to her and set things right with Emily's help."

"Emily?" She said in confusion. I pointed to Emily, who was helping the staff fix the food for the students here. Emily smiled and waved back at me. I decided to do the same thing. "Angela….that looks insanely similar to Nanette Manoir…."

"But they are twins."

"Angela...I don't even remember Nanette having a sister. What if this was the work of the devil?"

"Oh come on, how can a woman who is really sweet and beautiful be the work of the devil?" Josephine then dropped her fork after what I said.

"Angela...what did you say?"

"I just said she is really beautiful. What's wrong with that?"

"Do you….have any world desires for her?"

"What do you mean by 'worldly?'"

"Sexual activity, Angela Anaconda…"

"I mean….I have feelings for her if that's what you mean." Josephine then went quiet with a blank face and then she cleaned her glasses. She then gave a chuckling laugh to what I said.

"That is sincerely funny, Angela Anaconda. Well, I'm gonna head back to my room and get everything set up. You remember the booth I had in 3rd grade? Now, I'm going to make my entire room a booth for everyone to confess their sins WHENEVER they want. So don't be afraid to speak to me!" She then picked up her lunch tray and ran a bit quickly away from me…..I am kind of afraid to speak to her a bit, but I am happy she is okay now.

"Hey, Angela." It was Emily talking to me in her lunch outfit with a pink apron, gloves and a fishnet on her hair, but she took off her stuff to reveal her short-sleeved white T-shirt with brown shorts that go up to her knee. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just caught up with my friend Josephine Praline. She went to Tapwater Springs with me, your sister and my other friends."

"She sounds pretty cool. Hey, are you free tomorrow? I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow. You know, take things slow? Like….maybe watch a couple of french movies?"

"Well, I'm not a big fan of French movies...but I guess we can give it a try."

"Excellent...tomorrow at 12 then?"

"Yeah, I can't wait for tomorrow." Emily said. Both of us gave each other a smile.

Tomorrow eventually came and I came over for to watch a couple of movies such as _Taken _and _The Umbrellas of Cherbourg. _The first film I sat in a wooden chair across from Emily in her bed. But then as _The Umbrellas of Cherbourg _was playing on her tv from her DVD player on her stand she spoke to me.

"It's a really romantic movie, isn't?" I asked Emily.

"Yeah...it kind of is. How are you feeling?"

"Good just, um…."

"Angela, you want to….lay down with me?" I felt afraid to approach her….but I couldn't say no to my own girlfriend. So then I wanted I got up from my chair and decided to go under the covers with Emily. We then huddled close to each other like we were bundling together for warmth.

"You feeling better now?"

"Yes, I am….is there one thing you and I can do together?" I asked. Emily then turned off the TV with her remote and then faced towards me in the bed.

"What's up?"

"Take a nap together? I want to go slow and just….I just really like your company."

"Well..I don't mind that. Besides, yesterday was a long exam." I then got a bit closer to Emily under the covers getting close to her face in her outfit from yesterday, and me and her just took a small nap together. Then somebody came bursting through the door causing me and Emily to jump out of the covers.

"Ms. Emily, I need to tell you…." It was Heather Brooks busting through and started to look at us and turned around immediately. "PLEASE tell me you both aren't undressed!" She said adjusting her glasses.

"I promise we aren't doing anything unnecessary!" Emily screamed.

"We were just taking a nap!" I said to her.

"Okay, I'm going to turn around, slowly…." She then turned around as Emily got out of her bed. "Okay, good. You guys are both still fully clothed….good. Okay, look, we are supposed to go to you for problems, right?"

"What's the problem?" Emily said.

"Its' about that Josephine girl…..she is starting to scare us."

"How?"

"Okay, she lives right next to us, right? We keep her talking to herself often and uses her room as a booth. We told her to keep it done, but she keeps chanting some crazy stuff and says she doesn't want to be disturbed talking to the _Angels from High Above_."

"Oh, that? That's Josephine Praline for ya." I said to Brooks. "She does that a lot because she is super religious. She was like that in the 3rd grade."

"That's another thing….she keeps bringing stuff to her _Angels_ that she talks to about you specifically…. Heather Miller wanted to keep hearing more about what she said, and….Josephine brought up you A LOT from what she told me. She hoped that the _Angels _would _'help me get Angela on the right path from what you have told me'. _She didn't say HOW, but that kind of shook me a bit." Me and Emily then looked at each other in a bit of fear.

"Look, Angela, none of my roomates likes you, AT ALL, but we hate your old high school friend even more so Emily...can you try and get her to like calm down this week?"

"Absolutely, I'll get to deal with her once I talk to Ms. Quistis and please let me know if Josephine acts up again.

Brooks then sighed and spoke again, "Not exactly the answer I was looking for, but it will do. Thank you, Ms. Manoir." Brooks then immediately shut the cabin door and we both laid back down. What did Josephine Praline really want with me? Angels? I know she was trying to help me be nice to her in 3rd grade...but she is being weird. Emily then put her hand on my hand to comfort me. I guess she knew I was a bit afraid of her now. Emily wants to keep me safe on account of how much we were a couple, but guess what? As long as you are here, I'm not going anywhere...Emily Manoir. I then nudged myself next to Emily and drifted asleep.

The next day during Swimming on Monday a lot of us were swimming in different lanes and then Josephine wanted to talk to me. Josephine was wearing a one piece blue outfit with a small cross on the side and she didn't have her glasses on this time. I would be swimming with Emily, but Cody and Emily have to take their Lifeguard Exams with Ms. Quistis on the other side of the Pool. So I decided to swim with Josephine for a bit.

"Hello there, Angela. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well! What did you want to do with me?"

"Well, I wanted to show you this one trick. It is what my Pastor does every time he wants to baptize people to be truly saved. So, is it fine if it I do it really quickly?"

"What are you doing exactly?" I said in confusion.

"I would be dunking your body underwater for one second and you would come back up again, and I would say _Hallelujah! Rejoice!._" Was this part of her plan? I guess I can see what she is trying to do..

"Alright, I'll play along for a second." I then told me for fold my arms on me like a mummy and told me to hold my breath then she put one of her hands on below my neck and one behind my head.

"In the name of the Father the son and the Holy Spirit, I baptize you my sister, Angela Anaconda, in God's gracious glory!" She said before dunking me into the water. I was under the water for a few seconds, but...I realized that I was underwater for 30 seconds now. Then….I started to wiggle on account of how much Oxygen I was losing a bit, but Josephine wasn't pulling me back up. I nearly felt my lungs were about to collapse and I started to breathe out bubbles then Josephine started to hold me even tighter….I was really confused on what was going on. I just wanted to survive, but my body said otherwise on account of how I just saw the lights hanging from above started to dim from my point of view. Then things just started to fade to black. A few moments later, I saw a light. The light was getting so much brighter and I started cough up water and started to breathe again to see Emily near my body and me laying on the floor with a bunch of people around me murmuring and gasping at me with Jane and Alex telling everyone to, "Back off! Give her some room to breathe, back up!"

"Angela! I'm really happy you were okay." Emily said holding me.

"Emily...what happened?"

"All of us were about to leave together….but you were under the water unconscious and we didn't even know you were under there until Emily dived in and saved you then she gave you mouth to mouth resuscitation…." Joseph said. Wait, Mouth to mouth?

"Angela….who was with you last time?" Ms. Quistis said.

"Josephine...but I think she accidentally-" Emily then let me go to try and find Josephine who was right behind Ms. Quisits.

"What did you do to her?" Emily said with a scowl.

"I was just practicing-"

"What are you trying to make her drown with you _practicing_? You are unbelievable."

"Emily, a heathen like yourself wouldn't understand. I care about Angela more than you, thank you very much. The Lord would be pleased with my actions. He would even-" Emily then smacked her with her right hand causing her a mark and wanted to even punch her, but me and Joseph grabbed her arms as she was still trying to fight her. Josephine just stood there in shock with Ms. Quistis standing beside her.

"Pleased with you trying to kill my girlfriend? Don't pretend I try to care about Angela!" Emily screamed trying to wiggle out of out grip. Even Jane, Alex and Matthew stepped in as people were gasping and some of the other boys screaming "Fight, Fight!" "Just because you 'known' her all your life doesn't mean I want to be a part of hers! The only heathen around here is you! Don't you dare get close to Angela Anaconda!" We dragged her back a bit more before Ms. Quistis started to blow her whistle for 3 seconds.

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU! Cody escort all these students outside of the Building, IMMEDIATELY. I am UNBELIEVABLY disappointed in some of you today. Now, get back to your cabins immediately, before I punish all of you!" Some of the students then followed Cody. "Josephine, EMILY, Angela, Jane, Alex, Matthew and Josephine. You aren't going anywhere. Any of you." Emily calmed down for a second on account of how agitated Ms. Quistis was. "Josephine….with your condition….you can't DO stuff like that, okay?"

"Yes, mam. It won't happen again."

"Angela, Joseph, what you did was really good and I'm proud for that along with you guys who stopped Emily. Speaking of which….Emily….what the bloody hell was that? What if she was underage?"

"But she nearly made Angela drown! She could have killed her."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry…"

"Alright, alright, look….its just part of her condition….among all the people here."

"Wait...I have OCD, so what makes her condition the most important."

"As much as OCD CAN have a link to this condition, Schizophrenia is more a severe condition here…" Ms. Quistis said. "But Emily this is my final warning, do not act like this again." She then walked off with Josephine while Josephine had her hands in a praying position like a nun and muttering to herself.

Later on as I was about to head to bed, Josephine wanted to talk to me.

"Angela, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"Josephine is a fucking nut house….and more importantly….I think she is trying to get rid of you…"

"Makes you say that?"

"Angela...she tried DROWNING you today. At least...be more wary of her okay? I don't think you can really trust her…"

"But I have known her my entire life almost!"

"That really doesn't mean you can trust anybody...I found that out the hard way…"

"What?"

"Okay, look. Just...she doesn't seem happy with you and Emily being a couple."

"What do you mean?"

"She seems like is taking religion too far…..Angela, she may think your love for women, or in this case, Emily is wrong."

"She can't do that, and I'm not going to like her."

"Just get some rest. Let's talk again soon."

These past few days have been really weird and strange….for Josephine I mean. Tuesday during Archery she didn't use the bow and arrows to hit the arrows, but she started to shoot the pigeons, oh I'm sorry the _'Crows'_ because she thought they were '_servants of Satan'_ and a lot of people were a bit creeped out.

Wednesday was weird because instead of Josephine playing Tennis with all of us; Josephine was playing with Heather Lane's frogs instead. She liked Heather's frogs so much she went into their cabin and took two more. Josephine said it reminded her of the _"2nd Plague_ _against the Ancient Egyptians"._

Thursday she didn't even bother to show up to Volleyball. She told Ms. Quistis that she wanted to pray and talk to her _"Angels" _again. All of this stuff was cake compared to what was happening at Group Therapy….

Friday was Group Therapy and it was the first time to see Josephine together with us. If you thought the other days was awkward, those were all cake walks.

"Let's all welcome our newest member, Ms. Josephine Praline! Tell us a bit about yourself."

"I love the Lord with all my soul, the fact he died for our sins. I just know that because of how Angela being here is simply a sign from above! What the Angels told me is pure and just; His Will shall be done."

"Umm….that's interesting….will you tell all your other friends about how you got here?"

"I was doing the Lord's work simply. I was telling people about how gracious Heaven is, but people at my old high school did not take too kindly. The Angels told me to strike them back and I decided to assault them with the Lord's wrath."

"Oh she assaulted them, alright." I muttered.

"Typical Angela. You look like you changed….but you really haven't."

"Typical Josephine Praline, thinking there really Angels, but the only thing she sees is the Stars whirling around your head."

"You know, Angela." She said taking off your glasses. "I don't like the tone you have been giving me lately."

"I don't like the fact of how you nearly drowned me the other day."

"Angela, don't you have a crush on someone in this camp?" Josephine...what the fuck are you doing? "I swear, I thought you told me you loved someone." I really didn't. Emily just said it earlier. Everyone started to murmur and whisper and then one blonde shouted, "Tell us!" and then everyone joined in asking me who was the lucky person. Everyone was excited except for Jane and Alex who just looked at each other. Emily had a small frown. I had to do something to protect our secret…

"I don't like anyone here."

"That's funny, I thought Emily said the other day you were a couple...Hmmm, maybe I was 'imagining' things up. Well, I am truly relieved, the Lord does classify people of the same sex to be an abomination." Excuse me? "Besides, Angela, I truly believe you would be going through a phase if you really liked her it maybe because you haven't found the right man yet."

What the fuck did she just say?

"Also, I hope you didn't notice that, but she looks EXACTLY like Nanette, only with ugly, brown hair. You two didn't get along the best…."

I then just got out of my chair and kicked my seat to a nearby bookshelf. "Josephine...that's enough...I mean it."

"Angela? I was just being honest about it being abomination."

"How I feel is an abomination? How I like women instead of a man because I haven't 'found the right man' yet is an abomination to you? I've known you since the 3rd grade and you want to say all the stuff I am doing is wrong?"

"Your love for the same-sex IS wrong, it is defiable in the Lord's eyes with how you are struck with Worldy Desires!"

"So What? From what you showed me in my Childhood, you explained in nearly EVERY sentence of how the Bible is pure, now you are telling me that because I have FEELINGS for someone is a total sin? I like women; its just how I am made; I never liked Johnny Abatti no matter how many times he tried to hit on me. I never cared for if he liked Nanette. Everyone in THIS ROOM has feelings just like you and me and its' our jobs as human beings to adapt and change and grow up to be wonderful human beings. Once I leave this place, I'm going to graduate High School, get a degree, and become an Engineer and make my dad PROUD because he inspired me all of my life. I'm even going to tell Nanette that I'm sorry about how I hurt her YEARS ago. What matters is what I WANT and how I FEEL; everyone in the world has done wrong like me, but they have feelings like ME. I'm happy with how I am now. I'm happy that I like women. And I'm damn happy for myself! And that's all that really matters to me." Everyone in the room was really quiet, but then Jane started to clap slowly along with Alex who gave me a smile. Everyone else started to join in too except Ms. Quistis, Josephine, and Heather Brooks and Lane. Even Heather Miller made a slow clap for me.

"Okay….I think that is a perfect way to stop there…Everyone is dismissed. Josephine, let me escort you back to your Cabin." Ms. Quistis said.

"Yes, Ms. Quistis. Thank you." Josephine then gave me a cold stare while putting back on her glasses.

Everyone had a small chat with each other and then Emily had a small announcement before we all were about to leave. "Everyone, today, I made a small station for everyone to do some arts and crafts. I figured today was a good day to be creative and imaginative. This is optional, but I really want everyone to start off with a great Friday afternoon. So, I'm going to set up my station over here next to the Bathroom of the right of the Library on this floor!" She then picked up a giant box that was full of stuff and struggled to carry them, so I decided to help her.

"Hey, Emily. You want me to help you? I don't mind helping you."

"I would love that very much, Angela Anaconda." We then carried the box over to a large table as a large bunch of women and even some boys from downstairs came up here for Emily's Arts and Crafts party. Even Alex, Jane, Joseph, and Matthew was up here on account of they wanted to just try it out. Inside of the box was tons of construction paper, bottles of glue and multiple glue sticks, scissors that weren't sharp for the young ones, a bit of crayons, paint and markers galore. The box also had small little desserts like cupcakes and small peanut brittles along with some paper plates for the kids.

"Emily...I'm really sorry about.."

"Hey, don't be sorry. I never seen her like that before. I can't believe she outed you like that, too…."

"It's fine. I'm not really worried about her anymore. Emily, you want me to help you serve all of this out? Or just…"

"Would you like to be my helper?"

"Huh?"

"_Let's not insubordinate to our superiors, Helper." Nanette said to me. "I have a very special job for you." _

"Angela?" Emily said to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'd love to help you! When do we start?"

There was a big line of people in a line to get people to get a small amount of supplies for drawing and even trying to create something of what they wanted. Some of the people drew a lot of houses with their old families, they drew their favorite animals, they drew their favorite things to do. Some painted their pictures while one girl who look like she was around maybe 14 years old tried to paint a picture of me and Emily together and Emily couldn't help but to ask if she wanted it. Everyone was having a good time until Joseph came up to us with his glue bottle.

"Hey, Angela. Jane says you are super strong can you help me open this up?" He gave me his glue bottle that was full and hard to twist. I started to twist the top of it and it was starting to become harder to twist.

"Um...Angela…" Emily then coming over to me. "You really need to be careful."

"It's fine, I got this under control-" I then got the bottle open, but then I squeezed it too hard causing the Glue to get all over me and Emily. "Are you okay, Emily?"

"I'm fine except….we're both in a sticky situation, Angela Anaconda…."

"What do you mean? Here, you, Josep-, OWW!" I said then I looked at Emily who was super close on account of me noticing our hair was caught together from the glue being in our hair. Fuck….

"Ummm, are you two, okay?"

"To be honest, nope. We are stuck together." Emily said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Angela….there is one thing we have to do….and you may not be ready for this." Emily said blushing.

"What?"

After the party was over and we helped clean up, me and Emily had to three leg race over to Emily's cabin. She told me to get an extra set of clothes for some weird reason. Then we were inside her cabin.

"Alright, Angela, how much do you trust me?"

"Well, I'm your girlfriend and since we're stuck on each other….I'd say yup."

We then walked towards the bathroom and there were two towels for each of us. Her bathroom had nothing but Pink all over the room with maybe some white flowers here and there as the decorum. She had a pretty big shower too that housed

"Why are we in your bathroom?" I asked in her confusion.

"Angela…" She then started to become very hesitant in what she was about to say. She even started to rub her elbow and had blushed a bit more. "Angela….we have to get some Shampoo Conditioner in our hair to get the stuff out so….we have to take a shower together."

"WHAT?"

"Angela, its that, cut our hair, or try some dish soap and the Cafeteria is already closed. My hair is already short enough."

"Don't you have the keys to the Cafeteria?"

"I only have the keys to the Main Building!" Emily shouted. "Angela….okay, I'm nervous, too, alright?"

"Why? Emily, you have the perfect body."

"Angela, that's not what I meant!" Emily blushed bright red after what I said. "Ugh...let's just get in the shower."

"Right now?"

"We have to….take off our clothes….I'll...go first." Emily turned on the shower streaming out warm water as she opened the glass door then she started to strip off her clothes as she unbuttoned her buttoned up shirt revealing her dark blue bra and underwear then she looked at me briefly and then took off her bra and underwear as it dropped to the floor. I looked away, but she just told me, "Don't be afraid, okay?" and then I looked at her body...it was the meaning of the perfect body. Perfect size, skinny like me, and even look like she shaved entirely. Not even a single hair was on her body. "It's…..your turn." She said to me.

I then took off my orange short sleeved shirt and brown pants and my wrinkled socks to reveal my stripped body. I had shaved like my mom wanted me as well, but I was smaller in chest size and I was just scared...me and Emily were….I think that's enough descriptions.

"Skinny and sexy." Emily said with a smirk. "I kind of like you with your-"

"Can we PLEASE jump in the shower? I don't want to get us in trouble."

"To think a woman like you would cause trouble in my life? All you have do is really helped me, but fine. Let's get in the shower." We then stepped inside the warm water together and felt a rapid splash of the water from the Shower head. Emily grabbed some conditioner and started to rub it in her hair. I could help, but to close my eyes and just relax because I was showering with my girlfriend. "Angela...open your eyes, we got the hair out of my hair. Now, we just need to get yours." I then opened my eyes as steam started to cover the shower and the room. Emily put some of the conditioner in my hair and then put me under the shower head to rub the conditioner off. She was giggling a little, bit because of how much fun she was messing with my hair. All the glue was finally out of our hair and she turned me around. "Angela….what is that on your shoulder?"

Emily was pointing to the burn mark I got from the Heathers' on my shoulder. "Who did this to you?"

"A bunch of bullies…."

"Bullies, who are they?"

"The Heathers."

"They have no right to do this kind of stuff to you. I need to report to, Ms. Quistis."

"No! No, its' fine. They apologized and they stopped bullying me."

"You promise?"

"Yes, Emily. I promise. I won't let them hurt me or you again."

"Angela….my job is to protect you." Emily said while closing her eyes and kissing me. I couldn't help, but to close my eyes and kiss her for a small moment, but as I opened my eyes...Nanette Manoir was there now….

"_Well, Well, Angela Anaconda. Finally, admit I'm the better woman?" I rubbed my eyes to see if I was hallucinating. She then grabbed my hands and started to taunt me. "What's a matter, Angela Anaconda? Afraid of my tender, sensitive skin? Afraid of how great my body is?" I then decided to push her against the wail softly as I held her by her hands. "Poor Angela." She said with an evil smile. "I bet you enjoy my amazing skin. I bet you want more of this. I bet you even WANT to be me! But guess what you can't!" She then gave me a giant cackle of a laugh, but then I decided to shut her up with my own sensitive kiss of my own. I had her pressed against the wall, but she wasn't trying to escape. Rather she entered my own mouth with her own tongue...wait a minute._

_Why am I daydreaming about kissing my mortal enemy again? Is it….because I like Nanette? No, no….I'm supposed to miss her, but my body is moving on its own. My lips won't stop kissing her; like they are moving on their own and I'm enjoying it? That can't be right? It's part of my plan, right? Is she agitated? No….she is loving it. Just like I'm loving it. Wait, I'm supposed to be liking Emily, but this…..I felt like I could keep kissing Nanette forever, but I like Nanette...I mean I like Emily! I like Emily Manoir…..Do I like Emily because she looks like Nanette? _

"Hey, I'm sorry….but.."

"Well, Angela, you are smart and a good kisser." I then jumped because I thought I was kissing Nanette when really I was kissing Emily…..It's official. I'm really fucked up. I feel awful. "Angela...what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"It's just that...It's just well….Emily, I'm sorry. I gotta go." I then hopped out of the shower regardless if it was running water and I dried myself off and got my clothes on and sped out of the door.

"Angela! Wait!" She said while she had a wrapped towel around her body. She even hopped out of the shower to try and follow me. "We can talk about this! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry!" It wasn't her at all..It was all my fault. I still left the cabin and started to head for my cabin in shame. What had happened to me? What I felt was natural and I just imagined Nanette in Emily's shower? Maybe…..Maybe I only have one last hope. I'd talk to Jane, but she doesn't fully know what I"m going through. I keep imagining Nanette….Josephine keeps seeing Angels so maybe she can help me.

I then went to Josephine's cabin which was two cabins down from the Heathers' and I decided to ask her for help. Inside her room, she had a lot of Christian stuff in her room. She had a pictures of her with her church and had random pictures of the Pope and had a man on a Christian Cross. But the thing that stood out was that she wasn't in the room. I heard voices from the bathroom miscellaneous words. The bathroom had a small little sliding hole that shows their eyes. I then decided to knock on the door and Josephine slid the small little hole.

"Welcome my child to Josephine's….Oh, it's you, Angela."

"I am here to talk to you about my problem."

"What is it now? I'm starting to think you are the problem."

"Josephine, It's about Emily."

"Have you finally admitted to your transgressions?"

"Well...kind of...while me and her took a shower...I imagined Nanette was Emily…."

"What...do you mean by this?"

"I mean I imagined that I was kissing her in the shower when me and Emily were together and…."

"Angela Anaconda, you were in a shower with a naked woman and you imagined you were kissing Nanette Manoir while kissing Emily? Did you enjoy it?"

"That's the problem! I keep imagining Nanette EVERY TIME I see Emily. I enjoy it too much. I love Emily with all my heart and soul, but I keep imagining Nanette every time. I don't understand why when I used to hate her, but now….I miss her even more. I keep having dreams about her, I even had a 'wet dream' about her, and I just can't stop thinking about Nanette a lot. I love Emily...I really do, but I just don't understand what I'm supposed to do."

There was an extremely long pause after telling her what was in my heart.

"Angela…..I can't save you."

"Huh?"

"You have already passed the Gates of Hell and I can't save you." She said with angry eyebrows. "What makes you think that I can truly help you after what you said. Your family will disown you, and everyone in Tapwater Springs would NEVER accept you for you. Ms. Brinks would even frown on you as usual like Nanette did. Nanette would even spit in your face if you told her you cared about her. Now, Angela…..get out of here. I don't want to talk to a soul that can't be saved." Josephine….my old best friend? Tell me that nobody in my home town would like me?

I then just ran out of the room and just started to shed tears. I ran and ran until I got to my room and laid down face first and just continued to cry. I can't believe Josephine Praline among all people told me that.

"Hey, Angela. Glad you are back. You ever get the stuff out of your…." Jane said coming out of the Bathroom. "Angela...what's wrong?"

"It's nothing...I just had a bad day." I said wiping my tears.

"Well, something had to cause a bad day for you. Now, who did this?"

"Josephine….I told her about how I thought of Nanette when I was taking a shower with Emily and then…"

"Wait, you took a shower with Emily?" Jane said as she sat down. "Why? Did you...enjoy it."

"Jane, I enjoyed it, alright? But Josephine didn't even bother to help me. She said she wanted me to burn in Hell and said my own family would disown me….I couldn't handle it anymore so I just left."

"Woah….Angela, you're not gonna go to Hell. What she says is very illogical."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you are Christian, but the story of Sodom and Gomorrah had mob violence full of bad and malicious people except for one. His name was Lot and he came across two people who were both male. Later, an angry mob surrounds their house and wanted to have sex with them. Every other Christian wants to pick at this story along with other texts in the Bible because THEY believe that the sin of Sodom was their consent to their own sexuality."

"Then….what was the sin? And isn't that kind of disturbing? I'm a bit confused." Jane then grabbed her box that was full of nudes and pulled out a small bible out of a secret compartment within the box and started to read from the text out loud to me from where she was.

"Now, this was the sin of Sodom: The people were full of pride and arrogance, overfed with greed and unwilling to help others. It was DEFINITELY not because of the two men rather of how hostile the people were." She then put her bible back in the the compartment. "Other people want to point to Leviticus in the text about how one should "not sleep with their own sex because it was a abomination" because they think it's what God said, but in actuality it was just a set of laws to keep people in tact. For example, the surrounding cities at the time were practicing idol worshipping and God didn't want them to practice this Pagan religion. Angela….you are fine."

"Jane, how do you know all this stuff?"

"I used to go to Church with my Grandma Memaw all the time. She was the only person I really trusted before I got her….well, before you I mean. Angela, you are fine...just let me know if you need anything, okay? I mean that. Even if it's stupid or selfish...this past summer it feels like you have been a sister to me."

"But I hurt Emily when I ran out of the shower…"

"You just ran out of the shower? That's it? Angela….she is probably worried about you. Look, it would be a bad idea to go to her with the mentality you have right now."

"Maybe you are right. I need to go to sleep a bit early."

"Good, you and I can focus on thinking of a plan tomorrow, alright?"

"Now, get some rest. I know its early, but this was a super long Friday for you." I then took Jane's advice on account of how long she had a rough day and got into my pajamas and started to hit the sack.

Later on through the night, I woke up because I heard something break outside and jumped from the loud noise that came outside, too. I looked at Jane's clock and it was 3:00 a.m. in the morning. I saw the nearest clothes I could find for me and decided to put them on. I got me an _Astro Nutties _T-shirt based on the cereal I used to eat all the time and then some more brown shorts with my Dr. Martens shoes and decided to walk out quietly to make sure I didn't get caught. I would have gotten up Jane too, but I had to quickly find out what happened.

The first thing that caught my eye was Emily' cabin door was wide open and creaking, so I decided to see why her door was open. I didn't even bother to go in her room because there was no need to on account of how trashed her room was. There was scratches on the walls, her poster was torn down and cut in half, glass was busted long with her lamp, the bed was flipped over and chairs were all over the place, and her tv just started making a buzzing noise. It wasn't broken, but it just gave off a static noise. I decided to yell in her room, "Emily! Emily, where are you?"

"Angela!" I heard coming from the direction of the Activities Center. "I'm in here! I'm-" I heard her being muffled a bit more. It sounded like she was kidnapped! I ran towards the Activities Center and was going to open the glass doors, but they were broken and shattered with a brick. It looks like the kidnapper took Emily and brought her in here, but trail of glass at the doors stopped there. Emily was in no sight here, but I did find a small clue. Emily's sash she normally wears was dropped on the floor near the stairs. So, I then hurried up the stairs and saw the lights flickered on and off with the fluorescent bulbs inside the ceiling lights. Books were scattered across the floor and led a trail. I followed the trail and looked up to see Emily Manoir tied up in a chair from downstairs and had a white scarf over her mouth. Emily looked like she just saw a ghost and I had to help her get out.

"Emily!" I tried untying her but someone tied her too tightly. She started to muffle through her mouth. I then got the scarf out of her mouth. "Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

"Angela….you have to get out of here. It's all part of her plan….she wants to do something with you. You have to save yourself."

"Emily, you're my girlfriend. I'm supposed to do stuff like this for you. Now, let's get you out of here." I then started to hear someone echoing through the library floor, but instead this person was singing.

"_Jesus loves me this I know. For the Bible tells me so." _It was a female voice singing through the library, but I couldn't find the person and tried to get Emily out of it, but it was really tight. "_Little ones to Him belong, they are weak but He is strong...Yes, Jesus loves me…" _The voice was getting louder and closer. "_Yes, Jesus loves me. Yes, Jesus loves me, for the Bible tells me…."_

It then went super quiet for a second as the lights flickered faster and faster. Then Emily started to scream out, "ANGELA, WATCH OUT!" I then turned around to see Josephine with a small curved knife that had skulls on the handle and she screamed, "SOOOOOOO!" before trying to stab me. I then grabbed the arm she was about to stab me with. She tried using more force against me to deal the stainless steel into me, but I held my ground and started to kick her shin and she fell on her knees and I then punched her face causing her to drop the knife. I used the knife while Josephine was stunned to get Emily free. "Emily...run, get out of here! I don't her to hurt you!" Josephine then got up and kicked me in front of Emily causing the chair to break and the two of us to go into the hard floor. Josephine then picked me up by the neck and threw me into a bookshelf near the windows. Josephine had her hands around me and started to strangle me losing my breathe.

"Angela, you have done the unspeakable. You have caused the Angels to be REALLY angry with you. Your fate is already certain and God's law is certain. For the wages of sin, is YOUR death!" She held my neck a bit tighter and tighter causing me to lose breathe a bit more. I tried using a couple of books to smack her head and get her to lose grip, but it was to no effect. Then the fire alarm went off thanks to Emily turning it on in an attempt to make Josephine confused and get help. Then she tried to stop Josephine from strangling me.

"Get your hands off of Angela!" Emily said pulling Josephine by the waist and it helped me regain my breath as I nearly turned Blue.

"This is your doing!" Josephine said as she punched my neck causing me to go on the floor and start breathing again as much as I could on account of how much air I had lost.

"Angela, no!" Emily said before Josephine kicking her in the stomach with her knee and grabbed her by the hair. Josephine then took Emily and her knife upstairs as soon as I regained my breath. Then followed her up a stair way that didn't lead to another floor, but to the roof of the Activities Center. I opened the door to an empty layout of just nothing, but hard cement on the roof with a small edge that you could leap over easily. I couldn't find Emily and Josephine, but then I walked a bit more towards the middle of the roof and then someone spoke.

"Angela….my plan has finally come into fruition now…" It was Josephine Praline holding Emily by her arms and had the same knife I used earlier as she placed it on Emily's neck.

"Josephine….this is too much, and you know this! This isn't you."

"Angela...I'm only doing what the Angels' told me to do."

"What Angels?" After I asked that, a bunch of police cars were outside causing nearly all of the students to wake up and see what was happening. Police Officers set up outside of the Center with their "Do Not Cross" barriers. The only person that was close to the barrier was Ms. Quistis who looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Some of the kids were surrounding it to, but not close like the Police Officers were. Jane, Alex, Matthew, and Joseph were there, but they were unaware of the situation and who was up on the roof.

"Josephine…...just drop the knife…..Please." I said to Josephine while slowly walking to her. Josephine then held the knife closer to her neck.

"Stop walking. Or I'll make her bleed like Saul fell on his own sword!" Josephine said angrily.

"We can't wait anymore, or she'll kill her! We need to take the shot!" One of the officers holding some kind of long gun said.

"Don't shoot! Damn it, do not shoot her or my counselor!" Ms. Quistis yelled.

"He's right. I may shoot the brunette or the auburn haired girl with this wind right now. I need a clean shot." One of the other officers said. I overheard them, but Josephine was too crazed and focused on me to even pay attention.

"Josephine….what do you want? I'll do anything...just please let her go." I said stopping in my tracks.

"Angela, I want you to die. I want to kill you with my own bare hands."

"Why?" I said in confusion. "Why do you hate me? Why after all these years you want to kill me?"

"I never hated you until you confessed to me that you loved women. What you said was a choice you can NEVER repent for. The sin of loving another person of thy own sex! The Angels from high above after the day I came here told me in private to kill you as a sacrifice to them. They wanted me to cleanse you of your sins. I tried drowning you, but that didn't work. So, I just acted like a normal person until I got the chance to kill you myself. I felt like I ran out of options, but then you came to me about how you thought of Nanette every time you look at Emily. Angela, you like Emily only because of Nanette! You only love her because of how close she looks like her!" All of the kids started to murmur and talk about how a

"Josephine, we just look similar to each other. She just misses her a lot!" She said trying to wiggle out.

"I told you not to move!" She said elbowing her in the face. Everyone started to gasp and scream a bit more. It caused some of the kids to start to panic a bit more.

"Josephine...okay, okay, wait. I do miss Nanette….I can't help, but to dream about her. I don't know why, but my dream of kissing Nanette only started because I fell in love with Emily. I don't regret liking Emily one bit. I really don't. Being with Emily is one of the happiest moments of my life. But when I was thinking of Nanette…..I don't know why I had all of those thoughts; those dreams, but whenever I'm around Emily, all of those thoughts of Nanette have vanished. All I really want to do is to be with Emily and try to set things right with Nanette Manoir."

"Angela….what you said is strange….but I love you so much for that." Emily said with tears in her eyes. "I really do. I've never been so happy with you. I don't care about who or what is angry at us for being together. What matters is how happy you and I have made each other so far."

"Angela, this ends here!"

"Wait!" I then looked at Emily's scared face and decided what the best thing to do was. "I'll do it. I'll let you kill me."

"No! Angela!"

"Finally, you see things my way." Josephine said.

"Angela….no…." Jane said from the murmuring crowd. "No!" She then started to run towards the building but the officers held her down. She still tried getting past them even to the point they were holding her down. "Angela, I know you are fucking better than this! I don't want you to die damn it! I don't you to die….!" Jane started to shed more tears and fought even more.

"Young lady, control yourself!" One of the officers said holding her down. "Why aren't you taking the shot, damn it!"

"I still can't get a shot!"

"I'll let you take my life...if you let go of Emily." Josephine then let her go. As long as Emily Manoir was okay, then she could tell Nanette how sorry I was. "Emily, tell Nanette that I'm-" She then tried to grab Josephine's knife out of her hand.

"I'm not letting you trying to kill her! I care about her too much for her!" Emily said trying to pull the knife out.

"Angela's death is vital for the Holy Angels' task! And you are just in the way! Stop trying getting in my way and let go of it, you pathetic excuse for a human being! Even the Manoirs would think of their own supposed spawn as an abomination!"

That's it, Josephine. You drew the line. I then ran towards Josephine to get her away from Emily, but Josephine got the knife out of her and shank the knife in the right side of my body causing me to just shake for a second as blood started to flow and made a blood stain. Emily's face turned pale and started to look like Nanette….wait, I think it's because I lost so much blood….then I just fell to the floor on my back looking at the sky. I even started to have trouble breathing….was I stabbed in the lung? Josephine then started to laugh uncontrollably while Emily just stared at me….

"Ye bountiful father!" Josephine said towards the crowd looking up with her blood stained hands. "I have done thy deed as your Angels have sent to me! Now, reward me dear bountiful father! Reward me with-" She was then shot twice in her shoulder and the side of her stomach causing her to fall on the ground and bleed as well. All the kids started to scream after the gunshots were made.

"ANGELA!" Emily then ran to me and lifted my head up. She grabbed a handkerchief and place it on the part of the blood that was coming out, but she didn't remove the knife placed in me. "Don't move, okay, okay? Let me help okay?" I just held her hand with my left hand. "Good, okay….just relax, stay lying down. Breathe slowly, okay? I'm not going to let you die."

"The ambulances is going to be here in 30 seconds!" One of the officers said.

"Emily…."

"Don't talk, okay? You are going to hurt self a bit more if you keep talking."

"Emily Manoir...I love you, too." I then just closed my eyes and held her hand tightly.

"No...no, no. God dammit. You aren't going to die!" Emily then wrapped some cloth around the knife. Then Jane came up to the Roof from the stairs.

"Angela….no, no, no, please do not die." Jane said as things started to turn black. I felt my body then started to be picked up in pitch black darkness then I opened my eyes to see myself in an Ambulance with Emily holding my hand and a couple of doctors near me.

"Angela….you are gonna be okay. Just hang on." Emily's voice decided to echo in and out and then some of the doctors put a small little Defibrillator mask giving me some oxygen then I closed my eyes and more darkness had enshrouded my mind.

_Everything was black and I was in my old orange dress outfit and saw my Grandma Lou in her old shack in the Bayou. Her shack was in nothing, but in darkness. _

"_Angie Pangie! It's so good to see you again!"_

"_Grandma Lou? Where am I?"_

"_Well….I can tell you it's not a place you don't belong here. What I mean is that you still got unfinished business….."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You still got your family who loves you. A girl who loves you. And friends who would love to see you again."_

"_You think Nanette would still care about me?"_

"_Oh, honey. She already has. No, go on. Get. You got people to make happy!"_

I then opened my eyes to see myself in a white room with telephones ringing constantly and me in a white bed with me in white little gowns. I was inside a bed like you see in Hospital Dramas and saw that Emily was holding my hand in her buttoned up white shirt.

"Emily, where am I?"

"You are in Wiarton Hospital. You have been out for….3 days….It's Wednesday the 24th."

"3 days? Is everyone okay?"

"The entire camp has been worried about you. Joseph, Alex, and Matthew barely talk and Jane hasn't came out of her room. Even for eating. Jane doesn't want to come out unless if you are there."

"Then let's go home and see everyone. Josephine is gone right?"

"She is in Jail, Angela. And you can't go back until tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"Angela, try breathing." I then breathed as much as I could and then exhaled normally. Nothing was wrong with me. I checked my body and just saw a couple of bandages around my torso. "I'm really shocked. The doctors thought your lung would be ruptured or even fully damaged. They must have done a great job then."

"I don't get it. Ugh, forget it. You want to watch some TV with me?"

"Can't watch TV without a remote, can you, sweetie?" Emily said waving the TV remote. "Oh, I'm just messing with you. I'll turn it on for you." She pressed a button on the remote causing the TV that was attached to the wall above in the room to turn on. The first channel that aired was "Toronto News at Channel Four" and it had a female and male at the news table in fancy dressed up outfits.

"I'm Chad Newborn." The one on the right said.

"And I'm Katie Cawborn. And Welcome to Toronto News at Channel Four. Today, we have a headline which shocked the town of Tobermory."

"That's right, Newborn! If anything didn't spice up the wonderful town of Tobermory, this little girl residing at the Troubled Youth School for Tobermory." They then showed an old picture of me in the 3rd grade.

"Hey, don't turn it!" I said to Emily.

"That's right everyone! This girl is now the secret little local hero after taking a knife to the lung, surviving, and keeping a Counselor helping run the school unharmed. The girl who was being held hostage was Emily Manoir, one of the counselors of the School. Angela Anaconda after being stabbed is currently inside of the Wiarton Hospital; her release date is currently unknown at the moment, but shows no signs of no fatal injuries. You could say that this an absolute miracle. Let's go to Bob of our News Channel to interview the head of the Tobermory Police, Kevin Swartz to see what other charges the kidnapper has committed."

"Thanks Chad! I'm here with Kevin Swartz to figure out what happened at the scene. Mr. Swartz, what exactly happened at the crime scene?"

"Well, the girl, Josephine Praline, here." Mr. Swartz help up a photo of Josephine Praline with out her glasses holding up a large Black card full of numbers and had "Tobermory Police Department on it. "She has been placed charges against her for vandalism, breaking and entering, attempted murder, and taking a Hostage for their own gain. The person is under question currently of why these actions have been taken, so far all this person just wants to say is that _"The Angels told me to". _Right now, we have her here currently in jail, but we are awaiting a trial in the next couple of days to see about her full sentence...but I can't lie and say its' not looking good."

"Well, there you have it. Back to you guys!" Bob said on the mic.

"There you have it, fellas." Katie said. "In other news…" Emily then turned off the TV and just looked shaken.

"Angela...this is all my fault."

"No...I nearly placed you in danger. And what if Josephine was right?"

"Josephine told me about Nanette wouldn't forgive me when I told her about what happened in the shower. What if my parents doesn't like me? What if-" Emily then held on to my hand.

"Angela Anaconda….your parents would love to see you. They love to see how far you have come. You are smart, creative, very strong, and have a heart like a lion." I never thought a Manoir would be in a hospital with me right now; let alone my old enemy's sister. "If Nanette was here right now….she'd think you are a hero…...Angela, you're my hero." Emily then let go of my hand and placed it on my cheek and I shed a tear.

"Ms. Angela Anaconda?" A doctor came into the room and spoke to me. "You have a couple of visitors here to see you." He walked out and I saw my own mother give me a giant hug.

"Angela….." She said giving a firm hug. "I honestly thought I never hear from you again…"

"Mom, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry you. It just happened."

"Honey, aren't you going to hurt Angel fish's ribs if you keep that up?" My dad said to me. He was holding Baby...I'm sorry, former Baby Lulu, by her hand. She was in a small little pink outfit with some small blue jeans with white shoes. She was about 7 years old now this time.

"Dad! You are here, too!"

"We've been waiting in the Hospital for 2 days….excluding Lunches and Dinners." My dad said. "Mark and Derek weren't able to make it, but they decided to give you something." My dad then gave me a small box. I opened it and I saw there was a football signed by Mark and Derek in permanent black marker saying _"We miss you, sis! We hope you are okay!" _"They had a couple of games and they couldn't drive back due to the distance, but they were worried about you."

"Angela...who is this?" She was looking at Emily for a second. "She looks awfully close to Nanette Manoir."

"Actually, Honey. She looks like the girl from the news on TV. She does look close to Nanette except without the Brown hair."

"My name is Emily Manoir. I'm Angela's counselor and she has been a wonderful person at the camp. She is practically my best friend."

"How is Nanette and her family then?" My mom asked.

"Nanette is fine. She is in Paris for the Summer and her dad, Howell, is working at the company for a while. And her mom, I currently don't know about."

"Well, that is interesting. I wonder how she has been."

"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something."

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mom said. Look...they will understand...right? "I like Emily Manoir. We met each other at the camp and...I developed these feelings for her that I can't explain...but I feel...warm around Emily. She looks like Nanette...but her personality is the best thing about her. She has been really sweet and kind to me. I helped her study, she taught me how to swim, she helped me shoot my first bow and arrow. I think Emily Manoir is amazing in everything she does….that's why I want to be with her. So I understand if you guys are mad."

"Angela...why would we be mad? I told you that it would be okay if you did. I suspected because you talked about Nanette...nearly ALL the time."

"Mom!"

"The point is that if you are happy and still focusing on the right track, and you helping Emily with her own studies seems to prove it, then the Anacondas are happy." My dad then coughed for a moment. Then the doctor came through the doors saying that visiting hours was nearly over and everyone had to leave.

"Well, Angela….Please call us when you get home okay?" My mom said. Then my family gave me hugs and kisses telling me goodbye and then left.

"That went better than I thought...WAY better."

"I told you, Angela Anaconda. Now, get some rest. Okay? Everyone is waiting to see you in the morning." Emily then gave me a small peck on the cheek. "Sweet Dreams...Hero. Hey, the Police will be escorting you in the morning, okay? Ms. Quistis will

She then left and I went back to sleep. Everything...just became perfect.

June 25th, 2008

Tobermory Troubled Youth School

8:00 a.m. in the morning.

One of the police officers gave me a ride back home from the hospital on account of they wanted to make sure I was safe.

"Well, young missy. Here you go. I assume there is your head mistress there?" She was pointing to Ms. Quistis near the entrance in the car as he stopped near the entrance.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, a hero and well-mannered." The female police officer said opening my door outside. "Now, go ahead. Stay out of trouble...I mean stay AWAY from trouble." Then she drove off in the car.

"Right this way, Ms. Angela...we have a lot to talk about. Right this way." Ms. Quistis said. Everyone was playing or just sitting around saw me and started to shout, "Angela's back!", "She is okay!", "Everyone, it's Angela!" and then shouted hello to me while Ms. Quistis and I were heading towards the Main Building.

Now, we were Ms. Quistis' office to see what she wanted.

"Ms. Anaconda, you must wonder why I brought you here. I want to apologize for all the stuff that happened here and I REALLY want to thank you for saving Emily. Things could have gotten SO much worse if she got hurt."

"So its' fine if I got hurt?"

"Absolutely not! The reason why you are here is because I want to reward you. Regardless of your relationship with Emily, I knew you had it in you. That night even nearly shot by the Police; you showed you can handle any situation just like our Counselors here."

"Reward me?"

"I spoke to Emily earlier this week, and you both can go home and see your families starting next week, but you must come back next Saturday before 9 p.m. Understand?" I can see my family?

"You mean it?" I said hopping out of my seat. "Thank you, Ms. Quistis! I can see everyone again!"

"Hang on there. Again, it's just for a week because you and Emily nearly died to some manic….now go ahead. I have to finish up some things."

I then left the Main Building to be greeted by the Heathers, Joseph, Alex, Jane, and Matthew altogether. A sight I'd never want to see.

"Here, I made this for you." Joseph drew me a picture of me with a cap and a small crown. "What you did was really cool, I thought."

"Angela….I'm sorry, none of us did anything. We nearly lost you…." Alex said.

"What you did was incredible. That took real guts kid." Miller said.

"Oh, please...she got lucky." Heather Lane said as she walked away. "She finally uses her brain for once."

"Fuck off, Lane!" Jane yelled angrily.

"Jane...wait, it's fine." I said to Angela. "Lane, I didn't get lucky. Emily helped me fight her off to."

Lane then growled. "Are you done worshiping her? The Manoirs are nothing but true trailer park trash no matter how much money they have in their pockets."

"Emily's wealth doesn't come from her family. It comes from her heart and her personality. And those things are priceless compared to a wasted penny like you."

"Miller, Brooks, I'm heading back to the Cabin. Fuck you, Angela Anacon-dyke."

"Goodbye, Heather Lane. I hope you find peace." Jane just gave me an evil look and walked off.

"I'm sorry about Heather. We hate you….we really do…" Brooks said to me. "But what you did on the top of the Center….it was fearless. Like Miller fearless. We just hope you aren't too traumatized."

Jane then walked up to me and gave me a big slap across the face. "Angela...you are a shitty friend…."

"Jane, you don't mean that...do you?"

Jane then started to tear up and sniffle a little bit. "No...I really don't…" Then she just gave me a hug. "Angela, I missed you. We all did."

I missed everyone here, too.

Later on in the night as everyone fell asleep, I just randomly woke up. My body then moved on it's own. I went to go see Emily Manoir in her cabin. I opened the door to her newly clean and arranged room back to its' reverted state. I saw Emily Manoir in her bed and nearly panicked.

"Angela, it's you."

"Hey...how are you?" I said to Emily.

"I'm good. Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"I am going home next week like you, but my Uncle is going to be out of town and I don't have the keys to his house….so is there….well?"

"What is it?"

"Is there any chance I can spend the week with you? Meet your family? Or just see your hometown?" Emily said very quickly. I couldn't help but to respond and give her a smile. Then I decided to crawl into the bed with her.

"Well….I guess we could finally have that date I was trying to ask for. And my family did seem happy to meet you."

"Then, you don't mind?"

"Sure, I got to talk to my family firsthand."

"Thank you, Angela."

"No, thank you."

"For...what?" Emily said to me. I then turned off the TV.

"For this." I then kissed her on the lips. "Emily, you mean the world to me." Emily then pulled the covers over our heads.

"Say it, again."

"What if I don't want to?" She then put her hand in my hand.

"I'll make you talk then." Emily said giggling.

"Bring it on then." Emily then pressed her lips onto mine and my lips decided to play along as well. I held Emily around her waist as she dug her fingers into my auburn hair.

The rest of the night, we just kissed in her bed and we didn't care who was there or if anyone was there. There was just one thing I wanted to prove.

"I love you, Emily Manoir."

"I love you, Angela Anaconda."

**Sorry guys for the long wait! But we are nearing the end! I'm starting on the next chapter currently and I'm super close. Leave a review, Like, Favorite, or Follow if you like it! I may work on other titles in the future if needed. Thank you guys so much as usual!**


	10. Chapter 9: Return to Home Part I

Ch. 9 The Place I'll Return To Today Part I

**Friday, June 27th, 2008**

**Tobermory Troubled Youth School**

**12:00 p.m.**

"What did you just say honey?" My mom said on the phone. I was using my cell phone from my room and told her the news about me coming over.

"Ms. Quistis said I can come home and spend the week with you guys for next week until next Saturday."

"That's wonderful honey! We are so excited to meet you back! There are a few things we need to talk about though…"

"Is about me and Emily Manoir?"

"OK, all of us here are happy with whoever you are with as long as they don't harm you. I am shocked that you are interested in a Manoir; but that is not what I mean. Its' something more personal. More family matters me and your Dad have to tell you. We really do want to meet Emily whenever the summer is over. She seems like an incredible person to you."

"Well, mom. Is it possible for her to come over the week? I know its' a bit sudden and much, but her uncle was going to let her come over, but she doesn't have the key to his house."

"Alright, but we ARE going to set up a list of rules for you two. Understand? We don't you two to ruin the house, alright, Angela Anaconda?"

"Yes, mam'."

"Good, me and your father are BEYOND excited to see you and meet your girlfriend."

"Alright, mom. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. It will be a bit before we reach the house."

"How will you get to the house? Do you want me to pick you and her up?"

"No, Emily said she will take us to the house. I know the address and everything by heart."

"Alright, honey. We love you, Angela!"

"I love you, too, Mom. Tell everyone else I said hello." I then hung up the phone.

"Well, well, well, Angela." Jane said leaning on the wall. "Emily is coming over to your house for over a week, huh?"

"Yes, she just needs a place to go home for a week."

"Orrrrrr….a way to get in your pants."

"Jane, not now."

"I'm being serious." Jane said sitting by me on the bed. "I think she wants to try and take things to the next level."

"Huh?"

"Emily really loves you. She wants MORE from you."

"I'm still confused."

"She wants to have sex with you. You know? The birds and the bees chat we talked about?"

"Oh yeah! Me and my dad had a talk about that when I was younger, but it went over my head a bit."

"You remember the whole wet dreams thing and ways you can 'get off'?"

"Yeah?"

"She wants to do that with you. Except…..she wants to do that to you….Okay, why whenever we talk about this it becomes awkward around us?"

"Maybe...because I do feel the same for Emily? We admitted we wanted each other while we were swimming together."

"Then there you go. Just let things take its course."

"Anything, I can really do to prepare?"

"Well…..wiggle your tongue occasionally. Just whenever you get the chance."

"Why?" I said scratching my head.

"She may want you to….'eat her out' down there." She said pointing in between her legs.

"I'm sorry….what?"

"That's how some sex works. Look, just take things carefully. Aren't you guys like the same age?"

"She is 18 and I'll be 18 in August."

"There you go. It's legal and it will be safe, too. Just let things take it's course."

"What if I mess up?"

"First of all, you won't. Second, you don't HAVE to have sex if you don't want to. I can tell this is your first time and girlfriend. Third, if you let it happen NATURALLY, then it will be really good. I promise."

"Jane...what was YOUR first time like?"

"I…." Jane then gave a huge frown. "Let's just say my first time wasn't as promised at all. It wasn't fun….it was forced."

"Huh?"

"Hey, enough about me, okay? We got to help you get packed."

**Saturday, June 28th, 2008**

**Outside my Cabin**

**9:00 a.m.**

After a full day of picking out my clothes and packing for the week, I was fully prepared to go home. I only had two bags worth of clothes since I had more clothing at my family's house. I saw Emily wearing her blue jean jacket, a dark blue buttoned up shirt, and some blue jeans. She brought with her luggage as well and met at the entrance, but not before Jane, Joseph, Alex, and Matthew told us goodbye. Everyone else was still asleep on account of how early in the morning it was.

"Angela, we hope you and Emily have fun." Alex said with a frown. "We'll miss you...even if it's for a week."

"Try not to eat too much food, Angela." Jane said winking at me. I then got what she said and punched the side of her arm.

We then dragged our luggage to the parking lot outside of the entrance and tried to find her car.

"Hey, Emily, where is the car?"

"I have a vehicle, but not a car."

"What kind of vehicle do you have?" She then pointed to a motorcycle with a sidecar that had nothing, but the French Flag colors as paint except the blue of the French National colors is Dark Blue. Even the Helmets hanging from the handles of the bike were Dark Blue.

"Woah! Emily! I didn't know you had a bike!" I said grabbing one of the helmets. "But how are we gonna fit your luggage on the bike? I can carry mine, but what about you?"

"Simple, you are gonna carry, my faithful servant."

"Seriously?"

"I'm only kidding. Watch this." Emily then grabbed her bags and they clicked on to the back of her bike. Her bike looked like motorcycle with a sidecar from the future with her bags in there.

"Wow, that's really cool."

"Alright, Angela, you are in the side car. I'd let you ride on the side with me, but I don't want you to fall off. That and I worried you may get too excited when you put your hands around my side." Emily chuckled.

"Emily." I growled.

"I'm kidding. You know I'm EXCITED to meet your family."

"They seem like they want to meet you, too. I am nervous a little bit." I said getting in the sidecar.

"Whatever happens. I'm here for YOU this time. I owe you my life. Now, Come on." She said putting on her helmet and revving up the bike. "Let's go back to your home." She then gave me her helmet, put in the address in her tiny GPS on the bike, and started to make our way to my house in Tapwater Springs.

We stopped here and there through the town of Tobermory to get some gas first. Some people waved at us saying they were glad we were okay. It felt nice to hear people give us some positive words instead of just questioning our relationship. Well, regardless of what people said, Emily gave me a kiss on the cheek every now and then. She even kissed me on the cheek at a stoplight! In a four way intersection where there were other cars!

We eventually stopped at a French Place for Breakfast since I forgot to eat this morning after taking my Prozac. She got some fancy French Omelet with a name I can't pronounce while I just got me some french toast and bacon. Emily wanted to play some footsie again with me under the tables and I decided to play along. Her well light blue shoes pressing against my Dr. Marten shoes just felt nice to me. She seems really excited to see my family and spend the week together. I did save her life...so that kind of explains it.

After a couple of hours after we ate, we passed the sign that said _Tapwater Springs_ on the road as we could see all the familiar houses. We passed by the town as we passed by _Mapperson's Bakery _and some of the traffic in the city. Has Tapwater Springs gotten bigger? It just feels like it's changed a bit to me.

It was about 1 p.m. when me and Emily had approached our house as we parked into my Family's parking lot next to the garage. I was honestly a bit nervous about seeing my family again with my girlfriend.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Emily said getting her helmet off her head and getting her bags.

"I'm just anxious. I don't know why, but I just am."

"Your family misses you and they WANT me over here." Emily then held on to my hand. "We'll be fine. Okay? Here you go ahead. I'll get the bags. We don't have much anyways." She then went over to her bike and got the bags.

"Hey, Emily...let me carry a bag." I then went over to Emily and helped her carry two of her bags while she carried some of mine and hers. Then we went up to the door together and she gave me a quick smile before I rang the doorbell.

Then my mom answered the door with a giant smile on her face. She was wearing the same old dark blue, long sleeve shirt and some blue jeans. "Honey, they are here! Let me get Bill. Set your stuff in the living room and we'll meet you there!" She then ran to the kitchen and then me and Emily put our stuff in the living room. As suggested, we both sat in our living room to sit down.

"Angela, you house looks very homey. I mean, well relaxed, nice, and charming. Nanette would have loved it here."

"You'd think so, but she never did. She was always made fun of me."

"Well, I guess she didn't know you like I wanted to." Emily said giving me a smile.

"You are one of a kind, you know that?"

"I know." Emily then gave a bigger smile. Then my mom and dad came into the room and they smiled at me. My dad had a few grey hairs in his hair and Lulu came in holding their hands with a Teddy Bear in her hand. I decided to give them a small little hug.

"How are you guys?" I asked them after hugging them.

"We are good. We really missed you." My dad said. "We were extremely worried about you."

"Alright, Angela, can you sit with your girlfriend? We all need to talk and since you trust her, I feel like she needs to know as well. Lulu, can you go play with your toys upstairs?" Lulu then went upstairs to play with her toys in her room. Me and Emily sat on the main couch in the middle room while my Mom and Dad sat on different chairs from a table that were close to us.

"Honey...there is something we need to talk to you about. No, it's not about your girlfriend." My mom said.

"Angel Fish, there some things in this world that happens. Good and Bad. You remember your OCD?"

"Yes, what about it?" I said.

"Well….let's say I have a condition similar to yours….except much worse." My dad said scratching his head.

"Honey...your father has Leukemia." My mom said with a frown.

"What?...what does that mean?" I said.

"Angela, Leukemia is a cancer….its not as bad as other cancers...but it's still a possible chance of your father dying."

What? First, King, my Grandma Lou, and now, possibly my father?

_We are now at the Tapwater Springs Hospital as me, my mother holding Lulu's hand, Emily surround the hospital bed that my father is as he starts coughing loudly with the monitor beeping in the background. _

"_Angela...hold my hand." My dad said. Then I held his hand. "You were always the greatest daughter to me." Then closed his eyes as the monitor made a large beep. Then that was it…._

"Angela?" Emily said who made me realized I was holding her hand. "I don't mind, but can we not do it, THIS minute?" Emily then blushed.

"Awww, look at you two! I need to get my camera." My mom said smiling.

"Mom! Just...no…." I said in embarassment.

"Well, we also meant to give you some good news as well." My dad said. "Me, your mother, and Lulu are going to see your family next week while you are all staying here. Meaning you and Emily get the house to yourselves."

"That doesn't mean you two can do WHATEVER you want during the week. We set up a list of rules for you." My mom then pulled out a notebook and started to read it off. "Number one, NO staying out past midnight. Text me before Midnight, SHARP. A mother's instinct never fails. Number two, clean up the house and make sure it is SPOTLESS before you leave Saturday. Only because we will be back Sunday. Number Three, you are allowed to go to Tapwater Springs and explore via Walking or Transportation, BUT NO WHERE ELSE. Understand, you two?"

"Yes, Ms. Anaconda. We will both be on our best behavior and clean efficiently. I will keep myself and Angela in check as well. You have my word, M'am."

"Wow, I'm shocked that your girlfriend is nice...I figured she have Nanette's 'qualities'."

"Angela has told me about my twin sister...and I apologize for her actions. And she would be here apologizing to Angela and this wonderful family, too." Emily then held on to my hand. "I got a feeling Nanette would love this family and the new Angela." Wait, the new Angela?

"Um...alright? And last but not least, Number Four…." She then glared at the notebook with a confused look. "You are allowed to use the record player only one time?" My mom then looked at my dad.

"What? We used to use the record player all the time. I was hoping she would use it once before going back to her camp."

"You make weird stuff even more weird, Bill…..but I love you for that." Both of my parents smiled at each other. "Now, who is up for Tuna-Noodle Casserole?"

"I do love me some good Fish, which is french for _poisson_." Emily said. That was a weird comment. All of us sat at the table and everyone started to laugh except for me on account of how I may lose my Dad, too. This was different compared to Grandma and King...this was my own Dad….

"And that's why they call it a Montreal Meatpie!" Emily said eating the Casserole while my family was laughing at her joke at the dinner table in the kitchen.

"Angela, you never told us your girlfriend was this funny!" My mom said.

"So what exactly is there in Tapwater Springs? I have never been here before nor has my sister told me about the town."

"I figured Angela would tell you about that. Well, there is a pizza place, a movie theatre, we have a small little district with _Mapperson's Bakery_ and other places, we have an ice rink, and few other things around town." My dad said.

"Yeah, maybe you and Angela can explore the town while we are gone. We leave tomorrow morning so we will text you on the drive up there. Are you listening, Angela?"

"Ummm...yeah, Mom. May I be excused to unpack upstairs?" I said to my mom pushing away my half-eaten plate.

"Of course, Honey. I only made it because you were going to be home. I wanted to enjoy some dinner together with your girlfriend and we were going to be gone for the week."

"Hey, Angela. I'll take your plate. You can go ahead and start unpacking." Emily said grabbing everyone's plates.

"Wow, I didn't know your girlfriend was a gentlewoman." My dad said.

"I'll take care of these small dishes. You go ahead." Emily said with a smile before starting the dishes. I then started to go up stairs to my room. It was still untouched as before with my table and bed being the same as last time and the guest fold out bed from the last time Grandma Lou came over. I decided to start unpacking some of my clothes and while I was unpacking, I came across the orange scarf from years ago. I looked at it for a bit and then a tear shed from my right eye.

"Nanette...I don't want to lose you, too." I said to myself and then held the scarf to my face.

Then someone knocked on the door as I quickly pushed away my tears.

"Hey, Angela. Are you okay? It's me, Emily. I'm coming in." She then opened my bedroom door and noticed me with Nanette's orange scarf. "Oh..you still can't let go of that can you?" Emily said with a smirk. "Hey, let me see that, please?"

I then let her borrow Nanette's Scarf as she put her Scarf around her neck and twirled around a bit.. "What do you think? You think Nanette would like this outfit?"

"Yeah...she would…" I said with a slight frown. Then Emily approached me and wrapped her scarf around my neck and put us both in the scarf together.

"What's wrong, Angel Fish?" My girlfriend said with a smirk. "While we are here in your hometown, I'm gonna try to make it worthwhile we are here."

"It's my dad….I'm really worried about him….what if he doesn't…." Emily then gave me a quick peck on my lips. I guess it worked because it made me shut up for a second.

"Angela, as long as they get treatment he will be okay, and regardless of what happens…" She then held on to my hands while we were still entangled in the scarf together. "Your family will always love you. Your dad would still want you to fulfill your dream. And I'll be every step of the way with you."

"You really mean that?"

"Well, I mean we're in a scarf together right?"

"You are a dork." I said to Emily.

"Yes, but I'm your dork, right? Hey, Angela….I need to tell you something." Emily then unwrapped the scarf around her neck and put it around mine.

"What is it?"

"You still want to meet Nanette, right?"

"Yes, but she is in Paris...how are we going to-" Emily then pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Operator, give me the French Hotline to speak to contact a Nanette Manoir."

"Emily, what are you doing?"

"Going to make you talk to Nanette and see if she can do a video chat from my Laptop that I brought. Yes...Operator?"

This is it….I can finally piece things together with Nanette Manoir….but will she even want to talk to me?

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. As of now, I'm currently going to continue the next chapter. Lately, I have been dealing with a lot of stuff so I decided to make this a part I again. But We ARE getting close to the end. I can guarantee that much. Thank you guys so much for the help!**


	11. Ch 9 Return to Home Part II

.Ch. 10 The Place I'll Return to Today Part II

**Tapwater Springs, Ontario, Canada**

**My House**

**2:15 p.m. in the afternoon**

I was sitting on my bed as Emily was getting the laptop out and set it on my bed next to me.

"Are you ready?" Emily said sitting by me.

"I'm super nervous….What if she still hates me?"

"No, it will be fine. She just wants to chat." She then opened up a website called Pype where people from all over the world can talk to each other through their laptops. "Just relax and be calm. I'm here with you, too." The website then gave a flute whistle sound and then Nanette Manoir appeared on the screen shocked at my face. She had a pink frilly room with a window open of the Eiffel Tower in the background. Nanette had on her tiki beret, black skirt, and french outfit from years ago.

" 'ello, Angela Anaconda. How I truly missed you." Nanette said through the laptop, but she had an accent that was WAY too thick like she actually spoke French. Something felt off, but it was her. "How is life back in America?"

"Ummm...it's good, but can we talk?" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Anything for you, my sis-, I mean Angela."

"Nanette...all these years. You hurt me; you really did, but years ago RIGHT before Christmas...what I said was hurtful. It wasn't thought out. It wasn't mature. I should have never wished you were dead...all this time I have been having thoughts about you. You are all I can really think about these days on account of how much I hurt you. What I did was wrong. I can understand if you hate me or don't even want to be my friend….all I ask is forgiveness." Nanette then gave a look at her sister as if she was confused.

"Well, Angela. I do accept your apology. I respect you as a person more."

"Um….are you okay, Nanette? You sound...different…."

"Oh, I just haven't felt well. I have been sick for 2 days. I have been having getting sick. I have been resorting to my Artificial Sweet Tea Herbs to heal my throat. Now, if you excuse me. I have to make a few phone calls. It has been wonderful talking to you." Nanette then gave me two quick kisses like you would do in France and then ended the call. I shut the laptop in confusion after what had happened.

"Emily….what just happened? It didn't….feel right.." I said with a blank stare after closing the laptop.

"Angela….that was really beautiful. That was really sweet."

"Nanette didn't even listen to me!" I said in an angry tone. "She was spacing out the entire time...Emily, I didn't mean to yell. I'm really sorry…."

"It's fine. I understand your pain, but she was sick. Don't you feel better after telling her that?"

"But….it felt like only a few seconds….something felt off….Like her English was off."

"She misses you. She is just super busy."

I think I'm going mad right now….."Emily, I'm going to go for a walk. Do you want to walk together?"

"Yeah, I'd love to see more of the neighborhood." Me and Emily told our parents we were going to walk around the neighborhood and be back in 15 minutes. They told us not to be out too long. We started to walk around on our sidewalk with the birds chirping and the sun being out. It was about 5:00 p.m. and me and Emily met some of the old neighbors, but I didn't say Hello because I was tired after today. Bombshell after bombshell has been happening today.

"Angela….Nanette really cares about you. She just seems sick."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be angry at YOU. I just feel like everything is my fault." Emily then stopped in front of me while we are walking.

"Angela. Life just happens. It's not your fault and we just need to take one step at a time. Maybe try not to focus on Nanette as much." That's easy for you to say, but you are literally a split image of my old mortal enemy on account of how much you look like her. "I love you, Angela Anaconda. It hurts me that you are hurt like this. I just want you to be happy." Emily then held on to my hand again. "What would you like to do this week? I want to see the town together while your family is gone. We can clean up tomorrow and then mess around the rest of the week." She then gave me a wink with her right eye.

"Emily….You are really sweet." I then got a caught of my eye a dog that looked like King walking on the side walk using the bathroom on a fire hydrant. She had her fur, but she didn't have the same old red bandana around her neck….I couldn't help, but to let go of Emily and ran over to the dog to pet it. She enjoyed me petting her….was it really? "King?" The dog then barked again. "King! Oh my god! It's really you!" Tears then strode on my eyes.

"Your dog?" Emily then came over and started to pet her as well.

"Yup…" I said clearing up my tears. "It's really you, girl...I thought you died when you got hit…..Now, we can really…"

"Ms. Angela?" Then someone with a stripped, dark green buttoned up shirt with some khakis and dress shoes walked out of the door of the house near the fire hydrant the King lookalike was at. He had a bit of grey hairs on his head, but his mustache was dark brown and had glasses on….wait a minute...Mr. Brinks? "And...Nanette? Why, I'm shocked you both are still here in Tapwater Springs." He said walking towards us. "Oh, I see you found Princess…..we'll might as well be Queen with how much she has grown." That's right...I forgot. King had puppies and we had to give one of them to Ms. Brinks on account of how she wanted to give them a new home.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought…"

"It's absolutely fine. Everyone missed you both. I am VERY shocked to see you together."

"I am her girlfriend yes. But you got me confused with my twin sister. I am Emily Manoir."

"That is interesting….She never mentioned a twin sister. I haven't seen her parents either, but would you two like some tea? I know it's late, but we can catch up if you want Angela."

"Sure...that would be really nice." We all then entered his home and sat in his living with me and Emily on the couch. I was wondering where Ms. Brinks was. He then offered us some Tea like he promised.

"Well...Angela, I didn't expect you to HAVE a girlfriend nor be into women like that. Well, I am happy that you can spend your life with someone."

"Oh...um...spend my life with Emily?" I said looking at Emily. She couldn't help but to blush awkwardly a bit.

"That's right, Angela is going to propose to me eventually." Emily said jokingly.

"Oh my! That is quite an announcement!" Mr. Brinks said nearly spilling her drink.

"Emily!" I said blushing as well. "I haven't had the thought of it, alright? We have been dating for about a few weeks now?"

"Well, Puppy love is very common at the start of the relationship. Especially at the first relationship. Speaking of which, I think all of your friends are going to be in town this week."

"You mean Johnny, Gina, and Gordy?" I exclaimed.

"I believe so. I don't know when or when, but all of them want to take a small vacation here this week. You two are so lucky to have each other. Sometimes being lonely stinks, but it gives you a ton of time to think and be free a bit." I was honestly a bit confused for a bit.

"Um, I'm sorry. Lonely? Be free a bit?"

"Oh, Angela...I thought you knew….that's right...you didn't get an invitation, which I don't understand why didn't."

"Invitation…? Mr. Brinks, I still don't understand...what happened?"

"Ms. Brinks…..well….she passed away a couple of years ago…." My jaw just suddenly dropped and Emily didn't know what to say.

"What? Ms. Brinks….is dead?"

"She died of a heart attack. It really stinks…..however, she is gone, but the memories of me and your wonderful teacher are still in my heart to this very day. So, no matter what happens I want YOU two to have a wonderful time and make memories together. Live while you are both young." After he said that, his cuckoo clock that was hanging up on the wall starting to make a loud noise as it was 6:30 p.m. "Well...you can stay for a few minutes if you want, but I am going to go take a bath before bed. Helps with the pores."

"No, it's fine. We will see ourselves out. Thank you, Mr. Brinks for all you do."

"No, Angela. Thank you so much. I rarely get any visitors anymore."

**7:00 p.m.**

**My Place**

We then were at our place as I just sat in my bed with my Pajamas as Emily was setting up her fold up bed in the floor.

"Angela...are you okay?"

"Today has been a long day….Ms. Brinks...my own teacher….is dead….Everything is my fault."

"Angela….no its not. Why do you blame just natural stuff on yourself?"

"Because I hurt Nanette…..I feel like I hurt everyone…."

"Angela….wait, maybe we can put some flowers for her grave. To show some respects. We can try a flower shop if you want and get some flowers, but we will get it after we clean up tomorrow."

"That's not a bad idea. We can search around the town and see if there any flower shops open."

"Do you want me to pay for it? I don't mind."

"I think I have a money box here somewhere from where I used to have my own Dog Walking Business." I searched on my dresser and found my Grandma's Old Jewelry Box and found about…"Hey, I apparenlty have 495 dollars! I forgot I used to have a dog walking business. After realizing I only charged them for $3/ a dog, I bumped up the price a bit."

"Wow...you must have been a hardworker." Emily said. "Although….you remember your mom's rules she made for us?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She never said we could kiss." Emily said with a smile as I sat back on the bed.

"Well….she didn't say we couldn't do…" Emily then crawled on the bed in her pink pajamas.

"What's wrong?"

"You are…" Emily then gave me a kiss on the lips again.

"Good night, Angela. I'm gonna make it a good week for you."

**Sunday Afternoon**

**9:00 a.m**

I woke up out of bed to my phone with two messages from my Mom: "_We will miss you honey! We couldn't stay to long because we had to get to the airport early!"_ I told her I loved her then I went back down stairs to the kitchen. I started to smell cooking in the kitchen. Emily was in my mom's black apron and used a frying pan to serve some bacon and eggs. Beyond her apron. She was wearing some blue jeans with a green shirt with a planet on it and she was barefoot...more like bigfoot...

"Good Morrow, Sleeping Beauty. Did you expect me to cook for you?"

"No...not really." I chuckled.

"Well, there you go. Eat up. We got a bit of cleaning up to do." I sat down and then started to taste her delicious cooking. I never knew she could cook. Her bacon and eggs looked perfect as I gobbled them up.

"Angela! You are gonna choke if you don't chew." Emily giggled.

"So when do you want to start cleaning?"

"Well, I assume after this. I have been up for over an hour and I figured you wanted some energy."

"You want to start cleaning up in the living room? Then work our way up from their?" I said while drinking my milk.

"I don't see why not. How are you feeling now?"

"I'm a bit relieved a bit. I slept well surprisingly on account of yesterday."

"Well, today is going to be a bit better. We are gonna clean up and then get some flowers and put it on her grave. That's the plan?"

"Yeah, I figure we can try to clean up majority of the day so that way we can mess around the rest of the week."

"Oh..what do you mean by mess around?" Emily smiled.

"Wait, wait. I mean like watching tv, going out, I mean, um.."

"I'm only kidding, Angela. You are the woman of the house after all. We do have to wash the dishes first."

"Oh, right…" I said rubbing the back of my head.

Now, we had to clean up. For starters, we did dishes together as she washed the dishes while I dried them after washing them. We continued to clean through the kitchen by cleaning off the dining room table and swept the floor to make sure the kitchen was clean as a whistle. Then we began to start in the living room by dusting off everything and clean up the tables. Beforehand we put the laundry up and started new ones from the laundry around the house. After we did a good chunk of the living room, I decided to sit down on our couch. Then while Emily was finishing up in the living room around me, my mom called me.

"Hey, Honey. Are you okay? We are sorry we forgot to call you."

"What's wrong? And it's okay. We are picking up in the house right now."

"That's good, Honey. I'm glad you are okay." After my mom spoke, Emily then sat down by me.

"Well, Mom, where are you right now?"

"We finally made it on the plane, but we are going to fly in a few minutes. We just wanted to make sure you and Emily was okay." Emily then closed her eyes and started to kiss me on my cheek and continued to do so.

"Yes, Mom, we are fine. We are going to continue cleaning the upstairs now in my room. Do you want us to clean your room and the garage?" I asked my mom. Emily then continued to kiss her lower down my neck and started making pecks instead of kisses.

"The garage only has a little bit of stuff in there, but if you want to that's fine. Thank you and Emily for picking up. Settle down, Lulu. We will be fine. The sky is great and-" Then Emily continued to kiss my neck and I started to feel….EEEEEPPP.

"Angela? Sweetie, are you okay?" My mom said.

"Yes, Sorry. I just dropped a spoon while doing the dishes."

"Well, we got to go. We are about to fly. We love you, sweetie. Be good!"

"I will. I love you, too. Goodbye." I then hung up as Emily then held me. It felt good, but I had to stop for a second.

"Emily, wait."

"I'm sorry! I just had too much fun. I mean-"

"No, I mean, why did I make that squeal?"

"You enjoyed it, silly."

"I enjoyed it?"

"Angela….you haven't gotten ANY of my hints?"

"What hints?"

"Oh….um….you want to go to your room, Angela?" Emily asked me.

"Sure, if you want we can talk more up there."

We then went to our room and started to work on our room. Now, we picked up my bed and all the trash that used to be in the garbage can in the corner. Emily then started to go through my closet.

"Um, Angela…." Emily then pulled out an outfit that was very similar to Nanette's old outfit. The TIki Beret, Her French outfit, the Mary Janes. I used to have that outfit because my mom was going through a phase after thinking she wasn't good enough at once. She went through her phase because she thought she wasn't a good enough mom after seeing that her project she helped me work on failed in the 3rd grade. She even tried to be a better mom on account of getting me Nanette's outfit. I thought I threw it away. "Why do you have my sister's outfit?

"My mom got that for me apparently. I thought she threw it away." Emily then raised her eyebrow. "I swear!"

"Okay, I believe you."

Phew, I'm glad she didn't take it the wrong wa-

"Put it on." I'm sorry, what? "Put it on." Emily demanded with a smile. "I want to see you with that outfit on."

"Um...why? It may not even fit me."

No

"Just do it. I want to see if it fits you."

"Hide in the closet then! I don't want you to see me change."

"Awww, Poor Angela. Afraid of her own girlfriend seeing her strip, have you no shame? You must have forgotten I saw you strip before hand. She put her hand on her head and just smirked at me. A weak attempt to flirt with me if you ask me.

"Nice try. Go inside the closet." Emily then went inside the closet as I started to change. To my surprise...the outfit fits me...even the shoes. I thought it would be too big. "Alright, Emily...I am now done."

"Nanette Manoir!" Emily said after bashing out of the closet. She was wearing my old Orange dress I used to wear when I was younger. She tied her hair to be a bit shorter and wore my Dr. Marten shoes. "What are you doing in my room?" She said trying to mimic my voice? So, I guess I can have some fun with her.

"Oh, Por qwah, Angela Anaconda." I said in a sophisticated voice. "I have all the money and power at my disposal. I have every right to be in this place you call a home. Too bad, this place is close to a dumpster fire."

"Oh, I'll give you a dumpster fire." The Fake Angela said. "I'll show you what real power is. My father who is not French like you on account of how much of a wonderful inventor he is!" Wait….how did she know my dad was an inventor?

"Grrrrr. Angela Anaconda." I said stepping closer to her. "I can guarantee that my family is better than yours, Angela Ana-garbage. You are my mortal enemy and as long as you exist, I'll prove I'm better than you."

"Why prove it? You already proved you are beneath me, Nanette Manure." Both of us then glanced at each other, but then she started to laugh and I decided to join in, too.

"Do you feel better?" Emily said.

"A little bit. It felt funny a bit."

"You want to go to find some flowers now?"

"Yeah….sorry, if it felt weird…"

"No, it was actually be kind of fun! You should be an actor, you portrayed my sister perfectly." Emily giggled.

**Tapwater Springs Downtown**

**4:45 p.m.**

We then rode through the streets of town to find a flower shop and get some flowers for Ms. Brinks' grave. We checked out a store that had the sign _Tapwater Boutique Flowers. _Me and Emily got out of the Motorcycle as she wore a white shirt inside with a Dark Blue Jacket since the weather was Windy and didn't want to get a chill, and I had an orange shirt with some brown shorts. The shop we looked at had green paint on the front along with the shop here in town. We went inside and saw two people inside get some and holding hands together. They were talking to the shop owner who was….No way...

"There you go. Have a lovely day, you two. Angela…?" It was Geraldine Klump! "Holy cow, and Nanette, too?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not Nanette. I'm just simple ordinary, Emily Manoir. I am her twin though."I was about to say. You just look incredibly close to Nanette. If you and Nanette were a couple, I was going to flip."

"Well, Ms. Klump…."

"Oh, just call me Gerald. You know the gist now."

"I mean Gerald. Me and my girlfriend, Angela Anaconda. We are trying to get some flowers for Ms. Brinks' grave in the cemetery."

"She absolutely LOVED roses. That would be the best kind I can give you."

"How much?" I said pulling out my wallet.

"It's on me. What you did is super sweet. What made you want to do that?" Geraldine said putting the bouquet of Roses on the counter.

"Well...I didn't know she has been dead for a while...I might as well pay my respects to her." I say to Ms. Klump.

"Wow. I'm proud of you, kid. I never expected you to have a change of heart."

"Where is the Tapwater Springs Cemetery at?" Emily asked.

"It is just about 10 miles down straight from this shop actually. Keep following this road and you will see the sign and then hang a right at the sign."

"Thank you, Geraldine."

"So...is this your girlfriend now, Kid?"

"Yes, she is my girlfriend. We have been going steady for a month now."

"I assume this Emily asked you out?"

"No...well, I was…" I was? "But Angela had the guts quicker than me."

"Look at you, kid. All grown up. Now, go on, you two. I bet you got a lot of 'business' you need to take care of."

**Tapwater Springs Cemetery**

**5:15 p.m.**

So, here we are….this is a first time at a cemetery. Multiple bodies were under the ground and tombstones were here…we slowly paced through the paved road through the graveyard. All we could see would be other tombstones. A few minutes later, we found a medium sized gravestone in a rectangular shape that said _Ephegenia Brinks, here lies a woman was reckonized as a wonderful teacher to us and our kids. She is the embodiment of Tapwater Springs._ I just looked at her grave and thought to myself...the last time she saw me was me screaming at Nanette….I even told her I'm sorry and my heart feels empty. I just feel like I'm at my dog's funeral again…..

"Angela? You're crying again…"

"Because the last time I saw her...was when I screamed at your sister…..she probably thought I was still a monster…."

"But not anymore...you are here on account of you missed her." Emily said holding my hands while I'm holding a bouquet of flowers. Wait...did she just say...on account of? "Angela, be strong. Set the bouquet of flowers on her grave. You can do this. I know you can." I then slowly turned back to her grave. Then I got on my knees and put the bouquet her grave.

"Ms. Brinks….I know I wasn't a good student….I know I wasn't the sharpest….I tried but I didn't give it my all." Tears just continued to flow from my face and I just started to sob. "I know you did like me in some sense. We were all your students and you taught us for god knows how long….I never did think you would be gone….first, King, You, and maybe my dad….Ms. Brinks...I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being me…" Emily then just latched on to me and I just cried on to her shoulder. It felt wrong for crying….but my body couldn't take any of this anymore.

"Angela….stop beating yourself up...Everything happens. You can't control everything or life wouldn't exist…"

"...Emily...why do people die?"

"Because things can't last forever….People have expiration dates, too. No matter how strong or weak a human is. Nobody can't live forever. Sometimes our bodies have to give out. Even ours. Angela...I know this is bad...but I want to do one thing."

"What?" Emily then kissed me on the cheek.

"She would want to see you happy." Emily….Emily you are right….maybe I need to stop beating myself up. Even if everyone I know dies...they would still want me to be happy.

"Emily...I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you, too...My King…"

"Can we leave the nicknames for later when we are not near a bunch of dead people? I don't want a bunch of ghosts to hear us flirting." I said scratching my head.

"Well...how about we get some food? I figure we can get some fast food at a restaurant?"

"There is a place called Budgie burger…Do you like burgers?"

"Sure. Let's get out of here."

**My House**

**7:00 p.m. **

Me and Emily got some budgie burgers and fries after me paying the food. We both sat at the dinner table together and I texted my mom I got us some dinner. We cleaned up the house already so it was time to R&R on account of that means Rest and Relaxation.

"Okay….Can we talk for a second?" Emily asked eating her fries.

"Of course."

"It's been a depressing few days for you and I figured it's time to make things have a lighter tone."

"Meaning?"

"This week as of now, is the week of Angela Anaconda. Starring You and your trusty sidekick, Emily Manoir!" Emily then pulled a notebook with a list of things. "For starters, I figure we start sightseeing around the town and get some groceries tomorrow; don't worry, I can pay this time. It's on me. Tuesday, we can go to that new Pizza Place, I looked it up and it is called….Uncle Nicky's Pizzeria?"

Uncle Nicky has his own place now? He is Johnny Abatti's Uncle Nicky and he was really cool. He got in trouble and lived with his Nonna Abatti, but he was still super cool. I never thought he would have his own restaurant!

"Wednesday, you and I are going to go see a movie of YOUR choice if you want."

"So a date?"

"Mmm-hmm. Smart cookie. Next, Thursday, you and me are gonna go Ice Skating at the Ice Rink Stadium they have here. I did a ton of research on this place." Emily chuckled. "Then Friday, we are going to make a special french dish you and I before we have to head off back to Tobermory."

"How long have you prepared for this?"

"Meh, I only prepared for about an hour or so." Emily said to me. "Now, we need to get some rest for tomorrow. Trust me. I want to explore this town."

Then me and Emily got into our pajamas and started to get in our respective beds.

"Hey, Emily?"

"Hmm?" What was what Jane said? _You gotta let it happen NATURALLY, then it will be really good. _

"Do you...want to sleep in this bed with me?"

Emily then blushed and nodded in a slow manner, and then hopped in my bed as I turned off the lights. The light of the moon near the window shined on the both of us. As me and Emily just stared at us...wait, why was she just looking at me? She done stuff for me and with me before...why are we both so nervous now?

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just….hehe…" Emily then gulped. _She. wants. To. Sleep. With. you._ I decided to test the waters by holding on to her hand that was setting on the bed. Emily then just pecked me on the lips again….but I didn't just want that. "Angela, I love sleeping with you. I don't why, but it just feels good."

"It's time I made you feel better. You have been supportive."

"Then make me feel good." Emily said getting closer to me. She came closer and closer to my body. I decided to go in for the kill. I wrapped my arms around her in the bed as I kissed her on the lips and she dug her fingers into my hair and just kissed my lips and teasing me with her tongue tied in my mouth. She then pressed her lips against me with more passion and proceeded to get on top of me. "What's wrong, Angela? Afraid to make some moves on me?"

"Hey! That's not it at all!"

"Hmmm…." She then whispered in my ear. "Then what is?" She started kissing my neck and then started biting my neck….but then….it felt heavenly. I pushed her head towards my neck to make the bite marks more delicate.

"Emily….I'm enjoying this…." I then started to moan louder causing her to bite more. Emily then interlocked her hands into mine as we both enjoyed our first REAL night together. "I want you….I want you. I want you. You are the meaning of perfection, Emily Manoir."

"So, are you, Angela Anaconda." Emily then pulled the covers back and continued to make our night full of passion.

**Monday, June 30th**

**My Bedroom**

**9:00 a.m.**

The next morning I woke up to a sleeping smiling Emily Manoir who had her right arm around me. I noticed on my neck I had bite marks around me; about 3 of them. Me and Emily's hair was frizzled and messed up. All I could see was just how cute Emily slept. I was a bit worried about these marks...so I decided to wake her hip.

"Emily, hey...are you awake?" Emily then slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Oh." She then looked at the marks on my neck. "It seems that I left a few things on you last night."

"Wait, what we did...it felt natural right?"

"I mean it felt natural?" Emily said in a confused tone. "What are you asking? Did you have fun?

"Yes..Emily did we have sex?" Emily's eyes then widened and she went silent for a second.

"No…" Emily then went in for a kiss as she closed her eyes as she pressed against my lips. "Not yet." She said with a smirk. "You gotta work on some things at least, but don't worry. We'll work on that. Now, come on. We got a busy day." Emily gave me a small wink with her right eye before getting out of the bed.

**10:30 a.m. **

**Downtown Tapwater Springs**

As we passed through the streets to go to the grocery store to get some food for the week on account of Emily's plan, one place kind of caught my eye.

"Hey, Emily. Can we pull over for a second?" I said in the sidecar of the motorcycle. Then she started to pull over to the side of the road in a parking spot. "There." I pointed to a shop next to us that had the sign over the shop that said, _"Black Soul Tattoo Palour, Here Pain is Temporary, Art is Life." _

"You want to go inside..this place…? Are you sure?" Emily said with a nervous grin.

"Yeah! I want to see what kind of tattoos they have!" Why you ask? I always want to see if they have those Henna Tattoos, my old babysister used to have. She was super cool, but dark, like a spiritually dark. She made poems about how her soul was black and how the depths can be scary. Not like Josephine where she was a raging fucking psycho, but she was super cool. "Or at least see if they have a Henna Tattoos."

"Fine." Emily said as we got out of the bike and approached the glass door of the place. "But if we get into another fight again with some psycho, I'm going to use myself as a human shield this time.

"What? The owner of the shop is gonna try and kill us for being a couple? I'd like to see them try." I then opened the glass door to a loud, gritty song being played in the background and blaring through the shop. Scattered across the room were pictures of other men and women posing with their tattoos on their backs, arms, or even legs and on the right side with designs of Tattoos you can have, such as the Butterfly, which is my favorite, Shark, Tiger, a Cross, Nunchuks, you name it. In the back of the shop, the radio was playing in the back with lyrics that I could hear going:

_You know I'm going to lose_

_And Gamblin's for Fools_

_But that's the way I like it baby_

_I don't wanna live forever!_

_And don't forget the Joker!_

Followed with a giant guitar solo. Then we went into the back to see a woman making a tattoo on a muscular dude's body. All we could see was the back of her black hair mixed with blue highlights. We could also hear how loud the machine she was using to make a tattoo, but she just finished.

"Hey, it looks great!" The muscular man said. He was showing the tattoo artist the Eagle tattoo on his harm that said Love You Mom on the side of his arm. "I paid you in advance, so thanks again, Boss!" He then got up and said, "Excuse me, ladies."

"Well, another easy job, another dollar, and another great day" The tattoo artist then took a drink of water from a glass and turned around to look at me and my girlfriend causing her to spit on the floor behind her . She had some black eyeliner along with a collar around her neck, a black jacket of some sort with a red shirt that was cut a bit near her neck….wait a minute….Raven? "No way….Angela? Angela Anaconda?! No fucking way its' you WITH a girlfriend. Wait, wait, I'm sorry. You probably don't remember me, do you?"

"You still owe me for that, Henna Tattoo." Yeah, I remember my favorite baby sister.

"Angela! Holy shit, man! Look at you! You have grown. Walking in to my shop with a girlfriend, too! I never thought you swung that way! That's SO FREAKING BADASS!" Raven said hoping out of her chair and hugged me.

"I thought you were in art school?" I asked her.

"I was! I graduated and picked this up as a side job. Well, it's starting to become full time, so who is this lucky lady?"

"I'm Emily Manoir. I'm her girlfriend. I don't think we have met."

"Nah, man. I'm Raven. Raven Swartz. You remind me of this girl who Angela used to talk about all this time….Janette? Banette?"

"Nanette...that's my sister."

"Oh yeah. So what do you need?"

"Well, since we are here. Can you give me a Henna Tattoo?" I said to Raven.

"Sure! Where at?"

"How about my shoulder here." I then lifted up my shirt sleeve on my right to reveal where I want it at.

"No problem. And for the little ol' 'hero of Tobermory'. I'll do it free of charge." Raven then pulled out something that looked like a pen and pulled out a book full of pictures. "Yeah, I watch the news. I didn't think you would stop by this old place."

"I wanted to see my family, but they had to go see other family. So, me and Emily have the house to ourselves."

"Ooooo, you and your damsel of darkness over here got the house to yourselves now."

"I'm no damsel!" Emily retorted.

"Really? These marks on your girlfriend's neck says otherwise. They better be hickey marks at least." Raven said readying her pen.

"Yes...I mean….ugh…" Emily surrendered by sitting down while resting her head on her hands.

"I'm pulling your leg. You two are cute together." Raven said. "Now, what do you want to have on your shoulder?" She showed me pictures of everything, but I decided to ask Emily what she wanted since she wanted to make time for me.

"Hmmm….well...how about a dog? Or a small dog?"

"Alright, if that's what your girlfriend wants then what you get."

"Can you add, The letter I then put a heart then a E all inside the dog."

"Of course!"

"I heart E?" You'll see, Emily.

"So Emily...did you ask her out?" Raven said starting to work on the Henna Tattoo.

"No...sadly, she did. I wanted to ask her first...but she beat me to it."

"Hmmm...how so, my fearless creature?"

"I asked her out while she was teaching me to swim. I was helping her study that week, too." I interrupted

"Oh, you two, met at that Tobermory Place? Let me know if it stings."

"Yeah...it was really fun." I smiled at Emily.

"Do you treat this little butterfly with care, Emily?"

"Well, my King over here, has been protecting me more." Why do I like that nickname so much?

"Awwww, you two have already made nicknames for each other? That is cute. What do you call her, Angela?" What did I really call her?

"My Pretty Princess, of course." Saying that made, Emily blush apparently. Raven then laughed a little bit. "Rock on, my dudettes, I'll give you props. You two make a pretty decent couple. Alright, I"m finished." She then pulled out a mirror. "What do you think?" The dog had a cute little smile and looked like my dog King with the I, the heart, and the E.

"I love it!"

"Now...what are the initials mean again?"

"I love Emily."

"Well, I love Angela. Two can play that game." Emily said.

"You two are really sweet. Come back soon, okay? I missed you, Angela!"

We then went to the store and got the groceries she needed then we got prepared for the next day.

**Tuesday, June 31st, 2008**

**Outside of Uncle Nick-O's Pizza Parlour**

**7:00 p.m. **

The next day me and Emily decided to dress up on the occasion I guess. Yeah, we really had to dress up for this. Emily made me wear my old pink dress with a skirt that came up to my knees, so yeah, sitting in the side car was awkward for me. At least the necklace around my neck that Emily gave me looks nice. It was embroidered with diamonds from her uncle, or at least so she told me. Emily, on the other hand, she looks great. She had the same outfit as me, but her outfit was white and had a necklace like mine. Emily even had bedazzled white dress shoes. I love those legs so much...but did we HAVE to dress up for this? She did convince me earlier….

**6:30 p.m.**

**My Room**

"Why are we dressing up again?" I asked her in our new outfits.

"This is our FIRST real date, right?"

"Technically, speaking?"

"So, I want to look good."

"You always look good."

"I mean on a date, James Bond. I just want to try to make this date special." Emily said putting on her shoes.

"Alright, fine."

"Maybe...if tonight goes well." She then said walking towards me while I was sitting on the bed. "You and I can have a 'special' dinner just you and me." She winked at me after saying that.

"Aren't we going to do something 'special' tonight, anyways?" I asked.

"Grrr. Just give me a kiss, you dork." She then pressed her lips against mine for a few seconds.

"Thanks for being really supportive for me." I say after we kissed.

"No...I should really thank you. Now, come on. We got a date." She said smiling.

**7:03 **

**Outside the Pizza Parlour**

The place looked like a casino from the outside with the neon lights sign that had _Uncle Nicko's Pizza Parlour_ above us but a frame-by-frame of Uncle Nicky taking a bite of the pizza and then giving a thumbs up as it continued back and forth again. There was a small line we stepped into, but we got in about a few minutes later. The place looked absolutely packed when we walked in together. The wallpaper, the tables, the kitchen in the far back of the long Pizza Parlour was in Red and White Checkered color like a picnic table. The lights above us were in these little cups with light bulbs and a small chandelier in the middle of the entire restaurant. There were women waitresses wearing roller blades serving tables of pizza and menus of other women, boys, girls, and parents. I'm shocked how decently dressed they are. This place seems like a place for all ages at least. So I'm not too embarrassed by our outfits.

"Hello, you two!" The waitress said in front of us said. She was wearing a checkered shirt and black pants with black dress shoes. "Welcome to Uncle Nicky's Pizza Parlour! I'll be happy to guide you two lovebirds to your table, but first. Last name, madam?"

"Manoir. Emily Manoir and Angela Anaconda."

"Anaconda….I've heard of that name before." She said tapping her pencil against her notepad. "Well, regardless, let me show you your table! Right this way, please!" She said optimistically as she rolled off escorting us to our table. She got us a booth that could fit a family if possible. "Now, you two sit tight. I'll get you some drinks. Here are the menus! Let me know when y'all are ready!" She then gave us some pretty big menus and then skated off. We sat next to each other and just said screw it and shared one on account of how big they were.

"What do you want, Emily? It's on me this time since you got the groceries."

"Well, let's just get one giant pizza. From the pictures here, that pepperoni pizza looks amazing. I'm not going to lie…." She then continued to read the Menu and then read something off. "The Uncle Nicky Supreme Special...Comes with Two Pizzas stacked on a separate platters, sauce of choice, and two free drinks for 30.99? That's honestly a really good deal."

"You want that?"

"If my King wouldn't mind." I don't mind, my Pretty Princess.

"Sure, I'll tell her once they get here…."

"Welcome to Uncle Nicky's Pizza Parlour, the woman was serving, but she had to change shifts and…..Angela?" It was Johnny Abatti! He looked a bit taller and he had hair on his arms. He was in his outfit like all the other waitresses, but who cares! "Nanette? What are you two doing together? Dressed up?"

"Johnny? Oh my god…." I then got up and decided to give you him a hug. "I thought you were on the Hockey team?"

"Oh, I am!" Johnny said loudly. "The team is on off-season and practice has been canceled until the next weekend, so I decided to make a few extra bucks before we started to practice again. Oh, yeah….Hey, Nanette, shocked to see you here."

"Um...I'm sorry. You have someone confused for someone else. I"m her twin sister. I'm Emily Manoir…"

"OH, my bad. What do y'all want to eat and drink?"

"We will have the Uncle Nicky Pizza Supreme Special with a Pepperoni Pizza and A Cheese Pizza with Anchovies." My girlfriend said. "Oh, can we get a Dr. Cola and a Sweet Tea"

"You got it! It will be a while, but we will get it in there right for ya! I'll even tell Uncle Nicky that you are here!" Johnny then ran of to the kitchen in the back with all the other cooks.

"Um...Angela. Was that one of your friends you told me about back in Tobermory?"

"Yeah, I can't believe he is here!"

"He seems….off...but he seems really cool."

"I'm glad you think so. Sorry, if he thought you were Johnny Abatti. He used to have a crush on Nanette, too."

"Really? Well, you didn't tell him about us dating?"

"He is a bit...daft...but I am gonna tell him when he comes around."

"Hey, Angela!" Johnny said coming back to our table. "We are fixing up the pizza right now, but the place is starting to fill up and we are nearing out of room. Although, the two people you are going to get I got a feeling you guys are gonna love! Over here guys!" Johnny Abatti brought about a skinny person and medium-sized woman who were both wearing glasses. The woman on the right had a light brown short, curled up hair while the man on the left had slightly straight hair. Both were dressed up and….wait….Gina? Gordy?

"Angela?" Both of them said to me.

"Angela….we missed you." Gordy said sitting down with Gina across from us. "We thought we wouldn't see you again after the news…."

"We never thought Josephine would ever do something like that…." Gina frowned.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's all my fault." I told them.

"Angela...what did we talk about? It's not your fault." Emily said trying to comfort me, but she succeeded.

"I'm sorry. My bad."

"It's fine….From what you told me, she seemed like a nice person." Emily raised her eyebrow.

"Why did she do that anyways?" Gordy asked.

"Because of me and my girlfriend here….I fell in love with Emily and she tried getting rid of me." Both of them then looked over at Emily. Then Johnny showed up with the Uncle Nicky Supreme Special with our drinks and got two more drinks for Gina and Gordy.

"Sorry, we took so long. We were a bit packed in the pack. Uncle Nicky is giving me a few minutes to get some rest and get Pizza with you guys. So, what's going on with everyone? How you been, Angela? Nanette?"

"Actually….we were just talking about Angela and her girlfriend, Emily….who does look like Nanette….very close to it." Gina said squinting at Emily.

"She is actually Nanette's twin sister." I said eating my pizza. The three of my comrades just looked at each other.

"Since when does Nanette have a twin sister….?" Gordy said scratching his head.

"Yeah….Nanette never told me about it." Johnny said in his chair he pulled from an empty table.

"Or even mention it." Gina said.

"She didn't have the best few years…." Emily said biting into her pizza….crust first?

"Hey!" I said to Emily. Then I ate my pizza crust first as well. "I eat the crust first, too!" Both of us giggled after we ate our pizza. Apparently, it weirded my best friends out a bit. "Can you do this, too?" I rolled up my tongue and stuck it out at her.

"Of course. Nanette can do that." Emily then rolled her tongue out as well. Then, both of us laughed more moderately.

"Um...guys?" Gina said. "Anyways...how hasn't she had the best few years? I know there were rumors...but we didn't get any information about it."

"Supposedly, Nanette's mom owes people some money. Then her family got divorced and Nanette now goes to France for the Summer for some modeling thing."

"That is rather interesting….I'm sorry for intruding so much on your girlfriend, Angela." Gina said. "She just looks close like Nanette…"

"It's fine. So how do you know, Angela and my sister? Angela told me that her and Nanette didn't get along on the best of turns."

"Oh, yeah!" Johnny said in an excited tone. "Man, they HATED each other. She even told her to drop dead!" Johnny then somehow laughed…..

"_I wish you would drop FUCKING DEAD!" _My own words still ringed in my head….

"Johnny!" Gordy and Gina said.

"I didn't do nuthin!" Johnny said. "Sorry, Angela…"

"It's fine...but…" I forgot...the day I told her I wanted her to die...I didn't remember everything that happened…. "What happened that day? The day I told her I died?" Everyone then just took a glance at each other.

"Well….you changed….I mean not fully." Gordy said before inhaling on his inhaler. "You turned into a different Angela. I mean you weren't rude to people. You did get more defensive to some people at our school. You were more quiet, smart, and just...tough. That's the good gist of it."

"Some people would ask you a rude question…" Gina said...that doesn't sound so bad. "And you would slam them against the lockers." I then nearly choked on my drink after she said that. "It's fine! You stopped at least! You only did it about twice."

That's how I was? How do I not remember that much? Was I also a mean person?

"Angela...what matters is NOW." Emily said putting her hand on my shoulder. "You were just going through a phase. You only acted out in defense. People still love you for you. Your family, friends; Nanette still thinks you are awesome."

"Even on the video chat…."

"She forgives you. She even apologized." I couldn't help but to smile at her.

"Hey, guys! Look!" He pointed to the Plasma Screen TV with the news being on and taking place in a court case and everyone stopped chattering at took a look at the screen including our group…people were dressed up and I saw Josephine….wait a minute…..why is she wearing Jail clothing? She had a ton of writing on her outfit with words that had "Lord" in them.

"All rise." The judge said hitting the gavel.

"Guys...what's going on?" I asked.

"They are giving her Jail sentence...I hope it's not too severe…" Gordy said. I couldn't help, but to get a tight grip on Emily's hand.

"It's going to be, okay, Angela." Emily then gripped my hand even harder. "We are going to get through this."

"In the case of Josephine Praline…." The judge started. "Do you have any idea of what you have done? At such a young age, you seem like an innocent woman, but why ON EARTH would you do such an action on a camp for the young?"

"Because the Angels had told me to...I had done to serve a purpose and…." Josephine was talking WAY too calm. I thought to myself..._Am I daydreaming this? No….No, I can't be…._

"Your honor. I know the plead of Insanity has failed...but this woman is clearly telling us that her thoughts have been filled up on her own. My client, Josephine Praline….."

"Mr. Larson, the defendant here, just admitted to attempted murder, kidnapping, destruction of private property, and, the reason why we are all here, her attempt of Homicide for the sake of "Homosexuality is a sin". LGBTQ Law within this country has been passed in Canada since June 27th, 1969 and she should have been FULLY aware of this law for some time. Now, Mr. Larson, let me finish. Josephine Praline…..we decided to declare you with the Death Penalty with attempted murder and homicide." Everyone just started to murmur including the waitresses and the cooks in the back. We just sat in silence….Except me…..Josephine is going to die….. "The defendant will be taken by the authorities to the Millhaven Institution until the Execution Date will be declared. Case dismissed." The judge then slammed down his gavel and the police with her took her outside of the room. Josephine looked too calm….she didn't even apologize…..

"Angela….I'm really sorry…." Gina said. I honestly didn't pay attention…..I was on the verge of crying….I felt like my body was going to explode….if I was going to cry...it wasn't going to be in publilc…

"Emily...can we..?"

"Angela, do you want to go home?" I just nodded in response to her. Me and Emily then got up and I pulled out my wallet.

"Angela...it was really good to catch up with you….if we don't see you again….we miss you. We all miss you."

"I'll….I'll miss you guys, too…." I wanted to cry after Gordy said that.

"Yo, Angela!" It was Johnny's Uncle Nicky about to stop us.

"Uncle Nicky...I'm sorry. I was about to pay…."

"Hey, don't worry about it, kid." Uncle Nicky said in front of us. "Go on, home. It's on me. Just because you are a hero in Tobermory doesn't mean you were never the hero of this town, kid."

Was I really a hero?

**8:30**

**My House**

We parked near the house and got out of the bike and ran to the door. I unlocked the door with my key and just started to slam my necklace on the ground….I just broke down on my knees still in my dress crying in the living room. Emily then ran towards me holding me tightly.

"She is gone because of me….I should have let her taken my life...and none of this would have happened….I hurt my friends….I made Grandma Lou, King, My Dad, and now…...Josephine…"

"Angela...it's not your fault…..Stop that…" Emily then held me tighter.

"Emily, she is gone because of me!" I yelled at Emily to her face.

"No, she is gone because of herself! She have never tried to kill you in the first place. Stop blaming yourself!"

"I have no one to blame but myself! I should have let her take me while I had the chance."

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU, ANGELA!" Emily then shed a tear across her face. "I can't lose you either! I can't….I don't want you to die….I love you too much….you are literally the greatest thing to me….you are mature and sweet to everyone…..you are an incredible person….." Emily then kissed me on the cheek. "I just don't know what to say….I can only show you….I don't want to just say it...when I can prove it….You shown me how much you loved me. You really do love me FOR me….."

"Emily?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why do people do what they do? Why do people have to die? Why do people want to kill…?"

"Because….just because….it's how human beings are….. Angela...I had a crush on you ever since you step foot in our camp….because...of you….not because of how attractive you are or how weird you are...but I love you for you….."

I just then continued to hold her but I put my head on her shoulder and she held me tighter…...I guess….it somehow made me feel better….Josephine….I'm sorry….I wish I could fix things...but I can't change myself….as I clinged on to Emily as she held on to me while we were still on the floor of the living room….I am happy with who I am….and I can't change things….I can't change my love for Nanette...but I can better myself. And I have people who can help me regardless if they live or not…

Gordy...Gina….Johnny….My Family….Even Nanette….but more importantly….I have Emily….I love her for her….I never felt this way for anyone…

Emily...I think its time to make time for you…..My Princess….

**Yeah guys sorry for the long wait….I had a busy few days….We are close to the End and I will make sure the next few chapters a bit more happy-ish….thanks guys for reading! Let me know what you dislike and like about this story so far. You guys are great as usual!**


	12. Ch 10: What a Wonderful World

**Chapter 10 What A Wonderful World**

**July 1st, 2008**

**My House**

**2:00 p.m in the afternoon**

Today was the day I wanted to make time for Emily. We were supposed to be going to see a movie called _Je' T'aime, Paris_. The showing at the Theatre was supposed to be at 4:30. It's supposed to be some cheesy movie. I asked her if she wanted to go see that and she said as long as I was happy then that's what we will do. We were supposed to try to make a French Dish tomorrow, but I tried to ask and see if I could make it by myself. Emily responded with:

"Awww, Angela, wanting to make the Dish by herself. But alas, we are going to do it together. I want to put a special ingredient in this dish….Love!" She said putting her hands in the air. Yes...that is corny. I had to think...we have time to get ready...what would one thing she would like?

_Johnny Abatti climbed on the Horizontal Ladder to see the letter of what the prize would be. As Johnny was closer and closer, Coach Rhinehart and Mrs. Brinks giggled and laughed at each other. Johnny then fell off the Ladder and just started spouting out, "M...B…All I could see was M….B…."_

"_Marcel's Boutique!" Nanette Manoir said. "Must be this year's top secret prize!"_

Hmm...well...what if Emily likes that stuff? They are very similar after all. I decided to ask Emily to borrow her laptop while she was going to take her shower. I then decided to look up on the Internet and see if there was a shop like that in Tapwater Springs. Oddly enough, I found a match...it was on the way to the movie theater and just a walk on the way to the movie theater! But how can I surprise her? Well….

I then put on some blue jeans and an orange shirt to get myself ready in advance and then Emily got out of the shower and came out of the bathroom in the hallway and I was greeted with my girlfriend in some holely jeans and….why is Emily wearing one of my orange shirts in her blue denim jacket? "Hey, Angela. Sorry, I took so long. What do you think of my outfit?"

"You…."

"Unique? I thought so. I look great, don't I?"

"Emily...you are wearing my outfit…."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to…"

"No..no..it's….why?"

"I just like the outfit and since we are going to the movies. I just want to wear it this one time."

"Okay. On one condition though." I said with a smirk.

"Um...what's that?"

**3:00 **

**Near Marcel's Boutiques in Downtown Tapwater Springs**

"Angela….why are we walking? And why do I have a blindfold on my face?"

"It's a surprise! I want to show you something."

"It better not be a trap."

"Don't worry. I promise it's something that won't make you worry!" We were outside of Marcel's Boutique and I decided to make her sit on a bench near the Store window. "I'll be right back. Now, no peeking!"

"Angela...I'm a bit scared." Emily was going to take off the red bandana on her face.

"Wait! I promise. Okay? Just count to 1000, then open your eyes."

"Fine." Emily sighed. "One, two, three…" I then decided to run inside the store and was met with a ton of jewelry in the store. Necklaces and rings galore on shelves and racks. The store felt more like a fancy mansion. I looked around for a bit and noticed a Golden small necklace with a Seashell near the entrance. I picked it up from the rack and handed it to the person at the cashier who I presumed was the owner. She was a blonde haired woman wearing some kind of pink, buttoned up blouse with a lot of makeup on.

"Hey, there. What can I do for you?" She said nicely.

"I'm here to get this Gold necklace here for my girlfriend." I then offered her the necklace. "How much is it?"

"Let's see." She then took it and pressed the buttons on the Register. "$115 dollars."

"I'm really happy that I have my wallet." I pulled out my wallet and I'm glad I brought some extra money. Of the money I saved, I brought 200 dollars excluding the $115 I just paid. Now, I got to get back outside and give her the necklace before she takes off her bandana. I rushed out the door to see Emily still there.

"900, 901...902…."

"I'm back. Now, just wait one second." I then wrapped the golden necklace around her.

"Angela...what was that?" Emily then took her bandana off that was blindfolded her. "Angela, what is that smirk on you? And what did you place on my…" She then felt the necklace on her neck and looked at it. "Angela...this is so…" She then turned around to the glass window that said _Marcel's Boutiques._

"What do you think, Emily?"

"Angela...I absolutely love it….I mean...you didn't have to."

"Nonsense. You have done a lot for me these past few days so I really want to support you a bit."

"I love this necklace...I love it so much…." Emily then stood up and gave me a long kiss on my cheek. "Wait...do we have enough money to get in the movie? Do you have enough money for yourself? I don't mind if you want to change your mind. We can-"

"Hey, its' fine. Emily. Today is your day about you. Not me. Now come on." I then grabbed her hand. "We got a movie to see!"

**3:45**

**Tapwater Springs Movie Theater (Inside the Building)**

I bought our tickets from the small booth outside near the entrance and we were going to get us some snacks, popcorn, and drinks since we still have a little bit of time. Although, I had to use the bathroom.

"Hey, Emily. I got to use the bathroom." I said. "Here," I then pulled out some money for her. "Buy us whatever you want. I got to go bad." I completely forgot to use the bathroom on account of I forgot to after getting dressed. Then Jane texted me while I was sitting on the toilet.

Jane: Soooo, how are things?

Me: Good. We are about to watch the movies.

Jane: Y'all do it, yet?

Me: Really? You just want to ask me that now?

Jane: I'm sorry. I just miss messing with you about her. It's like yesterday we just met and now you are back at home.

Me: Only Temporarily, we will be back early in Saturday.

Jane: We all miss you. I don't know. It just feels quiet here.

Me: We?

Jane: Me, Alex, Matthew, and Joseph.

Me: I'm shocked that you miss me.

Jane: Screw you dude. Of course, I miss you.

Me: But yeah, we were close.

Jane: How close?

Me: She bit my neck, why?

Jane: Ohhhhh, so she does want you. You aren't afraid, are you?

Me: No!

Jane: I'll take your word, but before you start. You got to do some foreplay.

Me: Huh?

Jane: Tease her dude. Like do something that will make her more excited.

Me: Hmmmm….we could listen to music…

Jane: Yeah, there you go.

Me: Why are you giving me all this advice on this 'sex'?

Jane: Because I want your first time to be good. I want you and Emily to be happy. I want you both to have fun.

Me: Jane, that's really awesome of you.

Jane: Has she done anything to you really wrong yet?

Me: No? She has been really nice to me...you have been kind of acting funny.

Jane: It's the Head of Security...he is acting weird and eyeing me.

Me: Jane?

Jane: Don't worry about it. I'm tough enough to deal with him. Go ahead and enjoy your date. Don't worry about me. Go see your movie.

Me: Alright, Jane. Let me know if you need anything, okay?

**5:25**

**Inside the Movie Theater**

_Je T'aime _was about half-way through the movie on account of the main couple during the movie kissed. There wasn't too many people in the movie theater as there was possibly a few people in the front row. We were in the middle row and we finished our popcorn, drinks, and Emily's Chocolate-covered...raisins? I can't remember…..anyways...since it is the two of us, I assume it's me and her have good room where we sit at….so I guess I can try to make my move like Jane said I should.

"Emily, you look nice."

"Thanks. I love this necklace, and thanks again for the buying the concessions. Next time, it will be on me." Emily said with a cute smile.

What did they do in other romance movies? Put their arm around their girlfriends? But it's different here on account of I'm the girlfriend...should she put her arm around me? But I guess I need to put my arm around her...so I decided to test the waters..and placed my arm around her shoulder. She then decided to look at me for a second. Then she...nudged against me as she laid her head on my shoulder. Emily then started to watch the movie like we were cuddling...then I decided to go for the kill again...I pressed my lips against hers. She didn't resist or push away so that's good. Emily then dug her fingers in my hair and kissed me with passion. Every kiss she gave me wanted more and MORE from this woman. I looked at her for a quick glance...I thought thoughts of me imagining Nanette would be there...but I just see Emily….

"What's wrong, Angela?"

"Nothing." I whispered in her ear. I then dug my fingers in her hair and kissed her back. Both of us felt like we were in a dream still kissing while the movie was going on. Just like back at camp, we didn't care who was watching. The point was what I felt...was love. We wanted each other.

"Angela!" Emily yelped. I looked down at her leg as I placed my hand on her thigh. I guess that was the reason why she yelped.

"Emily….I'm so sorry-" Emily then grabbed my hand and we left the theater. She didn't seem happy or angry since her grabbing my hand didn't hurt. She seemed...flustered.

**6:00 **

**My House**

We opened the door together and she was still pulling me but in a calm manner and then just made me sit on the couch with her and she just gave me a blank stare.

"Emily...I'm so sorry. What I felt was just…" Emily then interrupted me by pressing her lips against mine again and then held my hands together. She tilted her heads in different directions slowly with each kiss. Emily then pulled back and started to rub my right arm like she was petting a dog.

"You are mine, Angela Anaconda." She then kissed me and we both plopped on the couch in the living room. I said screw it….this is natural. I decided to bite her neck a bit since she did it to me.

"Angela…." She moaned. "Looks, like you have been learning...don't stop, okay?" Emily then huffed and puffed a bit while she was on top. Then she started giving me more fierce kisses. I counterattacked with kisses of my own. I decided to make it more interesting by using my tongue to slowly strike against hers. My body was starting to boil up with joy and glee. I wanted Emily...I wanted her so much I felt like my body was going to explode. "Angela. That's it. I can't take it anymore." Emily then kissed my neck and started to kiss lower and lower to my stomach and then started to go to my legs….is that what Jane was talking about? Emily started to stroke my legs a bit...I don't know why, but it tickled. Emily gave me a nervous look though, which I didn't understand.

"Emily, you look cute when you blush…"

"S-shut up." Emily said. She then kissed my leg and started to unzip me….wait, she is going to do what Jane is going talking about? I was honestly scared, but since it was Emily...I wasn't scared. I could trust her now. So, I just closed my eyes and then let Emily….

Suddenly, the doorbell rang causing me and Emily to scream out, "OH COME ON!"

We then opened the door to see a Black woman with a puffy, black afro in a business suit and a woman with blonde, curly hair with a light green buttoned up blouse and black dress pants come to our door.

"Angela?" The blonde said to me.

"Nanette?" Both the girls then fixated their eyes on Emily and gave her a big hug. Emily couldn't help but to hold on to them as if she had to hold them for her life. I realized it was...Karlene and January?

"I appreciate the comfort, but you have me someone confused for someone else…."

"But...but…" Karlene said. "You look like her…"

"I'm just her twin sister….I'm sorry to disappoint you both."

"We were told that she has a twin…." January said in a disappointed tone. Like they both missed her.

"How are you, two?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Angela. Really. We are." January said shaking my hand and Emily's "We honestly wanted to check on you."

"We...we heard about the news about Josephine." Karlene said. "We rarely knew her...but she was still our classmate."

"You guys want to come in?" I asked. "I don't mind fixing you guys some tea or some Dr. Cola."

"Ummm. Yeah, if you don't mind." Karlene said.

**7:00 p.m.**

**Living Room of My House**

Everyone decided they wanted Tea and we just sat in the living talking for a second.

"Yeah, Nanette never told us about having a twin sister. That is actually interesting….and you two are dating now?" Karlene asked.

"Yeah, we have been dating for about a month now." I said. "Why are you two dressed so nicely though?"

"Well..that's kind of a long story…"

"You two...aren't a couple either, are you?" Emily asked sipping her tea.

"Gross, no." January said.

"I mean there is nothing wrong with it, but I have a boyfriend." Karlene said. "We have our own fashion business. After this semester, our fathers helped us start our own stocks. So we decided to make our enterprise. We call our business _"The French Connection"._"

"We thought of the name from our friend Nanette. She has been gone to France for a while so….it made us to think of her…..Nanette was rude to us, but…" January then sighed. "She was our best friend. We really miss her…."

"I miss her...even more…." Karlene said.

"Guys….I mean, why are you both here? You guys didn't mean to do business with us right?" Emily

"That's right. We meant to drop something off to Angela. We were hoping to give to you to give to Nanette...whenever she comes back…" January then pulled out a VHS cassette tape and put it on the table in the center of the room.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That's a tape...from Nanette's Mom."

"WHAT?" Both, me and Emily, were beyond surprised at what came out of January's mouth.

"We thought Bunny went AWOL?" I asked.

"I thought you knew since Nanette...well…." January said.

"Look, let's find out what she wants so I can tell Nanette." Emily picked up the VHS tape and put it in the VCR that was under the TV stand. Static started whirring and buzzing on the screen until Nanette's Mom, Bunny Manoir, she was just sitting on a decent looking bed.

"Nanette….we really need to talk." Her mom continued to buzz in and out. "Your father is okay. Okay?" She started to speak louder and louder. "Your father is still doing well, and he has the money. He has paid them off and even paid off my debt. Nanette...I have been getting these two letters and I want you to stop. I'm fine."

All of us didn't know what to think from the video tape, but Emily...she took the worst for some reason. She just stared at it like she was watching the main character being ripped apart in a Horror movie. She just stood there like her life was flashing before her eyes or even about to be shot by a bank robber. Fear was enthralled in her own eyes and I thought I saw Emily's skin shiver.

"I want you to stop. I told you SPECIFICALLY I don't want you as a daughter anymore. The fact you would have feelings for ANOTHER WOMAN disgusts me. That is another reason why I left your father. I hate you, Nanette. I never want to hear from you or Howell again! And I hope that damn, dirty Mexican of a butler is pulling his hair out dealing with you!" Then the VHS tape immediately ends on static. All of us were just stunned in disgust after what we just saw. We couldn't believe it. We never thought Nanette's own mother would say that to Nanette….but Emily...she was on the verge of tears.

"Emily...what's wrong?"

"Angela...I'm heading off to bed...what I saw…"

"Karlene, I think it's time for us to go."

"Alright, January….tell Nanette we will miss her, and it was really good to see you, too." January and Karlene then left through the front door.

**7:15**

**My Room**

Me and Emily got into our night clothes and we were about to head into the bed. Although, as I got in the bed, Emily just looked out of my window with a frown.

"Angela...if Nanette wanted you to trust her in her life...would you do it?"

"Um...I would?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's just an odd question….I care about her….but she just sounds different."

"Angela...I wish you would get it."

"What?"

"Angela…" Emily then climbed into the left side of my bed with me. "I wish you would just understand. She missed you. She still misses you. She probably loves you more than I do!"

"Emily….she always hated me…"

"No, she doesn't't! She cared about you and as usual you are blind to it!"

"Emily...what is going on?"

"Bunny doesn't love me or Nanette anymore…."

"I do care about Nanette...I do care about you. And your mother...she doesn't want Nanette...she was always rude….but she just needs to see the real Nanette….the super duper awesome, Nanette Manoir."

Emily then shed some tears and then cried into my shoulder. She let out some sniffles on my outfit. I just told her to take all the time she needed. She calmed down a bit and asked me to lay down with her. She made me wrap my arms around her.

"Angela….Please don't let me go."

"I…." I then gripped her even harder with passion. "I don't think I want to, Emily."

"We make a good couple."

"Yeah….yeah, we do….Emily Manoir."

I did it. Regardless of how horrible today was for Emily, I made her happy.

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm going to make the next one a bit better. AND I'm thinking about doing a crossover Story with one of my favorite animes/Video Games. Be safe guys, and hope your week is going strong!**


	13. Where is the Next Chapter?

**Hey, Guys! Its' Me! Angela Anaconda! I'm in the room right now with my girlfriend so I figured you wanted to know where on EARTH is the newest chapter?**

**Angela? Who on earth are you talking to? **

**Don't worry guys, it's just Emily, my girlfriend; I'm just making a phone call!**

**I bet you are wondering what's happening next on account of SO MUCH has happened to my family, me and Emily Manoir? The most wonderful girlfriend in the entire world? Well, apparently the author of this story has been busy on account of dealing with work and stuff dealing with other stuff. Don't worry, he may finally make the next chapter in me and Emily's adventures together sometime next week. I got a feeling he is dealing with Family Issues of his own. No worries, I figure I can give you guys a sneak preview of what's to come next week at least! **

"**Angela Anaconda! Come on. We need to get ready for the Skating Rink!" I guess Emily is concerned. Guess she can help me out then. "Angela, there you are. Are you alright?" **

**Of course! Can I ask a favor?**

"**Sure, what is it? Why do you have a blindfold in your hand? And...why are you wearing that Trench Coat?"**

**I guess you will have to find out soon enough, my dearest girlfriend.**

"**Angela, you better not do something drastic to me." Emily said with a snarl as I put on her blindfold. Then I decided to kiss on her on check. "Grrrr. You are lucky I love you, Angela Anaconda."**

**I bet you are wondering what is going to happen next to us then, huh? Guess you are going to have to find out in the next chapter! See you guys when you see me! **


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Stepping Out With Emily Manoir**

**My House**

**12:00 p.m. in the Afternoon **

Emily wanted to take us out to the Ice Skating Stadium in town. We were deciding what to wear and I picked out my old blue jacket with white stripes around my neck. Then I put on my old orange hat that also turned into a face-mask, some red gloves, some dark green leggings, and some…

"Angela, aren't you getting ready a bit too early?" Emily said sitting on my bed.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited for the ice skating rink. I am just a bit excited ..." I then started to take some of my stuff off except my hat putting me in my normal blue jeans and short and saw Emily kind of still had that frown looking at the floor or our bedroom. She sat on the bed looking a bit lifeless and decided to lay down on the bed.

"Angela….I feel….." Emily said. I decided to lay in the bed with her.

"Are you still sad about….you know?" Emily nodded. I then just put my hands on Emily's hands around her waist and then told her. "I'm gonna help you, okay? I don't know how, but I want to be there for you."

"Just please don't let me go…." Emily then gave a few tears. "We just can't catch a break, can we?"

"With you though, Emily, I feel invincible."

"And with you, Angela. I feel like a Queen."

**Couple of Hours Later at the Tapwater Springs Ice Skating Rink**

Both me and Emily arrived at the skating rink a little bit outside of town. We paid our tickets outside and got into our winter clothing after we went inside the stadium.

Emily wore some kind of baggy red jacket and black pants for the cold with a hood. She had nice skating shoes that were white and gave me a copy of her skating shoes along with my orange scarf she stole from me. I was just wearing my blue jacket and pants my orange toboggan Gina Lash gave me years ago for Christmas. The rink was huge and it was packed full of people: young and small. We saw families skating together with mittens and other warm clothing. Kids were even laughing and teens were in groups as the music was blaring out with trumpets and drums from the speakers like some big-band music.

(Use this music if this helps! This is the song I'm using for this scene! /QfklLMrndRY)

"I'm a bit scared….what will they think of us?" Emily said standing by me.

"I'm not worried…." Emily then looked at me funny. "We survived death. Your mom disowned you….my dad may be dying….but you told me how to smile." I then grabbed her hand with white gloves. "We smiled after all what happened to us had happened. You taught me...how to love." Emily then kissed my cheek on my face and gave me a weak smile.

"Now...can you teach me how to skate?" I said in a nervous tone.

"Yes, Angela Anaconda. I do not mind."

Both of us then got on the ice rink and kids were skating around us as I struggled to skate as I nearly fell twice. Emily was right there by my side at least. The music then started with a singer singing from the speakers:

_If I seem to scintillate_

_It's because I've got a date_

_A date with a package of_

_The good things that come with love _

"Angela." Emily said laughing. She was skating like a pro. "You are gonna fall if you keep it up!"

"It just feels weird….like I'm gonna….fall!" I fixed my balance by waving my arms a lot.

"Hey...hold my hand, okay?" I then held on to her hand causing my balance to be fixed. We had to stop together to make sure I didn't fall and even other people passed us. They weren't too concerned with us being there as they laughed and giggled with their friends and not at us.

_You don't have to ask me_

_I won't waste your time_

_But if you should ask me_

_Why I feel sublime, _

"Just hold on to me, okay? It's like swimming all over again. Except when we…"

"Asked each other out?" I said with a smirk.

"Just do what I do, okay? Step, Step, Glide, okay?" Emily said in a readied pose to skate. She did right, left, and then gave herself a boost.

"Alright...step, step, glide…" We both started to skate….and I didn't fall! "Hey….I did it! Except, we are still holding hands."

"I mean I don't mind….do you want to…?" Emily stuttered.

"No, I wanna hold your hand." I said with a smile. "Let's skate together."

"Only if you let me do something first."

"Huh?"

Emily then slowly spun me around romanticly and decided to wrap herself around me. "Emily….everyone will look at us…."

"Let them look. I enjoy your company…." Emily then kissed my cheek. "As much as I enjoyed yours."

"Today is ours. Let's make today amazing."

"Too late….My King."

We then continued to skate together as the music continued with its lyrics:

_'m steppin' out with my baby_

_Can't go wrong 'cause I'm in right_

_It's for sure, not for maybe_

_That I'm all dressed up tonight_

"Emily….are we really skating together?"

"Yeah….you are doing really well!" Emily said. The music continued with their singer as they sung:

Steppin' out with my honey

Can't be bad to feel so good

Never felt quite so sunny

And I keep on knockin' wood

There'll be smooth sailin'

'Cause I'm trimmin' my sails

With my top hat

And my white tie and my tails

Steppin' out with my baby

Can't go wrong 'cause I'm in right

Ask me when will that day be

The big day may be tonight!

"I'm having so much fun. This is literally the best day ever, Emily!" I said as we continued skating together….hand in hand.

_Emily was dressed up in a beautiful white dress bedazzled in diamonds while I was in my pink dress the other night when we went to Uncle Nicky's Pizza Parlour. _

_We stood on a table from that restaurant dancing and twirling like no one was watching. We carried each other and spun around each other as males and females in their Uncle Nicky Pizza Parlour dress code danced around our table in rows with males, then females, then males in each proceeding row that circled around us. _

_They danced for a bit like we did and they made a bridge by getting on their knees and using their arms to make a big column of stairs at the end of the Human bridge for us. We both then slid down the bridge with our roller blades that magically appeared on our feet. Then we slid down the bridge and hopped out of our skates onto the stairs. _

_We started to continued to dance, but me and Emily did the samba and cha-cha together and then the employees started to dance along as well on the giant row of stairs. Then me and my fair Princess jumped off the stairs and slid on a giant piano with women standing on top of it. _

_Emily and I decided to challenge each other to a backflip contest on the piano keys we were on. Emily spun around like a ballerina and then did three backflips perfectly into a T-pose for perfection. Then I showed off by doing four backflips past to where she was. Emily gave me an evil smirk and started to twirl me around away from the piano as a bunch of drummers from the Hamilton Tigers appeared with their drums banging in the beat as Emily spun me around. _

_Then she stopped spinning me and started to slow dance with me as suddenly the cheerleaders started to run up and slow dance with the male drummers. The drummers and cheerleaders surrounded us as they slow danced but me and Emily were locked in each others' eyes. She had her hands on my shoulders and my hands around her waist. Everything about her was beautiful ...her personality….her eyes….i guess….she reminds me Nanette….but….I guess I care about her...as much as I love Emily….maybe….I don't hate her. Right now…. Emily is my true love….i then pulled her by her waist and then…._

"The place will be closing in 10 minutes to inspect the electricity for the music and wish people to leave for safety!" The person on the speaker said. "Please leave the vicinity for your safety. Thank you and come back in 1 hour. Those who still have their tickets can come back for free with an extended 30 minute time."

"Angela? Did you have fun?" Emily said to me still holding my hand.

"Yeah….but now, its time for us to go home. I wanna do something with you. Let's go home and eat."

**5:00 p.m. **

**My House**

After we ate dinner Emily made, I decided to talk to her. This was my turn to make things….'natural' like Jane wanted. So, I went up to Emily and spoke to her in the kitchen as she finished the dishes by herself.

"Hey Emily?"

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah...I know, we were meant to have a picnic, but let's do that tomorrow, okay? I want to do something else."

"Like….?"

I then took action by finding some long towel and wrapped it around her head. She made a small _Eep_ noise since she was startled on account of how I scared her.

"Angela….are you kidnapping me?"

"No. We are at my house! Now, let me guide you." I then walked the blindfolded Emily Manoir to my room and then sat her on my bed. "Alright, Emily. Sit here. I'll be right back."

"Don't do anything rash, Angela." I then ran downstairs and tried to find the record player and unplugged it. Then I saw a note right next to the record player and saw a disc right next to it with "_Take My Breath Away (Love Theme from Top Gun) _by Berlin". I grabbed the note and started to read it. It said:

_Dear Angel Wings,_

_ We are really happy that you finally found someone who likes you for you. Man or woman. We are PROUD of what you have done for your friends, family, and other people. You are really sweet and we really appreciate all that you have done for us. Take this record and hope you two lovebirds take your time. _

_ Love you Angela,_

_ Your Dad_

My family is really awesome, aren't they? I then took the record player back up stairs and took it up to my room and plugged it up on my dresser.

"Angela….can I take off this thing now?"

"Not yet!" I decided to look in my closet and find something decent for Emily to surprise her with. I found my orange scarf and then put on my New England Trench Coat. I decided I'm going to do a little dance to tease her. Just like Jane said. I'm gonna make my move and…..go down on her. I was near the record player and decided to put the record on.

"Hey, Emily….take it off." I said looking at the record player.

"Why….do you have that outfit on? And are you playing a song?" I put on the needle on the record player as she said that and the record started to give static and then words came out of it:

"_Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy as sung by the Andrew Sisters in Buck Privates, a Universal Pictures Production." _Then a trumpet started to play….wait, this is the wrong song!

(Are you sure about that? watch?v=a9CZroYPJh is the link for the song if you wanna keep up, its kind of catchy!)

I got to improvise then….I just started shaking my hips to the beat and started to spin a bit for Emily as the music went from trumpets to a combination of trumpets and piano.

_He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way_

_He had a boogie style that no one else could play_

_He was the top man at his craft_

_But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft_

_He's in the army now, a-blowin' reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

Emily looked weirded out at me, but she knew what I was doing. She knew she was ready for me to pounce, but she just blushed at me. I decided to respond to her facial reaction by tossing my orange scarf at her peacefully. Then continued to slide and shake my hips again for her and grabbed the side of my coat and unbuttoned it a bit slowly.

_They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam_

_It really brought him down because he couldn't jam_

_The captain seemed to understand_

_Because the next day the cap' went out and drafted a band_

I then unbuttoned it and opened it. I looked back at Emily and she was bright red on her face. Like she was ready for me. But I tossed it over to my desk and walked my way to Emily. No, I am not naked.

_And now the company jumps when he plays reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

_A-toot, a-toot, a-toot-diddelyada-toot_

_He blows it eight-to-the-bar, in boogie rhythm_

_He can't blow a note unless the bass and guitar is playin' with 'I'm_

_He makes the company jump when he plays reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

I then walked over my way to Emily and asked her to dance with me. I guess…..she couldn't take no for an answer as I offered her my hand.

_He was our boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

_And when he plays boogie woogie bugle he was buzy as a "bzzz" bee_

_And when he plays he makes the company jump eight-to-the-bar_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

_Toot-toot-toot, toot-diddelyada, toot-diddelyada_

"Emily, my darling?"

"Yes? Close your eyes and dance."

"Why?"

"I'm not gonna look either. Close your eyes if you trust me and dance."

_Toot, toot, he blows it eight-to-the-bar_

_He can't blow a note if the bass and guitar isn't with 'I'm_

_A-a-a-and the company jumps when he plays reveille_

_He's the Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy of Company B_

I opened my eyes when the instrumental happened and I saw Emily dancing while snapping her fingers to some of it….like she can't dance…..like Nanette. I then spun her around for a second and then she opened her eyes while I held her.

_He puts the boys asleep with boogie every night_

_And wakes 'em up the same way in the early bright_

_They clap their hands and stamp their feet_

I couldn't help but to kiss her on her lips. Then she just looked at me….and responded back with a kiss. Emily then held my hand and made us go near the edge of the bed with her blue eyes gazing into my green eyes asking me to have her way with her.

_Because they know how he plays when someone gives him a beat_

_He really breaks it up when he plays reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B_

I then pushed Emily onto my bed and got on top of her. I put my hands into her hands pressing her against my bed. Her eyes were still fixated on me like she knew what was coming. To be honest, I was nervous, too. My first time….with a woman….who is related to Nanette….

_Da-doo-da da-doo-da-da da_

_Da-doo-da da-doo-da-da da_

_Da-doo-da da-doo-da-da da_

_Da-doo-da da-doo-da-da_

_A-a-a-and the company jumps when he plays reveille_

_He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B!_

"Angela…." Emily said. "You better make me quiver and shake like you promised. Or i'll be really mad." She said that as she gulped. It's like my dance didn't matter anymore...I then assaulted her with more kisses on her lips. Slowly and passionately. She wrapped her arms around my body as my fingers dug into Emily's brunette hair. We didn't stop as she slowly inserted her tongue into my mouth and clashed with my tongue. I wanted her and this felt so freaking great.

"I love you, Emily." I said as I started to kiss her neck. Emily then moaned as I touched her neck and started to go lower and lower down her body. I started to unbutton her pants to apply what Jane told me….then….

"Angela….wait, wait, wait…."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm….not ready…."

"I….I understand….I'm sorry...I went too…."

"No…." Emily then gave a big sigh and the adjusted herself to sit on my bed. "I'm not ready….until I tell you what happened….the truth…." She then adjusted her shirt and revealed a burn mark…...that was similar to my mark from the Heathers…...wait a minute….

"Blue eyes, your reaction to Nanette's mom disowning Nanette, how you can't do math, those feet….how no one remembers you having a sister…..you getting me a baloney and ketchup sandwich….you knowing my dad…..there's only….."

"Angela….." Emily sighed again before talking again.

"It's me…..Nanette…." Emily changed her voice to Nanette's voice…. "It's….really good to see you again…..I understand if you are….."

"Nanette…..? You were Emily….this entire….?"

"Angela….." Nanette started to stutter. "I can explain….I didn't want to reveal myself yet….because I was scared…."

"I'm just confused….why now…?"

"I didn't want you to love me for being Emily Manoir….A Phony…..I wanted you to love me for being Nanette Manoir…..the person who loves….."

"Nanette, don't finish that sentence." I said standing up in my room. "Please….I just need a minute…this entire time….I was in love with...Nanette…"

"Angela….i'm really sorry…."

"I just need a minute downstairs. I am not calling anyone. Just please stay here." I then walked downstairs to sit on the living room couch for a minute. Nanette….was Emily this entire time…..I was really hoping for her to shout out:

"_What's wrong, Angela? Catfish got your tongue? Oh just afraid to say that you liked ME this entire time?"_ or I was hoping for her to pull out a giant "Gotcha"...I thought she was faking it…...but I realized….she wasn't trying to prank me. Was she?

"_I love you so much for that. I don't care about who or what is angry at us for being together. What mattters is how happy you and I have made each other so far."_

"_I love you, Angela Anaconda."_

"_Make me yours."_

"_I'm not letting you try and kill her! I care about her too much for her!" _

There is only one way to find out. I decided to run back upstairs to my room where Nanette was still waiting and I decided to sit beside her on my bed.

"All those things you said to me….were they true?"

"Yes, Angela…."

"Did you enjoy your job as a Counselor?"

"Yes…?"

"Will you be honest with me from now on?"

"Yes. I will with all my heart.."

"Do….." I then stuttered for a second in fear. "Do you want me?"

"Angela….." Emily couldn't look at me for a second. "I want to rip off your fucking clothes…."

"Um...what?"

"I want you to fucking descrate my body." Emily started to crawl to me on all fours. "I want you to take all your stress and share it with each other. I want you so much…."

"Nanette...calm down….I cannot believe I'm saying this, but…..after these past few weeks….I do, too." Nanette then pressed her lips against mine and continued to kiss on my neck. I was too enthralled with what happened but...I didn't want to stop with her. She then pulled back the covers in my bed and we both went in the bed. Some of it felt so wrong….but it felt so right.

"No insults, Ninny-poo?" I said randomly.

"Not this time. This time, its' time you kept your promise." She then grabbed my fingers while we both laid down in her bed. "Do you trust me...I mean still trust me?"

"I'll….trust you just this once….." Nanette then pulled down my fingers under the covers as she kissed me and I started to feel something wet….like REALLY wet. I was confused. Nanette then started to make a moaning noise.

"Nanette? Are you okay?"

"Mmmm….I'm perfect. Really perfect. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just a bit confused." Emily then made me hands go into a moving motion. I could still feel all of this wetness.

"Don't be." Emily moaned. "You make one good little girlfriend. And your fingers are delicate and amazing just like you." Wait...am I inside…. "Oh god, Angela…..I want you. God….please go faster…." With the way she talked….I couldn't help but to get excited…..this was a woman I hated….why am I enjoying this?

"Poor Nanette….all wet thinking about me?" I stuck my hands down in her and went a bit faster and faster inside her causing her to moan even more.

"God Angela….for someone who hates me. You know how to please me." Nanette said digging her nails into my back. She breathed more and more. "Mmmmmm, Angela, don't fucking stop. You auburn haired freak. I want you. I want you to make me shiver and quake." She then grabbed my hand and made me go faster and faster.

"What's wrong? My hands too good enough for you. Or should I really prove how much of a freak I am to you?"

"Angela, please prove it, don't stop."

"Or what, you gonna name call me?"

"Angela, you are such a freaking…..oh my god, forget it…..please don't stop...i'm gonna…." Nanette then started to breathe more and more causing me to go deeper and faster in her. "Make me cum!" I went faster and faster until she yelped very loudly and started to bite my neck more and more.

"Alright, that's it, Angela. Its time that I strike back at you. I can't take it. I fucking want you." Nanette then went under the covers. I had no idea what she was doing...all I could do was trust her. I closed my eyes and then...i felt something enough to make me yelp….loudly…..I felt something wet…..like my tongue only...different ...i felt it wiggling inside my lower body. Like a tingling sensation….like a burning sensation, but I felt happy. I stuck my tongue out while this sensation was enthralling my body.

All i could do was yelp…."Nanette….Nanette, oh my god, Nanette…." Whatever she was doing. She was doing it right. She went faster and faster causing me to grab the sheets of the bed and scream her name one more time. Then Nanette appeared out of the covers and got on top of me.

"What's wrong, Angela…" She said after rubbing her mouth with her arm. "Had too much of me? Or can't handle me?"

"You are wrong, Nanette...I can handle ALL of you."

"Then do it, make me quiver before I make you scream my name even more." She then put us under the covers and started to kiss me all over while I kissed all over her…..then we continued our night full of Love….

**Sorry for the long wait guys! Hope you guys liked the twist :) I wanted to make things interesting before 4th of July. :) Seee you guys in the next chapter! Also, sorry for the double spacing. Something was wrong with the computer. Hope you guys enjoy it! **


	15. Ch 12 The Life of Nanette Manoir PT 1

**Chapter 12 A Day in the Life of Nanette Manoir Part I**

**9:00 A.M in the Morning.**

**My House**

**July 3rd, 2008**

So I woke up looking up at the green ceiling in my room about to get up and rise for a great day before I had to go back home at the Tobermory School. I was wiggling out of bed until I looked on my right to see Nanette curled up laying on my shoulder asleep….wait a minute…..why is Nanette in my bed?

WAIT…...ARE OUR CLOTHES RIPPED?

I pulled up the covers to see our night clothes being ripped a bit and decided to jump out of my bed on account of seeing my mortal enemy in my bed together…..Nanette didn't wake up only to mutter something in her sleep.

"_Angela…." _Nanette murmured silently. _"I missed you...come back."_

Did she really JUST say that? After all these years of hating me? I was just staring at her with a smile of joy. I thought she was faking it but she seemed…...happy…..

Last night…..it was real…..

I then sat in my chair to figure out what had happened. Then I saw one thing that stood out on my desk...it was Nanette's diary…..unlocked…..This was it….I could finally figured out what my mortal enemy had thought of me all these years….I opened the book and started reading through some of the stuff she said about me.

_October 9th - 10th, 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_That oaf, Angela Anaconda brought her pen today in class, but she arrived tardy so as usual she is tardy. But alas the next day...I decided to show off my new tres trench coat from Belgium which is kilometers away from France. I was hoping that Angela would like my Trench Coat as well, but I 'copied' her. _

I remember that….me and her wore the same trench coat from years ago...I then decided to skim a few more pages.

_October 15th, 1999 _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was brutally annoying. I was stuck on my enemy's hair today as she got gum in my hair! That fool got on my nerves as we spent the entire day together. We went to the bathroom together, got wet together and worst of all….I had to clap erasers with her…..but that's not even the worst part…._

_I didn't really hate it….Like during baton practice when we had to work together and Angela twirled her baton... I felt…..I was having fun with….NO! I'm not gonna say I had fun with Angela! I hate you, Angela Anaconda!_

What on earth?

_October 22nd, 1999_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a weird day. That Angela Anaconda thought I, YOURS TRULY, was related to Mwah! What a fool. She thinks she can be on par with me. She even held on to me for a good few minutes. Guess she couldn't get enough of the Creme De La Creme….wait, why didn't I push her away when I had the chance? I hate Angela! But I…..I can't believe I'm saying this….but I don't want to hurt her….._

Wait…..I was holding her for a few minutes ...?

_October 30th, 1999_

_As Ms. Brinks assigned me as the main lead of Miss Manners the Musical, I was rewarded by my classmates with thunderous roar of applause as one stood out from the rest of the class, or should I say stood up. Angela Anaconda stood up on her chair in class and applauded for me! That wasn't even the best part! She noticed how beautiful I looked and gave me a power smoothie for me training for Miss Etiquette. Angela Anaconda is the best!_

_What on earth did I just say?_

Did Nanette just say I was the best….? Nah, I'm hallucinating.

_November 7th, 1999_

_I had a horrible time while I was in the 4th grade….Angela didn't even care about me being gone or how I nearly hurt...she is selfish after all. You could have at least SAID something nice to me. _

'_I missed you, Nanette' You could have just said that, you jerk!_

Does Nanette really care about me….? I need to skip ahead to recent dates. This is getting no where.

_December 5th, 2005_

_Today….marks the date of the end of our rivalry…..Angela Anaconda at 12:15 told me to drop fucking dead…..I wish I was dead….she made me the greatest gift and I just had to let my own ego get the better of me….for 10 years... I should have told her I loved it...Angela had the police to help her out of the room, she didn't fight or anything.….she just gave a blank look when she came out like she just accepted it and got up from the room…._

…_.that was when I knew…. That Angela….was gone…._

The New Angela…?

_March 20th, 2007_

_I really didn't think I would ever say this…...I'm gonna keep it short. With the way she stood up for me against the Heathers these past few days….she even tried to help me win….I hope no one else finds this….but i'm going to say this once…..I love Angela Anaconda._

What?

May 9th, 2008

_Its official, after talking to the staff at the Tobermory School for Troubled Youth and cutting my hair back to my original brunette color….I have undergone a new name to protect myself and my family from the Heathers'..._

_From this day forth….I am Emily Manoir. _

_May 10th, 2008_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today as I continue to help at the Tobermory School of Troubled Youth, I obtained the list of new young ones here….as I dread that the Heathers' will be here for the summer; there is one name that stood out from the rest….._

_Angela Anaconda….._

_It was time to redeem myself and fix a relationship that I have damaged for the past 10 years…._

_Not as Nanette….but as Emily….._

Oh my god…..Nanette actually does care about me…..but I need to figure out why….

I grabbed a permanent marker and decided to grab some paper as well. And then I wrote small signs for her. On the bed, I wrote: _Read the signs and follow me, Ninny Poo._

Then outside near the room on the wall across from the wall I made a note saying: _Now, to the stairs._

Another on the stairs saying: _Down these stairs._

And a final one at the door leading outside saying: _In the kitchen is your reward :)_

Then I walked into the kitchen with my old orange dress that somehow still fit me after all these years…. guess I am that skinny. I pulled out some bacon and eggs and started up the fryer and made something for Ninny-poo.

**9:20 A.M.**

**The Kitchen**

Finished with the breakfast, I was waiting for Nanette to come down. Then I saw Nanette's face shocked with how I made Bacon and eggs for her with a side of Orange Juice. She was in her old outfit, too. She just wasn't wearing her tiki beret or her golden hair….I guess she found the dress my mom gave me years ago and tried it on. It fit her like a glove.

"Angela…." Nanette said sitting down. "I don't-"

"Yes, you do, Ninny-poo." I said putting her breakfast and Juice near her. "Don't worry. There is no artificial in the food OR the juice. I promise."

Nanette then started to eat a bit of the breakfast with her fork. "Angela….you have every right to be mad at me."

"Nanette…..I'm sorry for how I treated you that day. I'm sorry for how I hurt you. I should have never said I wish you dropped dead. My anger got the best of me and I really hurt you more than you hurt me. I should have been more mature to you….I should have…."

"That's funny….you said that to me years ago….." Nanette stopped eating to speak to me. "And that's when I fell in love…."

"Huh?" I said looking at her while sitting next to her.

"I need to tell you some stuff….but if you are still mad at me…." I then placed my hand on her hand on the table.

"I'm agitated….but I could never stay mad at you, Nanette. You really do care about me…"

"I don't care about you. I love you, Angela Anaconda."

"I think….I feel the same…..but we need to establish boundaries. No more lying to each other. No more feeling angry with each other. No more arguing."

"And no more fighting. I want a healthy relationship with you."

"Good...and can we caught back on the...um….you know?"

"The what?"

"The thing we did last night?" Nanette then immediately looked away. "Nanette!"

"What?" Nanette said in an angry tone. "I had fun! So what?"

"The fact you did it with someone you hated is fun?"

"NO! It's something I wanted for a wh- I mean it was my first time, too!"

"Alright, maybe….but I want to find out what happened….what happened to me specifically…."

"Alright…." Nanette said using both hands on my arm now. "I'll tell you everything, Angela…."

**I"M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Today is my birthday and I'm off my lazy butt now. Ive been busy with work so I apologize for that. Time to set things right. I'm 23 and its time to improve myself even more! I'm close to finishing this story, but that doesn't mean i'm done yet! I'm gonna post the 2nd part NO LATER THAN SATURDAY. I'm gonna make this story amazing!**


	16. UpdateAGAIN

**Hello, my dear fellow patrons! **

**Nanette Manoir, here! I understand the person writing was making his story update LAST SATURDAY (*cough* *cough*), but I guess he a **_**personne paresseus, **_**which is French for he is too lazy to make an update!**

**But in all seriousness, all I know that he has been busy with work at the moment and slowly making bits and pieces towards the story…...and he realized how much my backstory with Angela is, BUT POINT BEING!**

**The story of Angela WILL resume as soon as possible, Friday/Saturday at latest.**

**I bet you are wondering what is gonna happen to me and dear old, poor Angela?**

_Nanette! Come down, I made __Beef bourguignon, your favorite- Nanette! What are you doing with MY video camera that I made when I was younger?_

**Ummmmmm…..Sneak attack!**

_Not again! Get off of me! Agh! No more kisses!_

**Oh, ****S'il vous plaît, dearest Angela! That is only the mere beginning.**

_Not my Neck! No!_

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

_Nanette, you were doing something with- No! Not there! You know I"m sensitive down…..Deaugh!_


	17. Ch 13 The Life of Nanette Manoir PT 2

**Chapter 13 A Day in the Life of Nanette Manoir Part II**

**10:50 in the Afternooon**

**My House/Living Room**

So there we were, sitting in my family's living room on my couch.

Alone. Just us.

Nanette was drinking a cup of tea while I was just sitting there on account of me wanting to know what was going on and why she did this. And more importantly, why she was Emily Manoir and what happened in the past to me….

"Nanette….I have so many questions…..what happened in the past? Why did you do what you did….? What happened to me….?" I said putting both of my hands on my face in stress.

"Angela.. Angela, wait. I can explain…..I just have to say something to you…."

"Nanette….I don't want any more lies. I really don't."

"I know I made a total facade towards you as a different person, but what I said on the roof of the Activities Center….before Josephine stabbed you…..I really did have feelings for you….."

I didn't even know what to say to Nanette…..I couldn't believe ANY of this stuff was coming out of her mouth.

"Originally, when we were younger, I found you annoying…." Nanette then set her glass on the table. "Everything about you was annoying ever since we were kids." Then she looked at me with a vengeful smile with her hands clenched into fists. "I wanted to get my revenge on you. Everything about you annoyed me! I wanted to be better than you in every way!...but what happened a couple of years ago…."

Nanette was shaking before she spoke again. "What you did for me a few years ago….I realized I fell in love….with you. The moment I saw you again at the Camp….I had to set things right. I had so much fun with you….we even had the best moment of my life when we had…!"

I then held her by her arms and stopped her by looking into her eyes. "Nanette! Do not finish that last sentence!"

"What? It's not like YOU had any fun."

"Nanette, drop it!"

"Fine! But my feelings for you ARE real. I really do love you, Angela Anaconda." I was shook by what Nanette said I had to sit down with a blank stare. My own enemy…..loves me now? She is head over heels for me? "I know this is wrong, but I knew you wouldn't be ready to speak to me ever again…..after you told me to…"

"Drop dead. I know. I'm still sorry about it."

"That's funny….I'm sorry I hurt you as well." Nanette said with a frown followed by a sigh. "I can't believe after so long….we would be at this place and time….I never thought I'd fall in love with you….."

"I can't believe my mortal enemy is in love with me…."

"I don't think we can say we are enemies anymore, we had a lot of fun with each other this summer, Angela."

"Yeah, we did….but, Nanette….what is going on, why did you become Emily…? Why love me now when we hated each other for so long?"

"To be honest with you, Angela. I know this is gonna sound weird." Nanette then took a deep breath. "I never did hate you. I disliked you and got annoyed with you, but that was about it."

"Then why did we fight so long with each other?" I said with a confused look at her.

"I...Because you….I was…." Nanette was completely startled. "I...don't know...I guess we were really annoyed with each other. I can't think of a logical reason….was I that rude to you?"

"Not just to me, Nanette. Other people like my friends and my family. That's why I want to figure out WHY you have feelings for me, and more importantly, what happened in the past and why I can't remember it?"

"Alright, Angela." Nanette then put her hand on my hand on the couch. "I'll tell you everything."

So then Nanette started to tell me everything in the past starting with the strangeness of-

**OH ANGELA-DEAR!**

Nanette, not now. I'm telling the story about what is about to happen.

**Are you sure about that? :) **

Nanette, stop kissing me on the cheek while I'm telling a story!

**I'll stop only if you let me tell the rest of my story! **

Okay, fine! Okay! You win, just get off on top of me and stop kissing me!

**Haha, I knew I would get to tell MY part of the story. Now, its time for me to steal one more :)**

GAH! Nanette, just tell it already!

**Now I will be telling how things went for dear old Angela here!**

**December 14th, 2005 **

**Near Noon**

**Near the Janitor's Closet**

**Age: 15**

Two police officers were near the closet calmly asking Angela to come out after the Tragic events that just transpired. All of our classmates were close by the door including Mrs. Brinks and worried about Angela...those words Angela said to me still rang in my head...

"_I WISH YOU WOULD DROP FUCKING DEAD!" _

I truly did deserve those words...She worked so hard and I wanted to be a jackass to her as usual. After a few minutes later, Angela opened the door and came out with a lifeless look.

"Are you okay, mam?" One of the officers said. Angela responded with a slight nod. Then the officer asked to walk with her out the school and escort her home. She didn't look right...I knew as she walked out of the school...I knew...the Angela we all used to know...was gone...

**December 17th, 2005**

**My Mansion**

**12:00 p.m. **

A few days before Christmas. I was supposed to be happy, but I feel... not right... I don't understand. I thought this feeling would go away, but Angela was in my mind...I was just laying there in my bed and I feel like I committed a horrible crime...

"Miss Manoir." Alfredo, my butler, said after he knocked on my door. "Your father wishes to see you." I then got out of my bed and walked downstairs with my father in the living room.

"Honey," My father, Howell Manoir, asked me. "Can we have a chat?" We both sat down on the couch in the center of the room. "I understand things have been a bit rough with me and your lovely mother, but things will get better. Even if Christmas will be spent with just the two of us.

I didn't understand what was going on with my mom at all. Her name was Bunny Howell. She was a stuck up mother, but she knew better...or so I thought. After me and my father had a chat, I decided it was time to set things right...

I decided to go out to Karlene's house to clicks away from my home. I then knocked on her door really quickly to ask her an important question.

"Karlene, I need to ask you something!" I kept knocking on her door.

"Nanette? What's wrong?" She immediately unlocked her door. "Did you break a nail?"

"No!...I mean no, Karlene! Is your orange scarf still in good condition?"

"Yeah, I rarely use it though ever since you gave me it years ago in the 3rd grade for Secret Santa. Why?"

"Promise you won't get mad?" Karlene then gave me a confused gaze at me. "I...want to give it to Angela."

"Angela Anaconda? You do realize that you...well..."

"I KNOW!...I know. That's why I want to give it to her. To tell her I want to apologize."

"Didn't you two just hate each other?"

"Yeah, we did but...It's just..."

"Nanette, what's going on?" Karlene then crossed her arms as she wanted an answer. I think...I think I need to not be better to Angela...but January, too.

"I'll explain everything, but I want January over here as well." After I told Karlene about what happened, she pulled out her phone and called January over to come over to Karlene's house.

**3:00 p.m. in the afternoon**

**Karlene's Bedroom**

Karlene, January and I were in her room all sitting on top of Karlene's queen sized bed. Both of my friends were worried about me.

"What's wrong, Nanette?" January asked. "I came as soon as Karlene called. Did you lose your necklace again? Did you break a nail?"

"No and No….but I need to tell you both something…" I wasn't prepared for what I was going to say next. "I want to set things right with Angela…."

Both of the girls' jaws dropped in fear of what I just said.

"You want to do WHAT?" Karlene said nearly fainting.

"I thought you hated her?" January added.

"No…..I just feel bad….Like after what she said….I did terrorize her….and all I did was be a bully to her….maybe….its time to just end it…"

"Don't say that!" Karlene screamed. "You have so much to live for!"

"Not that you, fool! Angela isn't worth dying for!" I replied to Karlene. Ironic, ain't it?

"Then...what do you mean by 'end it'? " January asked in confusion.

"I mean I want to give her that orange scarf and write a note to her. To tell her, I'm sorry for everything and I want to leave her alone forever….that is my Christmas gift." I felt like this was the right thing to do. "January, Karlene, I haven't been fair to either of you. You both have been there for me since day one…..and I just treated you both harshly. Like you both were bottom of the barrel. Even when I treated you both that way and….you were still there for me….what I'm trying to say is….I'm sorry. I wnat to be better to both of you from now on."

Both of my two cohorts then looked at me then back at me and then nodded in agreement. We both started to get out a box for the orange scarf I was going to give to Angela Anaconda and a pen and paper to make a note for her. It took us a couple of hours and came with the final draft:

"_Dear Angela Anaconda, what I said was truly insecure and rude to you. You were actually trying to be kind to me. You were being a friend for once to me. I understand everything I did to you in the past was hurtful towards you and your family. What I did was inexcusable. So here is my Christmas gift. What I should have given you years ago. The gift of silence. I won't bother you anymore. You have my word. And this is the last goodbye or should I say, "Au Revoir. Your former mortal enemy, Nanette Memoir. P.S. I wish you and your family a very merry Christmas. For once, I'll actually miss you."_

"Nanette….are you crying?" January said after I finished writing.

"Yeah...I guess, I am."

We decided to wrap the gift up and walk to Angela Anaconda's house, the three of us. I stopped in my tracks just to look at her Green colored house...I was afraid of confronting her...I didn't want to see her. She was still probably mad at me...

"Let's go to the Post Office..." I said in fear.

"But Nanette we are already..." January said.

"I said we are going to the Post Office..." I said to them. Then I started to walk towards the other direction...I was afraid...I didn't want to hurt you again with my own appearance in the mind of Angela Anaconda. So I just made Alfredo mail it to you via Post Office.

**December 23rd, 2005**

**My House/Living Room**

**12:00 p.m.**

My mother then wanted to talk to me for a second in the living before she had to leave for work as well as my father did. She look rather agitated at me apparently.

"Honey, we need to talk." My mother said after she took her hand off her face in disgust. "Did you make Alfredo send a package to someone?"

"No, Mother, I didn't."

"Really?" My mom then stood up from her seat on the couch and walked toward me standing over me while I was sitting in a chair in the middle of the living room. "Then why did I see Alfredo carry a package? Why did I see him go over to the post office then?" She then started to yell at me for no reason.

"I-I... I just wanted to give someone a gift….."

"Who?"

"Angela….Anaconda…." After I said Angela's name, my mom then pulled my hair back for no reason.

"Nanette-dear….why on earth would you gift people like her a gift….?" She pulled back even tighter and tighter.

"I wanted to be nice for her for a change….Mom...please stop." My mom then let go of my hair in shock after what I said and I plopped to the floor from the chair.

"Nanette….please tell me you don't….No...you were NOT born this way at all! You are not allowed to FEEL this way towards women at all!"

"Mom! I don't have feelings for anyone! Nor Women!"

"Good. I demand you keep it that way…" Mother then slapped me across the face leaving a mark on me. I was shocked that she walked away out of the house not even looking back or telling me 'I'm sorry'. I was scared….I didn't want to deal with her at all anymore….She was hiding something from us.

**December 26th, 2005**

**My House/My Room**

Not even a DAY after Christmas….my parents argued and bickered more after the whole Angela incident...but I then realized what reason that made Bunny the way she was.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I heard from downstairs.

"I just borrowed a bit of money from their funds." Bunny replied.

"You didn't 'borrow' any money, you took it from the Accounts Payable account of your work! Why would you want to even THINK about doing something like that? That money was OWED to people."

"We had to do SOMETHING to help this family out!"

"It doesn't matter IF we were in any trouble, I would help us out with our emergency funds! How much did you even borrow?"

"About….10k?" After the response my mother gave to my father, I heard a loud thud and I ran downstairs to see my father on the floor of the living room. No worries, he wasn't dead, but he had passed out and we had to take him to the hospital. He was fine physically, but mentally wasn't. Like he was 'exhausted' according to the Doctor, but both of them had a long chat by themselves. They talked about how they would fix this together, but…..

**March 5th, 2007**

**My House/My Room**

I swear I'm starting to get grey hairs from just everyone I know, including my family….

I just kept hearing my own parents arguing again just about what to fix for dinner…..

First, it was what my mom did, then just why did my mom came home later than usual, then started to make excuses and blame my father and then me for some odd reason….

This is what...the 15th time they argued? I just...I can't take my own family anymore...I don't want to be a Manoir anymore...

**August 6th, 2007**

**Tapwater Springs High School**

**11:30 p.m. during 3rd Period**

In my blue jean jacket with a small, pink dress with frills, black pants and brown boots, I was just sitting in my desk listening to boring Algebra waiting for the bell to ring for Lunch...at this point...I was getting tired of my own life. I had a car, I had friends, I had money, but something felt missing. I felt tired, depressed, and more importantly empty...I just felt...

"Ms. Manoir!" The female math teacher yelled across the room to me. "Will you pay attention and solve for X? I know you are hungry, but now is not the time to get distracted." Everyone in the classroom made a small chuckle. It was only a classroom of about 35 people; barely a fraction of not even of 1,000 plus kids in the school. "Now, Nanette, solve for X, when 2x+10=20, what is the answer for X?"

"X is 5." I said to her.

"Nice job! Even it's just a beginner problem, you couldn't even had to write it down to solve it!" She exclaimed.

As she wrote down what I said on the giant dry-erase board, everyone started to murmur and talk about me with shit like, _"Nanette isn't so dumb after all." "Guess she is a smart blonde after all." _

Or worse some jock behind me said, _"She isn't like that girl named-" _

_"DON"T SAY HER NAME!" _I yelled back behind him slamming my hand on the table. Everyone around me shook in fear when I yelled at the football jock. Then the bell rang and all of us left the room. I just walked slowly outside of our math class. Outside the room, besides the giant roar of students ranging from Freshmen to Seniors were heading to the Lunchroom, were my two best friends, January and Karlene, Karlene was wearing a green, small jacket with a white shirt inside and blue jeans and brown sneakers while January was wearing just a pink shirt with diamonds on her shirt with black jeans and black shoes. The three of us stopped being mean to everyone and just got on with our lives. They were practically my new family.

"You doing okay, Nanette?" January asked.

"We got you a soft drink as well. You want it?" Karlene asked.

"No, not really. I don't want to gain 10 more pounds." I replied to Karlene.

"You aren't even 120." January said jokingly.

"Yeah, let's keep it that way."

"So how are you?" Karlene said as we walked down the new empty hallway.

"I'm good as ever."

"So, depressed and sad as usual?"

"Ahahaha, very funny, Karlene." I added. "But I'm fine today. Just same old, same old."

"You want to hang out today?" Karlene said.

"No...I don't want to make my mom mad again."

"For what? Having a social life?" January said.

"She is just..."

"Nanette, you know you can like TALK to someone right? Or just move in with me, Karlene, or Alfredo? He has always been a nice guy."

"Yeah, he has..."

"Why not talk to Ms. Klump?" Karlene added to January's statement. "She may even help give you insight on this."

"I just don't want to... I don't want to see anyone I don't want to see." Karlene and January looked at each other while we were walking together in embarrassment. I'll be blunt I didn't want to see her at the time...I still felt like I hurt her from years ago. You should know what I"m talking about by now.

We continued to walk down the hall way until we saw posters scattered near the Lunchroom doors. We decided to take a bigger look at them.

"Become the best among the rest, and vote of Heather Lane for Pres." January said. It was all in green, bold colors. The Posters were about the size of a textbook. I'm shocked she got all of them to even fit on these walls.

Karlene then read another poster outloud, "If you want to become super popular and if you have a membrane, vote for Heather Lane."

"How can she even get away with stuff like this?" I said grabbing on of the posters. "I'm shocked she is doing this early."

"The early bird does get the worm. You should give it a shot, Goldilocks." All of us turned around to a dark, haired girl with a black, thin jacket with a orange shirt inside the jacket and tan shorts with some sneakers followed by a tall redhead on the left of her with green and yellow striped shirt with holey, blue jeans then a short, brunette with cracked glasses with tan pants and a buttoned up white shirt was on the dark-haired girl's right side.

"Who are you?" Karlene asked them.

"I guess you need an introduction. Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are the Heathers. I am Heather Lane. Here with the glasses, is Heather Brookler. Careful, she explodes."

"HEY! That explosion in Chemistry was one time..." Brookler exclaimed.

"And on my right, is the beef-cake, Heather Miller. She sadly doesn't talk much though. Let's just say she walks the walk."

I gave a look to Miller, but she looked away at me. I guess she is shy...

"I don't know who your friends are, but I DEFINITELY know who you are." Heather Lane then walked slowly towards me.

"No...I don't believe so."

"Nanette Manoir. Daughter of Howell Manoir, Owner of Manoir Corporations here in town."

"I'd like to know how on earth you know me among all people."

"For starters, you and your girlfriend seem to be getting along well. Or from what I have been hearing."

"Look, I don't know who you are, but don't assume I'm with her."

"Well, you need to keep her in check. She seems to be rough housing with people as usual."

"What are you doing to Angela, Heather?"

"I'm not doing to her...yet." Heather then gave off an evil smirk. "She seems to be doing well on her own at least. She is tough, I'll give her that."

"I'm being serious. Leave her alone."

"Awwwww. It's cute you want to take care of your girlfriend!"

"Screw you, you are starting to piss me off. How do you know me?"

"Let's just say your family...'owes' my family something important."

" 'owes'? Wait..."

"Keep going. Get those gears grinding." Heather said in a supporting tone.

"The 10,000 dollars...that was going to your family wasn't it...?" Karlene and January dropped both of their jaws after what I said.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Heather yelled. "Bulls' eye! Should I give you a cookie?"

"Heather..."

"Lane, preferred."

"Lane, you can't take it out on me."

"Yeah, I actually can. Your family owes me a LOT of money. I don't know what the hell they were thinking, but that money was meant to help us out."

"Aren't you already rich though?" January said.

"Oh, now, one of you say something? Yeah, we have a mansion, but medical bills aren't cheap nor is rent, honey. Now, Goldilocks, you better try and straighten your family out, or I'll take you out."

"Helen...isn't that a bit far?" Brooks said. "I get it. Her family took the money, but I feel like it's not Nanette's fault..."

"We'll talk about this later. Catch you on the flip side. Don't think I forgot about you." All three of the girls then walked together into the Lunchroom without looking back.

"That was...scary." January said.

"Nanette, its' possible they are coming after you...what are you gonna do?" Karlene said.

What AM I gonna do? I could tell the police about what she said even with Karlene and January as my witnesses...but there are two things that restrain me from telling even ANYONE. One, Lane would just make up a lie or buy her way out with how rich she was. Comparing her financial status to mine, I had a feeling she would win the battle of who would throw more money. Then, the biggest thing...ratting my own mother out. It could hurt her, hurt my reputation as well as January and Karlene's and more importantly...it could affect my family...

Maybe there is one thing...I looked back at the posters and I had an idea...

"We're gonna fight back. I'm gonna run for President of this school."

"Huh?" Both of the girls said.

"I know, but if we can try to become President of this school, then people would take US more seriously, then we can tell everyone about what Heather Lane said."

"What about your mom, Nanette?" January added. "Won't she still get in trouble?"

"I'm hoping once I become President and things start to subside down...then we can start getting major help. With me as President, people will be hearing me out more. They will stop taking us for granted. Are you two with me?"

"Hell yeah!" Karlene doing a fist pump.

"I'm in!" January exclaimed.

I know this wasn't the best plan, but it was all I had...I couldn't let Heather Lane win...

**August 17th, 2017**

**TapWater Springs High School Hallways**

**1:00 p.m. afternoon after 6th Period**

As we were passing out flyers for my campaign as well as making food for the past couple of weeks, the three of us felt like we were doing the right thing. Karlene passed out flyers that had words I used: _"Vote for Nanette and get a free baguette, take this flyer and you are sure to be inspired!" _Then January had a bowl full of baguettes for everyone who was going to vote for me.

The bad news was that I was 20% behind Heather Lane. The good news is, I had a chance and I'm NOT going to give up.

"Nanette, we are really well!" Karlene said holding the flyers.

"Yeah, at this rate, I'm gonna have to fix more baguettes." January added. We then heard a giant roar of people saying "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" All of us then went over to the crowded students surrounding a few rows of lockers. I moved past a few people and to my eyes...

I saw Angela holding up some dude is some baggy clothing against the wall. Angela was in her orange windbreaker jacket with black pants and her Dr. Marten shoes. Her Auburn hair was shorter this time than she was in her younger age. I didn't think Angela would be like this.

She wasn't taking her eyes of the dude at all. Like he had a grudge match against her.

"Hey, look, man! I'm sorry for what I said about your friend. I didn't mean to call her fat, okay? It was all for a joke...honest! We were just cutting up about you and your friends...! My friends will speak for me...right?" Nobody in the crowd responded to Angela's victim. Wait a minute...fat...

Gina Lash? And her friends?

Angela then punched him clean in the stomach enough to set him on the ground and make the crowd make an "Oooo" that echoed in the hallway. The guy was just laying own the floor near Angela's feet. I saw Angela grab him by the collar and just ready to punch him.

"WAIT! I'll stop! I'll change towns! I'll flee the school! Just don't end me!"

January and Karlene didn't know what to do. I didn't even know Angela would go this far. I didn't think my past years would change her. I had to do something.

"Angela! Wait, stop!" I then caught Angela's attention and gave a look at me in shock. I didn't think I would see her like this. I didn't think I wanted to see her either. Angela then let go of the dude's collar and he just ran away in fear. As others just went "Awww" and went in the other directions.

Me and Angela just looked at each other. We never thought we would encounter each other again. I didn't know what to say to her. She didn't know either. We just stood there in silence. I decided to break that silence .

"Angela...I..."

"Angela!" Gina then ran up beside next to her. Gina was wearing some kind of a dark pink blouse with short sleeves and black leggings with some black and white shoes. Her hair had grown a lot and let it grow out. "You didn't have to fight with him. He is just some dude that..." Gina took her eyes of Nanette and focused on me. "Oh...hey, Nanette."

"Hey, Angela, you alright?" Johnny Abatti then showed up beside Gina as well. He wore an unbuttoned up dark blue T-shirt with a black, long-sleeved shirt inside the dark blue button-up and had some grey pants with some dark shiny shoes. His hair was different this time; He had Elvis-like hair with blue hair.

"You got to control that Anger of your Angela, or the entire school will be calling you, Anger-la Anaconda!" Gordy Rhinehart then use his inhaler and then inhaled too much after looking at me to the point of coughing. I'm not gonna lie. He looked like he had an upgrade. He had a watch on his left wrist, a blue and black shirt with brown pants and black and white striped shoes along with his normal spiky hair. One thing is for sure...he didn't look like a nerd anymore.

All three of them had a face full of fear and awkwardness. Angela just didn't know what to think.

"Nanette...shocker seeing you here." Gordy took another wiff from his inhaler after that.

"You guys...look great. All of you." I said to them. Angela then gave a confused look on her face.

"That's a first..." Gina said look back on her comrades.

"Yeah, its' not like you give compliments. You give more insults." Johnny Abatti replied. Angela then punished him by punching his right arm. "OWWWW! That actually hurt." Angela then frowned a little bit. January and Karlene then decided to stand by me. "Well, not exactly the reunion I wanted...but I'll take it!"

Angela then looked at me and then darted away with her looks in another direction.

"Angela...what happened to you?" I had to ask her. This time I was worried about her.

"Can't take a hint now, can ya?" Heather Lane then showed up beside me and the others along with her minions Heather Brooks and Miller beside her again. "Looks like we got the jackals of Tapwater Springs here now. With their leader the prestigious Angela Anaconda at their disposal, too. Or should I say the infamous Angela Anaconda. What happened this time? You harassing more people?"

Angela just clenched her fists even more.

"What do you want this time?" I said to Lane.

"Nothing, just wanted to ruin the Tapwater Springs Elementary School Reunion. How's your campaign coming along?"

"Great! We're gonna run you over in the Polls." I retaliated back at her.

"When you are 20% behind in the Polls? And Voting is going to happen in I don't know...Less than a week? Speaking of which, I wanted to invite you all to the Heathers' Special Gala Soiree. I invited nearly every one in the school and I gathered everyone from the Freshmen to the Seniors." She then pulled out green Bedazzled tickets that held the information and location of the party. Apparently, it was being held tomorrow afternoon. " I figured you three would show up because I told everyone about how Goldilocks here would show up for her 'fans'." Heather then gave me an evil smirk to which I responded with an angry look. So, now I have no other choice to go to a party I have no part in. And if I don't go. The entire school will look down on me a week before the final votes go in."

"Wait a minute. These tickets are different than everyone else's. They are covered in diamonds and everyone else got just normal tickets." Gina Lash made all of us look at the tickets.

"Good eye. These are VIP passes. I made them for all of you specifically. We are going to be eating special dinners inside the mansion compared to everyone else.

I have a very bad feeling she is going to trap us.

"I don't know about this guys." Johnny Abatti said.

"Yeah...I'm worried there will be allergies and germs scattered all over the place." Gordy Rhinehart said.

"No worries. My maids clean up 24/7 practically and leave no germ behind." Heather Lane added.

"Guys, I still don't think that..." Gina Lash said.

"Me and my friends are coming." Angela then spoke out. All of us jumped except for the Heathers. "We'll be there."

"Splendid!" Heather Lane said. "We are gonna have SOOOO much fun together. I guarantee it!" I have never seen Heather Lane that excited...I'm a bit scared. "Well, see you all tomorrow! Also, Angela. Happy Early Birthday!" The Heathers then walked off altogether as the bell rang for 7th period.

"Oh man! We got to go! We're late for 7th period Home Ec!" Gina then ran in the other direction from where I was.

"Gina, wait up!" Johnny wasn't too far behind either.

"Ummm...it was nice meeting you all again!" Gordy said to me, January, and Karlene before leaving to head off with them. Then it was just Angela by herself...

"I'll...see you, Saturday then...Angela?"

Angela then slowly turned around and walked off before stopping again saying, "Yeah...yeah, I'll see you up there, Saturday." Then she walked to her Home Economics class and then looked back at me again over her shoulder.

We both gave each other sad looks. Like she could read my feelings. Wait a minute...did Angela WANT to see me at the party? Is that why she is going? Because of me?

**Yeah, I'm NOWHERE near finished. Trust me. But I do have GOOD NEWS. These next two chapters WILL be the final one. That's right. We are near the end and the story is at it's peak. I have been having a blast, but work has been getting in the way. These next two I am gonna try to put more like I did here. So expect the next chapter the latest at Monday at least. I really do appreciate everyone being patient with me. REALLY, you guys are great. I will try and make something really interesting though MAYBE this week. Like a side story or even just something for fun. What is it? It's Angela Anaconda related, but I'm not gonna spoil anything :) **


	18. Am I Sick? Part I

Hey, guys, I know, I PROMISED to have the chapter up, but I have not been feeling well at all. Lately, I have been using the bathroom at ton (at least three times/day) and just a ton of gas has been building up in me to the point of cramps. I'm going to see if I can go to the Doctor today or tomorrow hopefully and see what is going on. In the meantime, the Part I to the Last Chapter IS almost finished. But I have to figure out what is going on with me and I HAVE to get this over and done with.

But I will get the chapter posted as soon as possible and I'll release another update about my health either today or tomorrow. I love you guys and I hope everyone is doing well. I know I have been lazy and I am trying to fix it, but you guys have been patient with me one hundred percent. You guys are really great.


	19. Sickly Update Part II

Hey guys, I just wanted to update you guys on my condition. I am fully recovered and I'll be back at work tomorrow morning. Cause I need money :D. I thought it was worse, but I am actually starting to feel better.

On a side note, I am going to continue working on the Angela story, but the next part will take longer up to possibly this weekend. I am sorry guys. I just have been a bit swamped as of recently. Thanks guys for the support. I love all of you guys :)


	20. Ch 14 Nanette PT 3

Chapter 14 A Day in the Life of Nanette Manoir PT III (Heather's Election Soiree)

August 18th, 2008

12:00 p.m. in the Afternoon

Outside of Heather's Mansion

Me, January, and Karlene dropped our mouths agape outside of the metal gate that opened up to her mansion. It was about four stories tall and had people from the ENTIRE school, excluding the teachers. You name it. Kids from every group was here. The jocks, the nerds, band geeks, band freaks, you name it. Any type of kid you would see would be here. Outside of the closed gate we saw people making cannonballs into the pool on the left side of the front mansion with everyone in their swim suits. They were playing Marco Polo and then Volleyball the next moment. Then people in the tennis court on the right side of the mansion were playing Tennis.

We saw more people within the confines of the Mansion than everyone outside. The decorum of the mansion had more of a restored, Renaissance style with how white her mansion was. Her house was covered in a Stellar Snow white color along with sprawling porches and the medium sized fountain that had a Cupid-like statue in the center of the fountain holding a horn that spewed out the water.

Some people had alcohol in their hands and were acting dumb with some items. Like some dude threw his tennis racket for no reason. January was a bit uncomfortable after seeing that moment. In some of the windows we saw a woman and her man making out like it was 1999. Every room inside seemed to be packed except for one room with an open window that was cleared out on the top floor. I'm guessing that was the VIP room for us.

"Nanette, are you sure about this?" Karlene said in a nervous tone.

"It's not like we have a choice. Everyone in school is here." I replied to Karlene.

"So how do we get in?" January added.

"Allow me to let you girls in finally." A speakerphone from the top right of the gate we stood outside in. It sounded like Heather's voice. After she said that, the gate opened inwards and Heather spoke some more. "Come inside with me and the others. Afterwards, we will all go to the VIP Room."

As the three of us entered the vicinity of Heather's home, students from the school started shouting at us, "Hello!", or random stuff like "Hey, Blondie!" as if they actually knew me. I guess it was because I was running for President. Then this one random buff dude from our football team came up in his khaki shorts and his Jersey having the number 7 on it. He had a beer in his right hand and had his left arm around my waist.

"Hey, Goldilocks. Why don't you and me go to a 'private' place and-" Before he even finished his sentence, I decided to step on foot and the three of us ran inside with him saying behind us, "You dumb blonde!"

The three of us were inside the mansion as it had more of a calm setting. Inside the mansion gave off a cool and calm vibe. Above us was a beautiful, diamond-crusted chandelier as the ceiling had some kind of sparkly, white cover. It was more of a Stellar Snow type of ceiling. Then near the swirled stairs that led to the other floors was a ton of Persian rugs and a bunch of Vases and Face Statues of a man, which was the same person. Between the stairs was a small hallway that led to the backyard where other students was in another swimming pool and beyond that was a giant garden with red roses leading to another clean, beautiful field.

Students from our high school spoke a bit louder than they were outside and people were in the living room with a ton of Velvet-colored furniture and some just sat on the stairs hitting on each other. As I explored more of the vicinity we were, I saw Angela and her crew just a few feet away from us near the stairs. I guess they just got here as well since they looked around as well. Then Angela caught glance at me and rarely gave off a reaction. She was wearing glasses this time which was weird. Angela and her company of Gina Lash, Johnny Abatti, and Gordy Rhinehart walked towards us near the entrance. At first, they really didn't speak to us. I assume they really didn't know what to say.

"Um, Angela...aren't you gonna say something to them?" Gina Lash stuttered.

"Hey." Angela said to me specifically.

"Hey...You have nice glasses?"

"Thank you." Angela accepted my compliment, but she rarely gave a reaction to it.

"Well, well, well!" Heather Lane exclaimed from the top of the stairs. She was side-by-side with Heather Miller and Brooks. She was in a Summer outfit regarding a Orange T-shirt and some tan shorts. Does she know Angela's favorite color is Orange or something? Everyone stopped chatting and gazed upon the Heathers as they walked down the stairs to where me and my group along with Angela's group. "Look's like the Birthday girl and Ms. Runner Up Pres.!"

Everyone yelled out "Hello" and "Welcome" from multiple sides of the mansion echoing through the place. "Now, then, shall we sing Happy Birthday to our Auburn-haired friend here?" Heather then grabbed a soda from a random person and started to raise it up high. "Let us sing for her and continue MY Election Soiree!" Everyone started to sing the lyrics to Happy Birthday except for my group and Angela's group. Angela just started to rub her head in a bit of embarrassment. I could tell she was a bit uncomfortable. As the song was over, everyone started to clap in applause for her then proceeded with whatever activities they were doing.

"Now, then. Shall we take the elevator upstairs and head to the VIP room?" Heather asked everyone and the seven of us nodded our heads in agreement. "Let us make haste then!" All of us walked up the stairs up to the second floor where other students mainly Cheerleaders and Football players spoke near the stairs. One of the football players then spoke to Angela as we all made our way to the elevator.

"Hey, Redhead." This buff dude with blonde hair and a button-up and white shorts cut in front of Angela as we reached the Elevator. "So you are the one who roughed up my brother, huh? Listen up, if you were a male, I'd whip the shit out of you, but since you aren't..." He then wrapped his arm around Angela's waist. "I'd like to make a deal. See if you and I can talk somewhere a bit more...'privately', I don't mind forgetting this entire..." Angela then stomped on his feet and kicked his shin causing him to make a 'DO'H!' sound and get on his knee. His arm was still around his waist, but Angela made quick work of it by putting his arm on her shoulder and decided to flip him over the stairs and causing him to tumble all the way down the stairs while the player was still screaming in fear.

All of us excluding Heather Lane ran over to the edge of the stairs where we saw the Football player still tumbling down the stairs and finally go out of a window on the first floor. We were shocked at what Angela did. Even some of the guests down stairs looked out of the window to check about the incident that was caused.

Angela just had an angry look towards the stairs as she seemed completely unphased and then looked at me and said, "I call that the Grueling Tiger." in just her normal tone.

"That's something my dad never thought me..." Gordy said.

"I think I can see why..." Johnny replied.

"Shouldn't she be kicked out...?" Brooks said look at Heather Lane.

"I will allow it. Besides, he had it coming and it's her birthday. Now, come. We have a lot of fun to undergo." Heather then gave us a smirk and then went into the elevator ready to press some buttons. All of us decided to enter the elevator as Heather Lane pressed the button leading to the 4th floor.

As we got off the elevator on the 4th floor, the first thing we could see was a round table with velvet coloring surrounded by these fancy chairs with armrests that look like it came from Vienna. Among the chairs, one of them was the tallest sitting by the window in a Baroque-like style meant for a queen. I'm guessing Heather Lane is going to sit there next to the Window. The room also had Velvet except for the ceiling was pure white.

All of us went to take our seats as Lane took her seat in the queen chair while Brooks sat on her right and Miller sat on Brook's right side. Karlene sat by me as I was straight across from Heather while January was forced to sit by Miller on my right side. Johnny sat by Karlene, Gordy sat by Johnny followed by Gina, and then the poor birthday girl had to sit by Heather Lane.

Heather called her butlers up from the 1st floor as they brought up all kinds of food: Chicken, Roast beef, Rice, Carrots, Greens, Cornbrea , Bread, Ice Cream, Cake, Cookies and all sorts of sodas and drinks for everyone at the table. Gina Lash thought she was in pure, bliss Heaven. All of us had our feast, but I noticed one thing….Angela at like a pig.

I don't mean that in a bad way, but some of us stopped to look at Angela could eat more than Gina Lash. She had taken multiple bites of some of the foods that were offered on the round table and drank more than she could chew. I was starting to worry about Angela a bit.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Miller asked Angela out of the deep blue. Angela then stopped eating and looked at Miller in total confusion. And that is when I started to officially worry for Angela.

"Well, that was random." Heather Lane then took a large sip of her Pinot Wine from her glass then looked out of the window to see a baby frog near the window that overlooked the front of her mansion. "That beautiful little creature." She opened up her large window to obtain the frog from outside that was dangling. The frog was small enough that it could sit in her palm. It was very reddish like a tomato-like color.

"Um….isn't that frog poisonous…?" Gina said.

"Nonsense! This is a Tomato frog!" Heather Lane yelled at Gina. She then took her seat and slowly started to pet it. "As long as the frog isn't stressed, it shouldn't emit a sticky mucous. Speaking of frogs, I have presents for all of you. Especially the birthday girl."

All of us and just regular small cardboard boxes that looked like little presents. I decided to wait until everyone had their presents first before I opened mine.

"Woah, I got a miniature model of the Leaning Tower of Pisa! This is awesome!" Johnny Abatti exclaimed.

"I got a divine bouquet of Roses. They smell absolutely marvelous ...just like Gina Lash." Gordy Rhinehart said in a soothing tone.

"OH my gosh! A baker's dozen of Cinnamon swirls from Mapperson's Bakery!" Gina then took a bite from one of her Cinnamon swirls in total glee.

"Oh my gosh, I got a fur coat! I love some real fur!" Karlene loved real fur. I even got her a real fur hat when we were younger.

"A DIAMOND RING? It's so shiny!" January yelled out like she just won a million dollars. "Angela, what did you get now?"

Angela opened her box and pulled out a tiny alligator that made a cooing noise. She picked it up and pet it's scales to make her new pet calm down.

"I figured you like Alligators, so I found you one. Happy Birthday." Heather said. "Now, Goldilocks, time for you to open your present."

I opened my box to find myself…..

"A used bra with holes in it? What the hell is this?" I yelled at Heather.

"I just picked out something that reminded me of you. So I just picked something out of the garbage in the back and thought it was a PERFECT gift for you. Laugh with me everyone at Nanette, to show how much she really is worth." The Heathers laughed together along with Johnny, Gina, Gordy, but Karlene and January didn't laugh with her….neither did Angela either….

I figured Angela would laugh along….but she just looked at me with a concerned look…..

Angela then put some food on her spoon and then flung three shots of beans at Heather Lane's face. The beans covered both of her eyes and nearly got on her new pet frog.

"Oops! I didn't _bean _to do that to you. Oh well! You got to eat some beans _spooner _or later." Angela then let off a quiet snicker. I couldn't help but to join in with her as well.

Heather then smeared off the beans with a dinner rag and gave Angela a Pissed-off look. "So you like games, DO YOU? Well, let's play a little game, shall we? Let's go to the basement for your _game_."

**2:00 P.M.**

**Heather's Basement **

All of us took the elevator to the basement from the 4th floor and we saw a giant boxing/wrestling ring with all kinds of exercising equipment. Weights along with other types of workout equipment such as Cardio and Strength. Bright lights were on the center of the Boxing/Wrestling ring as we walked towards the outside of the ring. The ring had four black turnbuckles and red and white ring ropes. The inside of the ring had red, white, and blue stripes in a diagonal line all over the ring.

"See, this wrestling ring here?" Heather Lane pointed. "I figured it would be time to give Angela a _fun _birthday game."

"A game?" I asked. January and Karlene had a concerned look on her face while Johnny, Gina, and Gordy murmured to themselves.

"A test of strength simply."

"I don't think you are the best person when it comes to _strength._" I remaked towards Heather.

"Not me, you daughter of a Gold Digger. Your Angela will wrestle against Miller here."

"Excuse me? My Angela?"

"That's right. Since she wants to stand up for you. We will see how she does against Miller. Let's make a friendly wager, too. If Angela can beat Miller in a bout," She then stepped closer to my face. "I won't reveal your little secret about your mommy to the entire school."

"What?" Angela then yelled out. They had to know one way or the other. So I had no other choice. I couldn't lie anymore. Especially to Angela.

"Angela...my mother, Bunny, stole from the company she works for. She stole money for whatever reason, but the money she took was actually meant for her family."

"Where IS your family anyways?" Johnny asked.

"My mother is well..._gone. _And my father has been traveling on his business trip for over a few years. So, besides, Miller and Brooks, I am home alone. But Nanette's mother STOLE from me. And that is something the entire school will find out at the election next week if Nanette, here, refuses my offer. So what is it gonna be?"

"I'll do it." Everyone looked at Angela when she said that. "I'll fight for her." Angela then got into the ring on the far left corner from us to get ready.

"Well, then, Miller, get inside of the ring. Let the games begin!"

Miller then got into the ring and started walking towards the center of the ring as Angela was. Miller was in a grappling pose while Angela was in some kind of boxer pose.

"Nanette...are you sure about this?" Karlene said to me as the rest of us besides Angela and Miller were outside of the ring.

Miller then started to lunge at Angela and then Angela does the attempt by dodging around behind her and kick the back side of her ankles. Miller barely falls, but retaliates by back handing Angela twice as hard as Angela punched. Miller's counterattack caused Angela to spin a bit, but didn't mean Angela fall to the ground.

Angela was bleeding from her lips, but she was still standing tall. Angela then rushed in and started to throw some strong right hooks to her stomach and pushed her to a turnbuckle in the right corner at the bottom of the ring where we were. Miller then had to put her arms up around her head, but that didn't stop Angela from continuing to take jabs at her Miller's stomach. It looked like Angela had her number.

"Go Angela!" Gina yelled.

"You got this!" Gordy yelled.

"Keep Going, Angela!" Johnny exclaimed as well.

Things were going Angela's way and I hoped so as well, but Miller then pushed her off of her into the center of the ring and rushed at Angela. She then picked up Angela in some kind of last effort by going up to Angela and wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted Angela over her body as if it were some kind of belly to belly suplex. Miller lifted her fast and quick causing Angela to land on her neck. Both Angela and Miller were just laying out in the center of the ring as if both were exhausted, but Angela seemed to be barely moving.

"Angela!" I decided to just rush into the ring to see if Angela was okay. I just wanted to see if she was still conscious. I put Angela's head on my legs to give her some comfort. Miller was getting up, but was starting to ache. "Angela...come on...wake up. Please! You can't...you can't give up!"

Angela slowly opened her eyes back up gazing at me. "N...Nanette? Why are you...?"

"Come on, Miller! Finish her!" Heather Lane yelled at Miller. Miller just responded by nodding her head "No" to Heather Lane.

"Angela...you are doing great...please don't give up. Don't do it for me..." I was starting to wonder why I was saying these things to Angela. "Do it for yourself, okay?" Angela then used her arms around my shoulders to help get up. I helped her by standing up with her and then Angela had an angry look on her face and ran towards Miller.

Miller just gave off a stunned look that Angela recovered that quickly. While in the ring, I just saw Angela picked up Miller by her legs and did a similar suplex, but Miller landed straight on her face. Angela just stood up with her fists still clenched and had angry inhales and exhales. Miller didn't move, but Angela was standing up on top...

Angela had won. Miller was still conscious, but she was unable to fight. Karlene, January, Gordy, Gina, and Johnny cheered for Angela, but I just smiled for Angela. Angela decided to respond with a weak smile back at me.

Brooks came in the ring to help Miller up while Lane just walked up to Heather Lane.

"Congratulations, B-day girl. You beat up one of the toughest people in Tapwater Springs, but on top of me not squealing Nanette's secret. I will tell you something as a consolation prize."

Angela then gave off a confused look as a response to Heather's comment.

"I bet you are wondering on how I know so much about your friends here. I watched you and your friends for quite a long time at this high school...from what you and your friends talk about on a daily basis. Even rumors have been spreading for over a year about how you wanted Nanette to drop dead."

Angela's eyes then opened wide in a bit of fear.

"Oh, well then. Seems like I stroke a nerve." Heather then paced around the auburn-haired heroine. "People even assumed you were somewhat of a psychopath with how you fight in the school. How you defend your 'friends' really intrigue me. But why defend a 'friend' who has harassed you and your family your entire life? All your friends do is just drag you down and never be honest with you. Let me tell you some honesty then. You had a dog named King didn't you?"

"Heather...how did you know about my former dog?"

"Because...my mother before she died...did a hit and run..."

Angela's friends let of a discomforting gasp and Gordy nearly fainted.

"Yes, my family is the reason you dog died. And I want to apologize for that. See? I can do something that your precious Nanette can't even do." Heather then points to me. "Why have friends like her when you can simply join us." Miller and Brooks gave each other a confused look as well. "The four of us together can rule this school. They can fear us and you can bring power and show them who is boss. You can even prove that Nanette that you are better than her." Angela then looked at me for a minute. "So what will it be? You want to join us?" Lane then offered her right hand.

"Heather..."

"Please...call me Helen. Angela." Heather Lane then gave off a small smile.

"Angela..." I couldn't help but to speak out to Angela. Angela then looked at me with her full attention. "I can't control what you do, but whatever you do. I know you will do the right thing...Heather is right...I can't apologize because what I did years to you was the meaning of wrong...but just whatever you do..." I wanted Angela to be happy with whatever she wanted. My mind was telling me that Angela deserved to be happy. Angela deserves a life without me, I thought. "I want you to be happy with whatever decision you make."

Angela looked down at the ring and then looked back at Heather Lane.

She then pulls Lane's hand and did an under hook to her jaw to cause Lane to go flying into the middle of the ring. Heather Lane got up but she was losing blood from her mouth. "What the..." Heather then looked near her foot to find two of her teeth. "My teeth...you dumb bitch!"

"I'm the dumb bitch?" Angela yelled. "I'm the pyschopath? You ran over my dog! You want to use gossip to win me over and try to fill my head with some crap. Nanette was a pile crap, but I treated her like crap, too. There is people like you, too. You want to manipulate people just like me...so what if Nanette treated me like shit. That was years ago. I don't want to focus on the past anymore. Screw you, and screw you little pussy pact." Angela then left and bolted up the stairs up to the first floor. Angela's friends weren't far behind.

"YOU!" Heather then looked at me in anger with blood still flowing from her mouth and went on her hands. "I am going to ruin your life...Angela's life...your family...YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK."

"We need to go." Karlene said to me. Heather didn't take her look off of us, so we decided to just run out of here before Lane did something drastic.

We went back to the first floor and then left the mansion from the stairs that led to the basement. Me, January and Karlene had to take a breather for a second.

"So, awesome. We went to a party and a group of girls want to ruin our lives now. Mission accomplished." January said.

I was more focused on what just what happened then what my friends said. Angela...she fought for me...she saved me...I don't even know why. I saw Angela and her friends outside of the gate as they walked off.

Why did Angela save me...? Why did Angela stand up for me...?

"Nanette...where are you going?" Karlene said to me. I started to run out of the gate of Heather Lane's mansion.

I tried finding the way that Angela walked. Angela and her friends were about a foot away from me. So I decided to run towards them.

As I thought to myself while I ran to her, why did I want to know? Why did I care so much? Why Angela? Why was my thoughts filled with the word Angela Anaconda?

"Angela! Wait!" I caught Angela and her friends' attention as they stopped for me. I was panting heavily. "Angela...I have to know..."

Angela and her friends looked at each other in confusion while January and Karlene finally showed up behind me.

"Angela...why did you save me? Why did you stand up for me like that...? You could have gotten yourself hurt!"

"Why do you care all of a sudden? And where is this all coming from? What is done is done. You don't have to make a speech about it."

"I do because what you did was out of reason."

"Out of reason?" Angela yelled. "Oh NOW, you want to talk about our feelings, now you want to talk to me? I thought you hated me? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me anymore? I'm the big talk of the town now. I'm a monster because people TREAT me like a monster and I have to defend myself. Well, this monster just saved your butt, what do you have to say to that?"

"I can't lose you again, Angela Anaconda!" Angela was beyond shocked those words came of my mouth. "I just can't...I was a jerk. That's all I ever done. Angela...I'm sorry. She was right. All I did was bully you. Today...I felt guilty that you wanted to be nice to me...I don't deserve it..." What was I even saying to you, Angela Anaconda. "What I'm trying to say is..."

"Nanette, I'm sorry for how I treated you that day. I'm sorry for how I hurt you. I should have never wished you were dead. I really hurt you more than you hurt me. I should have been more mature to you...I should have just walked away and not given you that much crap. Nanette, wishing you were dead was one of the worst things I have ever done."

Angela...my mind went numb and with the way you said that to me...I couldn't say I don't want to forgive you...I realized...that I was an ass to you and you apologized.

"Well...I guess I can forgive for you this one time...after all, you proved you can be one heck of a bodyguard." I joked and then gave off an awkward laugh, but I somehow made Angela smile. Angela then went forward and gave me a giant hug. She held me tight like she just saw her Grandma Lou. But then I had a random thought...

_Me and Angela were on a red and white striped blanket with sandwiches feeding each other in a beautiful, clear grassy field. We both giggled and laughed at each other in pure harmony._

_Then I thought of us dancing together in my room like no one was watching and I had Angela wrap her arms around me. Pushing me to the bed...and kissing all over my neck..._WHAT?

I then decided to push Angela away for a second.

"Nanette...what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Angela said.

"No, its' just... Um..." My heart was racing at its fastest and kept pounding like I was going to have my heart jump out like a rocket. "I will see you at school! I'll see you later when you see me!" I decided to run the other direction in total fear after what just happened...wait...

See you later when I see you?

**6:00 p.m.**

**My House/My Room**

I decided to close my door and lock my room because I wanted to be alone. I looked at the mirror in my room and just needed a moment...

"Why did I think of you...why were my thoughts racing with Angela's arms around me...Nanette get a hold of yourself! You love Angela right? I mean you hate her!"

Wait!

"No you don't love her! You hate Angela Anaconda! You always have an you always will. Just think of things you hate about her...Her hair, her eyes...how strong she is and how soft her hands feel...STOP!"

I then decided to plop myself on the bed head first and just scream into the pillow. Maybe I just need to say "I hate Angela to make this stop."

"I hate Angela...I hate Angela...I love Angela..." I can't fight it anymore can I?

"I love Angela...I love you Angela Anaconda..."

I have people who want to ruin my life, a speech to prepare for, and dark secrets my family has and the only thing on my mind is her...but I can't take it anymore!

"I love you, Angela Anaconda!"

**Alright, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have slight bad news. The next chapter is not going to be last chapter. I have to make a part 4 because I do have a bit more information left. But I will have some stuff to say in the next couple of weeks. I appreciate everyone being patient with me. So keep an eye out later on this week!**


	21. Major News about my Stories

**Hey Guys, I know I promised to provide you guys with the next chapter of Angela, but I didn't post for a few, good reasons.**

**1) I have been focused on ANOTHER story, Strawberry Delight, A Victorious Fanfiction, and I am VERY close to finishing up on that. Sometime in the next few minutes, I will be making an update about that in the next few minutes (If you haven't read that I HIGHLY recommend you check out my 2nd story)**

**2) I know I said this MULTIPLE times, but doing the next chapters for Angela ARE GOING TO BE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. So, that is another big reason why I want to postpone it as much as a I can. The chapter is close to finish mainly cause its short, but at the same time...I really don't want to push myself like I have been trying to. These two chapters (And Possibly an Epilogue) I really want to put my heart into because I haven't been getting a LOT of views...I get Angela Anaconda hasn't received the BEST attention, but it makes me feel a bit sad not too many people will read it just for the fanbase or how small it is; which is very understandable. **

**3) Now, just because these are the last two chapters doesn't mean I'm finished with Angela OR I'm going to stop there. I am going to doing something, so I am going to give subtle hints of a sequel, so I don't want to FULLY spoil it, just yet.**

**4) I also forgot to mention that a few weeks back that I WAS going to do another side story. That is still going on, but for the CROSSOVER I wanted to do...well, sadly, that wasn't there and that story is going to be a weekend thing. As for Angela, it is gonna be short, but I'm gonna continue it. So don't think I'm gonna quit on ANY STORY for right now. **

**To be frank, real world stuff is taking over me honestly. I have been overwhelmed with work and had little time to focus on my stories, so I apologize for my laziness, but expect to see some stuff REAL soon. **


	22. Life of Nanette PT 4

**Angela Ch. 15 A Day in the Life of Nanette Manoir**

August 20th, 2007

Tapwater Springs High School Hallway

4:00 P.M in the afternoon after school

So, now I had to make a speech for my campaign and low and behold….I have NO IDEA how to make one or make it based off of…..

I had no other choice, but to go to one person in the school….

Ms. Geraldine Klump….Angela's counselor.

I was in the hallway and knocked on her office door….she normally leaves around 4:30 p.m…...but I had enough time to ask her for some help….

Originally, I was going to go straight home, but I had over a week left and no time left to lose.

"Yes…? Oh, Janette….what do you need?"

"I really need your help….."

"Well….I am shocked about your needs….I figured you would go to someone better for 'your' needs."

"Ms. Klump….I have a crush on someone…..they are all I can think about…..and I can't-"

"Oh...just another guy? Well, if he says no then….."

"No….its' Angela Anaconda….." Her eyes then widened by the fact I grew accustomed to feelings to someone by the likes of Angela Anaconda...but after this past weekend…..I couldn't help it anymore….I had to get rid of this feeling for the campaign….I couldn't afford to lose to the Heathers…. "Ever since the party at the Heathers'...I couldn't let go of this feeling….like I tried to fight it….but I just can't….my feelings built up for her when she hugged me….."

"Alright, alright, Missy. Just come on in and we can discuss it." Mrs. Klump pulled out a chair in front of her desk and I just told her the details. From the time I first met the Heathers, the events at the party and the events going on at my home regarding my family. The more information I gave to Mrs. Klump, the more her face grew confused. To be brutally honest, she had every right to be. "Well, Nanette. It seems like you have done a quick switcharoo in your personality."

"You mean….what I'm feeling is normal?"

"Absolutely, kiddo. But the problems you have been dealing with have been truly despecable. First off, you aren't gonna like this. You gotta tell your family about how you feel about Angela."

"WHAT? Are you mad? They may disown me or EVEN kick me out."

"Nanette. You are about to be old enough to be on your own anyways. What do you have to lose? You have decent brains compared to what you had back in Elementary School AND you have a lot going for ya. It's a test to see if your family WILL love you. Besides, if they don't, don't you have that butler to have your back?"

Klump does make a very good point…. As much as I was a jerk to him in the past, Alfredo has been nice to me….regardless of pay.

"On to your next point, I hate to tell you this as well, you are gonna have to face the Heathers' head on. Even if I exposed them right now, Money will probably the root of all evil...or in this case….their scapegoat. But I do have an idea for you to kill two birds with one stone."

"I'm listening, Mrs. Klump." She then pulled out a piece of paper and drew a square with the word "Angela" in the square and a circle with the word "Heathers". Then she drew a small triangle with my name on it. "Okay. Pay close attention. Here we got you here and Angela and the Heathers' there. Now, you got a speech to write in order to phase the people of this school AND beat the Heathers' fair and sqaure. Literally, in this case." She draws a straight line to the Heathers' "The problem is, from what you are telling me," Mrs. Klump then drew the straight line and drew it towards 'Angela' and drew circles constantly around it for about a couple of seconds. "You are fixated on Angela so much that you can't seem to focus on the goal at hand, Missy. So that's why we are gonna use it to your advantage." Mrs. Klump then used a red pen to make two straight lines towards 'Angela' and 'Heathers'.

"I don't understand your logic….Mrs. Klump."

"I'm saying use that obsession to make a speech about apologizing to Angela and how you are gonna use that to fix yourself AND make the school better. That way, you have yourself a speech AND you can use it to convince Angela that you mean business. There is one downside though…..this speech could possibly make you either lose no matter what you say….even if its' about the school."

So in hopes of me saying how I feel to Angela….I could lose the Election as well…..when I actually wanted to win this….

"Nanette...I get it. You wanted to win this Election, but by the end of the day, the Heathers' are still just going to be the same and what you Mother did…..but you SHOULDN'T let it define you. You are stronger than this. I know you are. I can tell you this though. Angela will love whatever you are going to say about her. I can guarantee you that. Now, go on. You got a lot to do." Mrs. Klump gave me a smile before I rushed out of her office….because I already knew what to do….

August 27th, 2008

Tapwater Springs High School Auditorium

11:00 A.M. In the Morning

Today was the day...the day I had to give my Election speech. Me, January and Karlene were on the left side of the stage of the curtains while the Heathers' were over on the other side getting ready to present her speech. Heather Lane was all dressed up along with her goons for some reason...but they dressed up like they were doing a movie scene from the 80s.

Heather Miller had a light brown suit with a black skirt with some black dress shoes, Brooks was decked in green everything from her jacket to her skirt and even her shoes, like she was dressing up like the Riddler, then Heather Lane had on a red jacket and black skirt with black dress shoes. They were dressed up like total weirdos...but that made me assume they were WAYYYY too confident or...was it part of their plan?

"Nanette, I looked back over your speech and well….." Karlene said looking at my speech over and over again. "I don't know if this is going to go well."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think of the same thing." January said in a concerned tone "It has a lot of Angela's in the speech…."

"Girls, its' fine. No matter what happens. It is going to be fine. It's not about the election anymore...it's' about what I have to accomplish." Both of my friends nodded in respect to my decision.

First up though, Heather Lane and her possie went up to the podium as Heather Lane tapped on the Microphone on the podium in the center of the stage and began her speech:

"Did everyone simply enjoy the party last weekend? If so, wonderful! Now, you must expect me to say some old crap like '_four-score and seven years ago' _or some Malcolm X stuff, but alas I will keep it short. I wish to bring something Nanette Manoir cannot do. _Change_. My goal is to bring change towards everything the Tapwater Springs High School has. The classrooms, the football teams, the schedules everyone has here, you name it. Help me, my Tapwater Springians. Help me remodel this school into something that every child will wish to see!"

After finishing her speech, Lane was rewarded with a giant roar of applause from thousands of kids in the seats of the Auditorium. I saw them all clap for her and her speech wasn't even a minute long. Then I looked in the front row below the Heathers' to see…..was your group….Angela...

The only person I saw clapping was Gordy because I guess he liked the speech….then I saw Gina and Johnny just sitting there in confusion…..

Then I saw you….you seem completely unphased….but then you looked at me…..you don't give me a smile or anything…..you just didn't know what to give me as you looked on to my concerned face.

Now….it was my turn. As I walked on to the podium, I could see thousands of students just staring at me….but that didn't install fear in me….It was your face that my heart drop to the floor, Angela. I felt scared….but I still had to do it….I had to do it for myself…..most importantly, I had to do it for you…..

"I….I have heard a lot of rumors about this Angela character….It is not like anyone of us have heard about her. She has hurt people and put fear into the hearts of many….but…...it was for a good reason….." Everyone just started to murmur for a frequent bit even to make Angela look back and forth at her friends. "People have hurt her as well….as much as I have…..For over 10 years, I have caused pain onto Angela Anaconda….I may be the embodiment of pain to her. In the past, my iniquity caused pain to her friends and family as well….Angela deserves to be happy as much as any student should be here in Tapwater Springs; she has been befowled with the words that we called her...a freak, a nobody, a beef-caked, middle class joke….She is not a psychopath…..we are the psychopaths…..we should treat everyone the way WE need to be treated….Tapwater Springs is supposed to be filled with nice people...but we treat her and every other student, new AND old…..like a puppy looking for a home…..Tapwater Springs IS our home…..We need to treat every person that walks through the doors as such. Angela is a person just like all of us….we all have our own tribulations filled with turmoil. If I'm elected, we need to build a democracy for everyone to make Tapwater Springs even better for everyone…..Thank you." I then exited off the stage to the left originally where I was….but before I even entered the area where January and Karlene was…..

I was greeted with my own applause by the entire school….even a few students gave me a standing ovation…..

Down in the row, I saw your friends clap for me while giving me a smile….all except you….

Your face, Angela, had a look of confusion and shock…..you just decided to run off but you weren't crying…..as if you had to do something urgent….

I tried to run after you, but January and Karlene pulled me over to the side and started to jump for joy for me.

"Nanette, you were absolutely great! Regardless of how weird you speech was, I knew you could do it!" January said.

"I knew you could do it even more!" Karlene said before both girls squealed with glee. I then decided to rush out of the Auditorium to find you….

I passed through the hallways to find you near the Ballots box outside of the Auditorium tampering with some of the votes in the box.

"Angela…? What are you doing?"

"Um...nothing?"

I grabbed some of the votes that she was putting in the box to see them all written with my name on them…."Angela! Why are you doing this?"

"I…..I feel like you earned it….."

"Angela….."

"And….I have a confession as well."

When she told me she has a confession…..my heart just started beating in a supersonic speed…..like my heart was about to jump out and dance…..

"When we were younger….I used to have these thoughts about you…..I was worried about what you would say to me….and I was worried about you all the time….I had these daydreams about you….I had all of these wild and crazy thoughts about you….."

Is….is she telling me what I think it was?

"So, Nanette….what I'm trying to say is…."

I then pushed you across the wall….and kissed you on your cheek…..

"N….Nanette?"

"I'm in love with you, Angela Anaconda….I can't get you off my mind since the other day…...when you hugged me….my mind just went numb…...and I wanted more of you….that's how I knew…..I fell in love with you…"

"Nanette…..you didn't let me finish…...I was saying I had all of these thoughts of you because you did hurt me when I was younger….but now….I wanted to start fresh with you…."

"Angela...I'm so sorry…."

"It's fine….but I do need some time to think about this….from….what just happened….I'm sorry….it's just….a lot of time to take in….."

"It's fine…..take your time, Angela….."

And so…..you did take your time Angela…..

July 3rd, 2008

2 PM.

My Living Room

"You told me you wanted time to yourself….so that's what happened…..then after a year…..you finally stood up for me against the Heathers'...I won the election…..but your silence for that entire year felt like I lost….."

"What made you want to change your name?"

"The Heathers….they planted a load of firecrackers in my glove department in my car. It cracked a window and I got a shard in the spot I showed you the other day…"

I realized Nanette went through all of this just for me…..then I started to remember everything that happened…

_One Year Prior _

_Tapwater Springs High School Hallways_

_I opened my school locker to see Miller stand by my locker leaning on another one._

"_Hey, I….I….uh….just wanted to ask….if you wanted to come to Helen's….I mean Heather's Party…..Heather said I could invite anyone I wanted so…..I wanted to ask you personally…." _

_I was a bit skeptical until she mentioned Nanette was going to be there…..so I agreed….but I needed help. _

_Mrs. Klumps's Office_

"_It sounds like Nanette did a full 180 on ya kid! I'm proud of you…..but you gotta keep your violent emotions in check!" _

"_Yeah….but how am I supposed to tell her that I want to be friends."_

"_If you really wanna be friends with her….you gotta be honest. That's all you got to do. I promise things will go okay."_

_Just….tell her the truth?_

"Nanette….if we are gonna be a thing….then we need to set some boundaries…..we can't lie to each other anymore…...we have to be real with each other…..okay?"

"Alright. I can do that…..but right now….I think we need to calm down…."

"You are right…..I think I might….just take a nap on this couch. You can join me if you want…."

Me and Nanette then held each other on the couch as she smiled….then we both drifted off to sleep.

**Guys, I am sorry for the really long wait…..It makes me feel really bad….but I did get a chapter out finally. But we are so close to finishing….You guys are super great!**


End file.
